Et si c'était possible d'y croire
by Sylvo
Summary: Arabella Archdeacon, élève nouvellement transférée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en 1975. Jeune fille tourmentée par un passé sombre qui tente de racheter les fautes de sa famille, va se lancer dans une aventure qu'elle pensait solitaire. Or, la rencontre avec certains camarades et la formation de liens puissants vont peut être changer le destin de toute une génération...
1. Prologue - Un cauchemar du passé

_Salut à tous, je suis ravie de vous publier cette histoire dont les premiers chapitres vont arriver assez vite vu que je publie aussi sur un autre site. J'espère que vous y passerez un bon moment._

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Résumé : C'est l'histoire d'Arabella Archdeacon, élève nouvellement transférée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en 1975. Jeune fille tourmentée par un passé sombre qui tente de racheter les fautes de sa famille, va se lancer dans une aventure qu'elle pensait solitaire. Or, la rencontre avec certains camarades et la formation de liens puissants vont peut être changer le destin de toute une génération._

* * *

La première chose qui alerta Arabella Archdeacon sur le début de son enfer personnel, fut le bruit sonore de la porte d'entrée qui claqua. Cet éclat résonnant à travers le manoir déclencha chez la jeune Arabella âgée de 8 ans, un étrange mélange de terreur, de dégoût, de colère et de haine.

Le comportement de Broky à ses côtés assura Arabella de la certitude que ses jours de tranquillité venaient de s'évaporer. L'elfe de maison qui quelques instants auparavant coiffait sa jeune maîtresse avec des gestes doux et assurés, se figea tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Avant même que la petite fille puise amorcer un geste, Broky disparu de la chambre de son « _clac_ » retentissant.

Arabella devina que l'elfe était parti rejoindre l'homme qui venait d'entrer et fut envahie par une immense solitude. Bien qu'elle essayât de s'en défendre, la petite fille était terrorisée et tout son corps paru se changer en pierre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre orteil et sa respiration était coupée. L'absence d'oxygène dans son être se fit ressentir par des lumières dansantes devant ses yeux.

Sa crise fut interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante de Broky qui apparut juste devant elle. Cette interruption eut le mérite de relancer la respiration de l'enfant et de détendre légèrement ses muscles.

« Le Maître vous demande au salon, jeune maîtresse, couina Broky d'une petite voix.

– J'arrive », souffla celle-ci.

Tandis que l'elfe de maison s'activait à finir de rendre présentable la petite fille, cette dernière s'astreignit à reprendre sa respiration et l'intégralité du contrôle de son corps. Elle n'ignorait pas que l'homme qui l'attendait en bas, ne cautionnait, ni n'encourageait les instants de faiblesse, aussi prit-elle le temps d'afficher son masque d'impassibilité.

Ceci fait, Arabella s'avança et se posta devant son miroir à pied. L'image que celui-ci renvoya était celle d'une petite fille de 8 ans environ, habillée avec soin et élégance d'une petite robe vert foncé. Sa chevelure blonde, très pâle aux reflets d'argent était ramenée en arrière par une unique tresse qui descendait tout le long de son dos. Ses yeux bleus aux nuances de mauves étaient secs et froids et ne laissaient plus paraître le trouble qui les habitait peu de temps auparavant. Malgré son jeune âge, ses traits n'avaient plus la douceur de l'innocence et son regard dur laissait supposer que sa propriétaire avait vécu trop de chose pour son âge.

Le raclement de gorge de Broky, détourna la jeune Arabella du reflet qu'elle ne parvenait pas à associer à elle-même. Faisant taire sa peur et son appréhension, la petite fille quitta sa chambre qui pour la première fois lui paru presque être un lieu de refuge. Et pourtant, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où cette dernière avait été aussi sa prison.

Après avoir traversé un long couloir sinistre où les personnages des tableaux la suivaient du regard tout en la jaugeant de leurs yeux inquisiteurs, Arabella fut presque soulagée d'arriver en vue du majestueux escalier de la demeure. Du haut de celui-ci, la petite fille détourna bien vite le regard de la porte d'entrée qu'elle jugeait responsable de tous ses malheurs. Il était plus facile à cet instant de reporter la faute sur n'importe quoi d'autre que la véritable incarnation de sa terreur. Elle vit ensuite un peu plus loin sur sa droite, un filet de lumière qui parvenait à s'échapper de sous une porte sombre.

Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, la nuit était déjà tombée sur le manoir et le froid de cet hiver d'Amérique du Nord traversait les murs comme du beurre. La demeure plongée dans le noir, émettait des ombres mouvantes et inquiétantes mais qui n'effrayaient pas la jeune fille. Elle connaissait bien pire.

Tout en se donnant du courage, la petite fille descendit dignement et calmement l'escalier comme on le lui avait enseigné. Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne devait jamais quel que soit les circonstances, perdre son savoir vivre et faire preuve de quelques engouements inappropriés.

Une fois devant la porte du salon, Arabella toqua et attendit qu'on lui donna la permission d'entrer. Une voix rauque et profonde lui répondit ce qui fit frissonner imperceptiblement la petite fille qui se morigéna aussitôt. Mais pourtant comment ne pas réagir à l'entente de ce son tant honni et craint ? Cette question, l'enfant se la posait à chaque rencontre, sans pour autant parvenir à trouver la solution.

Elle entra en mettant de côté son hésitation et referma doucement la porte, laissant les ténèbres derrière elle. Et pourtant dans cette pièce boisée agrémentée de sièges imposants et confortables, le tout souligné par un bon feu ronflant, Arabella savait que c'était ici que l'attendait les ténèbres les plus effrayants.

Un homme de haute de stature se tenait devant la cheminé un verre de whisky Pur-Feu dans la main droite. Sa chevelure rejetée en arrière possédait la même teinte que celle de la petite fille qui venait d'entrer. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un rouge très sombre qui accentuait sa forte carrure. Au-dessus de lui surplombant l'âtre, un symbole d'un passé sombre et morbide jetait par sa seule présence un froid glacé dans la pièce le sigle de Gellert Grindelwald, un triangle entourant un cercle surmonté d'un trait.

« Tu as pris ton temps », dit l'homme d'une voix glacée.

Arabella parvint à rester de marbre mis à part son cœur qui tambourinait avec force dans sa cage thoracique.

L'homme se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux bleus glacés plongeant dans les siens. Sa bouche s'étira sur un rictus inquiétant. L'homme était beau mais ses yeux injectés de sang et les cernes qui soulignaient son regard apportaient une touche de laideur à l'ensemble.

« Tu as étudié ce que je t'ai laissé ? demanda l'homme sur le même ton.

– Oui père », répondit la petite fille.

Arabella se tenait toujours près de la porte et ne s'était pas avancée plus avant dans la pièce. Elle se tenait plus ou moins consciemment le plus loin possible de cet homme qu'elle abhorrait. Celui-ci prit place sur l'un des fauteuils face à l'enfant tout en sortant sa baguette. Voyant le geste de l'homme qu'elle n'avait à aucun moment lâché du regard depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce, elle ne put retenir un frémissement. L'homme le remarqua et s'amusa à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'ignores pas que, de par ton ascendance et ton rang de Sang-Pur, tu te dois d'exceller et d'asseoir ta supériorité intrinsèque sur ceux qui sont de naissances tes inférieurs », énonça l'homme.

Arabella ne répondit rien car elle savait que l'homme n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part. Il n'attendait que d'être écouté et obéit.

« Crois-moi, étant mon seul et unique enfant, je ferais de toi quelqu'un de fort tout comme l'ont été tous les membres de notre famille », continua-t-il.

La petite fille ne disait toujours rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle serait au contraire fière de ne pas être associée au nom des Archdeacon. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée dans le doute que l'homme qui lui faisait face, utilise ses capacités de _legilimens_.

« _Endoloris _», s'écria soudainement l'homme brandissant sa baguette vers l'enfant.

Malgré le fait qu'Arabella y était habituée et qu'elle s'y attendait depuis son arrivée, le sortilège impardonnable la fit s'effondrer au sol. Cependant malgré la douleur atroce qu'elle ressentait, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois, elle perdit rapidement la notion du temps, la souffrance était redevenue son univers, telle une vieille amie. C'était elle seule qui l'accompagnait lors de ces moments, elle avait le mérite de chasser la terreur continuelle qui avait pris possession de son être depuis toujours.

La douleur du sort disparue aussi vite qu'elle l'avait submergée, ramenant la peur. La peur de la récidive qu'elle sût inéluctable. Le souffle de la petite fille était devenu erratique et elle desserra légèrement les poings et par la même occasion ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.

« Bien, c'est très bien », dit l'homme d'une voix suave.

Arabella sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir face au plaisir que l'homme retirait de sa souffrance.

« Tu tiens de plus en plus longtemps, reprit-il. _Endoloris_ ! »

La douleur était revenue et dura plus longtemps que la première fois ne laissant aucun répit à l'enfant. Cette fois-ci la souffrance s'évanouit lorsque la petite fille poussa un faible gémissement.

Malgré l'arrêt du sortilège _Doloris_, Arabella ne parvint pas à amorcer le moindre mouvement et de revenir dans cette réalité. La réalité empreinte de la présence de cet homme.

« Eh bien, relève-toi », dit l'homme, sa voix claquant dans le salon.

Arabella sursauta ce qui lui rendit l'usage de son corps. Elle se remit sur ses jambes le corps tremblant. Soudain sa fierté d'Archdeacon sembla prendre possession de son être, ce qui la fit se redresser et plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme, son « _père_ ».

Celui-ci ébaucha un sourire sarcastique et se remit à faire tournoyer sa baguette avec dextérité.

« Je fais ça pour ton bien, ma fille, expliqua Archibald Archdeacon. Seul les plus forts survivent et la moindre faiblesse doit être annihilée chez ma fille »

Même sa récente hargne ne put défaire la fatigue qui l'envahit et Arabella dû s'appuyer contre la porte d'où elle ne s'était pas éloignée malgré le sortilège jeté. Malheureusement cet accès de faiblesse n'échappa pas à l'homme qui ne put l'ignorer.

* * *

Ce fut toutes les terminaisons nerveuses en feu d'Arabella qui la firent émerger de l'inconscience salvatrice dans laquelle la fin de son entretien avec Archibald Archdeacon l'avait plongé. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans le salon mais allongée dans son lit.

En se redressant avec difficulté, la petite fille avisa les bandages et les crèmes appliquées sur les plaies magiques infligées quelques heures auparavant. Elle savait que seul Broky avait pu prendre soin d'elle de cette façon et certainement pas l'homme qui les lui avait infligés.

Au loin dans la demeure encore plongée dans l'obscurité une pendule sonna deux coups qui furent rapidement suivis par un hurlement à glacer le sang. Arabella frémit de la tête aux pieds ravivant certaines douleurs latentes. Cependant un second cri la fit quitter doucement son lit.

Revêtue de sa robe de chambre qui masquait les sévices subis plus tôt, elle emprunta le même chemin que quelques heures auparavant. L'enfant se déplaçait silencieusement et avec lenteur afin de ne pas réveiller les tableaux endormis. Elle se laissait guider par les manifestations de souffrance.

La petite fille, quel que soit l'identité de la victime, la plaignait car elle connaissait les méthodes de ce bourreau. Pourtant Arabella était intriguée car à sa connaissance, Archibald Archdeacon n'avait exercé ses talents magiques dans ce manoir que sur sa propre fille ainsi que parfois sur Broky.

Arabella se trouvait à présent au rez-de-chaussée et s'éloignait du salon qui avait abrité sa torture. L'enfant s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du manoir se rapprochant craintivement des appartements du maître de maison. Les hurlements s'étaient taris et seul l'instinct accompagnait Arabella.

Enfin devant elle, une porte entrouverte laissait entrevoir une scène qui tétanisa la petite fille. Cachée à la vue des acteurs, elle ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux.

Un homme au visage méconnaissable et les vêtements en lambeau lévitait au milieu de la pièce. Sa bouche était grande ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Arabella devina que cet inconnu était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de mutisme car toutes les cellules de son corps semblaient crier leur supplice.

Arabella perçu un mouvement sur sa droite et vit le bourreau toujours vêtu de sa robe de sorcier rouge sombre. L'enfant en observant son regard, discerna des lueurs de folie.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quoi qu'on en dise est un sorcier brillant et d'un génie sans pareil », susurra Archibald Archdeacon.

Comme avec elle, l'homme n'attendait aucunement d'être interrompu et continua son monologue.

« Il a su dépasser la mort ! claironna-t-il. Et c'est amusant que ce soit la tienne qui me permette de faire de même »

Archibald tournait autour de sa victime, ses traits tirés par l'impatience. Une émotion qu'Arabella ne lui avait jamais vu.

« La mort d'un Sang-de-Bourbe tel que toi, est un service que je rends », annonça-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

La suite fut une succession de diverses lumières, d'abord verte, puis blanche et enfin une opacité terrible où Arabella eut l'impression que plus aucunes lueurs ne pourraient revenir dans ce monde.

* * *

_27 août 1975_

Arabella se réveilla brutalement le corps frémissant de sueur. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage au souvenir de ce cauchemar vivace de son passé. Il arrivait fréquemment à la jeune de fille de revivre cette nuit de novembre 1968. La nuit où Archibald Archdeacon avait trouvé la mort après l'échec d'un puissant sort de magie noire.

Bien que sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet évènement, les détails de cette soirée restaient enracinés dans sa mémoire.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le visage inquiet d'une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Ses cheveux bruns étaient clairsemés de gris et ses chauds yeux bruns exprimaient une grande douceur. Malgré l'heure matinale, elle était déjà habillée d'une robe de sorcière bleu sombre. Une magnifique chaîne d'argent fin barrait le haut de sa poitrine et refermait le vêtement. Ses gestes étaient d'une élégance innée et transparaissaient d'une bonne éducation.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ses talons claquèrent contre le parquet de la chambre lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur.

Arabella se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre, encore bouleversée par son cauchemar. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier à sa mère.

« Depuis que tu vis avec moi, commença Matricia Archdeacon après une légère hésitation, tes cauchemars se sont espacés et sont moins intenses. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'avais assuré »

Bien qu'Arabella savait que Matricia Archdeacon, née Carneirus, affichait seulement son inquiétude pour sa fille, elle ressentit de l'agacement. C'est donc d'une voix désespérément sèche que la jeune fille répondit :

« Au vu des récents évènements, vous ne devriez pas être surprise, mère »

Matricia poussa un léger soupir et s'assit au pied du lit afin de plonger son doux regard dans celui de sa fille.

« Justement, je ne pense pas que ton départ soit une bonne idée, ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves toute seule »

Arabella ferma les yeux afin d'y cacher sa peine et surtout ses propres doutes. Malgré sa détermination à réaliser son projet, elle n'ignorait pas que rien ne serait simple.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« J'ai déjà pris ma décision », indiqua la jeune fille d'une voix assurée qui la rendit fière d'elle-même.

Voyant l'inquiétude qui ombrait les yeux de sa mère, Arabella fit un geste qu'elle ne s'autorisait que très rarement. Elle prit la main de Matricia entre les siennes tout en la serrant doucement. Celle-ci se figea de surprise et arbora très vite un sourire ravi qui raviva cette culpabilité coutumière qui habitait Arabella. En effet, la jeune fille n'avait jamais incité les effusions depuis ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, sept ans plus tôt.

A la mort d'Archibald Archdeacon, on lui avait présenté cette étrangère comme étant sa mère. Jusqu'à cet instant, Arabella avait toujours cru que l'absence de sa mère dans sa vie était justifiée par sa probable mort. Or apprendre le contraire n'avait pas enchanté la petite fille de 8 ans.

Ce sentiment fut majoré lorsque sans demander son avis, cette étrangère qu'elle devait à présent considérer comme sa mère, l'avait emmenée loin de tous ses repères, autrement dit le manoir et surtout son elfe de maison Broky.

Arabella savait qu'elle avait fait vivre des moments difficiles à Matricia et qu'elle continuait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La jeune fille ne parvenait tout simplement pas malgré toute la bonne volonté de sa mère, à amorcer une relation saine avec elle.

« Je vous écrirai, promit Arabella sans lâcher sa main.

– L'Angleterre c'est loin, mais pas assez pour que nos courriers ne s'échangent », répondit Matricia d'une voix plus ferme et qui lui ressemblait plus.

De sa main libre, Matricia la posa sur leurs mains déjà entrelacées.

« Tu sais, continua sa mère, cela me fait drôle que ma fille ne finisse pas sa scolarité à Ilvermorny.

– Je dois partir, dit Arabella d'une voix redevenue dure. Ce pays ne m'a apporté que souffrances et peines. Et…, souffla-t-elle plus doucement, sans eux, je ne parviendrais pas à retourner terminer ma scolarité là-bas »

Matricia acquiesça avec compréhension aux paroles de sa fille. La mort des seuls amis que sa fille n'ait jamais eu lui avait porté un coup particulièrement dur.

« Et Poudlard est aussi reconnue qu'Ilvermorny, si ce n'est plus », rajouta la jeune fille.

La femme brune se contenta d'un léger sourire distingué et se leva. Avant de quitter la chambre de sa fille, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

« N'oublie pas que le _Portoloin_ est programmé pour 7h30 »


	2. Chapitre 1 - La nouvelle élève

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_1 septembre 1975_

Sirius Black s'avançait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ du Poudlard Express d'un pas fier et assuré. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, bien que le jeune homme en eût plus ou moins conscience car il lui arrivait de remettre ce fait en question, il était né sous une bonne étoile.

Héritier d'une des plus anciennes et prestigieuses familles sorcières britanniques au Sang-Pur et doté par la nature d'un physique particulièrement avantageux et d'une intelligence tout aussi fascinante, tout semblait réuni pour faire de lui le jeune homme le plus chanceux de sa génération. Et pourtant, ses valeurs contraires aux idéaux familiaux, son caractère enflammé, mais surtout son appartenance à la maison de Godric Gryffondor, le faisait paraître aux yeux des membres de sa propre famille comme un paria.

Pour certaines de ces camarades d'école ce dernier trait ajoutait le charme délicieux de l'interdit à la personne de Sirius Black le rendant à leurs yeux, encore plus irrésistible. Le jeune homme n'ignorait pas qu'il plaisait au sexe opposé et appréciait en jouer tout comme son meilleur ami James Potter.

Il cherchait ce dernier depuis quelques minutes, ainsi que ses autres amis qui composaient leur petite bande.

Le sourire suffisant qu'arborait Sirius Black s'évanouit soudainement lorsqu'il vit son frère, d'un an son cadet, le dépasser afin de rejoindre deux camarades de sa maison. Dans un autre contexte et une autre époque ces retrouvailles n'auraient fait ni chaud, ni froid au jeune homme. Cependant voir son frère Regulus côtoyer des êtres comme Mulciber et Wilkes, le faisait enrager.

Toute l'école savait qu'un groupe d'élève, composé principalement de Serpentard, soutenait l'idéologie du mage noir connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Or Sirius soupçonnait fortement Mulciber et Wilkes d'en faire partie, ainsi qu'Evan Rosier et Avery. Sirius avait encore l'espoir que son propre frère, très jeune et en quatrième année, n'avait toujours pas été enrôlé dans ce groupe de pseudo apprentis Mangemorts.

Le jeune homme passa une main impatiente dans ses boucles noires, tout en jetant un regard noir vers les trois Serpentard. Mais ce qui le rendait fou, ce serait surtout la réaction de ses propres parents s'ils apprenaient les fréquentations de leur plus jeune fils. Sirius n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Orion et Walburga Black en serait ravis et encore plus fiers, si cela était possible, de leur fils cadet, l'aîné étant une source inépuisable de déception.

Bien que ses parents s'estimassent plus assez jeunes pour participer aux évènements du monde sorcier, ils adhéraient aux idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom, alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa cousine Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Cette dernière était venue au 12 Square Grimmaurd durant les congés d'été, et la jeune femme de 24 ans ne parlait de rien d'autre que de Lui. « _Pourtant en tant que femme récemment mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange, on pourrait penser qu'elle avait d'autres sujets de conversation, apparemment pas_ » pensa le Gryffondor. Et le même engouement pour ce mage noir habitait le mari de Bellatrix, ce qui rendait ce couple exécrable aux yeux de Sirius.

Sirius Black avait la sensation d'étouffer de plus en plus dans cet environnement, où la fascination et l'adoration dégoulinante de l'elfe de maison Kreattur envers ces maîtres, ajoutait une touche d'incongruité supplémentaire à l'ensemble.

« _Si seulement, Regulus n'avait pas rejoint les Serpentard_ » songea Sirius à présent de très mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Lily Evans également sur le quai, avait déjà revêtue sa robe de sorcière de Poudlard au couleur de Gryffondor. Mais ce qu'elle affichait aujourd'hui avec une grande fierté, fut l'insigne flambant neuf de préfet de sa maison, brodé sur le revers de son col. Lorsque la jeune fille avait reçu par hibou, l'insigne de préfet, elle avait été folle de joie.

Mais pour l'instant, loin de ses préoccupations de préfète, elle échangeait joyeusement avec son voisin et ami d'enfance, Severus Rogue. Bien que celui-ci ait été envoyé dans la maison Serpentard au début de leur scolarité, ils avaient maintenu leur amitié.

« Tu es déjà en uniforme, remarqua le jeune homme aux longs cheveux sombre et gras.

– Oui, approuva Lily. Dès le départ du train, je dois assister à ma première réunion dans le wagon des préfets »

Severus sourit ou plutôt une sorte de rictus narquois naquit sur ses lèvres fines.

« Cette nomination te monte un peu trop à la tête Lil', nota le Serpentard.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, c'est tout », se moqua la jeune fille en ramenant ses longs cheveux cuivrés en arrière d'un mouvement instinctif.

Leur échange fut écourté par un chariot renversé à quelques pas d'eux. Une jeune première année de toute évidence, avait violemment percuté un autre chariot faisant s'écrouler deux énormes malles et une cage. Cette dernière s'était ouverte sous le choc laissant échapper une chouette qui s'envola et se posta sur une des arcades prolongeant la voie. Elle lançait à sa propriétaire maladroite des œillades courroucées tout en nettoyant ses plumes.

La jeune fille eut beau l'appeler, celle-ci refusa de descendre de son perchoir et alla même jusqu'à lui tourner le dos montrant ainsi sa grande contrariété.

Lily en tant que toute nouvelle préfète, s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'elle fut devancée par une fille d'à peu près son âge. Cette dernière s'avança vers la première année et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule d'un geste qui se voulait certainement réconfortant. Elle se pencha vers la petite fille et lui murmura quelque chose que Lily ne parvint pas à entendre.

La jeune fille avait de long cheveux blond pâle et était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière noire mais ne semblait pas être de Poudlard. La Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais vu et elle supposa qu'elle accompagnait certainement un élève jusqu'ici.

L'inconnue se retourna à demi vers eux puis appela la chouette d'une voix ferme et claire. Celle-ci consentit enfin à les rejoindre en se posant sur le bras de la blonde tout en la dévisageant avec intérêt. Cette dernière sortit quelque chose de sa poche que le volatile dévora avec plaisir sous les yeux médusés mais soulagés de la petite propriétaire. Celle-ci en profita pour la remettre dans sa cage tout en balbutiant à coup sûr des remerciements.

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent de la vue de la rouquine lorsqu'un groupe bruyant d'élève de troisième année passèrent devant eux.

« Laisse tomber Lil', intervint Severus, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que tu va pouvoir étaler ton nouveau statut de préfète.

– Je l'aurais aidé quoi qu'il arrive », s'insurgea Lily piquée au vif.

Son vis-à-vis s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais après avoir fixé un point derrière son amie, il referma la bouche et parut mal à l'aise.

« Sev', tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la Gryffondor.

– Hum… rien, je vais… monter dans le train. Il est presque l'heure », marmonna le Serpentard.

Et avant que la rouquine puisse amorcer le moindre geste, son ami s'était déjà éclipsé. Légèrement déroutée par son comportement, elle se mit à chercher parmi ce flot de visages, celui de son amie et camarade de dortoir, Mary Macdonald.

Ce fut finalement cette dernière qui la repéra la première et qui l'enlaça afin de marquer leurs retrouvailles. Elles échangèrent sur leurs vacances respectives mais se mirent rapidement à parler des BUSE qu'elles allaient passer cette année.

Un coup de sifflet retentit soudain à travers le quai. Mary se redressa vivement.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher de rejoindre notre compartiment. J'ai déjà déposé mes affaires dans le tien, informa la jeune Macdonald.

– En parlant de ça, s'exclama Lily, je suis désolée je vais devoir te laisser seule, j'ai une réunion avec les autres préfets.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais avec Mathilda et Roxanne »

Soudain Mary frissonna et murmura à l'oreille de Lily tout en désignant un groupe d'étudiant rassemblés un peu plus loin :

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup et je suis contente de ne pas être dans leur maison »

Lily suivit le regard de son amie et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que ces fameux élèves étaient l'obscur groupe d'Evan Rosier. Ce dernier était comme toujours entouré de ses sous-fifres, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes et même le jeune Black. Mais ce qui choqua et troubla profondément la jeune Gryffondor, fut la présence de Severus Rogue parmi eux. Déstabilisée, elle resta longuement enracinée sur le quai et dû se faire entraîner par son amie jusque dans le train avant que celui-ci ne démarre.

Lily ne comprenait pas. Sev' ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il allait monter dans le train lorsqu'il l'avait planté sur la voie ? Peut-être avait-il été retenu par son camarade de maison. Cependant un doute pernicieux se faufila dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et si son ami ne voulait pas être vu en sa compagnie ?

* * *

Sirius avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, tandis que le Poudlard Express filait à travers les champs, entourés de ses meilleurs amis, bien que l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. En effet Rémus avait été nommé préfet cette année, ce qui faisait bien rire Sirius, James et Peter. Bien que le jeune homme fût certainement le plus calme et discret du groupe, il n'en était pas moins un maraudeur au même titre que ses trois compères.

« Avec Rémus, en tant que préfet, à nous la liberté de vaquer dans les couloirs de Poudlard au cœur de la nuit, s'exclama Sirius ravi.

– Comme si ça nous avait arrêté les années passées », se moqua James Potter.

Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns afin de leur donner une apparence négligée qu'il pensait irrésistible tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Peter Pettigrow, un être grassouillet aux petits yeux brillant, était assit à ses côtés et le dévisagea d'un air adorateur. Cependant il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je ne pense pas que Rémus risque son insigne de préfet pour nous, contredit Peter.

– C'est vrai qu'il paraissait assez fier d'avoir été choisi », remarqua James.

Sirius se garda de répondre. Comme ses deux amis, il n'ignorait pas la signification que représentait cet insigne pour Rémus. En effet, du fait de sa lycanthropie, leur ami s'était toujours senti inférieur et hors de la société sorcière. Rémus devait se sentir fier d'être enfin reconnu pour ce qu'il était et non, par sa seule condition de loup-garou.

Sirius se pencha soudainement vers ses amis d'un air conspirateur.

« La dernière étape du processus va certainement se dérouler cette semaine »

James hocha la tête les yeux brillants. Peter lui, semblait assez tendu.

« Comment être sûr que le temps jouera en notre faveur ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix. Et puis, si ça se trouve nous n'avons pas été assez prudent dans la cachette de nos potions respectives.

– La Forêt Interdite est une bonne planque, assura James confiant. De plus durant l'été, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'un élève s'aventure dans la forêt »

Sirius se tourna vers son ami en souriant puis porta son attention sur Peter toujours pas rassuré.

« Les premiers orages de la saison sont prévus en Ecosse cette semaine, c'est le timing parfait Peter ! L'essentiel aussi, c'est que tu n'ais pas oublié de réciter chaque jour la formule au lever et au coucher du soleil, conclu le Gryffondor.

– Non, s'écria Peter. Pour ne pas oublier l'incantation, je l'ai noté un peu partout : _Amato Animo Animato Animag_… »

Le jeune homme fut coupé par ses deux comparses qui lui lancèrent un regard d'avertissement. Bien qu'ils étaient seuls dans leur compartiment, leur projet devait rester secret. Ils risquaient de gros ennuis de la part du Ministère de la Magie, s'ils étaient découverts. Mais en Maraudeurs qui se respectent, ils faisaient fi des conséquences, car ils adoraient jouer avec les interdits.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, ils ne faisaient pas cela uniquement pour le frisson du risque et de l'adrénaline qui en découlait, mais surtout pour leur ami Rémus.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Peter penaud. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai suivi vos conseils et indications à la lettre »

Sirius hocha la tête, tandis que James donnait une légère tape dans le dos de son ami montrant qu'il n'était pas fâché. Ils décidèrent de faire une partie de Bataille Explosive pour passer le temps.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, l'estomac de Sirius se manifesta bruyamment sous les railleries de ses amis lorsque la carte qu'il tenait explosa.

« Tu as perdu Sirius, nota James malgré l'évidence.

– Merci, j'avais remarqué », grommela son ami.

Il se leva soudain.

« Je vais me prendre un truc à manger »

Puis il sortit, sous les ricanements de James et Peter. Sirius ferma la porte du compartiment tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Un groupe de Poufsouffle de sixième année passa à côté de lui en gloussant. D'un mouvement presque inconscient, le jeune homme leur adressa un sourire ravageur ce qui en fit rougir certaines.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Sirius s'avança dans le couloir du train mais percuta presque immédiatement un corps chaud. Seuls ses réflexes prodigieux évitèrent la chute de la personne en face de lui. Ses sens furent envahis pas un doux parfum sucré de cannelle et croisa de magnifiques yeux bleus aux reflets violets.

« Je… », commença le jeune homme mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase.

La jeune fille face à lui avait esquissé un délicat sourire poli tout au haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

Sirius était sous le charme de la belle inconnue et dû se secouer mentalement afin de ne pas passer pour un imbécile guidé par ses seules hormones. Il ébaucha donc son sourire qu'il savait irrésistible à la jeune fille. Or celle-ci n'en sembla pas plus troublé.

« Je ne regardais pas où j'allais », s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Le ton de son interlocutrice eut le mérite de le ramener définitivement sur terre. Il lui répondit sur le même ton.

« Ce ne sont pas des excuses, riposta Sirius.

– En effet, mais nous sommes aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre », observa-t-elle.

Leur échange affligeant de banalité, l'irrita tout en l'amusant. « _Drôle de fille_ » pensa le jeune homme. Il se mit à la détailler avec attention notant que sa cape de sorcière n'indiquait aucunes des maisons de Poudlard. Sirius était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vu et il supposa qu'elle avait à peu près son âge avec une marge d'erreur d'un an.

« Je peux partir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi « _aimable_ » et en abaissant le regard.

Sirius suivit le mouvement et remarqua, consterné, qu'il tenait toujours la jeune fille. Une de ses mains maintenait encore sa taille dont il apprécia la finesse, et l'autre derrière son épaule, qui avait au départ servi à soutenir le haut du corps de l'inconnue afin de lui éviter une chute, n'avait plus aucune raison d'y rester.

Il retira ses mains appréciant au passage la caresse légère d'une mèche de cheveux presque argenté sur la peau de ses doigts. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander son nom, la jeune fille le salua d'un mouvement élégant de la tête et s'éclipsa entre deux élèves qui arrivaient vers eux.

Durant un instant, Sirius fut tenté de la rattraper pour étancher sa curiosité mais finalement haussa les épaules. Il saurait bien assez tôt qui était cette jeune fille.

Après avoir acheté de quoi tenir pour le reste du voyage, il rejoignit ses amis dans leur compartiment. Tout en s'amusant des futures plaisanteries qu'ils réservaient aux Serpentard, Sirius ressassait encore dans un coin de sa tête, cette rencontre singulière.

* * *

Lily, accompagnée de son homologue préfet, franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Rémus et elle avaient été retenu durant toute la traversée afin qu'ils assimilent leurs nouvelles fonctions et responsabilités de préfet. Cependant, elle était bien contente que tout cela soit fini pour la soirée car la jeune rouquine mourrait de faim.

Elle suivit Rémus Lupin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor et vit dépitée que son amie Mary Macdonald s'était installée aux côtés des élèves les plus agaçants de leur année. De là où elle se tenait, Lily voyait déjà Sirius Black et James Potter embêter leurs camarades de maison sous l'œil goguenard de Peter Pettigrow.

Ce fut ce dernier qui repéra leur arrivée tout en donnant un coup de coude à James. Celle-ci se tourna vers eux et accueillit chaleureusement son ami devenu préfet tout en n'oubliant pas de faire un clin d'œil, qui se voulait certainement séducteur, à Lily. Habituée aux continuelles tentatives de dragues désinvoltes du Gryffondor à lunettes, la jeune fille s'installa entre Mary et Rémus face aux trois autres maraudeurs sans lui répondre.

« C'était long cette réunion, fit remarquer Peter aux deux nouveaux préfets.

– Oui, acquiesça Rémus. Notre nouveau Préfet-en-Chef prend ses responsabilités très au sérieux.

– Ce qui est une bonne chose », ajouta Lily en échangeant un sourire complice avec Rémus.

James qui n'avait pas raté un seul mot de la conversation, se pencha vers la rouquine aux yeux vert.

« Je suis sûr que les mecs sérieux t'ennuis à mourir, Lily-chérie »

La « _Lily-chérie_ » en question le foudroya du regard et ne put répliquer car la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, et accessoirement de la maison Gryffondor, pénétra dans la Grande Salle, suivit par un troupeau d'élève de première année. Minerva McGonagall les guida devant l'estrade où se tenait le Choixpeau.

La répartition se fit assez vite, et Lily applaudissait de concert avec ses camarades lorsqu'un des nouveaux étaient envoyés à Gryffondor. Cependant, la jeune fille peinait de plus en plus à cacher son impatience car son ventre criait famine.

Lorsque la répartition prit fin, le directeur Dumbledore se leva. Mais au lieu de scander son habituel « _Bon appétit_ » comme premier discours de l'année, il fit une annonce qui surpris une bonne partie des élèves.

« La répartition n'est pas finie, et j'annonce que nos cinquièmes années auront le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève, qui nous vient de l'école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny »

Lily était troublée, elle n'avait jamais vu aucun élève arriver à Poudlard en milieu de cycle. En observant ses camarades de table, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Excepté Sirius qui arborait un sourire suffisant et hautain comme s'il savait de quoi il retournait.

Albus Dumbledore invita le professeur McGonagall à poursuivre.

« Arabella Archdeacon », scanda celle-ci d'une voix forte qui résonna dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

Celui-ci fut rapidement recouvert de chuchotements fébriles et nerveux, ce qui étonna Lily. Les garçons face à elle s'étaient figés en arborant un air grave que la jeune fille ne leur avait jamais vu. En se tournant vers son amie Mary, elle nota que cette dernière affichait un air inquiet.

La jeune préfète reporta son attention sur la nouvelle et reconnue aussitôt la jeune fille qui était venue en aide à la première année sur la voie 9 ¾. Elle avançait vers le tabouret près duquel se tenait le professeur McGonagall, d'un pas élégant et distingué.

« Une parfaite petite Serpentard, persiffla Sirius d'un ton dur.

– Tu la connais ? » lui demanda Lily.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas car il n'avait pas lâché des yeux la nouvelle tout en arborant un air de dégoût sur le visage. Ce fut Peter qui l'éclaira.

« C'est la fille et la petite-fille de deux mages noirs, couina le jeune homme.

– Et d'une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur aux valeurs un peu… désuètes », ajouta James.

Lily hocha la tête comprenant un peu mieux la situation. De par son passé, il était presque évident que la nouvelle serait envoyée à la maison Serpentard. « _N'empêche, que nonobstant sa famille, elle ne craint pas de venir en aide aux autres_ » songea la rouquine en repensant à l'incident de la matinée et décidée à garder l'esprit ouvert.

Le professeur McGonagall avait posé le Choixpeau sur la chevelure d'or pâle de la jeune fille qui semblait scintiller sous la lumière des bougies. Au bout de quelques instants, le Choixpeau s'écria :

« Gryffondor ! »

Les applaudissements des Gryffondor se firent moins chaleureux que précédemment car encore sous le coup de l'étonnement de cette répartition inattendue.

Arabella Archdeacon descendit du tabouret et se dirigea vers ses nouveaux camarades de maison tandis que sa robe de sorcière se paraît aux couleurs des Gryffondor. L'approche de la jeune fille blonde, fit sortir brutalement Lily de la torpeur hébétée dans laquelle la décision du Choixpeau l'avait plongée. La rouquine se leva sous les yeux curieux de ses voisins de table et lui fit le geste de s'approcher.

La nouvelle Gryffondor prit place entre Lily et Mary tandis que le directeur lançait enfin son « Bon appétit » d'usage et que la nourriture apparaissait en nombre sur les cinq tables de la salle.

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans, se présenta aussitôt la rouquine. Je suis aussi en cinquième année comme Mary et ces quatre garçons qui sont là, dit-elle tout en les désignant à tour de rôle. Rémus et moi, sommes préfets, alors n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit »

Lily avait parlé très vite et sans reprendre son souffle. Arabella semblait assez déroutée mais la préfète discerna dans ses yeux un rapide éclair de soulagement. « Avait-elle peur de ne pas être accepté ? » se demanda Lily. Cette dernière se jura alors de l'intégrer complètement dans la maison Gryffondor comme si elle avait été là depuis sa première année.

« Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Arabella, répondit-elle d'un ton que Lily trouva assez froid. Je te remercie de ton accueil et effectivement, je pense que j'aurais bien besoin d'être guidé dans les prochains jours. Le château est immense.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Mary, cela fait cinq ans que j'étudie ici, il m'arrive encore de me perdre.

– Parle pour toi !

– Mary, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas la rassurer, dit Lily d'un ton dépité. Et toi ! poursuivit-elle à l'intention de James. On peut se passer de tes commentaires. Si je te vois vagabonder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, je n'hésiterais pas à te retirer des points »

L'intéressé se contenta de faire son habituel sourire ravageur puis se tourna vers la nouvelle. Il tendit sa main par-dessus la table et Arabella la serra après une petite hésitation et légèrement désarçonnée.

« Je suis James Potter, et voici Sirius et Peter. Quant à lui, avec sa tête trop sérieuse, c'est Rémus.

– Enchanté », dit ce dernier tout se penchant devant Lily afin de croiser le regard de la blonde.

Celle-ci les salua à son tour, du même ton froid. Et Lily se demanda si ce n'était pas sa façon normale de s'exprimer car ses yeux bleus étincelaient lorsqu'elle parlait, adoucissant son ton.

Le repas se poursuivit joyeusement avec d'un côté une Lily qui entre chacune de ses bouchées, tentait d'expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Et de l'autre James et Peter qui enchaînaient les pitreries afin de faire rire la nouvelle qui restait de marbre bien que son regard pétillât de temps en temps. Mary et Rémus tout en riant des plaisanteries des garçons complétaient les informations de leur amie.

Mais ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily fut le mutisme de Sirius. Habituellement, il n'était pas en reste lors des repas, et James et lui formaient un duo de joyeux fanfarons assez bruyants. Mais pas ce soir-là, car il semblait d'une humeur de dogue et même ses amis lui jetaient parfois des regards curieux sans oser relever son étrange comportement.

Le repas prit fin et le directeur de Poudlard se leva pour entamer son discours de bienvenu qui se composait notamment du rappel des règles de conduites et des interdits. A leurs mentions, Dumbledore laissa son regard fuiter vers la table des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement sur les mines innocentes qu'affichaient à cet instant les maraudeurs.

« Je tiens à vous présenter aussi votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Ernest Jones »

Des applaudissements polis saluèrent cette tirade, mais les élèves ne semblaient pas particulièrement intéressés par la nouvelle.

« J'espère que c'est un bon professeur, chuchota Mary Macdonald. Cette année, c'est l'année des BUSE !

– N'en attend pas trop. De toute façon il va certainement lui arriver quelque chose cette année et il ne sera plus là l'année prochaine », dit James d'un ton narquois.

Mary lui jeta un regard indigné sous les rires des garçons tandis que les yeux d'Arabella exprimaient leur interrogation. Lily se pencha vers elle.

« Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est maudit depuis des années, expliqua la rouquine. En général, ceux qui ont eu le malheur d'accepter n'ont jamais dépassé un mandat »

Pendant ce temps, le directeur de l'école clôturait son discours. Les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha indescriptible.

« Suis-moi Arabella, dit Lily en lui prenant la manche. Ce sont les préfets de sixième année qui guident les nouveaux jusqu'aux dortoirs, alors je vais pouvoir t'accompagner et te faire une visite guidée »

La blonde acquiesça et quitta la Grande Salle à la suite de la préfète. _« Ma nouvelle vie commence_ » songea la jeune fille.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Préjugés et condamnation

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_2 septembre 1975_

Arabella fixait intensément le contenu de son assiette comme si celle-ci allait pouvoir lui apporter les réponses aux questions de son existence. La jeune fille soupira doucement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Il était encore très tôt dans la Grande Salle au lendemain de la répartition, et la table des Gryffondor n'était pas encore envahi par un flot d'élève. Il y avait donc peu de risque que quelqu'un remarque sa nostalgie.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux tout en sentant un début de migraine pointer dans son crâne. Arabella était mélancolique. Bien que son intégration à son arrivée se fût bien passée au vu des « exploits » de la famille Archdeacon, ce matin, assise seule devant son petit-déjeuner, la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de la douloureuse absence de ses meilleurs amis.

Bien qu'elle se fût préparée à vivre une des pires journées de sa vie, la réalité était bien plus cruelle. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, elle se retrouvait encore une fois seule et perdue. Elle avait de nouveau revêtu sa carapace et son masque d'impassibilité que ses amis d'Ilvermorny avaient rapidement fait voler en éclat lors de leur première année. William, Gary et Susan avaient été ses premiers et seuls amis. Ils étaient rapidement devenus les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie, au même titre que Broky, son elfe de maison.

Elle avait pensé que changer de décor atténuerait sa souffrance mais Arabella s'était réveillée au cœur de la nuit à la suite d'un cauchemar et n'était pas parvenue à se rendormir. Elle avait préféré s'habiller et lire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sur un des fauteuils confortables entourant l'âtre, jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève. Elle s'était ensuite directement dirigée vers la Grande Salle ainsi que quelques lève-tôt de sa maison, ne souhaitant pas croiser ses nouvelles compagnes de dortoir afin de ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions embarrassantes.

En tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs, elle vit que certains étaient déjà attablés et reconnue le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et aussi directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Il y avait également, à ses côtés, un homme dont elle savait qu'il était professeur des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard à défaut de se souvenir de son nom. Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas là quant à lui, de même que le minuscule sorcier qui enseignait les Sortilèges et qui devait certainement avoir du sang de gobelin. Hormis ces deux absences, tout le corps enseignant était présent pour cette première journée de cours.

Hier durant le banquet, sa voisine de table avait tenu à lui présenter chaque professeur qui composait le corps enseignant de Poudlard, seulement Arabella n'en avait retenu que quelques-uns.

La jeune fille se mit à songer à Lily Evans, sa nouvelle camarade de dortoir. La préfète lui avait paru très sympathique et soucieuse de sa bonne intégration dans sa nouvelle école, de même que son amie Mary bien que celle-ci soit légèrement moins insistante que la première.

Arabella avait aussi fait la connaissance de ses deux autres compagnes de chambre, Mathilda et Roxanne avec qui finalement elle n'avait échangé que des banalités d'usage. Lily et Mary tout en ayant de bons rapports avec elles, n'en semblaient pas particulièrement proches.

Tandis qu'elles s'installaient dans ce qui était devenu leur nouveau chez-elles pour les prochains mois, la rouquine lui avait posé tout un tas de questions sur Ilvermorny et sur son fonctionnement. Sa sincère curiosité avait touché la blonde qui s'était vu décrire avec précision ce qui avait été son monde durant quatre ans. Tout en passant sous silence ses relations avec ses trois meilleurs amis disparus trop tôt.

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées moroses lorsqu'une tornade rousse s'assit devant elle. Arabella leva la tête, tout en recouvrant discrètement de sa serviette le journal vert sombre qu'elle tenait, et croisa des yeux vert brillant d'excitation. La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir quelqu'un manifester tant d'entrain pour ces premiers jours de cours. Une Mary Macdonald plus calme prit place à la droite de la blonde.

Celle-ci au contraire de son amie, affichait encore un air endormi et s'échinait à attacher ses boucles châtaigne qui semblaient assez récalcitrantes à discipliner. En avisant ce manège, la jeune fille remercia intérieurement la génétique de lui avoir donné des cheveux raides très simple à arranger, à défaut du sang.

« Salut Arabella, commença Lily, tu t'es levée tôt, je ne t'ais pas vu dans le dortoir.

–Oui », répondit la blonde en omettant de préciser à quelle heure et ayant l'impression que le journal à la reliure vert sombre sur lequel reposait son bras la brûlait.

Afin d'adoucir sa réponse qui devait paraître sèche et manquer de reconnaissance pour l'intérêt dont elle était l'objet de la part de Lily, elle ajouta :

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur »

Mary à ses côtés pouffa ce qui eut pour effet de détacher sa masse de cheveux qui s'écroula à nouveau sur ses épaules.

« Tu verras que Lily est toujours excitée par une nouvelle rentrée, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle a l'honneur d'être préfète », charria gentiment la Gryffondor.

L'intéressée tira la langue sans répondre à la provocation mais toucha discrètement son insigne de préfet, ce qui amusa intérieurement Arabella. Tandis que ses deux compagnes de dortoir commençaient à se restaurer, la jeune fille vit du coin de l'œil, un jeune homme s'approcher d'elles.

C'était un grand garçon à la peau chocolat aux yeux clairs et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier aux couleurs de la maison Serdaigle. En se tournant vers lui, Arabella croisa un regard doux et intelligent et son visage avenant arborait un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Tout en dévisageant le métis qui s'était arrêté devant elle, la jeune fille ressentit un serrement au cœur, le Serdaigle lui rappelant dans son attitude son ami Gary.

« Bonjour, je suis Matthew Anson, Préfet-en-Chef », se présenta-t-il d'une voix plus grave et chaude qu'Arabella ne s'y attendait.

Sans être capable de s'en empêcher la blonde lui rendit un timide sourire qui fit hausser les sourcils de Lily.

Le dénommé « _Anson_ » se tourna légèrement vers la rouquine et lui tendit une liasse de parchemins qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper d'un air sérieux.

« Evans, salua le métis, voici les emplois du temps des deuxièmes et cinquièmes années. Je te laisse le soin avec ton collègue de les distribuer »

Il se mit à survoler rapidement du regard la table des rouges et or et ajouta :

« Où est Lupin ? »

Lily s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque ce dernier entra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Avisant le Préfet-en-Chef, le jeune préfet de cinquième année les rejoignit rapidement toujours suivi de ses trois amis qui ricanaient, penchés les uns vers les autres d'un air conspirateur.

Les Maraudeurs comme Arabella avait appris qu'ils se nommaient hier soir, s'installèrent à côté des filles. Tandis qu'Anson répétait ses consignes à Rémus, la blonde continua de le dévisager discrètement tout en ignorant Peter assis à sa gauche et qui dévorait son assiette avec assez peu de délicatesse.

La blonde fut tirée de sa contemplation par Lily qui lui tendit son planning, mais avant qu'elle puisse le détailler, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La Gryffondor se tourna à nouveau vers le métis.

« Archdeacon, c'est ça ? Je voulais te d…, commença ce dernier.

– Arabella », le coupa-t-elle plus froidement que la jeune fille ne l'aurait voulu ce qui fit qu'il retira sa main.

Le jeune homme fut légèrement désarçonné par la fougue glaciale de la blonde et sembla hésiter à poursuivre. De son côté, Arabella regrettait déjà son ton et son comportement plus qu'inamical. « _Il ne peut pas savoir que j'abhorre mon propre nom de famille_ » se morigéna la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser lorsque le métis reprit d'une voix toujours chaleureuse :

« Arabella… je voulais te demander si tu acceptes que je te fasse le tour de l'école durant la semaine. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de t'accueillir au mieux à Poudlard, mais si tu préfères cela peut être des préfets de ta maison comme Evans ou Lupin.

– D'accord », répondit rapidement la jeune fille.

C'était la culpabilité qui l'avait fait répondre, la même culpabilité qu'elle ressentait avec sa mère après l'avoir blessé. Arabella n'avait pas pour projet que les élèves l'apprécient mais ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'ils la prennent pour une personne antipathique. De plus le Préfet-en-Chef possédait une posture aussi rassurante et affable que son meilleur ami Gary, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de l'offenser sans avoir le visage souriant de son ami défunt devant les yeux.

« Parfait, fais-moi signe lorsque tu auras du temps libre, je m'arrangerais », conclut Anson.

Après un signe de tête aux voisins de la jeune fille, il lui dédia un dernier sourire puis partit rejoindre les deux préfets de sixième année de Gryffondor.

Arabella reporta son attention sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Mais elle était encore distraite par l'échange assez court qu'elle avait eu avec Anson. La jeune fille était bien plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre mais le sentiment qui prévalait à cet instant était une intense curiosité. Le jeune homme avait-il plus de points communs avec Gary ? Arabella souhaitait ardemment le découvrir et sans s'en rendre compte, un léger poids disparu dans sa poitrine. Matthew Anson avait attiré son attention.

« Tu suis les cours d'Arithmancie et l'Etude des Runes ! s'exclama Peter qui lisait son planning par-dessus son épaule. C'est n'importe quoi ces matières et c'est ennuyeux à mourir ! »

Il prit le temps d'avaler un morceau de son bacon.

« Au moins, tu seras avec Lily et Rémus », remarqua-t-il encore.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux cinquièmes années un peu plus loin qui accomplissaient encore leur devoir de préfets.

« Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, intervint Potter. Il n'y a que les excellents élèves qui choisissent ces options ce qui veut dire que tu vas apporter des points à Gryffondor pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! »

Le visage de Sirius se fendit d'un sourire goguenard et se pencha vers James. Malgré son chuchotement, Arabella parvint à l'entendre.

« Pour tous ceux qu'on perd, il faudrait plus qu'une nouvelle élève »

Peter se mit à ricaner tandis que Mary qui avait aussi entendu, leur jetait un regard désabusé. Puis elle se tourna vers Arabella et détailla à son tour l'emploi du temps sous ses yeux.

« A part l'Arithmancie, l'Etude des Runes et la Divination, on partage les mêmes cours, remarqua la Gryffondor d'un ton ravi. Pourquoi tu ne suis pas la Divination ?

– Je ne crois pas vraiment aux prophéties. Et je n'aime pas le thé… », rajouta la blonde.

Mary esquissa un sourire à la dernière remarque mais ne commenta pas songeant certainement aux innombrables tasses de thé qu'elle avait pu boire dans ce cours depuis sa troisième année.

Arabella attendit que sa voisine finisse son petit-déjeuner puis elles se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs affaires avant le cours de Sortilèges. Alors que les deux jeunes filles venaient de sortir de la Grande Salle, Arabella s'arrêta brusquement manquant de peu de se faire percuter par une deuxième année de Serpentard.

« Arabella tout va bien ? s'enquit sa camarade de dortoir tandis que ladite Serpentard leur jetait des regards peu amènes.

– Je te rejoins à la salle commune, j'ai oublié quelque chose sur la table », dit-elle tout en repartant dans l'autre sens sans attendre une réponse.

Tout en pestant contre elle-même, elle avançait rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor. « _Je suis vraiment stupide, personne ne doit prendre connaissance du journal !_ » pensa Arabella en essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique. « _Comment j'ai pu être aussi distraite !_ »

En s'approchant, elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir le journal toujours partiellement recouvert de sa serviette aux côtés de Peter. La table des Gryffondor était à présent presque vide mis à part les Maraudeurs encore attablés ainsi que Rémus et Lily accaparés un peu plus loin par les préfets de sixième année.

Arabella avait presque atteint sa place lorsqu'elle entendit la voix basse mais parfaitement audible de Sirius.

« Tout doit être terminé avant le troisième weekend de septembre, murmurait-il.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Peter d'une voix plus forte.

– Parce que c'est la prochaine pleine lune », répondit James d'un ton légèrement agacé.

A ses mots, le Gryffondor se ratatina sur le banc d'un air penaud et marmonnant un vague « _Bien sûr_ ».

« Imaginez la tête que fera Lunard lorsqu'il dé… », commença Sirius d'une voix pleine d'excitation.

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il repéra Arabella qui venait de se pencher afin de récupérer son bien. Avant qu'elle puisse se détourner pour rejoindre Mary dans la salle commune, elle sentit une main ferme et puissante attraper son bras sans ménagement. De surprise, la blonde faillit lâcher le journal et lança un regard noir au brun qui lui faisait face.

« En plus de ne pas savoir s'excuser convenablement, tu écoutes les conversations des autres. Par Merlin, personne ne t'a appris la politesse », dit hargneusement Sirius.

Ses deux compères sursautèrent et semblèrent choqués par la réaction de leur ami. Arabella elle-même fut étonnée d'être la cible de tant de haine et de dégoût. Elle pouvait le lire dans le regard anthracite du Gryffondor. Pourtant lors de leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, bien qu'elle eût senti l'agacement de brun, il n'était pas aussi virulent mais plutôt amusé par la situation et ses yeux gris pétillaient de malice.

Là, il en était tout autrement et Arabella bien qu'habituée depuis toujours d'être haïe, frissonna inperceptiblement sous le regard du jeune homme ainsi que sa poigne qui s'était resserrée après sa tirade.

James aux côtés de Sirius se leva et posa sa main sur le bras qui tenait celui de la jeune fille.

« Sirius…

– Bon sang Sirius qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Lâche-là ! » s'exclama une voix derrière Arabella.

L'intervention eut le mérite de rompre le contact visuel entre les deux jeunes gens et de relâcher la pression de la main de Sirius sur son bras. La Gryffondor en profita pour se dégager brusquement et glisser le journal dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière. A ce moment-là, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle tenait sa baguette dans son autre main, cachée dans les plis de sa robe.

Rémus et Lily se tenaient de part et d'autre d'Arabella, certainement alertés par leur échange plein de tension. Alors que le jeune préfet s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, Arabella le devança.

« Ce n'est rien Lupin, juste un léger désaccord »

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers la rouquine et poursuivit.

« Mary nous attend dans la salle commune, allons-y »

Et sans un regard en arrière, la blonde quitta la Grande Salle. Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit Lily la rejoindre. Cette dernière s'excusa du comportement inhabituel de Black, alléguant que bien qu'il soit hautain et arrogant, il n'était pas méchant.

Arabella se contenta d'hausser les épaules, décidée à ne plus se frotter désormais au jeune homme. La jeune fille ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle soupçonnait le brun de ne pas l'apprécier du fait de son ascendance douteuse.

A cette pensée, elle effleura de sa main le journal caché dans sa poche. Mieux valait que Sirius ne mette jamais la main sur celui-ci car le journal était un vestige du passé sombre de sa famille. Un artefact de magie noire d'Augustin Archdeacon, son propre grand-père et ancien partisan du mage noir Grindelwald. « _Oui, aucuns élèves de Poudlard et encore moins de Gryffondor ne doit tomber dessus_ » songea Arabella.

* * *

Les jours passèrent tranquillement pour Arabella. Une certaine routine salvatrice s'était installée pour la jeune fille, chassant progressivement les démons qui la tenaient éveillés la nuit.

Lily était une camarade agréable et amusante et la blonde se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle et Mary, songeant qu'un début d'amitié pourrait se tisser. Cependant, parfois la culpabilité ressortait, celle de remplacer trop rapidement William, Gary et Susan. Dans ces moment-là, Arabella savait qu'il lui arrivait d'être plus sèche que d'habitude et remerciait intérieurement la patience de Lily.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que pouvais voir la rouquine en elle, mais celle-ci semblait s'être mise en tête qu'elle ferait d'Arabella son amie. Cela réchauffait le cœur meurtri de la jeune fille et l'aidait à chasser ses vieux démons et à essayer d'avancer.

De plus, elle s'était découvert un allié discret en la personne de Rémus. Avec Lily et lui, elle partageait les cours d'Arithmancie et d'Etudes des Runes et le jeune préfet lui apparaissait comme un être particulièrement bon et sensible. Il était aussi doté d'un humour mordant bien que plus discret que Potter et Black. Rémus s'arrangeait afin d'éviter que Sirius et elle ne soient de nouveau l'un près de l'autre aux repas ou à la salle commune, ce qui contentait grandement la blonde car cela lui évitait de le faire elle-même.

Malgré l'échange houleux entre Sirius et elle, les Maraudeurs passaient beaucoup de temps avec Lily, Mary et Arabella. Cette dernière avait rapidement compris que Potter essayait inconsciemment de se rapprocher de la jeune préfète. Ses rapports avec elle était terriblement maladroits et arrogants et la blonde était rapidement venue à la conclusion que Lily lui plaisait mais qu'il l'ignorait encore lui-même.

De son côté, Lily disait n'avoir que du mépris pour son attitude envers elle et son non-respect du règlement qui lui tenait tant à cœur en tant que préfète, mais Arabella la soupçonnait d'être en réalité déçue que le jeune homme ne soit pas sérieux vis-à-vis d'elle. Au vu de la situation, la jeune fille doutait que la relation entre ces deux-là évolue rapidement.

Arabella, elle, excusait plus facilement les singeries des Maraudeurs principalement James, Sirius et Peter, car Rémus était plus tranquille cette année aux dires de Mary. En effet ses amis William et Susan étaient eux-mêmes pas en reste lors de leur scolarité à Ilvermorny.

Dès la première semaine, les Maraudeurs avaient ensorcelé toutes les armures du deuxième étage pour qu'elles poursuivent à grand cris toute personne prononçant le mot Serpentard ou ayant le malheur de porter les couleurs verts et argents. Cela avait traumatisé tout un groupe de Serpentard de première année qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de prendre un raccourci entre leurs cours de Métamorphose et d'Histoire de la Magie.

Cette farce avait bien entendu entraîné les premiers retraits de points des Gryffondor après qu'Anson le Préfet-en-Chef ait surpris Potter, Black et Pettigrow se vanter d'en être les auteurs. Il y eut aussi d'autres incidents malheureux qui frappèrent les Serpentard, sans pour autant qu'aucunes preuves ne soit trouvés afin d'inculper les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers semblaient avoir une prédilection pour les élèves de la célèbre maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Cependant la fin de la seconde semaine de sa rentrée, des évènements vinrent gâcher quelque peu sa récente tranquillité. Cela commença dès le vendredi matin au moment de l'arrivée du courrier, lorsqu'une chouette du Département des Echanges Internationaux se posa devant Arabella. Avant même de s'en saisir, la jeune fille devina qu'elle provenait d'Amérique et que Matricia Archdeacon en était l'auteur.

Elle mit tout d'abord du temps avant d'en prendre connaissance craignant déjà d'y lire les reproches larmoyants de sa mère sans nouvelles d'elle depuis deux semaines. La jeune fille avait honte d'admettre qu'elle n'avait même pas penser à lui écrire depuis son arrivée à Poudlard malgré sa promesse de le faire.

Tandis qu'elle s'était figée durant plusieurs minutes devant sa lettre non ouverte, les filles et les Maraudeurs l'avaient regardé, surpris de voir leur camarade recevoir pour la première fois du courrier et en être à ce point perturbée. Lily s'était enquit de son bien être ce qui avait bêtement rassuré la jeune fille alors qu'à cet instant elle se détestait d'être une aussi piètre fille.

Arabella avait finalement pris connaissance de la missive et comme elle s'y attendait, Matricia lui reprochait en terme non explicite sa cruelle déception. Car Matricia Archdeacon restait digne aussi bien dans ses écrits que dans ses attitudes.

Se promettant de lui répondre dans le weekend, la jeune fille avait suivi ses cours de la journée de fort mauvaise humeur malgré la présence amicale et chaleureuse de Lily et Rémus lors de leur cours commun d'Arithmancie. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, la tension contenue entre Sirius et elle éclata durant la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Tout avait commencé par une remarque d'Arabella suite aux propos de Lily qui faisait comme à son habitude, la leçon aux Maraudeurs suite à un tour douteux à l'encontre de Severus Rogue et de Rolf Avery.

« Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais, avait donc dit la blonde. Et se tournant vers Sirius elle avait rajouté : Après tout, ton frère cadet est à Serpentard »

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement inquiétant qui s'était abattu sur le groupe des Gryffondor. Et Arabella avait rapidement compris au vu de la réaction qui suivie du brun, qu'elle venait de toucher une corde particulièrement sensible.

En effet, celui-ci s'était levé brusquement vers la jeune fille et avait posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise tout en se penchant si près d'elle, que leurs visages s'étaient presque touchés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme _toi_, avait-il commencé d'une voix méprisante et de colère contenue, et qui ne connaît rien à cette école, peut-elle seulement la ramener. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ces serpents sont capables, tu ne sais rien ! _Toi_ qui es de leur sang, et qui vient d'une famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ! _Toi_ qui viens d'une famille tellement sale et innommable que vous avez dû vous exiler à l'autre bout du monde. _Toi_, la fille de deux mages noirs dont le grand-père était l'un des plus fervent partisan de Grindelwald et qui a tué et torturé d'innombrables sorciers honnêtes ! _Toi_, la fille d'un homme si abject qu'il était recherché par plusieurs Ministères de la Magie pour meurtre et utilisation abusive de magie noire et dont la mort fut une victoire pour tout le monde ! Alors, je t'interdis de me parler de mon frère ! »

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase et à ce moment-là du discours virulent du jeune homme, Arabella bien que furieuse du rappel des monstres qu'étaient les membres de sa famille, était bien décidée à garder son calme et ne pas riposter. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de tenir fermement sa baguette en bois de cerisier dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, comme lors de leur dernier échange houleux à la table des Gryffondor.

Elle avait pensé aussi qu'il ne manquait pas d'audace de sous-entendre qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un être méprisable du fait de son statut de Sang-Pur alors que lui-même descendait de la très noble et ancienne famille des Black. Mais le jeune homme semblait être une contradiction à lui tout seul.

« Tu es une malédiction pour la maison Gryffondor, avait continué Sirius d'un ton toujours aussi menaçant, ta présence aux côtés de Lily et Mary va leur apporter que souffrance. Ton changement d'école en cours de scolarité n'est surement pas un hasard. A Ilvermorny non plus il ne voulait pas de toi ? Tes goûts pour la magie noire vont causer la destruction de filles innocentes et pures telles que Lily et Mary et… »

Le brun n'avait jamais pu finir sa phrase car sous les yeux toujours horrifiés de leur camarade ébahis par la férocité de ce monologue, il vola à travers la pièce d'un Sortilège de Blocage informulé. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un geste, Arabella s'était déjà tenue face au jeune homme allongé par terre.

La blonde avait fait tomber son masque d'impassibilité et avait eu les traits déformés par la fureur. Le bout de sa baguette pointée vers Sirius avait laissé s'échapper de petits éclairs rouges. Puis elle lui avait dit la voix frémissante de rage :

« Tu ne me connais pas Black, toi aussi tu ne sais rien. Tu as toujours été en sécurité c'est pour ça que tu te permets d'être un rebelle ! En réalité, tu fuis ce que tu es réellement, tu es lâche ! Tu n'as pas le cran d'assumer que tu es un Black !

– Ça suffit », avait vociféré Rémus d'une voix autoritaire que personne ne lui connaissait.

Il s'était ensuite placé devant la jeune fille afin de faire bouclier de son corps à son ami toujours étalé sur le sol. Pendant que James et Peter accourait à l'aide de Sirius, le préfet avait posé en douceur sa main sur celle de la blonde qui tenait sa baguette.

« Arabella, avait-il appelé doucement, ça suffit »

La calme autorité de son camarade avait ramené la jeune fille à la raison et elle avait rapidement baisser sa baguette, atterrée. Arabella avait ensuite croisé le regard choqué et rempli d'incompréhension de Lily qui pour la première fois la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère. Cela fit que la blonde n'osa même pas se tourner vers Mary.

Tout en marmonnant des excuses et évitant le regard doux de Rémus qu'elle ne méritait aucunement, Arabella avait finalement rejoint son dortoir tout en se doutant qu'elle allait regretter amèrement son attitude.

* * *

_14 septembre 1975_

En effet, Arabella ressassait les évènements malheureux de l'avant-veille, confortablement blottie dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune. La jeune fille s'était de nouveau réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur d'un de ses cauchemars. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait revécu la mort de ses amis.

Les propos de Black l'avaient profondément blessée et sa réaction violente avait été dû au fait, qu'ils contenaient la part d'une vérité que la jeune fille préférait s'abstenir de penser. Car, qu'elle le voulait ou non, elle était responsable de leur mort et ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se reproduire vis-à-vis de Lily, Mary ou encore Rémus.

Même si le lendemain matin, les filles lui avaient assuré qu'elles ne lui reprochaient en rien sa conduite, Arabella ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cet incident vienne détruire les liens encore fragiles qui l'unissait à Lily et Mary.

Les Maraudeurs de leur côté, avaient eu le bon sens de s'installer le plus loin possible des filles lors des repas et avaient évité la salle commune, ce qui fait qu'Arabella avait à peine entraperçu Black et s'en trouvait soulagée.

Elle fut distraite de ses réflexions par l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor puis l'arrivée de trois silhouettes trempés et frémissantes dans la pièce. Hormis le fait qu'il était plus de cinq heures du matin et qu'aucuns élèves normalement constitués ne se seraient aventuré dehors à cette heure, le simple fait qu'un violent orage s'abattait depuis plusieurs heures et que des trombes d'eau se déversaient sur les vitres, auraient dû être un détail de plus pour arrêter les plus téméraires.

« _Mais pas les Maraudeurs_ » songea sans surprise Arabella tout en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son fauteuil avec discrétion. De là, où elle était, elle les voyait parfaitement mais savait qu'ils ne pouvaient la voir car la blonde s'était réfugiée dans le fauteuil le plus reculé de la salle commune.

Elle se demandait vaguement ce qui avait pu amener les trois Gryffondor à braver un tel déluge à cinq heures du matin, lorsqu'elle entendit Peter s'exclamer avec excitation :

« On a réussi !

– Ouais, lui répondit Potter sur le même ton, Sirius je ne suis même pas surpris pour la forme du chien.

– A qui le dis-tu, parla à son tour le brun, mais il va falloir s'entraîner tous les soirs pour se maitriser parfaitement »

Les deux autres semblèrent d'accord, tandis qu'Arabella ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de qu'ils racontaient. « _C'est quoi cette histoire de chien ?_ » se demandait la jeune fille.

Mais à cet instant, le seul souci qui habitait la blonde était de ne surtout pas se faire repérer par les Maraudeurs et particulièrement Sirius. Bien qu'elle n'eût pas peur de lui, la jeune fille sentait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement retrouvée sa maîtrise de soi et qu'il était donc dans l'intérêt de Black de ne pas la provoquer pour l'instant. Alors, elle était en train de prier Merlin, Morgane et tous les mages, d'être pour une fois de son côté.

Elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement lorsque les trois compères montèrent dans leur dortoir, remerciant pour la première fois sa bonne étoile qu'elle n'avait jamais cru posséder.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Rencontres nocturnes

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Nuit du 2 au 3 octobre 1975_

Arabella marchait le plus discrètement possible dans les couloirs du septième étage tout en maudissant les informations assez peu précises du journal de son tordu de grand-père.

La salle qu'elle recherchait depuis maintenant des jours, était sensée apparaître, aux dires des écrits d'Augustin Archdeacon, devant la représentation d'un sorcier tentant d'apprendre la danse à des trolls. Hormis le fait bien établi qu'elle ne recherchait pas cette œuvre par amour de l'art ou encore pour son thème plus que discutable, Arabella ignorait totalement comment elle était symbolisée.

Elle n'ignorait pas non plus, que la représentation de cette scène pouvait donc être aussi bien un tableau, qu'une gravure ou une tapisserie. Ce qui dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ne manquait pas. Les premiers jours la blonde avait pensé que les personnages des tableaux ou des tapisseries pourraient l'aider. Mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte, que venir en aide aux élèves, était la dernière chose à laquelle ils auraient passé leur temps. En effet, ils préféraient évoluer dans le décor de leur tableau ou celui de leurs voisins, ignorant du monde qui les entourait. Sauf lorsqu'ils donnaient des leçons moralisatrices à Arabella, quand cette dernière avait le malheur de les éclairer de sa baguette au beau milieu de la nuit.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun des tableaux ne correspondaient à ce qu'elle cherchait dans le couloir où elle se tenait, la blonde reporta son attention sur le journal vert sombre. La jeune fille se rappelait le moment où elle l'avait découvert. Elle avait dix ans et était parvenue à convaincre sa mère de retourner au manoir des Archdeacon, afin de pouvoir revoir Broky. Car lorsque Matricia Archdeacon l'avait emmené vivre avec elle à New-York, il avait été décidé que l'elfe de maison se devait de rester au manoir afin de l'« _entretenir_ » selon les propres mots de sa mère.

Cette séparation brutale avec le seul être qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection durant sa jeune existence, avait particulièrement bouleversée l'enfant qu'elle était alors. En grandissant, Arabella avait finalement compris la décision de sa mère bien qu'elle ne l'excusât pas. Matricia souhaitait certainement que rien ne lui rappelle l'homme vil qu'était son mari, que ce soit le manoir ou encore Broky.

Pendant un temps, Arabella elle-même avait cru que sa mère ne pouvait la supporter car la jeune fille ressemblait de façon frappante à Archibald Archdeacon. Elle avait hérité de certains traits de son visage et de la teinte de ses yeux et cheveux. En effet, les retrouvailles entre la mère et la fille avaient été compliqués et le fait que Matricia ait souvent été maladroite dans ses rapports avec Arabella, avait convaincu celle-ci que sa mère ne l'avait recueilli que par devoir.

Or un évènement somme tout anodin dans leur nouvelle vie fit prendre conscience à Arabella, sa méprise vis-à-vis des sentiments de sa mère à son égard. Un après-midi alors que la fillette de dix ans lisait dans le salon du grand appartement New-Yorkais de sa mère, celle-ci était rentrée avec une de ses collègues de travail et naturellement Matricia l'avait présentée à sa collaboratrice. Mais ce qui avait ému Arabella à ce moment-là fut le ton rempli de fierté de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait désignée comme étant sa fille.

La blonde plongée dans l'obscurité du couloir du septième étage, souriait à ce souvenir. Bien que leur relation demeurât compliquée, Arabella était persuadée de l'amour que Matricia Archdeacon lui portait, tout comme la jeune fille l'aimait à sa manière un peu gauche.

Le fait aussi que sa mère l'avait autorisé à revoir Broky avait été un élément non négligeable à l'amélioration de leurs rapports. Bien que Matricia n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds au manoir d'Archibald Archdeacon depuis sa mort, la fillette ne s'y était jamais rendue seule. En effet, un des cousins de sa mère l'avait toujours accompagné.

Aucuns d'entre eux ne l'appréciaient réellement et Arabella n'avait jamais cherché à se faire accepter de la famille Carneirus trop imbu de leur propre importance et de leur moralité irréprochable – lorsqu'on mettait bien entendu de côté la malheureuse union de Matricia avec un des criminels les plus recherché du MACUSA. « Une faute de parcours » comme le marmonnait souvent une des grandes tantes d'Arabella.

Lors d'une de ses visites à Broky, la jeune fille avait enfin eu le courage de pénétrer dans certaines pièces du manoir. Elle avait découvert l'immense bibliothèque par pur hasard et ce qu'elle contenait l'avait fait fuir dans un premier temps. La curiosité avait finalement pris le pas sur sa répulsion et elle s'était vu fureter à travers les rayonnages.

Arabella avait toujours aimé lire, c'était un refuge et notamment un moyen d'évasion lorsque son existence au manoir était trop pesante et que même la présence de Broky ne parvenait à la détendre. En vivant chez sa mère, elle avait pu avoir une certaine liberté de lecture qui, elle en était persuadée, aurait été réprouvée par Archibald Archdeacon.

La bibliothèque des Archdeacon, en dehors du fait qu'elle était très pourvue en manuscrit de magie très noire, était également composée de tout un panel de différents genres allant d'un livre sur la botanique pour débutant aux plus grands manuscrits de magie blanche. Arabella à leur vu, c'était demandée qui de son père ou grand-père en avait fait l'acquisition, à moins qu'aucuns des deux n'en était les initiateurs.

Un jour, alors qu'elle prenait connaissance des titres de certains livres, une reliure vert sombre avait attiré son intérêt. L'objet était posé négligemment sur une pile de manuscrits à même le sol qui, apparemment, n'avaient pas sollicités assez de considération pour être soigneusement rangés sur des étagères. Ce qui avait capté l'attention de la fillette avait été l'état de conservation de l'objet comme si celui-ci était neuf.

Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa déception en l'ouvrant de voir que les pages étaient vierges. Sans comprendre son instinct qui lui avait fait glisser le livre dans sa poche, Arabella avait passé tout un mois à essayer de percer ses secrets. Car la fillette en était convaincue, ce livre n'était pas ordinaire. Un jour, lorsqu'elle avait voulu écrire dedans l'encre ne s'était jamais étalé et toute trace avait disparu, la même chose s'était produite lorsqu'elle avait volontairement renversé une fiole d'encre entre deux pages.

Son contenu s'était révélé à elle lors d'un après-midi à Ilvermorny à la fin de sa seconde année. Par habitude plus que par réel intérêt, la jeune fille avait toujours gardé l'objet près d'elle durant ces trois dernières années. Ces amis la charriaient d'ailleurs régulièrement sur cette bizarrerie.

Alors qu'ils revenaient tous les quatre d'un cours de botanique où Arabella en ressortait les mains abimées et sanglantes, étant donné son peu de compétence dans cet art, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'une des fontaines du parc où ils aimaient se rafraîchir lors des journées chaudes. Alors que la jeune fille fouillait dans son sac afin d'attraper le remède pour les égratignures qu'elle prenait en prévision des fins de cours de botanique, William en avait profité pour s'emparer de son livre vert sombre.

Arabella s'était empressée de le récupérer de fort mauvaise humeur car elle n'appréciait pas qu'on touche ses affaires. Dans le procédé, ses mains écorchées et couvertes de son sang s'étaient posées contre une page vierge car le livre s'était ouvert dans la lutte. Les pages avaient absorbé le sang et l'avait fait disparaître comme avec l'encre, jusqu'à ce qu'une écriture fine et petite apparaisse d'une couleur rouge sombre.

Cela avait eu le mérite de stopper William dans son envie de se moquer de son amie. Avides d'enfin découvrir les secrets du livre enchanté que leur amie emportait partout avec elle, les quatre étudiants y avaient consacré tout leur weekend et les jours suivants.

Ils avaient notamment découvert qu'il avait été écrit par Augustin Archdeacon durant sa scolarité à Poudlard alors qu'il était élève de la maison Serpentard. Et que la seule façon de faire apparaître les écrits était le sang de la jeune fille, celui de ses trois amis étant inefficace. Mais Arabella avait tout de suite été atterrée par le contenu de ce qu'elle avait compris être un journal. En dehors du fait, que celui-ci avait été rédigé avec du sang – alors que rien que cet aspect, était à lui seul une source d'écœurement – celui-ci était également chargé de sort de magie noire.

Certains sorts étaient explicités par leur auteur ainsi que les effets qu'ils infligeaient à ceux qui en été victime. Arabella avec l'accord de ses amis n'avait jamais tenté de les utiliser, certains étant particulièrement odieux, et avait encore moins cherché à tenter ceux où rien n'était indiqué. La jeune fille connaissait le prix à payer pour ceux qui pratiquaient cette magie, son propre père en avait fait les frais, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas s'y confronter à son tour.

Cependant, ils découvrirent que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient leur contre-sort mais aussi leur antidote que se soit sous forme de potion ou de sortilège. Le journal recensait également de nombreux dédales et passages secrets de Poudlard ainsi que l'existence d'une salle possédant des caractéristiques plus qu'incroyables.

Elle se souvenait que Susan avait regretté qu'un tel lieu n'existe pas à Ilvermorny et déplorait presque de ne pas être élève à Poudlard. Augustin Archdeacon expliquait le fonctionnement de la Salle sur Demande de façon précise mais était resté assez vague sur la façon de la trouver. La jeune fille savait qu'elle était localisée au septième étage face à une représentation de ce fameux sorcier tachant d'apprendre à danser à des Trolls.

Parfois certaines nuits, Arabella se demandait si le mage noir décédé bien avant sa naissance ne jouait pas avec ses nerfs depuis sa tombe. Dans ces instants, il lui arrivait de lancer violemment le journal aux couleurs de Serpentard à terre, s'étant rendue compte que parfois, cela l'apaisait.

Cependant malgré tous les évènements affreux qui lui était arrivée plus ou moins en lien avec cet artefact de malheur, elle le gardait encore et ne parvenait pas à s'en séparer. Est-ce que si elle avait empêché William de prendre connaissance de ce qu'il contenait, cela lui aurait donné un avenir différent ? De même que Susan et Gary ? Que se serait-il passé si elle avait été plus prudente et n'avait pas mêlé ses meilleurs amis dans toute cette histoire ?

Alors que la blonde décidait de quitter cette aile où de toute évidence, ce qu'elle cherchait n'y été pas, elle percuta violement une forme sombre. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'on plaqua une main dessus et qu'une voix grave chuchota :

« Ne crie pas, on va se faire repérer »

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle perçu des pas et surtout la voix hargneuse et trainante du concierge, Argus Rusard. Ce dernier pestait contre Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. De toute évidence celui-ci avait encore fait quelque chose qui avait contrarié le vieil homme.

Or Rusard, s'approchait d'eux et comprenant qu'ils risquaient de se faire prendre à tout moment, Arabella attrapa son camarade, apporté par la mauvaise fortune sans aucun doute, et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Une fois à l'abri, ils se collèrent contre la porte et poussèrent de concert un soupir de soulagement lorsque les pas du terrifiant concierge s'éteignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna, par précaution elle brandit sa baguette vers l'inconnu et remarqua que celui-ci avait fait de même. La faible lumière de la lune éclairait quelque peu la pièce ce qui permit à la blonde de détailler les traits de la personne devant elle.

Durant une courte seconde, Arabella cru s'être retrouvée face à Sirius Black mais le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, bien que lui ressemblant de façon frappante, avait des yeux noirs et était plus petit et fin.

« Regulus Black ? »

* * *

Sirius Black avançait d'un pas lent, collé contre James. Bien qu'il eût toujours adoré la cape d'invisibilité de son ami, deux jeunes adolescents de quinze ans étaient particulièrement à l'étroit dessous. A tel point que Peter n'avait même pas envisagé de les rejoindre sous la cape et les devançait sous sa forme de rat des champs.

Depuis qu'ils étaient parvenus à devenir des Animagis James, Peter et lui, ils avaient laissé tranquille les Serpentard depuis trop longtemps. En réalisant ce fait durant le repas du soir, les trois Maraudeurs étaient bien décidés à se rattraper et avait élaboré un nouveau tour à jouer à leurs ennemis de toujours. Ils n'avaient pas mêlé Lunard à leur plan car celui-ci effectuait sa ronde de la semaine. « _De toute façon, depuis qu'il est préfet il participe moins à nos farces _» songea le jeune homme.

Soudain, perdant patience Sirius s'arrêta brusquement, apparaissant de ce fait car la cape ne le recouvrait plus. Quelques instants après, le brun vit seulement la tête de James apparaître devant lui éclairée par sa baguette. Sirius se mit à sourire songeant à la réaction de cette vielle souris sournoise de Rusard si celui-ci arrivait à cet instant et avisait la tête flottante de James.

« Par Merlin, Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– J'en ai marre d'avancer aussi lentement ! De toute façon Peter peut partir en éclaireur et nous prévenir si quelqu'un vient, pas vrai ? »

Sirius s'était adressé à l'obscurité du couloir devant lui, supposant que son ami y était caché. Celui-ci lui répondit par un petit couinement, assez semblable aux sons qu'il produisait sous sa forme humaine, et que le brun interpréta comme un assentiment.

Après un temps d'hésitation, James se dégagea de la cape familiale, la plia et la fourra dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier dont il ne s'était pas débarrassé. Sirius quant à lui avait revêtu des vêtements bien plus adaptés à une virée nocturne et n'était donc pas gêné par les plis d'une robe de sorcier.

« Et si on croise quelqu'un quand même ? demanda James encore septique.

– On le désarme et on lui jette un sortilège d'Amnésie s'il refuse d'oublier qu'il nous a vu »

Son ami émit un ricanement moqueur.

« Tu crois que tu seras à la hauteur ? La dernière fois, c'est toi qui t'es retrouvé désarmé, remarqua le brun à lunettes.

– Ça n'avait rien à voir, se défendit Sirius outré. Elle a agi sournoisement.

– Moi je dirais plutôt de façon incontrôlée. Elle a l'air assez sanguine, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est à Gryffondor »

Sirius se contenta d'un grognement mauvais comme réponse et toujours éclairé de sa baguette, il s'avança plus rapidement dans le couloir. Son acolyte le rejoignit et ils firent quelques pas en silence.

« Tu devrais t'excuser.

– Arrête avec ça Cornedrue ! »

Celui-ci lui prit le bras et l'arrêta afin qu'ils se fassent face.

« C'est pas bon pour l'entente de notre maison, Sirius. A cause de ton attitude, il règne une mauvaise ambiance avec les filles.

– Oui et on sait à quel point ça te chagrine ! »

James lui lança un regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il réellement perdu.

Le brun poussa un soupir las face à l'aveuglement de son meilleur ami vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. Ayant décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas s'en mêler car il doutait de parvenir à guider James vers une bonne issue, il répondit :

« Rien, laisse tomber »

Et avant que James ne puisse répondre, il dit :

« Je vois pas en quoi c'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est _elle_ qui m'a attaqué !

– C'était mérité, tu as été odieux.

– Merci de ton soutien ! T'es un véritable ami.

– En réalité tu es vexé d'avoir été battu aussi facilement, ça a blessé ton ego »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, chargé d'avertissement. James leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« D'accord, j'arrête, mais pense-y. En plus tu aurais tort de t'en faire une ennemie, elle est assez puissante pour réaliser des Sortilèges Informulés alors qu'on est censé l'apprendre qu'en fin de sixième année. Tu l'as vu aussi en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle est vraiment douée ! »

Il s'assura que son ami écoutait toujours et continua :

« Peu importe qui elle est et d'où elle vient. Elle n'est pas responsable des atrocités commises par sa famille, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. De plus Lily et Mary sont des filles intelligentes et pleines de bon sens, tu devrais te fier à leur jugement. Moi en tout cas, je l'apprécie et tu sais que Lunard aussi »

Sirius repensa à la matinée suivant la pleine lune où leur ami avait passé la matinée du dimanche à l'infirmerie, afin de récupérer de sa nuit comme à chaque fois. En apprenant la nouvelle, le brun avait pu voir une lueur d'inquiétude étrangement sincère dans le regard bleu de la blonde, malgré son continuel air de statue impénétrable. Mais il avait détourné les yeux ne voulant pas concéder le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami.

James n'avait pas tout à fait tort en disant qu'elle avait froissé son égo. Sirius avait une certaine estime de lui-même et s'être retrouvé sans défense et humilié devant plusieurs de ses camarades de maison, était un coup très dur porté à son orgueil.

Sans partager ses pensées avec son ami, Sirius se disait que de toute façon la jeune fille faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et que lorsque le peu de fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le brun n'y avait lu que du mépris. Pas que cela le touchait mais il détestait reconnaître ses erreurs et le fait que Rémus et maintenant James, insistaient pour qu'il s'excuse, le braquait plus qu'autre chose. Mais c'est vrai que cela le faisait aussi réfléchir sur son comportement, et plus il y songeait plus il avait honte, ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.

« Patmol ? appela James comme il avait pris l'habitude de le nommer depuis quelques temps.

– Bon, on va rester ici toute la nuit ou faire enfin ce qu'on fait de mieux ! » s'exclama Sirius avec impatience.

* * *

Lily retint un bâillement, sentant que son esprit dérivait de plus en plus vers ses propres pensées que sur sa tâche. Accompagnée de Rémus, la rouquine arpentait une aile du château afin de vérifier qu'aucuns élèves n'avaient dépassé le couvre-feu.

Si au début, elle était portée par l'euphorie lors de ses premières rondes, il n'en était plus de même après la vingtième. En effet durant plus de deux heures, par groupe de deux préfets, ils sillonnaient leur zone de surveillance sans rien pour les distraire.

Certes, il arrivait quelque fois de croiser des amoureux en rendez-vous nocturnes, d'autres disant être perdus ou encore arguant avec beaucoup d'aplomb, qu'ils étaient somnambules. Mais la plupart du temps, les rondes étaient d'un ennui mortel.

Heureusement ce soir-là, elle parcourait les couloirs aux côtés de Rémus qui était bien un des seuls membres des Maraudeurs qu'elle supportait, elle l'appréciait même. A la différence aussi de Daniel MacAllister, un préfet de Poufsouffle de la même année qu'eux avec qui elle avait fait sa ronde du lundi. Celui-ci lui avait parlé pendant plus de deux heures des caractéristiques des plantes carnivores assez méconnues et notamment l'arbrisseau auto-fertilisant.

Lily préférerait cent fois, devoir faire des rondes chaque jour de la semaine plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec le Poufsouffle. Il avait élevé en art, le fait de rendre n'importe quel sujet inintéressant et rébarbatif.

Mais surtout, ce soir-là, la préfète ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au comportement étrange de Mary. Ces derniers jours, son amie ne semblait pas aller bien. Elle était taciturne et se renfermait doucement sur elle-même. Jamais depuis le début de leur amitié, la Gryffondor n'avait eu un tel comportement, elle si vive et n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, semblait à présent toujours sur le qui-vive et sursautait au moindre bruit.

Lily avait essayé de lui en parler mais celle-ci lui assurait le regard fuyant que la rouquine se faisait des idées. Cependant Lily était persuadée du contraire et Arabella à qui elle s'était ouverte, le pensait également. Bien que dernièrement, elle trouvait que la blonde paraissait fatiguée et préoccupée, cette dernière avait pris le temps d'observer Mary et était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que la préfète. En effet, leur amie avait des ennuis et il était temps de la confronter à ce qui la tourmentait. Il était évident aux deux jeunes filles qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

Par ailleurs, elle soupçonnait l'un des Serpentard du groupe d'Evan d'y être mêlé d'une quelconque façon. Deux jours auparavant, alors qu'elle et Mary se rendaient à la bibliothèque durant une heure de libre afin de se pencher sur le dernier devoir de Métamorphose, son amie avait fait demi-tour lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Rolf Avery arriver dans l'autre sens. Une fois que la rouquine l'avait rattrapée, Mary avait prétexté avoir oublié un de ses livres en classe de Sortilèges.

Lily s'en était ouverte aussi à son meilleur ami Severus Rogue qu'elle avait à peine vu depuis la rentrée, sauf en coup-de-vent et à l'abri des regards. Elle était inquiète de le voir traîner depuis le début de l'année avec deux sixièmes années qui n'étaient autre qu'Avery et Mulciber.

Dès que la rouquine avait prononcé les noms des deux Serpentard, Severus c'était de suite, braqué et avait riposté afin de protéger de toute évidence les élèves de sa maison.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, lui avait répondu sèchement le jeune homme. Tu qualifies de fréquentations _douteuses_ mes propres amis alors que tu sais que j'ai toujours été seul jusqu'à présent. En tant que mon amie, tu devrais être heureuse pour moi !

– Avec n'importe qui d'autre, bien entendu Sev, mais pas Avery et Mulciber, s'était agacée Lily. Je te dis qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche et ces deux-là, je ne les sens pas du tout »

A la fin de sa tirade, la rouquine avait pu voir un éclair blessé passer dans ses prunelles avant que son regard devienne glacé.

« Tu parles de mes fréquentations, mais on peut parler des tiennes aussi ! J'ai remarqué que tu traînes beaucoup avec cet imbécile de Potter depuis quelque temps !

– C'est normal en même temps, s'était défendue la jeune femme, nous sommes dans la même maison.

– Comme si je pouvais l'ignorer, avait-il marmonné.

– Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, je me fiche de Potter. D'ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Potter vient faire dans cette conversation. A part que lui, n'aurait pas la stupidité de fréquenter des personnes comme Avery et Mulciber ! »

Le teint déjà cireux de son ami était devenu livide, à tel point que ses lèvres fines étaient, elles aussi, devenues blanches.

« Et ton _ami_ Lupin, c'est ton ami lui ! Là tu ne vas pas le nier ? Ses absences répétées depuis le début de son entrée à Poudlard, ne sont-elles pas toutes aussi louches voire plus que les agissements imaginaires de Rolf ? avait rétorqué le Serpentard. Ces excuses sont de plus en plus improbables et manque cruellement de crédibilité. C'est évident que lui aussi cache quelque chose !

– Tu admets donc qu'Avery cache quelque chose », s'était entêtée Lily.

Le jeune homme s'était contenté de lui lancer un dernier regard noir, puis s'était éclipsé vers les sous-sols du château. Lily ne l'avait pas poursuivi, trop énervée dernièrement contre lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu le rejoindre également de crainte de prononcer des paroles qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite.

Alors que Rémus lui indiquait un couloir où il venait d'entendre du bruit, la rouquine repensa aux paroles de Severus. Il était vrai que son ami Rémus, était une personne secrète et en ça il ressemblait à Arabella. Tous les deux, possédaient cette même douloureuse mélancolie dans le regard, qui faisait que la jeune préfète n'osait pas leur poser trop de question de peur qu'ils se referment pour toujours.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? lui demanda Lupin.

– C'est surement Peeves »

Mais en tournant au bout d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien pour le plus grand déplaisir de l'un et la plus grande consternation de l'autre.

* * *

Arabella et Regulus se faisaient toujours face, mais le jeune homme finit par abaisser sa baguette. Cependant, la jeune fille de par son passé, ne ferait pas de même sans être absolument sûre que la situation était totalement sans risque.

« Eh bien, on s'est presque fait prendre », fit remarquer le Serpentard d'une voix amicale.

La blonde ne bougea pas d'un cil mais suivit tous les mouvements de ce dernier qui alla s'assoir sur un des bureaux encore présents dans la pièce. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et vifs – certainement dû à son statut d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard – bien qu'ils restaient soulignés par une élégance innée que semblait posséder tous les Black.

Arabella était étonnée du comportement de son vis-à-vis qui s'adressait à elle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Or bien qu'elle l'ait déjà croisé dans les couloirs, et étant d'un an son cadet ainsi que d'une maison différente de la sienne, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune raison à ce qu'ils échangent ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Alors qu'elle s'obstinait à rester silencieuse, le jeune homme reprit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs du septième étage à une heure pareille ?

– Je peux te retourner la question »

Regulus émit un petit rire amusé.

« Je suis passionné par l'astronomie et à cette heure c'est le meilleur moment pour enrichir sa pratique.

– J'ai travaillé tard à la bibliothèque et les escaliers ne m'ont pas laissé le choix de l'itinéraire », lui répondit narquoisement la jeune fille.

Aucun n'était dupe de la réponse de l'autre, leur excuse étant plus que nébuleuse et mal trouvé.

« Tu aurais vraiment eu ta place à Serpentard »

La remarque de Regulus ne fit naitre aucune réaction particulière chez la jeune fille. Au contraire des Maraudeurs, la blonde n'avait rien contre la maison de Salazar, excepté le fait que son grand-père y avait été envoyé.

« Tu viens d'une très ancienne famille de Sang-Pur, vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoint ma maison. En tout cas ça aurait été un plaisir de te considérer comme une camarade de maison »

Sur l'instant, Arabella ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle sentait de la considération respectueuse dans son ton mais en même temps, elle ressentait une espèce de dégoût qui semblait diriger vers la maison Gryffondor. « Sirius et lui ne sont pas frères pour rien, j'imagine » pensa moqueusement la jeune fille.

De plus le fait d'être une _Sang-Pur_, l'avait plus dépréciée dans sa vie qu'autre chose. Tout comme celui qui lui faisait face, elle avait été élevée avec les principes arriérés d'une classe de sorcière défaillante et de plus en plus minoritaire.

Mais à l'inverse des enfants sortant de ces familles, elle avait su dépasser les préjugés et s'ouvrir au monde qui l'entourait. La jeune fille n'ignorait pas que les sévices infligés par son propre père et la haine qu'elle lui portait avaient joué un rôle indissociable dans cet état de fait. Si elle avait été élevée de la même façon que le garçon devant elle, nul doute qu'elle aurait été bien différente. L'amitié qui l'avait uni à ses amis d'Ilvermorny avait aussi joué ce rôle.

« En réalité, le Choixpeau a hésité entre la maison Serpentard et Gryffondor », admit la blonde.

« _Si mon grand-père et mon père n'avaient pas commis ces actes abominables, je serais sûrement à Serpentard !_ »

« Tu es un Choixpeau flou ! » s'étonna le brun.

Arabella haussa les épaules avec agacement. Ce Serpentard de quatrième année lui faisait perdre un temps précieux, temps qu'elle aurait pu mettre à profit dans ses recherches de la représentation décrite dans le journal d'Augustin.

« Moi, en tout cas, je n'aurais pas supporté d'être entouré de tous ces traîtres à leur sang et ces Sang-de-Bourbe »

La jeune fille tressaillit et sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir bien qu'elle ne le laissât pas paraître. Des personnes comme Lily et son ami William ne devraient pas être qualifiés de cette façon. Mais après tout, le jeune homme ne répétait que ce qu'il avait entendu depuis toujours. « _Il n'a pas encore affirmé sa propre personnalité, peut-être même que cela n'arrivera jamais. C'est dommage_ » songea Arabella.

S'exaspérant elle-même de ressentir un sentiment mitigé de pitié et d'affection pour Regulus, mais surtout pour l'image qu'il lui renvoyait – celle de ce qu'elle aurait pu être – la jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de classe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens si précautionneusement dans ta main ? dit-il en désignant le journal de son grand-père qu'elle serrait contre sa cuisse.

– Ça ne te regarde pas », s'échauffa doucement Arabella

Pas intimidé pour un sou de l'attitude revêche de la jeune fille, il lui resservit un sourire innocent. Face à ce dernier, la blonde eu une pensée incongrue, celle que comme son frère Sirius, il savait obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec son charme. « Toutes les filles de son année doivent être folles de lui » pensa Arabella.

« Le vert ne correspond pas aux couleurs des Gryffondor », fit-il encore remarquer.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux bien baisser ta baguette ? Je pensais que les Gryffondor étaient censés être courageux ?

– Et les Serpentard, plus réfléchis.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Ne pas se méfier d'un inconnu qui se balade en plein cœur de la nuit dans un château tel que Poudlard, c'est soit de l'inconscience ou de tout simplement de la stupidité »

Cette fois-ci, il éclata d'un rire franc.

« Tu veux rire ? On fait partis du même monde ! »

Arabella était à mi-chemin entre l'atterrement et l'inquiétude face à la confiance du jeune homme envers n'importe quel individu qualifié de Sang-Pur. Car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, la blonde était persuadée que face à n'importe quel autre élève ayant un sang discutable selon Regulus, il n'y aurait pas eu le même genre d'échange.

Voyant que la jeune fille s'apprêtait définitivement à sortir, le Serpentard proposa soudainement :

« Je te propose un marché, j'ai besoin de ton aide et tu as besoin de la mienne de toute évidence. Vois-ça comme un échange de bon procédé »

A cette proposition, la blonde se demanda vaguement si leur rencontre était un pur hasard ou si quelque chose se tramait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai besoin d'aide et plus particulièrement de la tienne ?

– Comme tu l'as dit à l'instant, tu te balades la nuit dans le couloir du septième étage. J'en conclu que tu es à la recherche de quelque chose »

Son intuition que cette rencontre n'était pas fortuite devint une certitude. Ce qui fait qu'Arabella menaça le jeune homme de sa baguette, de plus en plus méfiante.

« Tu m'as suivi », devina la blonde.

Regulus se contenta de sourire.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

– Je ne cr…

– Combien de temps ? répéta Arabella plus agressive que jamais et elle vit enfin une légère inquiétude voiler le regard du brun.

– Depuis une semaine, avoua-t-il tout en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

– Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame.

– Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– C'est dommage je suis pas intéressée »

Mais en réalité, Arabella était curieuse et elle voulait que le jeune homme s'explique sur ses agissements plus qu'obscurs. C'est ce qui la décida à abaisser sa baguette mais qu'elle n'eut pas l'imprudence de ranger pour autant.

Voyant son mouvement, Regulus Black reprit son attitude sereine et arrogante.

« Bon, tu as cinq minutes pour m'expliquer mais soit bref, dit-elle contredisant ces propos d'avant.

– J'ai besoin d'aide en Arithmancie »

Arabella grogna d'agacement.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu me suis depuis des jours ? Soit, tu es devenu complétement fou ou alors tu me prends pour une imbécile.

– Ça ne concerne pas les cours ou un quelconque devoir, c'est… personnel », acheva-t-il mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que la Gryffondor le regardait d'un air toujours aussi septique, il rajouta :

« Ce sont des calculs bien trop complexes pour mon niveau.

– Qui te dis qu'ils ne le seront pas pour moi également ?

– Le professeur Vector ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, ce qui je peux te l'affirmer, est extrêmement rare lorsqu'elle parle de ses élèves. Tu as dû voir qu'elle est particulièrement exigeante. Et avant que tu me poses la question, je préfère rester discret que d'impliquer un professeur.

– Et qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu peux faire pour moi ? »

Le ton de la jeune fille laissait deviner qu'elle ne pensait pas que le Serpentard puisse lui apporter une aide quelconque.

« Lorsque je t'ai observé durant cette semaine j…

– Espionné, le coupa froidement la blonde.

– Hum… j'ai deviné que tu cherchais quelque chose. Je ne te demanderais pas quoi, ça te regarde, comme je ne te dirais rien à propos des résultats des calculs que j'aimerais que tu résolves. Je possède un objet, un Brumiclaireur, comme l'a dénommé mon oncle qui m'en a fait cadeau. C'est un artefact de sa création, il se base un peu sur le fonctionnement du Rapeltout, sauf qu'il guide son utilisateur vers ce qu'il recherche à cet instant précis. Pour cela, il suffit de vaporiser l'air devant soi, si on sent une odeur de brûlée cela signifie qu'on est loin de ce qu'on cherche, mais lorsque c'est une odeur fruitée, on se rapproche »

Il se tut et dévisagea Arabella, scrutant ses traits impassibles dans l'espoir de deviner le degré de son intérêt.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas Black. Mais s'il te prend encore l'idée insensée de me suivre, crois-moi tes stupides calculs seront la dernière chose dont tu auras à te préoccuper !

– Prend le temps d'y réfléchir », lança le Serpentard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Mais à cet instant, pour la jeune fille, s'était tout réfléchi. En effet, elle estimait ne pas avoir besoin d'aide et certainement pas celle d'un ignorant tel que Régulus Black.

* * *

Sirius se pencha vers James et chuchota :

« Je les immobilise ou tu le fais ?

– Mais t'es malade ! s'exclama le brun à lunettes.

– Au moins une chose sur laquelle on est d'accord, Potter. Et tu peux aussi l'appliquer à toi-même »

Lily se tenait à présent face aux deux Maraudeurs, et Rémus derrière elle leur lançait un regard mi contrarié, mi penaud. Sirius comprit qu'une bataille faisait rage en lui son devoir de préfet ou sa loyauté envers ses amis. Ce dernier fait été majoré par la gratitude que le préfet ressentait envers ses trois meilleurs amis, et qui avait été renforcé trois semaines plus tôt lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'ils étaient devenus des Animagis afin qu'il supporte mieux ses transformations.

Durant la dernière pleine lune, la bête à l'intérieur de Rémus s'était apaisée au contact des formes animales des trois Maraudeurs, évitant ainsi qu'elle laisse encore de profondes marques physiques mais aussi morales sur le jeune homme.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire alors que l'heure du couvre-feu a sonné depuis plus de deux heures ?

– Le plaisir de pouvoir te voir prendre à cœur tes devoirs de préfète, Lily-chérie. Tu es encore plus magnifique quand tu arbores cet air si sérieux »

Sirius voyait clairement les yeux verts de la rouquine lancer des éclairs à James comme si elle voulait le désintégrer sur place.

Elle avança encore vers eux et s'apprêtait à riposter au compliment exagéré du Maraudeur, lorsqu'elle remarqua les balais de l'équipe de Serpentard que Sirius essayait de soustraire de façon plus ou moins discrète à la vue de la préfète tandis qu'elle s'était concentrée sur James.

« Mais qu'elle idée encore stupide est sortie de vos cerveaux de dégénérés ! »

Les deux « _dégénérés_ » en question échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de se détourner ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé.

Poussant un grognement d'exaspération agrémenté d'injures peu dignes d'une jeune fille, Lily s'empara d'un des balais. Elle apposa sa baguette et marmonna un sort de révélation. Rémus pendant ce temps-là, fronçait les sourcils vers ses deux amis qui affichaient des mines bien trop innocentes pour l'être véritablement.

Sirius sursauta tout comme Rémus et James lorsque Lily Evans poussa un cri de colère.

« Dîtes-moi que je rêve, hurla la rouquine en montrant le balai qu'elle tenait dans une de ses mains.

– Dans ce cas, je suis content d'être dans tes rêves, répondit James d'un clin d'œil. Par contre, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré dans ce cas que Rémus et Sirius n'y soient pas aussi.

– James… commença le préfet d'un ton plein d'avertissement.

– 20 points de moins à Gryffondor pour chacun de vous deux ! vociféra Lily. Et un petit détour vers le bureau de McGonagall vous mettra peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle.

– Du quoi ? » demanda doucement James à l'oreille de Sirius.

Pendant que les deux amis s'interrogeaient sur le sens de la référence moldue de la jeune fille montrant ainsi leur totale absence de contrition, Rémus tentait de convaincre celle-ci de ne pas faire intervenir leur directrice de maison.

Après moult arguments du préfet, Lily consentit de mauvaise grâce à fermer les yeux sur les agissements nocturnes des deux Maraudeurs et donc de ne pas déranger le professeur McGonagall.

Les Gryffondors prirent ensuite le chemin de leur salle communes escortés par les deux préfets ayant terminé leur ronde. Ils s'y rendirent dans un silence pesant, et Sirius percevait des ondes très négatives qui se dégageaient de la rouquine. En soupirant, le brun se dit que la préfète n'allait pas les lâcher d'une semelle durant quelques temps malgré l'intervention de Rémus. Une fois passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la préfète sans un regard en arrière monta en trombe vers le dortoir des filles au grand soulagement des garçons.

Une fois que Sirius se fut assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il se tourna vers la gauche de James et persifla :

« Merci Peter de nous avoir prévenu ! »

Une seconde plus tard, son ami se tenait devant lui, un air désolé placardé sur le visage.

« J'ai eu beau vous appeler, vous étiez trop concentrés sur votre tâche.

– Il va falloir nous améliorer, remarqua James. On s'est fait prendre comme des novices. La cape ne peut plus nous couvrir tous, alors la discrétion sera de plus en plus difficile à adopter.

– J'ai peut-être une idée », intervint Sirius.

Sous trois paires d'yeux, il se frotta les mains, ses yeux gris brillant de malice.

« Il faut que nous créions une carte de Poudlard où l'on pourrait voir les déplacements de tous ceux qui foulent ces couloirs »

Il eut un temps de flottement avant que Peter et James ne se mirent à s'extasier devant ce plan, et émettant déjà des idées pour sa réalisation.

« Comme ça Evans ne pourra plus rien contre nous », s'écria Peter d'un ton victorieux.

Mais ils furent interrompus par Rémus.

« Je suis d'accord avec Lily cette fois. Ensorceler les balais des Serpentard avant leur entraînement de demain était au-dessus de la stupidité, c'était irresponsable. Et si, l'un d'eux avait eu un grave accident ! »

Mais alors que les trois compères ricanaient, le préfet rajouta d'une voix froide que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas :

« Toi, James tu aurais pu être renvoyé de l'équipe de Gryffondor, voire même de Poudlard avec Sirius. Alors calmez-vous tous les trois vis-à-vis des Serpentard, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à en référer à McGonagall »

Il planta là les trois Maraudeurs figés de stupeur. Ils échangèrent des regards gênés et montèrent finalement dans leur dortoir et ne virent pas une silhouette se glisser silencieusement dans la salle commune peu de temps après eux.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Une paix relative

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_12 octobre 1975_

Sirius fut réveillé par l'aube de ce dimanche matin. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil, pestant contre le lui-même d'hier soir qui avait oublié de fermer correctement les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Après avoir rectifié son erreur, il se rallongea dans l'espoir de se rendormir mais son subconscient en avait décidé autrement. Tout en grommelant doucement afin d'éviter de réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune.

La première chose qu'il vit en descendant fut, _elle_. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, se disant que finalement il essaierait de retrouver le sommeil, il repensa aux nombreuses discussions qu'il avait eu avec Rémus et James au sujet de l'amélioration des relations inter-Gryffondor.

Poussant un soupir résigné face à sa propre conscience et les visages de ses deux amis, le jeune homme s'approcha du fauteuil sur lequel Arabella Archdeacon s'était installée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur et face à l'absence de réaction de la blonde qui pourtant l'évitait depuis trois semaines, que Sirius se rendit compte que la jeune fille était profondément endormie.

Satisfait, d'avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, il approcha discrètement un des fauteuils de la salle commune face à celui de sa camarade. Puis il l'observa comme il ne s'était jamais permis de le faire depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, avant de savoir qu'ils avaient plus de point commun qu'il ne le pensait.

Il fut interpellé par les larmes séchées sur ses joues et celles qui s'écoulaient de temps à autre le long de sa tempe droite. D'un geste instinctif, il tendit l'un de ses doigts et attrapa une des larmes. Lorsque la goutte entra en contact avec sa peau, il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sirius se réfugia brusquement dans son fauteuil, mais l'odeur sucrée de cannelle de la jeune fille, qu'il avait remarqué lors de leur première rencontre, envahissait toujours ses sens ce qui le troubla d'une drôle de façon.

Sirius souffla essayant de penser à autre chose, comme le fait qu'il était choqué que la fille qu'il prenait pour une statue impénétrable, laissait transparaître dans son sommeil un air de vulnérabilité. Mais cela ne l'aidât pas à reprendre ses esprits, alors le brun observa la salle commune et ne fut pas surpris par le fait qu'aucun Gryffondor n'était descendu, vu l'heure très matinale.

Il ramena son attention sur la forme installée dans le fauteuil face à lui, lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir. Le visage triste qu'elle affichait quelques instants auparavant, était à présent, crispé par la souffrance. Le jeune homme quant à lui s'était figé, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Non… s'il vous plait, se mit-t-elle à implorer. Pas… pas… ça ! »

La détresse que ressentit Sirius dans le ton de la jeune fille, le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Arabella et les pressa tout en la secouant légèrement.

« Archdea… Arabella », appela-t-il d'une voix ferme mais douce.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur la blonde qui continuait à s'agiter de plus en plus frénétiquement tout en laissant s'échapper des bredouillements terrifiés, devenus incompréhensibles.

« Arabella ! » répéta-t-il plus fort.

La réaction vive et rapide de celle-ci le surprit tellement qu'il tomba à la renverse en heurtant durement le sol. Le souffle coupé, il croisa les pupilles dilatées de la blonde tandis qu'il sentit ses doigts fins et glacés se refermer autour de son cou. A califourchon sur lui, Arabella le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Mais avant même que Sirius ait esquissé un geste pour se défendre, il vit un éclair de lucidité passer dans ses yeux bleus et elle le relâcha brusquement d'un air à la fois perdu et coupable. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, lui encore sonné et elle, haletante comme si elle venait de parcourir des lieux.

Puis, le brun remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler et elle entoura son buste de ses bras tout en se balançant en avant, en arrière. Son corps tout entier tressautait et était secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Elle haletait de manière frénétique comme si elle était encore immergée dans son songe effrayant.

Pris, pour la seconde fois de la matinée, d'une impulsion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Sirius se redressa en position assise et toujours au sol, saisit Arabella dans ses bras. A son grand étonnement, elle ne se déroba pas et s'accrocha même à lui comme si elle craignait de disparaître à tout instant.

Les bras de Sirius serraient fortement le corps frêle de la jeune fille dans le but de la contenir et de calmer sa crise de panique. Arabella avait enfouie son visage dans son cou, et il sentait son souffle chaud et erratique caresser sa peau. Maladroitement, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier leur douceur. A présent, il était totalement envahi par l'odeur sucrée de la blonde, mais cela ne le gênât pas cette fois-ci.

Il s'était mis à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes dont il ne parvint pas lui-même à comprendre le sens. Sirius, durant un cours instant, eut l'impression d'être de retour dans la chambre de Regulus, au 12 square Grimmaurd et non plus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'était plus en train d'apaiser Arabella mais, de consoler son cadet à la suite d'un de ses cauchemars, comme cela lui arrivait souvent durant leur enfance.

Il se secoua brutalement en retenant un soupir excédé. La situation similaire dans laquelle le brun se retrouvait ce matin-là, faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux que le jeune homme tâchait d'oublier. Ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler l'échec calamiteux qu'était devenu sa relation avec son propre frère.

Au bout de longues minutes, les halètements de la jeune fille commencèrent à s'espacer et Sirius sentit son corps se détendre progressivement entre ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit réellement conscience de son comportement plus qu'anormale envers une fille qu'il n'appréciait même pas et qui, trois semaines auparavant, l'avait envoyé valser à travers cette même salle où ils s'enlaçaient.

Pourtant, à son grand désarroi, il rechignait à la lâcher. Premièrement parce qu'il était troublé et ne souhaitait pas qu'Arabella s'en rende compte, puis deuxièmement, la partie de lui qui était un homme, appréciait le fait de sentir le corps encore légèrement frémissant de la blonde. Il n'aurait pas été honnête s'il avait dit à ses amis, qu'Arabella Archdeacon n'était pas attirante. Il l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre et même après, alors qu'il haïssait tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Mais ce fut Arabella elle-même, qui rompit le conflit interne du jeune homme, en se dégageant violemment. Elle s'était reculée jusqu'à buter contre le fauteuil qu'elle occupait peu de temps avant. Puis ils se regardèrent longuement, lui les sourcils froncés encore agacé par son dilemme interne et elle, toujours secouée tout en essayant de retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même.

Sirius fut celui qui se reprit le premier, et s'adossant lui aussi contre son fauteuil face à Arabella, il adopta son habituelle posture désinvolte.

« Tu adores me faire tomber au sol », dit-il espérant la dérider et apaiser la terreur qu'il pouvait encore lire dans ses yeux.

La jeune fille se contenta de soupirer mais le jeune homme n'en était pas surpris. Il avait rapidement remarqué que faire apparaître une émotion quelconque chez cette statue inexpressive, relevait de l'exploit. Alors lui avoir soutiré un simple soupir indéchiffrable, contentait Sirius dans son envie constante d'attirer l'attention chez tous ceux qu'il côtoyait.

Mais il était vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas encore totalement remise car ses mains qu'elle porta à ses tempes, tremblaient encore. Et, bien qu'il ne pût de nouveau lire l'agitation dans ses yeux du fait qu'elle les avait fermés, Sirius se doutait que ses émotions se bousculaient derrière ses paupières closes.

Toujours le visage en partie dissimulé par ses cheveux blond pâle et ses mains fines, Arabella croisa à nouveau son regard gris.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi… comme je l'ai fait à l'instant.

– Eh bien, je suis émerveillé que tu saches t'excuser convenablement », ne put s'empêcher de se moquer le brun, paroles qu'en temps normal il ne se serait pas reproché.

Or à peine les mots venaient-ils de sortir de sa bouche qu'il se vit à nouveau hanté par les regards consternés de ses amis Rémus et James. Et il savait, sans qu'il ait besoin qu'on le lui dise, que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait pouvoir améliorer ses rapports avec la blonde.

Cependant cette dernière laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour la reposer sur l'assise du fauteuil. Sirius comprit que son geste avait eu pour dessein d'essayer de masquer l'esquisse de sourire que le brun avait entraperçu. « _Aurait-elle un léger sens de l'humour ? Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour elle !_ » pensa le jeune homme.

« Je sais pertinemment que tu me dois rien, mais j'aimerais te demander de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Notamment à Lily et Mary, je… je, quoi que tu puisses penser, je tiens à elles et je ne souhaite pas les inquiéter »

Sirius sauta sur l'occasion pour tourner la situation à son avantage.

« Je n'en parlerais jamais, à la condition que toi et moi, mettions de côté nos… nos « _caractères explosifs_ » afin de rétablir l'entente entre les Gryffondor de cinquième année »

La jeune fille releva la tête qu'elle avait laissé sur l'assise et plongea ses yeux bleus aux nuances de mauves dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Arabella semblait chercher à mesurer la sincérité qu'elle percevait dans ses paroles. Et étrangement, Sirius se surprit à penser que l'avis qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui, l'importait à cet instant. En effet, il voulait qu'elle le croie honnête, qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

« Sache que je regrette d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid la dernière fois », se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Sirius comprit ce qu'elle taisait, c'est-à-dire le fait qu'elle ne regrettait aucunement de l'avoir attaqué mais plutôt d'avoir laissé paraître qu'il l'avait atteinte. Mais cette prise de conscience n'agaça pas autant le jeune homme qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Bien sûr, il était toujours énervé lorsqu'il repensait au moment où il s'était retrouvé sans défense face à elle, mais il admettait enfin à contrecœur que c'était, en quelque sorte de bonne guerre. En effet, il n'avait pas été tendre et il se sentit obligé de se justifier avec fougue :

« J'exècre tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie noire et je ne supporte pas qu'on aborde le sujet de ma famille devant moi, et particulièrement celui de mon frère ! »

Parler de Regulus Black et de la magie noire dans une même phrase, fit grimacer Sirius.

« Moi non plus, je n'apprécie pas qu'on m'affilie aux actes de ma famille. Cela nous fait un point commun, releva la jeune fille d'un ton plus calme que le brun.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, faisons le pacte de jamais nous servir du sujet de nos familles, lorsque nous nous disputerons »

Arabella haussa un sourcil et une lueur qu'il ne put interpréter traversa son regard.

« Parce que tu as l'intention de souvent te disputer avec moi ? »

Face au ton qu'employa la blonde, Sirius comprit qu'elle était amusée par la situation, ce qui fit agrandir son sourire. Le jeune homme découvrait un côté d'Arabella qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Et, à l'inverse de son habituelle attitude distante et glacée, il préférait cette jeune fille plus agréable, bien que toujours réservée.

« Disons que je m'exprime assez souvent de cette façon », dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'une manière qui paraissait assez réprobatrice.

« Alors, nous sommes d'accord ? » voulut savoir le brun.

Tout en disant cela, il tendit sa main vers elle. Cette dernière le dévisagea un long moment, toujours silencieuse. Elle semblait le jauger, comme si elle hésitait à le croire. Sirius essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son impatience et son exaspération. Notamment face au fait qu'il avait toujours la main tendue depuis tout ce temps.

La patience n'avait jamais été sa principale qualité. Il estimait également ne pas avoir à justifier ses actes envers quiconque. A l'exception peut-être de ses meilleurs amis, et là encore ! Or pendant les dernières minutes, Sirius venait de s'expliquer sur sa conduite et il était en train de s'astreindre à cette fameuse patience qu'il abhorrait. « _Je fais tout ça pour James et Rémus !_ » songea le jeune homme d'une incroyable mauvaise foi.

« Ça me semble juste, dit la jeune fille. De plus cela nous évite de devoir nous excuser pour quelque chose que nous ne regrettons pas vraiment »

Sirius tressaillit, car il avait bien conscience que cette dernière pique était pour lui principalement. En effet, avoir pu décharger toute sa frustration et sa haine vers une personne indirectement liée à ses problèmes, lui avait fait un bien fou. Et cela, il était vrai qu'il ne le regrettait pas, bien qu'il sût cette attitude immature.

Mais pour une fois, il décida de ne pas relever afin d'éviter de relancer la guerre entre eux. Cependant Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner encore une fois.

« Oui, surtout que j'ai déjà eu droit à de véritables excuses un peu plus tôt. J'imagine que je ne dois pas trop en demander ? » s'enquit-il narquoisement.

Arabella pressa enfin sa main contre la sienne afin de sceller leur accord.

« Exactement ! »

Et elle lui sourit. Non pas un sourire poli ou de circonstance, mais un authentique sourire, franc, sincère et chaleureux. Et Sirius, tenant toujours la main d'Arabella, sentit que les complications avec la jeune fille ne faisaient que commencer. Et à cet instant précis, tout son courage de Gryffondor paraissait l'avoir déserté car le jeune homme ignorait s'il voulait s'y confronter.

* * *

Arabella fut une nouvelle fois distraite de son devoir de potions par l'agitation de sa voisine. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle remarqua, sans surprise, que celle-ci dévisageait avec attention, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés face à elles.

Arabella se pencha et murmura silencieusement, aussi bien pour ne pas subir les foudres de la bibliothécaire, que pour la jeune fille toujours concentrée sur ses notes éparpillées devant elle :

« Lily, ce n'est pas le moment »

La préfète lui lança son regard le plus noir. Cependant il en fallait bien plus pour déstabiliser la blonde.

Une semaine auparavant, les deux jeunes filles avaient confronté Mary afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. A la grande consternation de Lily et à l'inquiétude dissimulée d'Arabella, la Gryffondor leur avait assuré d'un ton apeuré mais néanmoins sec, qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas de quoi elles voulaient parler.

Cela avait conforté d'autant plus les deux jeunes filles qu'il se passait quelque chose. Alors qu'Arabella tâchait d'en savoir plus, tout en laissant respirer Mary, la rouquine n'agissait pas du tout ainsi. La consternation de Lily s'était transformée en frustration puis en une détermination implacable et envahissante.

Ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire fuir Mary durant toute une journée. Il avait fallu lui jurer de lui laisser du temps de se confier, afin qu'elle n'évite plus la préfète, assez contrite de la façon dont elle s'y était prise. Or Arabella avait appris à la connaître et savait qu'elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée de découvrir tous les secrets de son amie.

Mais, pour une raison inexpliquée, l'étrange comportement de Mary s'était atténué depuis quelque temps. Elle redevenait peu à peu, la jeune fille qu'Arabella avait rencontré à la rentrée – bien qu'elle n'eût pas retrouvé ce pétillement joyeux et insouciant qui dansait autrefois dans son regard.

« Elle va beaucoup mieux ces derniers jours, remarqua Arabella, certainement pour la centième fois de la journée.

– Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ! » chuchota Lily férocement.

Leur bref échange prit fin, lorsque Mary leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elles. Afin d'éviter que la Gryffondor ne se tourmente si elle découvrait qu'elles parlaient encore d'elle et de ses soucis secrets, Arabella dit :

« Lily veut absolument se rendre seule à la soirée de Slughorn jeudi soir.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est inenvisageable ! » s'exclama Mary d'une voix basse

Lily pinça la cuisse d'Arabella en signe de vengeance et la blonde réprima un sourire satisfait.

« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire », soupira Arabella surjouant un air de désespoir.

La préfète qui avisa son petit manège et qui n'en n'était pas abusée, s'étouffa presque de rage, ses joues virant au cramoisi.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller sans un cavalier, insista Mary.

– C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait jusque-là, s'entêta Lily.

– Justement, nous sommes en cinquième année et il est temps que ça change ! »

Arabella ne participait pas à la conversation mais s'amusait de voir la rouquine dans une situation embarrassante.

« Je ne vois pas avec qui y aller de toute façon.

– Pourquoi pas James Potter ? proposa Mary d'un air trop innocent. Si tu lui demandes, je suis sûre qu'il serait d'accord.

– QUOI ? »

Son éclat fit sursauter ses deux camarades ainsi que tous ceux étudiant à la bibliothèque. Elles eurent à peine le temps de rassembler leurs affaires qu'elles furent éjectées de la bibliothèque par une Mrs Pince furieuse.

Une fois dehors, Lily fit remarquer :

« De toute façon, c'est une trop belle journée pour rester enfermées toute la journée à travailler »

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, sous les regards dubitatifs de ses amies. La préfète était la première à vouloir travailler, Arabella et Mary n'étaient donc pas dupes.

« Mary, il me semble que c'est Lily, ici présente, qui nous a arraché de notre déjeuner. Tout ça, afin de réviser pour nos BUSE.

– C'est tout à fait exact Arabella, confirma Mary sur le même ton. Un dimanche qui plus est ! »

La rouquine éclata d'un rire franc. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et prit un bras de chacune afin de les entraîner avec elle.

« Vous m'avez percé à jour », admit Lily légèrement contrite.

Arabella regarda cette dernière d'un air affectueux. Sentir le bras de la jeune fille qui entourait le sien, la rendait heureuse. Elle avait trouvé en ces deux Gryffondor mais particulièrement en Lily, des amies.

Pourtant la blonde n'avait pas recherché cet enchainement de liens. En décidant de terminer ses études dans une école très éloignée de son pays d'origine, elle pensait que rien n'attirerait son intérêt, que ce soit aussi bien les gens que les soucis qui les accompagnaient. Il s'avérait qu'elle avait eu tort, et elle en était au contraire rassénérée et même apaisée.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serdaigle de septième année qui paraissait se rendre à la bibliothèque. Leurs mines laissaient supposer qu'ils s'y rendaient à contrecœur. D'ailleurs, Arabella vit que Mary Macdonald leur lançait un regard compatissant.

Alors que les bleus et bronzes arrivaient à leur hauteur, l'un d'eux se détacha du groupe. Il fit signe à ses camarades de maison de poursuivre sans lui. Arabella reconnue le Préfet-en-Chef, Matthew Anson.

« Bonjour Evans et… euh…, dit-il en dévisageant Mary d'un air penaud.

– Mary Macdonald », se présenta celle-ci, pas vexée pour une Noise.

Le métis la salua chaleureusement puis se tourna vers la blonde.

« Arabella…, commença-t-il, tu n'es jamais venue me voir pour cette visite de l'école »

Sur l'instant, la jeune fille ne sut quoi lui répondre. Car, elle ne voyait pas lui admettre, que cela lui était sorti de l'esprit. Le journal d'Augustin Archdeacon, comme à son habitude, occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées ne laissant que peu de place pour autre chose. Hormis bien sûr son amitié naissante avec ses deux camarades de dortoirs et ses cours.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, que le jeune homme se souvenait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, ce qui fit qu'elle ressentit une légère pointe de remord.

« J'imagine que depuis six semaines que nous sommes rentrés, tu as eu largement le temps de te familiariser au lieu et de trouver tes marques.

– Effecti… », tenta de dire Arabella dans l'optique de s'excuser.

Mais Lily qui s'était tenue jusque là silencieuse, s'écria d'une voix faussement coupable :

« En réalité, non ! Je suis désolée Anson, j'ai failli à mes devoirs de préfète sur ce point-là. Arabella n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter l'extérieur du château et même le château lui-même ! Elle se contente de se rendre de notre salle commune, à la Grande Salle, puis aux salles de cours et aussi la bibliothèque »

Arabella devinait sans peine que Lily prenait sournoisement et avec délectation, sa revanche face à cette histoire de fête de Slughorn.

« Elle est très _sérieuse _», poursuivit la préfète en insistant sur le dernier mot.

La blonde plissa les yeux vers la rouquine qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un air ravi, pendant que Mary dissimulait son sourire derrière ses boucles châtain clair. Et avant qu'Arabella ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour la contredire, elle ajouta :

« Elle serait enchantée de requérir ton aide pour s'orienter dans le parc et ses alentours. Si elle ne te l'a pas demandé plus tôt, c'est parce qu'elle est assez timide »

L'intéressée toussa pour cacher son étranglement indigné. « _Je ne suis certainement pas timide !_ » songea la jeune fille en lançant un regard plein d'avertissement à son amie.

Cependant, pensant qu'il ne serait pas désagréable de prendre l'air, elle suivit le Préfet-en-Chef hors du château, sous les yeux goguenards des deux Gryffondor. Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas indisposé par son silence et le respecta, ce que la blonde apprécia. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de voir des similitudes entre Gary et lui.

Ce n'était pas des ressemblances physiques mais plutôt une posture et une aura bienveillante et amicale. Tout comme avec son meilleur ami, la présence du Serdaigle l'apaisait.

Après avoir fait le tour du parc et que le métis lui ait donné quelques informations supplémentaires sur certains lieux, ils se retrouvèrent près du lac. Le Serdaigle s'assit sur l'herbe face au soleil et après un instant d'hésitation, la blonde l'imita.

Puis ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître. Au début, c'était surtout Anson qui devisait mais petit à petit, Arabella se détendait et se laissait aller à quelques confidences sur Ilvermorny et la vie qu'elle vivait à New-York. Elle ne parla cependant ni de ses amis, ni de sa famille, de même que sa relation compliquée avec sa mère.

Le jeune homme lui-même ne parlait que de sujets anodins et elle n'apprit rien sur sa famille, tout comme lui. Ils échangèrent sur le Quidditch découvrant qu'ils étaient tous les deux de grands amateurs de ce sport. La conversation s'orienta alors rapidement vers le premier match de la saison qui verrait s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard. Anson lui parla des atouts et des faiblesses des deux équipes et lui annonça qu'il soutenait pour l'instant les Gryffondor.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se mette à se coucher, les forçant à rejoindre le château. Alors que la jeune fille se détournait vers l'escalier principal pour grimper jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, le septième année la retint doucement :

« En réalité, lorsque je t'ai proposé de te faire visiter l'école, c'était une excuse pour apprendre à te connaître, avoua le Serdaigle. Et notre après-midi passé ensemble a confirmé le fait que tu m'intéresses. Alors je voulais te proposer qu'on se rende ensemble à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard »

Durant tout son discours, Arabella avait ressentie une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Elle s'entendit répondre par l'affirmative et sur cette promesse ils se séparèrent, chacun affichant un sourire lourd de sens.

La blonde regagna la salle commune Gryffondor, le cœur plus léger qu'elle ne l'avait eu depuis longtemps. En arrivant, elle vit que beaucoup de ses camarades de maison s'y détendaient. Elle repéra rapidement Lily Evans grâce à sa couleur de cheveux qui ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

Sans grande surprise, Arabella remarqua que la préfète étudiait dans un recoin calme de la salle commune. Mais Mary était introuvable. Inquiète, de cet état de fait, la jeune fille se rapprocha de la rouquine.

« Lily, où est Mary ? »

Celle-ci releva brusquement la tête à sa question.

« Arabella ! Te revoilà, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravi mais avisant la mine soucieuse de son amie, Mary est dans le dortoir avec Roxanne et Mathilda »

Poussant un discret soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, lorsqu'elle fut retenue par une main insistante et des yeux verts malicieux.

« Alors ? » demanda la rouquine d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

La blonde fut heureusement dispensée de répondre car quatre garçons venaient de les rejoindre en riant fortement. De toute façon, Arabella ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait penser de Matthew Anson, en dehors du fait qu'il lui rappelait sans cesse Gary Clearwater.

« Salut les filles », scanda James Potter de son entrain habituel et assez contagieux admit Arabella.

Peter l'imita pour les saluer, tandis que Rémus leur souriait avec plus de modération, comme à son habitude. Sirius Black se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, mais il échangea un rapide regard d'entente avec Arabella. Cette dernière était soulagée qu'ils aient pu instaurer une paix relative.

De son côté, sans aucune gêne, James s'installa sur la chaise à côté de la préfète étendant ses jambes sur le bureau devant lui, ses pieds à quelques centimètres d'un des livres de la rouquine. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre.

Arabella qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir Potter s'amuser à faire réagir Lily pour n'importe quoi, s'éloigna. De plus la prudence lui ordonnait de s'écarter au plus vite, lorsqu'elle nota que la préfète venait de sortir sa baguette. Le fait qu'elle excelle en Sortilèges n'avait échappé à personne et les trois autres Maraudeurs s'approchèrent afin de calmer le jeu. « _Enfin, Rémus_ » corrigea intérieurement la blonde quand elle vit que Peter et Sirius ricanaient dans leur coin.

Détendue, par cette agréable journée, Arabella monta rejoindre Mary, accompagnée par la douce voix de Lily Evans en colère.

* * *

_20 octobre__ 1975_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette journée de dimanche ensoleillée. Et les élèves ayant préférés en profiter ne le regrettaient aucunement car depuis, le temps s'était considérablement dégradé. De plus les élèves de cinquième et septième année étaient surchargés de devoirs, en prévision de leurs examens de fin d'année.

Après mûre réflexion, Arabella avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de Regulus Black. Etant assez douée dans la plupart des matières, en dehors de la botanique, la jeune fille pouvait se permettre de réaliser les calculs arithmantiques du Serpentard, sans que cela ne nuise à ses études.

Mais surtout, consentir à ce marché lui permettait d'éviter d'arpenter les couloirs du septième étage à la recherche de la Salle sur Demande. Déjà que ces cauchemars altéraient considérablement ses heures de sommeil, la blonde n'avait pas en plus besoin d'en perdre d'autres à rechercher cette maudite représentation d'un sorcier entouré de Trolls.

Arabella venait de rencontrer le Serpentard dans la salle de classe où ils s'étaient réfugiés la nuit de leur entrevue non fortuite. Regulus lui avait donné tout un tas de parchemin retraçant des calculs d'arithmancie particulièrement complexes. Le jeune homme lui avait promis de lui prêter le Brumiclaireur lorsqu'elle aurait réalisé la moitié des calculs.

La jeune fille avançait à cet instant, vers sa salle commune qui se trouvait proche de la salle de classe désaffectée où le Serpentard et elle, avaient décidé de se réunir pour l'avancement de leur projet. Arabella était avantagée par le fait que la salle se trouvait au même étage que la tour de Gryffondor alors que Regulus Black devait monter tous les étages, des cachots jusqu'au septième.

Alors qu'elle lisait la première ligne de calcul remise par le vert et argent tout en marchant, Arabella vit Lily accourir vers elle. Elle rangea rapidement les parchemins dans son sac.

« Arabella, c'est toi ? J'espérais que c'était enfin Mary ! »

La rouquine s'arrêta afin de reprendre sa respiration, essoufflée par sa course mais certainement aussi par son inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » l'interrogea Arabella le plus calmement possible.

Lily lui expliqua rapidement qu'elles revenaient de la bibliothèque lorsque Mary avait brusquement fait demi-tour sans raison. La rouquine l'avait perdu de vu et n'arrivait pas à la retrouver depuis.

« Où étiez-vous lorsqu'elle a disparu ?

– Près de la salle commune, répondit la préfète d'une voix nerveuse.

– Alors, elle est certainement au septième étage. Allons-y ! »

Elles fouillèrent durant plusieurs minutes l'aile du château où s'élevait la tour des Gryffondor, sans succès. Et lorsque Lily lui avoua que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle la cherchait de son côté, Arabella comprit que leur amie pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le château.

Alors que la blonde dépassait une statue particulièrement imposante, elle percuta un torse solide. Reculant brusquement, elle croisa les pupilles noires du professeur Jones.

« Excusez-moi professeur. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

– Ce n'est rien Miss Archdeacon, répondit celui-ci d'un air affable qui séduisait, sans qu'il le veuille, une bonne partie de ses élèves féminins. Miss Evans. Il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, alors ne traînez pas »

Puis il disparut sans attendre de réponse de la part des deux jeunes filles. Arabella était étonnée de le voir ici, sachant que son bureau se trouvait au second étage et que la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était quant à elle au premier étage.

Chassant cette rencontre de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ses recherches, la jeune fille commençait à désespérer de retrouver Mary à cet étage. Mais au détour d'un couloir, elles virent une silhouette familière étendue sur le sol.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Magie noire

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_20 octobre 1975_

Arabella et Lily furent saisis devant le tableau se présentant devant elles. Une jeune fille revêtue de sa robe de sorcière noire de Poudlard, était allongée sur le dos, inanimée. Sa silhouette était auréolée d'une lumière blanche grâce au faisceau lumineux de cette nuit de pleine lune, qui traversait l'une des fenêtres du couloir sombre.

Ses cheveux bouclés masquaient en grande partie son visage, mais cela n'empêcha pas les Gryffondor de reconnaître leur camarade. D'un même mouvement les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Mary ! » s'écria Lily, sa voix se brisant douloureusement sur la dernière syllabe.

Elles s'accroupirent près de son corps, et Arabella sentit un liquide poisseux imbiber le bas de sa propre robe de sorcière. Elle leva les mains vers la clarté lunaire et vit qu'elles étaient tachées de sang.

Arabella sortit sa baguette et murmura doucement. Une boule de lumière s'éleva au-dessus des trois jeunes filles, laissant mieux voir le corps de Mary. Sa tenue était souillée par le sang et presque en lambeaux, laissant apparaître de profondes entailles.

« Il… il faut… appeler… l'emmener à l'infirmerie, bredouilla Lily paniquée. Que… prévenir quelqu'un ! »

Cependant, la rouquine ne se leva pas, ni ne quitta des yeux sa camarade de dortoir évanouie. De son côté, Arabella se mit à jeter des sorts de guérison sur celle-ci, après lui avoir enlever une partie de sa robe de sorcière. Lily sortant enfin de sa torpeur ahurie, fit de même.

Mais en examinant attentivement les plaies et face à l'inefficacité des sorts de soin basiques qu'elles psalmodiaient depuis quelques secondes, Arabella les reconnue avec effarement. Elles étaient décrites avec précision dans le journal d'Augustin Archdeacon, qu'au fil des années et à force de relecture, elle connaissait par cœur.

« C'est de la magie noire », chuchota la blonde.

Mais la préfète était trop concentrée sur l'inutilité de ce qu'elle faisait pour entendre ce que venait de dire sa camarade. Or, plus la blonde étudiait les meurtrissures, plus elle était persuadée que Mary avait reçu un maléfice de magie noire. Les plaies qu'elle arborait, avaient une forme singulière. Elles étaient ondulées et recourbaient sur une des extrémités, comme si elles représentaient un serpent dressé pour attaquer.

C'était un des premiers sorts de découpes retranscrit dans le journal de son grand-père. Et par miracle, il existait également son contre-sort. Malheureusement, c'était aussi de la magie noire et bien qu'Arabella s'était toujours promis de ne jamais pratiquer ce type de magie, elle n'hésita pas longtemps à en user si cela permettrait de sauver Mary.

Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner la force suffisante de ne pas reculer, la blonde pointa sa baguette sur sa main gauche. Une petite entaille apparue sur sa paume et le sang qui s'en échappa se mêla à celui qu'elle avait déjà sur la main. Sous les yeux remplis de larmes et médusés de Lily, la jeune fille posa ensuite ladite main sur le torse de Mary.

Elle murmura ensuite le plus bas possible, la formule du maléfice d'inversement comme si une part d'elle n'était pas en accord avec sa décision. Pourtant, Arabella savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter de perdre quelqu'un d'autre alors que cette fois, elle avait en sa possession un moyen de lui venir en aide.

Cependant, tandis que les plaies de la Gryffondor se refermaient au grand soulagement d'Arabella, elle sentit quelque chose de sombre et d'effrayant toucher les bords de sa conscience semblant vouloir l'entraîner vers l'obscurité. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'à cet instant, la blonde désirait aller plus loin et y tomber d'elle-même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille se sentait invincible et d'une puissance implacable.

Arabella revint heureusement à elle, lorsqu'elle sentit une main, agripper fortement son épaule. Cette interruption eu le mérite de la ramener sur terre et d'arrêter son incantation. La blonde releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts et interrogateurs de la préfète.

Détournant son regard de celui trop perspicace de Lily, Arabella reporta son attention sur Mary et fut heureuse de voir que les entailles avaient laissé place à une peau lisse et blanche. Or dans un coin de sa tête, la blonde essaya de chasser tant bien que mal, le désir sombre et mauvais qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant.

« Arabella ? appela Lily. Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait ça ? Comment tu as su la soigner au point qu'aucunes cicatrices ne persistent ? »

La boule lumineuse que celle-ci avait fait apparaître, lévitait toujours au-dessus d'elles. Arabella lisait la curiosité sur le visage de son amie mais aussi un léger malaise, comme si elle connaissait la vérité mais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« Et… qu'est-ce que c'était cette ombre étrange qui t'a entouré ? » reprit la rouquine.

Arabella lui lança un regard étonné puis détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux. Si Lily disait vrai – ce que la blonde ne doutait pas – cela signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'elle était particulièrement sensible à la magie noire. Pourtant, elle avait lu que ce genre de sensibilité à cette forme de magie ne se percevait qu'après bien des années de pratique.

Son intérêt presque maladif pour le journal d'Augustin Archdeacon était surement lié à tout cela. Peut-être que le fait d'être en contact permanent avec un artefact de magie noire l'avait rendu plus sensible. _« Cette magie est dans mon sang également_ » songea Arabella avec désespoir et résignation « _Je ne dois plus m'y confronter à nouveau, je pourrais m'y perdre_ ». Avec horreur, la blonde se rendait compte, qu'elle avait comme son père et son grand-père avant elle, des dispositions pour cette branche sombre de la magie.

« Arabella ? Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda encore Lily.

Déterminée à enfouir au plus profond ces découvertes sur elle-même, elle planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la préfète. Elle s'apprêtait à lui taire une partie de la vérité, lorsque le corps sous elles s'agita.

Mary ouvrit ses yeux chocolat et Arabella pu lire un instant l'incompréhension puis la peur les assombrirent.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? » croassa cette dernière.

La blonde l'aida à se redresser précautionneusement. Lily de son côté paru retrouver quelques couleurs et commença à dire :

« Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie et prévenir le corps enseignant de…

– NON ! » tonna Mary d'une voix forte malgré ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

Arabella et Lily sursautèrent devant la fougue de celle qui était la plus douce d'entre elles. Mais comprenant le besoin de calme de Mary, la blonde prit les devants afin d'éviter que la préfète n'ameute toute l'école. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcière et la tendit à Mary.

Celle-ci s'empressa avec des gestes peu assurés et assez faibles de la revêtir afin de dissimuler sa chemise et sa jupe abîmées. Arabella tout en la soutenant pour l'aider à se relever, arrangea rapidement sa tignasse de cheveux bouclés afin de la rendre plus présentable.

Une fois qu'elles eurent rejoint leur dortoir et traversé la salle commune presque vide à cette heure tardive, Mary fit une toilette rapide. Leur deux autres colocataires Roxanne et Mathilda étaient quant à elles, encore en bas, ce qui arrangeait les trois jeunes filles.

« Je vais chercher Rémus, annonça Lily. Il est souvent malade et possède des potions pour les moments où il se sent trop faible »

La rouquine s'assura que Mary était bien installée dans son lit avant de rajouter :

« De plus, je pense que mettre au courant Rémus et… les autres seraient une bonne idée. Ils pourraient nous aider à garder un œil sur Mary »

Arabella fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas qu... », commença-t-elle.

Mais la préfète avait déjà quitté leur dortoir pour, certainement, celui des garçons. Cependant, elle ne fut pas longue à revenir, avec un air passablement contrarié. Elle s'assit dans le lit de Mary avec Arabella et ferma les rideaux.

« Aucun des Maraudeurs n'est dans son dortoir, ni dans la salle commune, annonça Lily. Pour les trois imbéciles ce n'est pas étonnant, mais Rémus ?

– Peut-être que Rémus est à l'infirmerie, il paraissait assez fatigué aujourd'hui, remarqua Arabella. Et les autres sont peut-être avec lui.

– Ou certainement en train de préparer un de leur tour débile, marmonna la préfète.

– Ce n'est pas plus mal, intervint Mary d'une petite voix. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes que vous, soient au courant pour le moment »

Arabella, en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily, vit bien que celle-ci ne partageait pas cet avis.

« Il faut avertir le professeur Dumbledore que quelqu'un t'a attaqué et blessé dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard ! Et que de toute évidence c'est une personne qui utilise la magie noire ! »

Mary sursauta de surprise.

« De la magie noire ? » répéta-t-elle.

Lily afficha un air gêné et regarda Arabella du coin de l'œil. Elle détourna le regard lorsque la blonde se tourna vers elle.

« Je pense que tu as des choses à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la préfète en évitant toujours son regard.

Cette attitude blessa quelque peu la jeune fille et la culpabilité recommença à l'envahir face aux mensonges et cachotteries qu'elle prévoyait de prononcer.

« Même si je ne vous en ai jamais parlé et que vous me l'avez-vous-même jamais demandé, vous savez toutes les deux qui sont les Archdeacon »

Les deux Gryffondor hochèrent doucement la tête sans quitter des yeux leur nouvelle amie, qui s'apprêtait enfin à se livrer un peu plus. Le fait que Lily plongeait son regard clair dans celui d'Arabella, lui donna la force de poursuivre.

« Durant les huit premières années de ma vie, j'ai vécu et grandi dans le manoir de mon père, enfin celui des Archdeacon en Amérique du Nord. Ma mère ne vivait pas avec nous car elle ne soutenait pas les convictions et les pratiques de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé »

La jeune fille fit une longue pause, hésitante. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à d'autres personnes que ses amis d'Ilvermorny, ce qu'elle avait pu vivre dans ce manoir. Et là encore, Susan, Gary et William avaient ignoré une bonne partie de son enfance.

Arabella n'aimait pas admettre à haute voix que les membres de sa famille étaient pervertis par la magie noire. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, subir et surtout apprendre durant cette période. Archibald Archdeacon avait espéré que sa fille suive ses pas et il avait tout fait pour. Il avait donc contrôlé toute la première partie de sa vie par le biais de lavages intensifs de cerveau et celui plus conséquent, des livres.

Sans la présence de Broky, l'elfe de maison, qui lui avait apporté une présence chaleureuse et presque maternelle, Arabella ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait été le bon petit soldat qu'Archibald avait voulu créer.

« Les rumeurs qui entourent Archibald Archdeacon, continua difficilement la blonde, sont assez authentiques. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, c'était un monstre et je le haïssais. Mais surtout j'en avais très peur, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas, parfois, de tester ses limites. C'est ce qui m'a valu des punitions corporelles qui… »

Elle se tourna vers Mary qui affichait un air grave.

« Qui ressemblent à celles dont tu as été victime. La plupart du temps, c'était l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de moi, qui soignait mes blessures. Mais parfois c'était _lui_, qui guérissait mes plaies, quand il usait de magie noire »

Arabella se tourna vers Lily et tout en essayant d'enfouir sa culpabilité, rajouta :

« Ce soir, j'ai reconnu l'un des sortilèges de découpe, qu'Archibald avait déjà utilisé sur moi. Et j'ai retenté le sortilège d'inversement qu'il avait pratiqué par la suite »

Elle lu leur air horrifié et se trompant sur leur cause, dit rapidement :

« Mais, je vous jure que c'était la première fois que je jetais un sort de magie noire. Et je vous assure aussi que c'était la dernière fois », reprit Arabella en frissonnant.

Ces dernières assertions avaient le mérite d'être honnête.

« Oh… Arabella je n'aurais jamais cru… », balbutia la préfète.

D'un même mouvement Mary et Lily l'avaient attiré dans une embrassade groupée et rassurante. Le premier sentiment que ressenti la blonde fut la gêne car elle n'était pas habituée aux épanchements en tout genre, même avec ses amis d'Ilvermorny. Gary et William étant des garçons, ils ne s'adonnaient, bien sûr, pas à ce genre de comportement. Quant à Susan, élevée par la seule présence de son père, elle n'était pas du genre aux effusions tactiles, ce qui convenait dans un certain sens à Arabella.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente cette chaleur dans l'étreinte des deux Gryffondor. Arabella se sentit fondre tout en se demandant comment deux jeunes filles dont elle ignorait l'existence deux mois auparavant, avaient pu prendre une telle place dans sa vie. La blonde ne se l'expliquait vraiment pas. Et ce sentiment nouveau s'accompagna sans grande surprise d'une peur viscérale.

Si Arabella était altruiste, elle aurait le courage de mettre fin à cette amitié avec les deux jeunes filles. Mary venait de subir une agression. Bien qu'il fût hautement improbable que la blonde soit mêlée à toute cette histoire, le doute persistait. Le sortilège maléfique utilisé, sortait quand même tout droit du maudit journal de son propre grand-père, écrit durant ses études à Poudlard. « Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence ? » se demanda la jeune fille.

Lily fut la première à rompre leur instant d'authentique amitié. Elle avait de nouveau revêtu ce masque de détermination qui ferait pâlir n'importe qui se trouvant sur son chemin.

« Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ? Et qui t'a attaqué ?

– Non, répondit Mary l'air perdu. La dernière chose que je me rappelle, c'est que toi et moi on retournait dans notre salle commune. Ensuite quand on a atteint le septième étage, c'est le trou noir »

Lily et Arabella échangèrent un regard songeur.

« Enfin, reprit la Gryffondor, je crois que j'ai entendu une voix masculine. Mais j'ignore si c'est celle de mon agresseur ou si elle sortait de mon subconscient. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, non je ne pense pas que je pourrais la reconnaître.

– Est-ce que ces… absences arrivent souvent ? l'interrogea Lily. Est-ce que s'est lié à ton comportement inhabituel de ces derniers temps »

Mary se contenta de hocher la tête, son visage affichant un air désemparé.

« Tu ne nous en a pas parlé parce que tu ignores qui s'en prend à toi, devina Arabella.

– Mais…, commença Lily, pourquoi tu as fui devant Rolf Avery la dernière fois ? »

Leur camarade entoura son buste de ses bras et se blottie un peu plus sous ses couvertures.

« Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mis à part le fait qu'Avery et certains élèves de Serpentard me donne des frissons de terreur.

– Tu as raison Mary, il y en a beaucoup qui sont passablement louches, scanda la rouquine avec fougue. Et Avery est forcément mêlé à ton agression parce qu'avant cette année, tu n'avais jamais eu peur de lui. Peut-être que ton inconscient se rappelle ton agresseur, c'est pour ça que tu le fuis ! »

L'intéressée paru septique mais ne contredit cependant pas cette théorie. Arabella de son côté, se rappela la présence étrange d'une certaine personne au septième étage, près du lieu où elles avaient trouvé Mary.

« Lily, tu te rappelles qu'on a croisé le professeur Jones quelques minutes avant de tomber sur Mary.

– Oui, répondit-elle ne semblant pas comprendre où la blonde voulait en venir.

– Tu ne crois quand même pas…, dit Mary qui elle, avait fait le lien.

– Je pense que nous ne devrions écarter aucunes hypothèses, expliqua Arabella. Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre sa présence au septième étage ? Après tout, ses appartements sont au deuxième ! »

Lily sursauta en comprenant l'insinuation de la blonde.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est un professeur ! C'est d'ailleurs un des meilleurs qu'on n'a jamais eu depuis le début de notre scolarité à Poudlard. Le professeur Jones est apprécié de tout le monde et il est brillant. Non, sa présence au septième étage doit être un hasard ou avoir une explication logique que nous ne connaissons pas encore, c'est tout »

La préfète et Mary semblaient toutes les deux d'accord sur ce fait et la blonde n'argumenta pas plus.

« Vous avez oublié un possible coupable », fit remarquer encore Arabella.

Les deux Gryffondor la regardèrent les sourcils relevés.

« Moi »

Il eut un léger silence effaré avant que toutes deux ne le rompent à grand cris et Arabella fut contente qu'elle ait pensé à un lancer un sort d'insonorisation au baldaquin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'écria Lily. Nous étions ensemble à ce moment-là ! De plus tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

– Je me baladais seule dans les couloirs du septième étage et comme je vous l'ai avoué, j'ai certaines connaissances en maléfices et en force du mal »

Mary prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Non, ce n'est pas toi, j'en suis certaine, dit celle-ci en frissonnant. La voix que j'entend est une voix masculine »

Lily serra son amie contre elle afin de la soutenir.

« Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Si nous résumons, les possibles agresseurs seraient donc : Avery, possiblement Mulciber puisque tout le monde sait que l'un ne fait rien sans l'autre, et… le professeur Jones »

Mais au ton que la jeune fille employait, elle en doutait. La rouquine proposa ensuite d'interroger son ami Severus Rogue sur les déplacements des Serpentard, vu qu'il faisait parti de cette maison. Au ton que la préfète employa, la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de plaindre ce pauvre Serpentard car connaissant Lily, elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été satisfaite de la réponse.

Elles discutèrent tard dans la nuit, mais Arabella avisant la fatigue de leur amie, obligea les deux Gryffondor à dormir. Allongée, seule dans son propre lit, la blonde ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Celle que les écrits d'Augustin Archdeacon étaient connus d'une ou plusieurs autres personnes. Et, elle se donnait comme objectif de le ou les démasquer.

* * *

_24 octobre 1975_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression de Mary. Si cette dernière commençait tout juste à s'en remettre, ses deux camarades de dortoir étaient, de leur côté, constamment sur le qui-vive. Elles ne laissaient jamais Mary toute seule et particulièrement dans ses déplacements.

Plus d'une fois, Lily avait tenté de convaincre Mary de parler de cette histoire à un professeur. Mais celle-ci continuait de refuser, avançant le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve d'avoir subi une agression quelconque. En effet le sort d'inversement qu'Arabella avait pratiqué, avait aussi eu pour conséquence, d'effacer toutes les cicatrices et donc les preuves en elles-mêmes.

Le lendemain, Arabella avait appris que Rémus Lupin avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie comme elle l'avait supposé, et n'en sortait qu'en fin de matinée. Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille qui l'appréciait, ce n'était rien de grave. Les trois autres Maraudeurs quant à eux, avaient les yeux cernés mais brillants. La blonde se doutait que la préfète avait vu juste la vielle au soir. Les garçons avaient dû découcher pour s'amuser ou fomenter encore l'un de leur projet que Lily qualifierait d'idiot.

Deux jours après l'agression physique de Mary, les trois jeunes filles avaient pu enlever une personne de leur courte liste de suspect. Elles se rendaient à leur cours de Sortilèges et avaient surpris une conversation entre le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Jones.

Le premier remerciait le second pour l'excellente bouteille de vin de gobelin offert en début de semaine. Le minuscule sorcier enseignant les Sortilèges avait ensuite proposé à son homologue de repasser à nouveau dans ses appartements ce soir-là pour lui faire déguster à son tour un très bon élixir du même acabit.

Arabella savait que les appartements du directeur de la maison Serdaigle se trouvaient au septième étage dans l'aile où elles avaient croisé le professeur Jones. Mary et Lily, lui avaient lancé un regard victorieux tout en paraissant soulagées d'avoir trouvé une explication logique à la présence du charismatique professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, au septième étage cette nuit-là.

A la suite de cette découverte, les soupçons de Lily s'étaient naturellement entièrement concentrés sur Rolf Avery et son inséparable acolyte Blake Mulciber. Mais les deux Serpentard étant en sixième années, les trois jeunes filles ne les voyaient que rarement. Lily en était de plus en plus contrariée et s'était absentée une fin d'après-midi pour parler avec Severus Rogue.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, ni Mary, ni Arabella n'avaient demandé ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre. La tête qu'affichait la préfète était en elle-même une réponse. Lily avait paru abattue toute cette soirée-là, mais la colère avait pris le dessus quelques heures après. Arabella avait soupçonné que sa discussion avec Rogue ne s'était pas passée comme la rouquine l'avait espérée.

Cette même soirée, Potter et ses amis étaient venus les rejoindre. Et malheureusement pour lui, James s'était pris toute la mauvaise humeur de Lily. Le surnom ridicule de « Lily-chérie » avait fait sortir la préfète de ses gonds. Or au lieu de battre en retraite, le Gryffondor à lunettes, avait choisi cette fois-là, pour se vexer d'être toujours repoussé par la jolie rouquine.

Une part d'Arabella ne pouvait le lui reprocher car pour une fois, le brun n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Afin de désamorcer un conflit qui allait certainement être cataclysmique, la blonde était intervenue. Elle avait soudainement demandé à James de lui expliquer un sort de métamorphose assez complexe. Ce dernier avait hésité entre lui répondre ou se lancer dans un duel avec la préfète.

Après avoir soupiré d'agacement, il avait tourné le dos à Lily et lui avait répondu. Arabella avait rapidement pu voir que la métamorphose était la matière de prédilection de Black et Potter, et ce dernier aimait s'en vanter. Par-dessus l'épaule du Gryffondor, la blonde avait pu voir Rémus lui lançait un regard de remerciement et Black lui sourire discrètement d'un air complice.

Arabella avait compris que celui-ci avait également deviné que son ami n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Lily Evans. Cela avait amusé la blonde et elle s'était dit que cette nouvelle entente entre eux, était assez agréable.

Revenant à l'instant présent, la jeune fille fixa son reflet dans le miroir face à elle. En détaillant ses traits, elle vit qu'elle paraissait moins fatiguée que ces dernières semaines mais certainement plus soucieuse.

La résolution des calculs arithmantiques de Regulus Black, avançait bien mais Arabella s'inquiétait au sujet de Mary. Et notamment sur le sortilège de magie noire qu'on lui avait lancé. Cela la forçait à remettre en question, tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir sur le journal d'Augustin Archdeacon. Comme le fait qu'il ne l'avait certainement pas écrit tout seul.

Après s'être lavée les mains et passée un peu d'eau sur le visage, Arabella quitta les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant le début de son cours de métamorphose. Elle savait Lily avec Mary, ce qui la rassurait.

La blonde pressa le pas, mais au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Evan Rosier. Hormis le fait qu'il était plus qu'étrange que celui-ci soit seul car il était constamment entouré de Serpentard, il était adossé au mur et paraissait attendre quelqu'un. Pour Arabella, il semblait presque incongru que Rosier patiente car elle le voyait plus comme une personne qui faisait attendre les autres, que l'inverse.

« Tiens, tu t'es perdue Archdeacon ? »

Le Serpentard s'était redressé et la fixait avec attention. En temps normal, la jeune fille se serait contentée de passer son chemin et de l'ignorer. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Rosier, mit la blonde sur ses gardes. De plus, Arabella se rendit compte avec défiance que la personne qu'attendait le jeune homme, était de toute évidence elle-même.

La jeune fille fit comme lui et le détailla à son tour avec attention ce qui fit qu'une lueur inquiétante traversa ses prunelles bleues glacées. Il portait ses cheveux noirs et raides assez courts. Et il était très beau, d'une beauté de mauvais garçon qui attirait certainement toutes les filles. En cinquième année lui aussi, elle entendait souvent des filles des quatre maisons l'admirer et en parler en cours ou dans les couloirs.

« Il parait que tu as préféré la maison Gryffondor à Serpentard »

Arabella fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant comment il était au courant. Personne ne savait que le Choixpeau au moment de sa répartition avait hésité entre ces deux maisons pour finalement l'envoyer chez les rouges et or.

Mais soudain, la blonde se rappela qu'elle en avait parlé à Regulus Black. Celui-ci avait de toute évidence, parlé d'elle à Rosier, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

« Bah, je suis prêt à fermer les yeux sur cette décision malheureuse. Te perdre serait un vrai gâchis, tu mérites mieux que d'être entouré de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Traîtres à leur sang.

– Et je mérite quoi ? Tu peux être plus précis, Rosier ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur échange. Même si sa voix était restée froide et son visage impassible comme de coutume, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait cacher sa colère et son dégoût qui devaient certainement se lire dans ses yeux.

En réponse, le Serpentard ricana. Il ne précisa pas mais lança une phrase qui alerta Arabella et la rendit encore plus méfiante.

« Tu ne lâches pas d'une semelle cette Sang-Mêlé de MacDonald, tu as peur qu'elle se blesse de nouveau.

– Tu admets donc que tu as un lien avec son agression ?

– Moi ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Puis il éclata d'un rire sinistre et se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

« Crois-moi si un jour je devais m'en prendre à cette petite souris, tu le saurais aussitôt, affirma-t-il d'un ton plein de cruauté. J'ai d'autres styles de méthodes pour obtenir ce que je veux »

Arabella ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, cependant elle n'avait pas reculé lorsqu'il s'était presque collé à elle. Elle connaissait la façon dont elle devait agir avec ce genre de personnalité dangereuse et manipulatrice. Après tout elle avait été à bonne école avec son propre père.

« Et pour l'instant ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse… », continua doucereusement le brun.

Tout en parlant, il caressa la joue d'Arabella, qui là aussi ne se déroba pas alors que le Serpentard était si près que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Il agrippa ensuite durement son bras droit le serrant à lui faire mal. La blonde ne lui donna pas le plaisir de gémir de douleur et lui lança un regard plein de témérité.

« Je te conseille de bien choisir ton camp si tu ne veux pas que ceux auxquels tu tiens ne soient blessés »

Arabella s'apprêtait enfin à riposter lorsque Rosier contre toute attente se détacha brusquement d'elle. La menace qu'il venait de proférer l'avait rendu aussi folle de rage que la fois où Sirius Black et elle, s'étaient disputés.

Mais alors qu'elle avait bien l'intention de lui montrer ce qu'elle valait, Arabella vit que c'était une autre personne qui se tenait à présent devant elle. Et, bien qu'il soit de dos, elle le reconnût sans peine mais avec ébahissement. Il se tenait dressé entre elle et Rosier, dans le but manifeste de la protéger.

De toute les personnes présentes dans Poudlard, c'était bien le dernier qui serait venu à son secours. Enfin c'est ce que la blonde avait toujours pensé.

« Black, quel plaisir ! » susurra Evan Rosier.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Sortie à Pré-au-Lard

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_24 octobre 1975_

Sirius se sépara de la Poufsouffle, un air satisfait sur le visage. La jeune fille qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt dans ses bras, lui lançait un regard brûlant, les joues rosies. Il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau mais il se contenta de replacer une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

« Pas maintenant, ma belle, chuchota Sirius. Je dois me rendre en cours.

– Pourquoi tu ne sèches pas avec moi ? » demanda la jeune fille en se collant à nouveau à lui.

Mais il se détacha d'elle avec fermeté. Cette sixième année à Poufsouffle qu'il retrouvait depuis presque une semaine, commençait déjà à l'ennuyer. Le jeune homme ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait commencé à répondre aux avances de Celia Pike. En dehors du fait qu'elle était particulièrement bien faîte de sa personne, évidemment.

Bien qu'il donnât l'image d'un coureur, il n'en était pas vraiment un. Il était bien sûr déjà sorti avec quelques filles depuis sa troisième année mais toutes ces filles l'intéressaient et il les appréciait. Mais là, bien que Celia Pike fût intelligente et fort jolie, il l'avait rapidement trouvé insipide. Cependant il n'avait toujours pas mis fin à leur relation car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se séparer d'une fille au bout de seulement cinq jours.

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait de nouveau à le convaincre de rester, Sirius sortit du recoin qui les dissimulait aux regards indiscrets. Après un dernier baiser rapide, le jeune homme s'échappa sous les yeux furibonds de la Poufsouffle.

Sirius marchait rapidement vers le troisième étage où se trouvait la salle de classe de métamorphose. Les couloirs étaient assez déserts, vu que la plupart des élèves se tenaient certainement soit devant les classes ou déjà à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait arriver en retard et que McGonagall n'allait pas se priver de lui retirer quelques points.

Mais alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de sa destination, il entendit les bruits d'une discussion. Il ne se serait pas arrêté, s'il n'avait pas cru reconnaître la voix de l'une des personnes. Poussé par la curiosité et étant de toute façon déjà en retard, il dévia de son chemin et stoppa quelques instants devant la scène face à lui.

Ce vil serpent d'Evan Rosier maintenait contre lui la personne qu'il avait reconnue, rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il lui tenait brutalement le bras droit et tout dans sa posture démontrait une attitude menaçante et non amicale.

A cette vue, Sirius vit rouge laissant l'impulsivité et la rage en lui prendre le dessus. Il les sépara brutalement tout en brandissant sa baguette en bois d'acajou vers le visage railleur du Serpentard. Ce dernier avait aussi dégainé sa baguette d'une rapidité et d'une dextérité confondante. Mais même sous la torture, le Gryffondor ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

« Black, quel plaisir ! dit moqueusement Rosier.

– La ferme, dit celui-ci d'une voix furieuse. T'approches surtout pas d'elle »

Rosier releva un sourcil, l'œil goguenard.

« Étrangement, tes mots me donnent encore plus envie de l'_approcher_ »

Le brun lui répondit d'un sort de _Bloclang_ afin de le faire taire mais le Serpentard le dévia facilement sans riposter.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Tu parles d'un sorcier ! Heureusement que tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor, tu aurais été la honte de Serpentard, déjà que tu es celle de ta famille ! »

Sirius lui lança un sort bien plus sérieux et bien que Rosier se protégea à temps, une légère coupure apparue sur sa joue droite.

« Black, arrête tout de suite ! Tu as perdu la tête »

Arabella qui jusque-là s'était tenue silencieuse derrière lui, venait de se mettre à ses côtés. Le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle affichait, avait été remplacé par de l'inquiétude et une pointe de colère. Sirius était d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle n'ait pas réagi plus tôt.

« Viens, partons !

– Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il mijotait », s'entêta le brun.

Rosier émit un petit rire amusé.

« Moi ? Je profite seulement de mon heure de libre.

– Oh non », s'exclama Arabella faisant presque sursauter les deux adversaires par la même occasion.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius et rajouta :

« Viens ! On est très en retard pour le cours de métamorphose ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de se dégager ou de continuer son duel avec ce détestable Rosier, Arabella l'entraîna avec elle. Par prudence, Sirius ne quitta pas du regard le Serpentard, la baguette toujours brandie vers Rosier. Ce dernier les regarda partir sans les retenir. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur la blonde, horripila le jeune homme.

Sirius se doutait que la jeune fille se souciait bien peu de leur retard au cours de la redoutable McGonagall. Elle avait trouvé la première excuse farfelue pour éviter que lui et Rosier ne se battent dans le couloir. Et maintenant à cause de son intervention, il ne savait comment se débarrasser de cette frustration et de son envie de se défouler.

« Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? Il méritait bien plus, ce sale…

– Stop ! le coupa Arabella et il crut percevoir une note d'agacement dans son ton. Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne cherchait que ça ! Le mieux avec ce genre d'énergumène c'est de ne surtout pas répondre à leurs provocations. Parce que je suis sûre que tout serait retombé sur toi.

– Tu crois vraiment que je m'en soucis ? » dit Sirius d'un ton, rogue.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Le brun suivit le mouvement et remarqua par la même occasion, qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

« C'est bien là le problème, il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu Black ! Nous vivons des temps troubles et dangereux, et…

– Je t'arrête tout de suite Miss Donneuses de Leçons, je fais ce que je veux et la façon dont je me comporte ne te concerne en rien »

Sirius s'était approché et avait crié cette dernière phrase. Ils s'affrontaient du regard et la main libre du jeune homme qui tenait encore sa baguette le démangeait. A sa grande surprise, Arabella recula et de ce fait lui lâcha la main. En l'observant un peu mieux, il vit qu'elle avait de nouveau revêtu son masque impassible qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Tu as raison »

Sur ces trois petits mots qui devaient pourtant sonner comme une victoire pour lui, résonnèrent plutôt comme une défaite au goût amer. Arabella s'était détournée et se dirigeait tranquillement vers le couloir menant au cours de métamorphose comme si de rien n'était.

Devant tant de dédain, Sirius en était soufflé. Jamais personne ne s'était comporté comme ça avec lui. Et bizarrement, il prit le parti de s'en amuser, ce qui lui fit ranger sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches. Il rattrapa ensuite sa camarade et lui prit fermement le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse de nouveau face.

« Oui ? » dit-elle de sa voix la plus froide.

Sirius sourit de plus belle à ce son tant familier quand elle s'adressait à lui et qui cette fois-ci, ne l'irrita pas.

« Tu reconnais plus facilement tes torts que tu t'excuses », la charria-t-il.

Arabella dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque et le jeune homme pu voir un éclair de contrariété passer dans ses yeux bleus mauves avant qu'elle reprenne sa route.

Il rigola et lui emboîta le pas marchant à sa hauteur en sifflotant. En lui jetant un coup d'œil et face à ce masque de cire, il eut envie comme cela lui arrivait fréquemment en ce moment, de la taquiner afin de la faire réagir.

« Quand je pense que je me suis senti généreux et que j'ai volé à ton secours. Et toi qui ne me manifeste que de l'ingratitude, dit Sirius accentuant un accent mélodramatique.

– Personne ne t'a rien demandé », marmonna la blonde si doucement qu'il dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Surjouant, il mit ses mains sur son cœur et s'exclama :

« Tu me brises le cœur ! Quelle froideur ! »

Elle croisa finalement son regard et il vit une lueur amusée danser dans son regard magnifique.

« Tu parles ! Tu n'es pas venu à mon secours, tu voulais juste avoir une raison de t'en prendre à un Serpentard »

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil s'abstenant ainsi de confirmer. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. Sans hésitation, la blonde donna deux coups et ils entrèrent sous l'aval du professeur de métamorphose. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent dévisagés par les Gryffondor de leur année et par les Serdaigle avec qui ils avaient ce cours en commun.

Comme ils s'y attendaient tout deux, ils furent sévèrement réprimandés par la vieille peau. Elle leur retira à chacun cinq points mais ils évitèrent de justesse la retenue. Ils s'installèrent sur les derniers pupitres de libre et pour la première fois, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent côte à côte durant un cours.

Au moins durant ces deux heures, il eut le plaisir de capter le regard impressionné de sa voisine lorsqu'il réalisa parfaitement la transformation de son volatile en magnifique plume à écrire ornée de détails fins. Mais cela ne lui valut aucuns points, la directrice de Gryffondor étant encore fortement irritée de leur retard s'abstenant même de le féliciter. Or cette fois-ci, le regard d'Arabella suffisait amplement à satisfaire son ego.

* * *

_25 octobre 1975_

Arabella fixait discrètement la table des Serpentard. En arrivant avec les filles dans la Grande Salle ce samedi matin pour le petit-déjeuner, la blonde avait cherché du regard Regulus Black. Elle devait rapidement lui parler de deux-trois choses. Comme le fait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il révèle la décision floue du Choixpeau lors de sa répartition.

D'un autre côté, s'était à elle-même qu'elle en voulait le plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler de ça avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas !

Elle fut soudain distraite de son observation par le frère de celui qu'elle cherchait. En effet Sirius Black venait de prendre place pile devant elle. Arabella était surprise par le fait que le jeune homme venait de lui-même à la recherche de sa compagnie. Déjà que la veille, son intervention dans le couloir du troisième étage face à Evan Rosier l'avait étonnée.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne plus s'en prendre l'un à l'autre au sujet du point sensible de leur famille, elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme semblait s'être mis en tête de l'asticoter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et curieusement, tout en l'agaçant bien entendu, cela l'amusait et elle tâchait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de le cacher au principal intéressé. Mais jusqu'ici, elle n'était pas certaine d'y être véritablement parvenue.

Pendant que Sirius s'installait tranquillement devant elle, Arabella sentit le regard insistant de la rouquine sur sa droite, ce qui la fit se tendre sur sa chaise. A la fin du cours de métamorphose de la veille, Mary et elle l'avaient harcelé de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, elle s'était retrouvée à arriver en retard, qui plus est en compagnie de Sirius Black.

La blonde afin de ne pas inquiéter inutilement les deux Gryffondor n'avait pas parlé de sa rencontre avec Evan Rosier. Elles avaient déjà assez de soucis avec Avery et Mulciber. Cependant, elle avait eu beau répéter que Sirius et elle, s'étaient rencontrés par hasard sur le chemin vers la salle de classe, les deux jeunes filles ne paraissaient pas totalement convaincues. Rectification, Lily ne paraissait pas convaincue, il était plus simple de mystifier Mary que la préfète.

« Au fait, hier j'ai oublié de te demander. Qu'est-ce que te voulait ce sale Serpentard ? » demanda Sirius à voix basse de sorte qu'elle seule l'entende.

Arabella hésita à lui répondre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine. Mais Lily ne faisait plus attention à eux et discutait avec Rémus. Elle appréciait grandement que le brun soit aussi discret sachant que, depuis qu'elle le côtoyait, elle avait pu remarquer que ce n'était pas l'une de ses principales qualités. C'est ce point qui la poussa à dire :

« Pas maintenant, je t'en parlerais qu'on on sera seul »

Les yeux gris face à elle, s'illuminèrent de malice et la jeune fille se prépara déjà au pire.

« C'est une proposition de rendez-vous ? »

Sous le regard que lui lança la blonde, il pouffa ce qui attira de nouveau l'attention de Lily vers eux. Cette dernière lui lança un regard lourd de sens et la jeune fille devinait sans peine que la rouquine allait se faire un plaisir de la cuisiner sur cet échange avec Black.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, Arabella vit qu'un grand jeune homme se dirigeait vers elle. En tournant la tête, elle croisa les yeux clairs de Matthew Anson et la jeune fille sentit qu'elle se détendait comme souvent à son contact. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, elle sentit même un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens, la tour de glace est en train de fondre ce matin », murmura railleusement Black.

Anson qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque s'assit près de la blonde.

« Bonjour Arabella »

Celle-ci lui rendit son salut, étonnamment intimidée par la chaleur qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Il avait toujours cette attitude qui lui faisait penser à son ami Gary, mais avec un petit quelque chose de différent, de changé. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'elle l'intéressait après leur après-midi ensemble.

« Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on se rend tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ?

– Non, j'ai prévenu les filles qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elles m'attendent tout à l'heure lors de l'appel », répondit Arabella.

Ils furent coupés par une quinte de toux. La blonde vit, en reportant son attention sur Sirius, que celui-ci paraissait s'être étouffé avec son jus de citrouille. Peter à sa droite se moquait gentiment de lui tout en lui donnant de légères tapes sur le dos.

« Alors on se retrouve à 10h30 dans le hall ? »

Arabella reporta son attention sur Anson et hocha la tête. Le Serdaigle ne s'attarda pas, annonçant qu'il devait en tant que Préfet-en-Chef rappeler certaines règles aux troisièmes années se rendant pour la première fois dans le village sorcier.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Lily et Mary lui firent des gestes de victoire et d'encouragement qui la firent presque rire. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas Sirius lui, semblait agacer, alors que quelques minutes avant, il était d'humeur taquine et enjouée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus dessus, car la blonde aperçue enfin Regulus Black pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Marmonnant une vague excuse, Arabella se leva rapidement et se précipita vers les portes. Elle passa près du Serpentard et lui chuchota doucement mais avec fermeté :

« Suis-moi ! »

Celui-ci sembla hésiter un quart de seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas à contrecœur. Il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de laisser quelques mètres les séparer afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Arabella pénétra dans la première pièce vide qu'elle trouva et attendit quelques minutes que le quatrième année la rejoigne. Regulus entra à son tour et comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sirius et lui se ressemblaient énormément.

« Tu as terminé la première partie des calculs ? se renseigna le Serpentard.

– Non, mais presque »

Son vis-à-vis lui lança alors un regard curieux et aussi légèrement impatient.

« Tu as parlé de moi à Rosier, déclara la blonde d'une traite.

– Oui »

Arabella ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'admette aussi franchement et sans une once de contrition.

« Tu lui as aussi parlé de notre accord ? »

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère mais celle-ci devait surement transparaître dans son ton et dans la lueur de ses yeux.

« Non, c'est entre toi et moi. De mon côté, je veux que ça reste secret et j'imagine que pour toi aussi »

La blonde hocha la tête et lui demanda pourquoi il en était arrivé à parler d'elle à ce dangereux psychopathe de Rosier.

« Il pose souvent des questions sur toi »

Réponse pas vraiment rassurante, mais Arabella était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider par le Serpentard. Avec Archibald Archdeacon, la jeune fille estimait qu'elle avait eu sa dose de détraqué pour toute une vie.

« Tu as éveillé son intérêt dès que ton nom a résonné dans la Grande Salle », avoua Regulus.

Il semblait mal à l'aise avec ce sujet et jetait souvent des regards vers la porte comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris à en parler. C'est ce qui le fit certainement changer de sujet.

« Dis-moi, il se passe quelque chose entre mon frère et toi ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Le Serpentard sembla encore plus embarrassé, si cela était possible. Arabella de son côté, ne voyait pas ce que le Gryffondor venait faire dans cette conversation. Elle était encore préoccupée par le fait qu'elle avait éveillé sans le vouloir, l'intérêt de Rosier et se demandait vaguement quelle attitude adopter.

« Il paraîtrait qu'il s'est battu avec Evan Rosier, pour toi.

– Tu veux dire qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion de s'attaquer à un élève de cette maison. Je pense que tu le connais assez pour savoir que c'est totalement son genre »

Regulus sourit mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Arabella comprit qu'elle venait certainement de le blesser sans le vouloir.

« C'est pas faux », murmura-t-il.

Avant qu'ils se séparent, la blonde lui posa la question qui la travaillait depuis quelques temps.

« Tu sais si des élèves de Poudlard s'amusent à pratiquer des sorts de magie noire ?

– Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? » demanda en réponse le jeune homme avec suspicion.

Vu comment, le Serpentard s'était soudainement mis sur ses gardes, la blonde sut qu'elle n'en tirerait rien. Ne voulant pas aussi le braquer, elle préféra ne pas insister. Mettant donc, provisoirement de côté le journal de son grand-père et tous les secrets l'entourant, elle demanda :

« En parlant de Rosier. Tu sais s'il est mêlé à des tours douteux envers des élèves d'autres maisons ? »

Regulus afficha un sourire narquois.

« Demande-moi plutôt si c'est lui qui fait des misères à Mary MacDonald »

La jeune fille sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se reprit néanmoins assez vite.

« Et c'est le cas ?

– Non, répondit Regulus avec conviction. Mais par contre, tu peux être sûr qu'il sait qui s'en prend à elle. Rien ne lui échappe dans cette école.

– Et toi alors ? Comment tu es au courant ? »

Arabella avait froncé ses sourcils, méfiante. Le fait qu'il soit au courant, pouvait signifier qu'il était lui-même possiblement dans le coup.

« J'ai les oreilles qui traînent, confia-t-il d'un air conspirateur. C'est incroyable ce que tu peux apprendre quand tu sais où et qui écouter »

Étonnamment, elle le crut. Après tout, il avait passé toute une semaine à la prendre en filature, elle le voyait bien espionner ses camarades de maison. Ce jeune Serpentard en savait certainement beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer.

« C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est terminé ? C'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai pas encore mangé moi ! »

La blonde le laissa partir, mais déterminée à tout faire pour gagner la confiance de ce dernier. Les secrets qu'il détenait, seraient certainement profitables à ces projets.

* * *

Lily fixait Sirius Black d'un air songeur. Elle se tourna vers Mary face à elle mais voyant que celle-ci continuait tranquillement de manger son bacon, la préfète comprit qu'elle n'avait certainement rien remarqué. « _Sirius ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude avec Arabella_ » songea-t-elle. « _Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux hier_ ».

La blonde avait eu beau lui assurer qu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard sur le chemin, Lily en doutait. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. La rouquine était bien décidée à découvrir ce que pensait Arabella du Gryffondor, surtout depuis que celle-ci lui avait avoué qu'elle et lui s'étaient réconciliés.

Mary et elle se levèrent à leur tour pour se préparer à leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Mais en sortant de la Grande Salle, la préfète sentit un regard pesant sur elle. Se tournant vers la table des Serpentard, elle croisa des yeux sombres avant qu'il se détourne.

« Severus Rogue est un crétin ! » s'exclama Lily de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras et filasse était assis près d'Avery et Mulciber ainsi que Wilkes. Mary lança un regard rapide vers la table des verts et argents en frissonnant.

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais compris ton amitié avec ce Serpentard, nota la Gryffondor. Il côtoie depuis l'année dernière, les pires élèves de cette maison »

Les deux jeunes filles avaient quitté la Grande Salle et venaient de monter les premières marches de l'escalier de marbre.

« C'est mon ami d'enfance, soupira la rouquine. C'est le premier qui m'a parlé de notre monde. Même s'il ne le montre pas aux autres, au fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien »

Son amie haussa les épaules signifiant ainsi, qu'effectivement il dissimulait bien cette partie de sa personnalité à ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus tous les deux ? proposa timidement Mary.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. En réalité, on s'était disputé au début de l'année et il a refusé de me parler, avoua la préfète.

– Quel était l'objet de votre différent ? » s'enquit son amie aux cheveux bouclés.

Lily passa une main lasse sur son front, un air désabusé parant ses traits fins.

« Je lui ai dit que ses nouvelles fréquentations n'étaient pas à mon goût. Et avec ce qui t'est arrivé en début de semaine, cela a confirmé mon avis. Ça me rend folle que Sev' soit aussi aveugle ! J'ai envie de l'aider mais en même temps, je lui en veux tellement que je pense clairement à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul.

– Mais ce n'est pas ton genre, dit gentiment Mary.

– Il ne m'écoute plus et m'ignore !

– Fais-en sorte de le contraindre. Tu es pleine de ressources, et si ça te tient autant à cœur, je suis sûre que tu trouveras une manière de t'y prendre »

La préfète la fixa songeuse puis un sourire rusé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Après tout, elle ne baissait jamais les bras, et elle était aussi téméraire comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte.

* * *

Arabella aux côtés de Matthew Anson, avançait sur le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se rappelait l'avoir emprunté dans une calèche tirée par des Sombrals, après sa sortie du Poudlard Express.

« C'est ta première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

– Je sais seulement que c'est le seul village entièrement sorcier de Grande Bretagne », avoua Arabella dévoilant ainsi son ignorance totale.

Le métis sourit et lui prit doucement la main. La blonde ne se déroba pas mais pensa curieusement à la veille, où elle avait tenu celle de Sirius Black. Elle se secoua mentalement, vu le cours étrange que prenait ses pensées.

« Alors c'est un plaisir et un honneur de te le faire visiter », assura Anson avec sincérité.

Ils marchaient sur un chemin au sol dur et craquelé par le froid. En cette fin d'octobre, le temps en Ecosse s'était considérablement refroidie ainsi que dégradé et la jeune fille ne regrettait pas de s'être habillée chaudement. De plus la grande main tiède du Serdaigle était une source de chaleur agréable et non négligeable. Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui lui permettrait de profiter pleinement de cette journée. « Si seulement un rayon de soleil pouvait percer, ce serait parfait » pensa la jeune fille.

En survolant les têtes des élèves de Poudlard devant eux, Arabella pu voir les premières habitations se dessiner sous ses yeux. Elle était curieuse de visiter ce village dont elle avait entendu parler à Ilvermorny. Dans son ancienne école, les élèves ne sortaient pas profiter d'un village typiquement sorcier car le château était assez reculé de toute civilisation aussi bien sorcière que Non Magique.

« Regarde sur ta gauche », indiqua soudain Anson en les faisant ralentir.

En suivant la direction indiquée par le jeune homme, Arabella vit au loin, en haut d'une petite colline surplombant le village, une maison décrépie entourée d'un jardin qui aurait bien besoin d'être remis en état.

« Depuis ces dernières années, c'est la dernière célébrité du village, expliqua le métis un sourire amusé sur le visage.

– Cette chose qui tombe en ruine ? » répliqua la blonde légèrement méprisante.

Anson éclata de rire et serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

« Le vieux Alberforth qui tient la Tête du Sanglier au village, s'y est rendu une nuit et a rapporté que les esprits qui ont élu domicile dans la vieille bâtisse abandonnée sont particulièrement malfaisants. Alors depuis cinq ans, plus personne ne s'y rend. Les villageois disent que certaines nuits, ils entendent des hurlements effrayants. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont renommé la Cabane Hurlante.

– Dis-moi, tu essayes de me faire peur là ? » demanda moqueusement Arabella.

Anson se détourna de l'édifice à moitié en ruine et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais que j'avais devant moi une courageuse Gryffondor ! »

Il remit une des mèches de cheveux d'or pâle de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. Il effleura par la même occasion sa joue et Arabella baissa les yeux, soudainement intimidée. Elle releva la tête, lorsqu'il reprit :

« Tu sais, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard croient durs comme fer que cette maison est hantée. Ils empêchent tout élèves ayant la mauvaise idée de vouloir s'y aventurer. De toute façon, la bâtisse est condamnée par des scellés et personne ne peut y entrer »

Ils se détournèrent de la Cabane Hurlante, reprenant la direction du village sorcier. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, et Anson prit son rôle de guide très au sérieux. « _Comme tout ce qu'il fait_ » songea Arabella, amusée « _Il n'est pas Préfet-en-Chef pour rien_ »

Pré-au-Lard était un petit village tout en longueur, de petites maisons et chaumières atypiques et amusantes. C'était sur l'artère principale qu'on retrouvait une bonne partie des commerces comme Les Trois Balais, lieu de rendez-vous des élèves de Poudlard pour se poser devant une Bièraubeurre. Il y avait aussi Scribenpenne où Arabella acheta une belle plume pour sa mère, Honeydukes, Zonko où la jeune fille aperçue sans réelle surprise les Maraudeurs. Dans les ruelles secondaires, il y avait peu de commerces et les élèves restaient majoritairement dans la rue principale.

Après avoir passé un temps à Honeydukes où Arabella en profita pour acheter quelques petites choses pour ses nouveaux camarades de Gryffondor, ils sortirent et furent étonnés de voir qu'ils régnaient tout à coup une ambiance tendue et les rues étant presque désertes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Arabella légèrement inquiète et déjà prête à sortir sa baguette.

– Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas normal »

Anson avait froncé les sourcils et avait adopté tandis qu'ils marchaient, une attitude protectrice envers la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, indignée que le métis pense qu'elle n'était pas capable de se défendre par elle-même. Cependant, elle ne dit rien car elle sentait qu'il y avait plus important à cet instant.

Ils retournaient à l'entrée du village vers Les Trois Balais où une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard ainsi que les habitants c'étaient réunis en nombre. Arabella et Anson ne purent entrer tellement la taverne était surchargée de monde.

Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, en sortie difficilement. Quand elle les vit, elle s'exclama :

« Matthew ! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! On a besoin de toi pour remettre un peu d'ordre et dire aux élèves de retourner à Poudlard »

Elle s'arrêta devant le métis, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et Arabella cru voir une pointe de peur dans son regard brun.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Marlène.

– Il y a eu une attaque importante à Londres. Un _Patronus_ envoyé par le Ministère a annoncé la nouvelle aux Trois Balais, recommandant à tous de rentrer chez eux.

– Les Mangemort ? » supposa Matthew Anson.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« La Préfète-en-Chef est déjà retournée à l'école avec les troisième et quatrième année qui ont accepté de la suivre sans poser de question. Mais les autres…

– Je comprends, je m'en occupe »

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à entrer de force aux Trois Balais quand il se retourna vers Arabella.

« Je suis désolé, je dois te laisser »

La blonde fit un geste rassurant de la tête. Elle comprenait sans peine qu'il devait accomplir ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef. Il se tourna ensuite vers la dénommée Marlène.

« Tu peux la raccompagner à Poudlard, je te revaudrais ça.

– Pas de problème »

Puis il disparut. Arabella était outrée par la dernière demande du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas une enfant qu'on se devait de surveiller et couver.

« Ne te vexe pas du comportement de Matthew, il est très protecteur, c'est dans sa nature. Je suis son amie depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard et notre répartition à Serdaigle. Je suis Marlène McKinnon.

– Arabella Archedeacon », se présenta la blonde à son tour bien qu'encore furieuse.

La bleu et bronze avait deviné sans peine les pensées d'Arabella, et celle-ci se modéra car après tout Marlène McKinnon n'y était pour rien dans l'attitude de son ami. Sans plus se plaindre, la blonde suivit la Serdaigle jusqu'au château. Elle découvrit une personne sérieuse et sympathique qui lui plut.

Les deux jeunes filles ne parlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé, mais les évènements envahissaient leurs esprits. Arabella ne pensait pas que la guerre sorcière qui se préparait, aurait commencé aussi tôt. Mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit elle-même à Sirius Black, qu'ils vivaient des temps troubles et dangereux ?


	8. Chapitre 7 - Quidditch, meilleur remède

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_1 novembre 1975_

La table des Gryffondor ce matin-là était un mélange complexe d'effervescence, d'impatience et de tension. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouges et or étaient bizarrement muets. Mais en les observant mieux on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur le match qui allait se jouer dans quelques heures.

« Je ne m'habitue pas au fait de voir Potter aussi calme et silencieux », commenta Arabella aux filles assises devant elle.

Mary lança un coup d'œil au jeune homme à lunettes tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

« Si seulement, ce miracle n'arrivait pas exclusivement les matinées de match », rétorqua la rouquine.

La Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés sourit face au ton découragé de son amie.

« Surtout que cela ne doit arriver que deux fois par an, c'est dur ! » taquina la blonde.

Cette fois-ci, Mary pouffa suivit de Lily. Entendre le rire des filles ainsi que les exclamations enjouées des élèves et aussi leurs prévisions excitées pour le match, apportaient une touche de bonne humeur bienvenue. Surtout après les sombres nouvelles de l'extérieur lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

L'ambiance au château commençait doucement à redevenir si ce n'était insouciante, au moins joyeuse. Le lancement du début de la saison de Quidditch tombait à point nommé et permettait de faire oublier que dehors, la noirceur gagnait insidieusement en intensité. Le banquet d'Halloween de la veille avait également joué à cet état de fait.

L'attaque des Mangemorts dans le Londres moldu, était un acte isolé et non le début d'une guerre comme Arabella et une bonne partie des personnes de Poudlard l'avaient pensé. Cependant la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait l'état d'alerte dans le monde sorcier britannique.

La blonde voyait l'inquiétude de certains élèves pour les membres de leur famille et elle était soulagée, pour sa part de savoir sa mère à New-York, et donc dans une relative sécurité. Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas s'émouvoir, étaient sans surprise certains élèves de la maison Serpentard.

En jetant un œil à la table des verts et argent, Arabella vit – bien que ce soit modéré par rapport aux Gryffondor – qu'ils manifestaient une agitation plus poussée que de coutume. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard étaient regroupés au centre, entourés de leurs camarades de maison. La jeune fille repéra Regulus Black, l'attrapeur de l'équipe, qui leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

La veille, Arabella avait terminé ses calculs d'arithmancie et les lui avait donnés dans la salle de classe désaffectée du septième étage qui était leur lieu de rendez-vous officiel. Le jeune homme lui avait promis de lui donner le _Brumiclaireur_ avant ou après le match.

Elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce petit espion. Alors par prudence, les résultats qu'elle lui avait donnés, étaient incomplets. La blonde avait retiré une donnée qui les rendaient inutilisables. Dans le cas, où le Serpentard lui donnait un artefact qui ne répondait pas à ses attentes, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui remettre cette donnée manquante. Regulus s'en rendrait compte que lorsqu'il essaierait de s'en servir, ce qui lui laissait un certain avantage sur lui.

Bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit pourquoi il avait besoin de ces résultats, la blonde se doutait qu'ils avaient assurément un lien avec quelque chose d'illégal. Après tout, la famille Black était très riche, Regulus aurait pu engager n'importe quel brillant arithmanticien pour ses calculs. Mais voilà, il avait fait appel à elle, et Arabella trouvait cela assez louche. Et elle escomptait que la seconde partie des calculs serait plus à même de la renseigner sur l'objectif du Serpentard.

Tandis qu'ils se regardaient, le quatrième année lui fit un hochement de tête que la jeune fille ne sut comment interpréter. Allait-il lui donner l'objet maintenant ou après le match ? Mais Regulus se détourna, laissant Arabella dans l'expectative.

Irritée, elle fit de nouveau face à Lily et Mary.

« Tu cherchais Anson ? demanda la rouquine. Je sais qu'il devait voir la Préfète-en-Chef pour quelque chose qu'ils vont annoncer aux préfets la semaine prochaine »

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle savait pour cette histoire, le métis lui ayant dit qu'il la rejoindrait sur les gradins avant le début du lancement du match. Après leur rendez-vous écourté une semaine plus tôt à Pré-au-Lard, Arabella l'avait à peine vu à cause du travail que les professeurs leur donnaient, elle pour ses BUSEs et lui pour ses ASPICs.

Elles furent soudain rejointes par Rémus Lupin qui prit place à la gauche de la blonde. Il les salua de sa gentillesse toujours innée et attendrissante.

« Je vous rejoints parce que je ne peux supporter une seconde de plus la tension qui émane de James !

– Bonjour Rémus », le salua à son tour Arabella d'un ton affable, sincèrement ravie.

Elle appréciait grandement le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux chauds yeux bruns. C'était par ailleurs le seul Maraudeur qu'elle appelait par son prénom, étant devenue assez vite, très familière avec lui. Mais le préfet était tellement sympathique qu'il aurait été plus qu'étonnant que l'inverse se produise.

Il se pencha pour attraper le plat devant lui, et un rayon de lumière fit apparaître les fines cicatrices qui barraient quelques endroits de son visage. La blonde n'avait jamais osé l'interroger sur leur provenance. Bien qu'elles dussent être atténuées par des baumes et des potions, Arabella devinait qu'elles avaient dû être particulièrement douloureuses lorsqu'il les avait reçus.

Tandis que la jeune fille s'interrogeait sur quelles créatures magiques ou non avaient pu l'attaquer, Pettigrow et Black s'installèrent également près des filles.

« Alors, tu fuis Lunard ? se moqua gentiment Black.

– Tout comme toi Patmol », répartit le préfet.

Peter souffla et eut l'air ennuyé.

« Cela dit, poursuivit Sirius, je ne peux te le reprocher. Cornedrue est sur le point de se désintégrer s'il continue à autant se concentrer. Regarde même Queudver ne pouvait pas supporter ce tableau plus longtemps »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais c'est quoi encore ces surnoms », marmonna Lily si bas que seule Mary et Arabella l'entendirent.

La blonde pensa qu'ils devaient certainement avoir une signification mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent tous en même temps suivant la foule qui se dirigeait vers le terrain.

Pendant que les Gryffondor se rendaient au match, Sirius prit à part Arabella. Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur pendant que Lily et Mary s'éloignaient en compagnie de Rémus et Peter, sans remarquer que la blonde ne les suivait plus.

Il laissa le flot d'élève les dépasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. En l'observant, la jeune fille vit qu'il paraissait soucieux et des rides de contrariété ornaient son front.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander, se moqua la blonde. Ça ne te ressemble pas de me demander ça, tu es malade ? »

Mais face au regard sérieux de Sirius, Arabella se vit répondre d'une voix plus douce :

« Oui. Comme toutes les personnes à Poudlard, je suis impatiente de voir le match »

Cependant, sa réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le jeune homme qui pinça les lèvres de plus en plus contrarié.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda la jeune fille, espérant ainsi le faire parler.

– Tu parais… fatiguée »

Puis sous le regard septique de son vis-à-vis, il avoua :

« Je suis descendu cette nuit dans la salle commune parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je t'ai vu, endormie dans un des fauteuils »

En fait ce n'était pas de la contrariété mais l'expression d'une gêne intense qui marquait ces traits. Arabella se retint de sourire pour éviter de vexer le brun. Elle était cependant embarrassée qu'il l'ait surpris de nouveau dans cette situation.

« Est-ce que ça concerne les menaces de Rosier ? » demanda-t-il.

Arabella soupira en secouant la tête. Comme elle lui avait promis avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la blonde lui avait raconté une partie de sa rencontre avec le Serpentard. Elle avait cependant tu par respect pour les désirs de Mary, l'agression de cette dernière.

« Je pense que du fait des antécédents de ma famille, cela a intéressé Rosier », avait-elle finalement avoué à contrecœur.

La jeune fille avait longtemps hésité à en parler à Sirius, vu que c'était la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme ne l'appréciait pas. Mais à sa grande surprise il avait seulement dit un « _Ça me semble logique_ » Il n'avait pas paru être dégoûté par ses origines comme lors de leur dispute au début d'année. Pour cette raison, Arabella commençait à voir le jeune homme sous un œil nouveau. Il lui paraissait même plus agréable à côtoyer.

« Cette nuit, reprit le Gryffondor, j'ai veillé sur toi. J'avais peur que tu fasses à nouveau un cauchemar comme celui… de la dernière fois. Je sais qu'on a fait le pacte de ne plus en parler, mais avec la menace de Rosier…. »

Arabella le regardait sans rien dire, l'invitant à poursuivre. En réalité, elle était émue face à l'intérêt du brun face à ses soucis. Sirius toussota d'un air un peu mal à l'aise d'avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelqu'un à qui te confier, Lily ou Mary. Et que tu ne supportais pas tout… ça, toute seule. Vu que je sais que ce n'est pas seulement la deuxième fois que tu t'endors dans la salle commune »

Quand il finit, Arabella le regarda bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de sollicitude de la part de Sirius Black. Et en le fixant, elle vit que lui aussi était interloqué par son comportement.

Après un long silence inconfortable, la blonde décida de les sortir de cette situation plus que gênante.

« Oui, je me confie, mentit Arabella avec aplomb. Je suis bien entourée ici et je me sens bien à Poudlard »

« _Ce qui était au moins la vérité_ » songea-t-elle.

Il sembla soulagé que la discussion ait pris fin mais elle cru voir une légère déception dans son regard mélangée à une grande curiosité. Connaissant les Maraudeurs, Arabella se doutait que le jeune homme mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ses terreurs nocturnes.

Ils reprirent le chemin du terrain de Quidditch sans se regarder.

« Tu rentres chez toi à Noël ? demanda Sirius.

– Non, je rentrerais en Amérique que pendant les vacances d'été »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Je passe mes vacances chez James et tout les autres rentrent chez eux, commenta le jeune homme. Tu vas te sentir un peu seule.

– Ça ne me gêne pas. J'en profiterais pour travailler sur mes BUSE.

– Ouah, c'est palpitant », se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Bien entendu, la jeune fille espérait qu'avant les vacances de Noël, l'objet magique de Regulus Black l'aurait guidé jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Ainsi elle pourrait poursuivre ses recherches en toute liberté et pouvoir y passer une grande partie de ses journées sans éveiller la curiosité de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du terrain de Quidditch d'où un bourdonnement impressionnant s'élevait dans les airs. Sirius et Arabella grimpèrent rapidement vers les tribunes des Gryffondor. Jouant des coudes, ils parvinrent à rejoindre Rémus et Peter, accompagnés des filles.

En arrivant à leur hauteur, la blonde repéra Matthew Anson ainsi que la jeune fille brune qui l'avait raccompagnée au château après la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux Serdaigle de septième année avaient abandonné les couleurs de leur maison pour celles des rouges et or. Le Préfet-en-Chef s'était contenté d'une écharpe de la maison Gryffondor mais Marlène McKinnon avait revêtu une cape rouge et or ainsi qu'un chapeau d'où s'échappait de temps en temps, le rugissement d'un lion.

Le groupe se retourna vers eux à leur approche. Arabella capta le regard interrogateur de Lily et celui malicieux de Mary avant qu'Anson n'envahisse son champ de vision. Ce dernier se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement sa joue.

La jeune fille se statufia interloquée par cette familiarité. Mais rendit son sourire au métis. Celui-ci se tourna vers Sirius et de son timbre toujours aussi affable, il dit :

« Tiens Black. Tu as prévu de faire sauter les gradins cette fois-ci ? »

Sirius se crispa encore plus si c'était possible.

« Si tu es là Anson se serait une idée », répartit sèchement le Gryffondor.

Le Serdaigle ne répondit pas et passa un de ses bras autour d'Arabella. Celle-ci encore troublée par le baiser du métis ne fit pas attention à la tension qui régnait soudainement entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Sirius rejoignit les Maraudeurs et les filles s'approchèrent d'eux avec Marlène. N'ayant pas entendus la conversation, ils furent surpris par la mauvaise humeur de Black.

« Je suis impatient de voir ce match », s'écria Anson d'un ton excité.

Lily prit place de l'autre côté de la blonde et lui demanda discrètement :

« Vous vous êtes encore disputés avec Black ? »

Arabella fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. La rouquine rajouta en chuchotant toujours :

« On dirait qu'il a avalé du vinaigre »

La blonde haussa les épaules tout en jetant un coup d'œil au visage fermé de Black. La jeune fille ne voulait pas s'en mêler car elle ne souhaitait se retrouver dans la situation inconfortable de toute à l'heure. « J'ai eu ma dose de Sirius Black pour la journée » pensa-t-elle.

« Je ne savais pas que notre Préfet-en-Chef est passionné par le Quidditch, remarqua Mary MacDonald en réponse à l'exclamation précédente du métis.

– Si vous saviez ! répondit Marlène en riant. Son dortoir est entièrement décoré des couleurs du club de Flaquemare ! »

Arabella se tourna vers eux et se joignit à leur échange.

« C'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne joues pas dans l'équipe de ta maison », dit la blonde.

Anson eut l'air soudain gêné et toussota tandis que son amie Serdaigle éclatait de rire.

« J'ai fait partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle de ma troisième à ma cinquième année, avoua le Préfet-en-Chef. J'avais un poste de batteur mais je n'étais pas très doué.

– C'est peu de le dire, renchérit Marlène McKinnon. Je crois que sa désertion lors de notre cinquième année a été la plus grande victoire de notre équipe ! »

Tandis que Mary et Lily riaient amusées, Matthew Anson essaya d'attraper son amie qui l'évita avec agilité, le regard moqueur.

Mais tous se tournèrent vers le terrain lorsque le présentateur du match s'exclama avec fougue dans son micro magique. Sturgis Podmore, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année paraissait être dans son élément en tant que présentateur des matchs de Quidditch. Il aviva en quelques secondes l'effervescence des deux tribunes de supporteurs.

Parmi les Gryffondor, certains Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'étaient mêlés et il en allait de même pour les Serpentard. Comme la saison ne faisait que débuter, les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pouvaient se permettre de soutenir leur équipe préférée sans penser encore aux points pour la Coupe de fin d'année.

« Et voilà, les joueurs ! » s'égosilla Podmore.

Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain sous les torrents d'encouragement de leurs supporteurs respectifs. Ils défilèrent avec agilité devant leur soutien sous un mélange d'applaudissements et de sifflements des partis adverses.

Alors que les joueurs commençaient à se réunir au centre pour attendre le coup d'envoi, l'un des joueurs de Serpentard se détacha. Il fila vers les gradins rouges et or et les survola quelques instants. Indifférent, aux sifflements des supporteurs de l'équipe adverse, il paraissait chercher quelqu'un.

Arabella soupira, devinant qui il recherchait et le maudissant de son absence de discrétion. La jeune fille s'avança vers le devant des tribunes et le jeune Black dévia son vol vers elle.

« Salut Arabella ! Tu es venue m'encourager ? » demanda le jeune homme taquin.

C'était la première fois qu'il employait son prénom ce qui fit que sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille fit de même.

« Tu rêves Regulus ! »

Tout en souriant toujours aussi largement, il sortit une boîte épaisse de sa poche. Il se mit à jouer avec tout en lui lançant un regard amusé un brin provocateur. Connaissant son frère aîné, la blonde craignait déjà le pire.

« Encourage-moi sincèrement. J'ai besoin d'avoir toutes les chances de mon côté »

Il eut l'audace d'éclater de rire sous le regard outré et noir de la Gryffondor. Certains de ses camarades de maison à côté d'elle ricanèrent tandis que d'autres poussaient des cris outragés. Arabella ne put voir la réaction de ses amis Gryffondor et des deux Serdaigle car ils ne l'avaient pas suivi jusqu'au bord de la tribune.

« Il semblerait que l'attrapeur de Serpentard soit tombé sous le charme d'une personne supportrice de l'équipe adverse, commenta Sturgis Podmore avec amusement. Son capitaine ne parait pas apprécier la chose ! »

Arabella sursauta à la remarque du commentateur et se sentit réellement agacée par le comportement stupide du Serpentard. Cédant, la blonde consentit à encourager son adversaire, les mots sortant difficilement de sa bouche.

Bien qu'il eût l'air moyennement satisfait, l'attrapeur de Serpentard lui lança finalement la boîte. La jeune fille l'attrapa avec facilité.

« J'espère que tu viendras me féliciter à la fin du match », osa-t-il encore rajouter.

Face au ton farceur du jeune homme, la jeune fille se dérida. Il était tellement sympathique qu'il était difficile de lui en vouloir longtemps. _« Je l'ai à peine interrogé sur son passe-temps d'espion, alors autant ne pas me le mettre à dos maintenant_ » songea également Arabella.

Après un clin d'œil, il repartit vers son équipe et la blonde entendit les hurlements du capitaine de Serpentard. Comme Podmore l'avait souligné, il n'était pas vraiment ravi du comportement de son joueur.

De son côté, Arabella retourna à sa place entre Anson et Lily. Le visage du premier était étonnamment fermé et la rouquine était de toute évidence curieuse. Mais toute discussion était devenue impossible car le coup d'envoi avait été lancé.

Durant ces derniers jours, James Potter s'était vanté d'être un excellent poursuiveur et Arabella put se rendre rapidement compte qu'il n'avait pas exagéré. Parmi les six poursuiveurs présents sur le terrain, il était sans conteste le plus agile et le plus doué. Durant la première partie du match, il avait marqué la majorité des buts de l'équipe de Gryffondor, devançant les Serpentard de cent points.

Le score était en faveur écrasante des rouges et or, 120 à 20, mais tout le monde savait que la botte secrète de l'équipe des verts et argent était leur attrapeur.

Soudain sous les exclamations euphoriques des Serpentard, Regulus Black remonta en flèche sur le terrain, sa main droite enserrant le vif d'or. Comme tout ceux se tenant dans sa tribune, Arabella souffla sa déception. Les Serpentard venaient de remporter le premier match de la saison 190 à 120 puisqu'entre temps, les verts et argent venaient de marquer deux nouveaux buts.

Arabella et les autres supporteurs commencèrent à quitter le terrain de Quidditch. Bien qu'ils n'eussent pas gagné, les rouges et or étaient cependant assez optimistes pour le reste de la saison, les Serpentard les devançant seulement de 70 points.

Alors que la blonde se laissait porter par la masse des élèves qui retournaient au château, elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre doucement le bras. En se retournant elle croisa les yeux bleus d'Anson et se laissa entraîner à l'écart.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers le lac jusqu'à ne plus entendre leurs camarades. En l'observant, Arabella vit qu'il était soucieux. Son habituelle bonne humeur ainsi que son sourire avaient disparu. Anson paraissait nerveux ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta lorsque la voix du Préfet-en-Chef troubla le silence pesant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Regulus Black »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, sincèrement étonnée qu'il lui parle du jeune Serpentard.

« Je ne dirais pas ça », marmonna la blonde.

Elle passa une main sur sa nuque. Un tic qui démontrait chez elle un certain malaise. De plus du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que le métis l'observait attentivement ce qui ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Arabella était sur ses gardes, elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur ses rapports avec le plus jeune des Black.

« C'est le petit frère d'un de mes camarades de maison, se sentit obliger d'ajouter la jeune fille face à l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis.

– Certes, admit enfin Anson. Mais il est de notoriété publique qu'ils n'ont pas la fibre fraternelle. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? »

Légèrement ennuyée, Arabella se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle n'ignorait pas que le sujet de Regulus Black semblait être tabou pour Sirius, mais elle ne s'était pas renseignée auprès des filles. « _Après tout, la vie de Sirius Black est bien le dernier de mes soucis_ » pensa-t-elle. « _Cependant, si je dois me rapprocher de Regulus autant en savoir un maximum sur leur histoire !_ ».

« Regulus est un Serpentard ! » continua le jeune homme.

Voyant que la blonde s'apprêtait à rétorquer, il rajouta :

« Ce ne serait pas un problème bien entendu, s'il ne fréquentait pas le groupe d'Evan Rosier »

Arabella tressaillit imperceptiblement à l'entente de ce dernier nom. Elle serra les poings ne pouvant contenir son inquiétude lorsqu'elle se remémorait les regards que lui lançait le brun depuis leur première rencontre.

Matthew Anson de son côté laissait ses traits exprimer de la colère pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Mais ce que la jeune fille interpréta dans son regard, c'était une blessure douloureuse certainement profondément ancrée en lui.

« Tu sais, je suis né de parents qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Sais-tu comment ils nous voient ? Comme des erreurs de la nature ! »

Le jeune homme ne lui apprenait rien malheureusement. Elle-même avait été élevée avec ces valeurs aberrantes. Mais ce qui l'avait sauvé de cette étroitesse d'esprit et de ce formatage, fut la haine qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son père. Puis plus tard, c'est son amitié avec William – un né Non-Maj' – qui l'avait éloigné définitivement des idées qu'entretenaient aussi la famille Corneirus, sa mère en tête.

Arabella posa doucement sa main sur le bras du métis et sentit qu'il tremblait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui demanda d'une voix dure :

« Est-ce que toi tu te vois comme ça ? Non ! Alors ne laisse pas ce que disent ces crétins à l'esprit étroit t'atteindre »

Anson resta coi, certainement surpris face au contraste de la main douce de la jeune fille sur son bras et le ton sec qu'elle employait. Adoucissant un peu son timbre, elle poursuivit :

« Ne pense pas que ce sont tes parents et ta naissance qui te définissent. C'est toi qui traceras ton propre chemin, donc fais le choix de ne pas t'en soucier »

La jeune fille avait parlé avec plus de fougue qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle lâcha le bras du Préfet-en-Chef, mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle s'était dévoilée implicitement. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait dû lire entre les lignes car il prit ses mains dans les siennes et dit :

« Je suis désolé. De toutes les personnes à qui j'aurais pu me plaindre, c'est sur toi que ça tombe. Ce qui est injuste connaissant ta famille »

La jeune fille voulu se libérer de ses mains mais le métis ne la laissa pas faire. Il les pressait doucement entre ses paumes et la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient commença à apaiser Arabella.

« Je suis inquiet pour toi », avoua Anson.

« _Décidément, ils se sont donnés le mot aujourd'hui, Sirius et lui !_ » songea la blonde.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas à te dire qui tu dois ou pas fréquenter, cependant Regulus et tous ses amis de Serpentard sont… »

Il parut hésiter quelques instants.

« Disons que… je sais des choses qui me permettent de dire qu'ils sont intéressés par la magie noire »

Arabella se redressa soudainement très intéressée.

« Comment ça ? Quelles choses ? »

Il soupira et elle vit qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que tu mettes le plus de distance entre toi et eux »

La jeune fille voulut insister mais face à la détermination du Préfet-en-Chef renonça. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas suivre son conseil vis-à-vis de Regulus Black. Tout d'abord, ils avaient un pacte qu'elle se devait de respecter si le _Brumiclaireur_ qu'elle sentait dans sa poche lui donnait satisfaction. Et ensuite, elle espérait – d'autant plus après les révélations d'Anson – se rapprocher du Serpentard afin qu'il partage avec elle tout ce qu'il pouvait espionner et entendre dans l'école.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient remis à marcher en silence. L'une des mains du métis tenait encore celle de la jeune fille ce qui ne la gênait pas. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac tout en longeant les premiers arbres de la Forêt Interdite, Arabella remarqua une petite maison en bois de forme ovale entourée d'un grand potager.

En plissant les yeux, elle crut voir des formes bouger à l'intérieure. Elle se détourna de l'atypique cabane quand Anson s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Je voulais profiter de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour te parler de quelque chose, mais avec ce qui s'est passé… Disons que je n'ai pas eu d'autres occasions »

Face à l'intensité aussi bien de sa voix que de ses yeux, Arabella se doutait fortement de ce qui allait suivre. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite et ses mains devenir légèrement moites.

Mais le jeune homme ne poursuivit pas avec des mots ce qui troubla un peu plus la blonde. De sa main libre il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient à présent si proches que son champ de vision n'était réduit qu'à lui.

Pourtant alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle sentit un léger doute ainsi qu'une hésitation traverser son esprit. Mais ce fut une voix forte et profonde qui dénoua son problème.

« Hé ! Vous là ! »


	9. Chapitre 8 - Le Repère des Maraudeurs

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_1 novembre 1975_

Mais ce fut une voix forte et profonde qui dénoua son problème.

« Hé ! Vous là ! »

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent rapidement. En tournant son regard vers le nouvel arrivant, Arabella dû pencher la tête en arrière afin de croiser les yeux bruns du demi-géant.

« Faites attention ! Vous marchez sur mes jeunes pousses »

D'un même mouvement Anson et Arabella fixèrent la terre fraîchement retournée sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Ils s'éloignèrent donc de quelques pas en s'excusant maladroitement.

Tandis que le demi-géant nommé Hagrid si la jeune fille se souvenait bien, leur expliquait avec une agitation passionnée ce à quoi ces plantes allaient servir, Arabella tachait d'éviter de regarder Anson. Elle savait depuis quelques temps que le septième année lui plaisait et inversement, pourtant une partie d'elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager. La blonde craignait en effet que cette relation devienne un frein à ses projets, peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour le métis.

« Nous sommes désolés Hagrid », répéta le jeune homme entre deux reprises d'inspirations du demi-géant qui leur partageait son inquiétude pour la croissance de ses protégés.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil énamouré à la terre cultivée et plus particulièrement à la tige brunâtre d'une plante, Hagrid leur signifia qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

« A vrai dire, reprit le demi-géant, ne revenez pas marcher sur ces merveilleuses plantes lorsqu'elles auront grandi, elles pourraient vous attaquer »

« _C'est sympathique tout ça_ » songea la blonde « _On m'y reprendra pas une seconde fois à marcher près de la cabane d'Hagrid sans avoir bien vérifié où je mets les pieds ! _».

De son côté Anson fronça les sourcils tout en revêtant son masque de Préfet-en-Chef.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

– Une nouvelle espèce que j'ai créé, s'extasia Hagrid ravie que quelqu'un lui pose la question. J'ai fusionné une sous race de filet du diable avec des plants de Snargalouf. J'espère qu'ainsi elle pourra supporter la lumière du jour ! »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Malgré ses piètres compétences en botanique, Arabella savait ce qu'étaient ses plantes. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'idée farfelue d'associer une plante étrangleuse avec une autre carnivore ? La jeune fille dévisagea le demi-géant avec intérêt. _« Il est soit très courageux, soit totalement imprudent_ » pensa Arabella « _Drôle de personnage_ ».

« N'est-ce pas trop dangereux dans une école ? s'enquit Anson inquiet, qui avait aussi fait le lien.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Matthew, tenta de le rassurer Hagrid. Je dois clôturer et sécuriser l'endroit durant l'après-midi. Le professeur Chourave est très intéressée par leur développement mais étant donné qu'il n'y a plus assez de place dans les serres, j'ai proposé une partie de mon jardin »

Le Préfet-en-Chef pinça ses lèvres de contrariété mais ne dit rien d'autre. Il était évident qu'il n'approuvait pas et Arabella le soupçonnait qu'une fois retourné au château, il s'assurerait de mettre en garde les préfets sur les dangers entourant la propriété du garde-chasse.

« Ce qui est très gentil de votre part Hagrid », commenta une voix féminine derrière la masse imposante du demi-géant.

Ce dernier se décala laissant apercevoir un groupe de six étudiants qui étaient de toute évidence là depuis le début. L'un d'entre eux était encore vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor à présent sale et dépareillée.

Arabella fut surprise de voir Hagrid rougir tel une fille à ses premiers émois face à la remarque de la rouquine.

« Tu es vraiment une jeune fille adorable Lily », répondit le garde-chasse et il tapota son épaule avec affection mais la préfète grimaça sous la force du demi-géant.

La blonde ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer ses camarades de Gryffondor aux côtés de Hagrid alors que le match venait de s'achever depuis peu. Arabella n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'était passé autant de temps depuis qu'elle et Anson s'étaient isolés. Elle n'avait clairement pas vu le temps passer.

Ses deux amies étaient là ainsi que les Maraudeurs au grand complet et par ailleurs en dévisageant le visage de Potter, Arabella vit que celui-ci affichait encore sa déception face à la conclusion du match en faveur des Serpentard.

« Tiens Arabella, s'exclama James Potter, que fais-tu là avec Anson ? Vous n'avez pas assisté au match ?

– Si, répondit la blonde, mais dès la fin nous nous sommes rapidement éclipsés.

– Nous ne voulions pas entendre les Serpentard se vanter », rajouta Anson en jetant un regard chaud et complice à Arabella.

Bien qu'encore déconcertée après ce baiser interrompu et ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour le Serdaigle, la Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire.

« Je ne vous en aurais pas voulu de ne pas y avoir assisté », reprit Potter d'une voix d'outre-tombe à croire qu'il annonçait la fin du monde.

Alors que Rémus, Pettigrow et Mary tentait de le consoler en lui rappelant les buts qu'il avait marqué, Lily levait d'une façon assez peu discrète les yeux au ciel. Mais la blonde vit qu'elle tentait de masquer un sourire de toute évidence amusée de la réaction disproportionnée de désespoir du poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

Black était si discret que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas repéré tout de suite. Il était un peu caché par Pettigrow et Rémus et ne détachait pas son regard du Préfet-en-Chef. Sa posture avait quelque chose de menaçant et Arabella se demanda si le Gryffondor avait quelque chose à reprocher au septième année.

« Nous allons vous laisser Hagrid, dit Rémus. James a besoin d'une bonne douche.

– Bien sûr Rémus, je ne veux pas vous retenir les enfants. Malgré la défaite de Gryffondor vos camarades ont dû se réunir dans votre salle commune pour soutenir l'équipe.

– Certainement », convint Mary Macdonald.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés se tourna vers Arabella et proposa :

« Tu veux venir avec nous ou tu restes encore un peu dehors ? »

L'intéressée vit Lily donner un coup de coude à son amie en lui montrant Anson d'un mouvement de la tête. La rouquine devait penser qu'elle souhaitait rester seule avec le Serdaigle mais la blonde en profita pour répondre :

« Oui, je vous suis ! »

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard déçu du Préfet-en-Chef qui après avoir soupirer légèrement lui emboîta le pas pour retourner au château.

Mais alors qu'elle suivait les filles, elle sentit un regard lui brûler l'échine et en se retournant elle croisa les yeux anthracites de Sirius Black. Ces derniers étaient insondables bien qu'elle crût apercevoir une lueur de reproche et étrangement ils la mirent mal à l'aise. Et elle ressentie une pointe de culpabilité malvenue.

* * *

_9 novembre 1975_

En ce dimanche matin, Arabella grimpait d'un pas énergique les marches de la tour Ouest vers la volière. Dans l'une de ses mains, elle tenait fermement une lettre à l'adresse de sa mère. Enfin arrivée tout en haut, elle pénétra dans une pièce sphérique aux murs de pierre et particulièrement glaciale. La jeune fille ne s'avança pas davantage dans ce lieu car le sol était recouvert de fientes et de carcasses de petits rongeurs.

Cependant avant que la blonde ne puisse choisir un hibou de l'école, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un garçon grassouillet habillé de son uniforme de Poudlard se tenait aux côtés d'une chouette clair à l'aile abîmé. Ce fut cette dernière qui avisant la nouvelle venue signala sa présence d'un hululement sonore.

Le garçon se retourna et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Arabella sur le seuil.

« Désolée, Pettigrow. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur », dit la jeune fille un peu contrite.

Peter se contenta de lui servir un sourire rassurant et fit un geste vague de la main, indiquant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser.

« Ma chouette s'est blessée à l'aile gauche lors de son dernier voyage », expliqua le Gryffondor à une Arabella qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

Entre les mains assurées de son propriétaire le volatile se laissait faire en toute confiance. En l'observant mieux, la blonde vit avec surprise que Peter semblait totalement dans son élément à s'occuper de sa chouette. Il était vrai qu'il se débrouillait bien durant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Arabella s'approcha en ignorant les détritus qui venaient s'écraser sous ses chaussures. Le jeune homme concentré sur sa tâche, appliquait de douces pressions sur l'aile de son animal qui était empaquetée dans une attelle en bois.

« Tu es très doué, remarqua la blonde. Si jamais je rencontre des difficultés avec un hibou ou une chouette malade, je viendrais immédiatement te demander conseil »

Peter Pettigrow rougit du compliment et se rengorgea de fierté. Il se lança dans une explication sur les bienfaits de tel onguent pour telle blessure. Arabella était étonnée de le voir aussi loquace sans la présence des autres Maraudeurs.

La jeune fille l'avait toujours vu comme une personne timide et renfermée qui ne s'éveillait que lorsqu'il était entouré de ses amis, en particulier Potter et Black. Sans la présence des deux garçons Peter Pettigrow passait assez inaperçu tellement il était discret le reste du temps. Arabella était également persuadée qu'il n'était certainement jamais l'instigateur des farces douteuses des Maraudeurs.

Finalement, il parut avoir fini de détailler les meilleurs remèdes pour soigner une patte cassée, car il demanda gentiment :

« Tu te plais à Poudlard ?

– Oui, bien que je pense que ma rencontre avec Mary et Lily y joue un rôle important »

Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Je te comprends. Sans l'amitié de James, Sirius et Rémus, je serais certainement resté le souffre-douleur de mon année »

Arabella lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Comment ça ?

– Je sais que Sirius et toi vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment, mais c'est un gars formidable, tout comme James et Rémus »

A dire vrai, ses relations avec Black s'étaient considérablement améliorées mais elle ne réajusta pas l'assertion de Peter. De plus penser au jeune homme brun la troubla sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, poursuivit le jeune homme, les premiers mois étaient difficiles. J'avais des difficultés à trouver ma place et j'admirais James et Sirius qui eux, étaient si à l'aise »

Etrangement, Arabella n'avait aucun mal à le croire mais ne commenta pas.

« C'est vers Noël que je me suis rapproché de Rémus qui lui aussi semblait à l'écart. Mais au contraire de moi, j'avais l'impression que c'était de sa propre initiative. Alors quand il m'a parlé la première fois, j'ai été assez étonné. Puis au fil des semaines comme on partageait la même chambre que James et Sirius, on en est venu à devenir tous les quatre inséparable »

Le jeune homme se tourna soudain vers elle, l'air un peu gêné de s'être autant confié.

« Je ne te retarde pas j'espère, avec toutes mes histoires ? »

Il désigna du menton sa main qui tenait toujours la lettre pour Matricia Archdeacon.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon vu la distance, le destinataire ne va pas la recevoir tout de suite »

Arabella se détourna et s'avança vers une des chouettes de l'école. L'une d'entre-elles la fixa de ses yeux jaunes et consentit à se poser près d'elle tout en tendant l'une de ses pattes.

« Quel ennui de devoir utiliser un des rapaces de l'école, intervint Peter dans son dos. Je n'aime pas trop les utiliser, elles sont en général plus lentes que ma propre chouette. Mais comme Crystal est blessée j'ai dû moi aussi m'en servir pour envoyer un courrier à ma mère »

La blonde haussa les épaules. De toute façon étant obligée de passer par le Département des Echanges Internationaux, l'échange de courrier avec sa mère était toujours particulièrement long.

« A qui as-tu écris ? lui demanda le Gryffondor.

– A ma mère, comme toi »

En se tournant à nouveau vers lui, Arabella vit qu'il se retenait de l'abreuver de questions. Trouvant cela comique, alors qu'habituellement elle en était agacée, la jeune fille lui dit :

« Tu peux me poser ta question.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu avais encore de la famille…

– En vie tu veux dire », compléta celle-ci.

Le jeune homme sembla encore plus gêné face à la réponse de la Gyffondor. S'en voulant un peu car elle savait qu'elle pouvait paraître sèche aux dires de Mary, Arabella précisa d'une voix plus douce :

« Et ne pratiquant pas la magie noire.

– Ah… tant mieux pour toi », répondit Peter l'air un peu moins embarrassé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la jeune fille au vu de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et le nouveau regard qu'elle portait sur lui se sentit étrangement obligée de dire :

« Tu sais, toi aussi tu es une personne formidable Peter, fit remarquer Arabella l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom. Tu devrais avoir davantage confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas l'ami de Rémus pour rien »

Les yeux bruns du jeune homme s'illuminèrent de reconnaissance et la jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise face à tant de gratitude. Il quitta la volière tandis qu'Arabella finissait d'attacher sa lettre à la patte de la chouette.

* * *

James, Sirius et Rémus étaient réunis dans leur pièce secrète au cinquième étage. L'entrée était astucieusement dissimulée derrière deux armures imposantes dans un couloir assez peu fréquenté. Ils avaient repéré cet endroit vers le milieu de leur seconde année et après avoir découvert la lycanthropie de Rémus.

Au fil des années passées à Poudlard, ils avaient aménagé la pièce afin de la rendre plus accueillante en disposant de nombreux fauteuils, coussins et tapis. James l'appelait le Repère des Maraudeurs, ce qui plaisait à Sirius. Les garçons y venaient pour préparer leurs mauvais coups ou tout simplement pour passer du temps ensemble sans être gênés par leurs camarades de maison.

Mais aujourd'hui, il régnait une ambiance lourde car deux des personnes présentes étaient plongés dans des pensées moroses. Le troisième quant à lui était penché devant un parchemin les yeux plissés d'un air concentré et le menton dans une de ses mains. Il pointait sa baguette régulièrement sur le dessus du parchemin en marmonnant des incantations.

Soudain en relevant la tête, Rémus Lupin se mit à fixer ses deux amis. Il poussa un soupir de découragement face au visage fermé de Sirius et celui déterminé et batailleur du poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Lunard soupçonnait que Patmol ne s'était vraisemblablement toujours pas remis de la scène d'Arabella dans les bras du Préfet-en-chef et James quant à lui avait encore du mal à avaler le fait que son équipe avait perdu devant les Serpentard bien qu'une semaine se fût passée depuis.

Rémus posa brutalement le parchemin sur la table basse devant lui attirant enfin l'attention des deux garçons.

« Je pensais qu'on s'était réuni ici pour avancer sur ce projet de carte de Poudlard. Pourtant Peter n'est toujours pas revenu et vous deux bien que présents n'êtes d'aucune aide ! » dit-il agacé.

Dans le mouvement qu'il fit pour se relever, son insigne de préfet brilla légèrement.

« Si c'est ainsi autant que vous partagiez votre mauvaise humeur », dit le jeune lycanthrope d'un ton radouci.

Si Sirius se mit à s'intéresser étrangement à une lézarde du mur d'en face, Cornedrue de son côté libéra la colère qu'il contenait difficilement depuis le match contre Serpentard. Sirius Black ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par la rancune tenace de son ami à l'égard des verts et argents. Cependant à l'inverse de Rémus, il s'abstint d'intervenir. En effet son propre frère était la cause de cette défaite et il était inutile de le rappeler à James Potter.

Patmol ne souhaitait pas parler de Regulus pour tout un tas de raison. Mais dernièrement, il s'en était trouvé une nouvelle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par l'échange entre son frère et Arabella. Bien qu'il fût trop loin pour les entendre, il avait remarqué qu'ils paraissaient complices. Cependant pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage car il ne souhaitait pas relancer les hostilités avec la blonde, celle-ci étant particulièrement dangereuse lorsqu'elle se laissait envahir par la rage. Or cela venait le hanter dans les moments les plus improbables. Durant les cours soporifiques d'Histoire de la Magie, lors de parties de batailles explosives avec ses amis mais surtout lorsqu'il croisait les yeux bleus mauves d'Arabella Archdeacon.

Toutefois lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à occulter cet évènement, un autre bien plus agaçant venait prendre sa place. Se rappelant la scène Sirius se mit à serrer les poings et à les desserrer en rythme s'imaginant refaire le portrait du Préfet-en-Chef ou encore enserrer son cou. Découvrir sa camarade de maison dans les bras de Matthew Anson l'avait étrangement énervé et contrarié.

Se redressant brutalement, Sirius coupa la parole à James qui faisait le récapitulatif de toutes les séances d'entraînement intensives de Quidditch à venir.

« Que diriez-vous de faire une petite farce à notre Préfet-en-Chef bien aimé ? proposa le brun d'un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

– Cela n'aurait-il pas un lien avec une certaine jeune fille dont je tairais le nom par soucis d'anonymat ? » répartit le jeune homme à lunettes railleusement.

Haussant les épaules et décidant de ne pas relever la remarque de Cornedrue, il proposa :

« On pourrait poser des pétards sous sa chaise et lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Je serais curieux de le voir sans son masque de perfection. Ou bien Lunard, toi qui le côtoies souvent, tu pourrais lancer un sort sur son insigne pour que celui-ci hurle sur chaque personne qui passerait devant lui et…

– Certainement pas ! s'exclama Rémus. Si ça te dérange autant de voir Arabella avec lui, tu n'as qu'à lui en parler !

– Qui a parlé de ça, marmonna le brun. Quoique les séparer serait une idée et agacerait surement Anson »

Rémus ouvrit grand les yeux face au comportement plus que puéril de son ami tandis que James se frottait les mains en attendant la suite du débat avec attention.

« Tu veux donc les séparer ? s'enquit-il.

– Elle mérite mieux.

– Ah ! On y est ! s'exclama James goguenard.

– Elle t'intéresse ? » demanda Rémus sérieusement.

Sirius lui lança un regard surpris.

« Je t'ai dit que ça n'a rien à voir. En plus tu sembles oublier que j'ai une petite-amie. Tu sais Celia Pike de Poufsouffle.

– Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux intervenir Patmol ? demanda Lunard.

– C'est juste parce que… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tandis que James le fixait d'un air narquois et que Rémus attendait impatiemment qu'il finisse. « _Parce que je l'ai vu en pleine attaque de panique et que je l'ai consolé. Parce qu'il y a certainement des choses qui la hantent et qui l'empêche de dormir. Parce que ce vil serpent de Rosier en a après elle_ » Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas en parler, il l'avait promis à la jeune fille.

Il avait compris que tout comme lui, elle avait grandi dans une famille avec qui elle ne partageait pas la même vision du monde. Son enfance avait dû être difficile alors il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle souffre surtout si le Serdaigle ne faisait que s'amuser. Cependant là aussi il ne savait pas comment le dire sans passer pour un parfait idiot ou un niais. Sirius n'aimait tout simplement pas Matthew Anson. Il donnait une image trop parfaite de lui-même.

Il représentait la perfection du rôle de Préfet-en-Chef, il était sérieux, calme, n'élevait jamais la voix mais savait se faire respecter et il était sérieux et encore sérieux. « _Ce type est d'un ennui mortel_ » pensa le brun.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant que ça me dépasse qu'elle éprouve de l'intérêt pour un type comme Anson »

Rémus s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Peter joyeux et les yeux brillants. Sirius soupira de soulagement face à cette interruption et se jura de ne plus jamais évoquer ce sujet. La conversation avait vraiment tourné d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas prévu et il préférait ne pas se pencher sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Et puis ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire une introspection.

« Je ne savais pas qu'envoyer une lettre à ta mère te rendrait aussi heureux », se moqua Cornedrue face à l'exubérance rare de Peter.

Le jeune homme sourit plus largement tout en rougissant.

« Disons que je suis de plus en plus certain de ce que je veux faire plus tard après Poudlard »

Sur ces mots, il prit place dans un fauteuil entre Sirius et James sous le regard curieux de Rémus.

« Eh bien on aura tout vu ! s'exclama James. Qui aurait cru que notre petit Queudver serait le premier à trouver sa voie celle de posteur de lettre ! »

Alors que Sirius riait bêtement avec James, Rémus leur lança un regard noir bien que Peter ne parut pas vexer par les propos du poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, conseilla Lunard. C'est super que tu saches ce que tu veux faire »

Bien que le jeune homme soit certainement sincère, Sirius vit une ombre passer dans le regard de ce dernier. Le brun se rappela ce que Lunard leur avait confié un jour, la crainte que sa lycanthropie ne lui ferme pas mal de portes.

Afin d'éviter que Rémus ne plonge à son tour dans des idées noires, Sirius lança avec entrain :

« Bon maintenant que notre groupe est au complet, si nous commencions à nous pencher sur cette carte ! »

* * *

Depuis qu'Arabella était revenue de la volière quelques heures auparavant, Lily paraissait fébrile. En jetant un coup d'œil sur le parchemin étalé devant la rouquine, elle vit que depuis environ trente minutes la préfète n'avait pas écrit une seule ligne.

Les trois amies s'étaient installées dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour réaliser leur devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qui s'avérait aussi fastidieux que tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Alors que Mary semblait sur le point de s'arracher ses cheveux bouclés face à la complexité du sujet, Lily quant à elle était distraite. Celle-ci semblait préparer quelque chose bien qu'elle n'ait encore rien confié à ses deux camarades de dortoir.

La blonde ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Après tout de son côté elle ne partageait jamais ce qu'elle tramait. Même avec Lily et Mary. Depuis qu'elle était en possession du _Brumiclaireur_ de Regulus Black, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'aller à la recherche de la Salle sur Demande. Elle préférait garder un œil sur Mary étant donné que le ou les agresseurs n'avaient toujours pas été démasqué.

Elle s'interrogeait aussi sur le fait que Regulus Black ne soit pas venu lui demander la donnée manquante des calculs d'arithmancie qu'elle lui avait remis la veille du match. Elle supposait donc qu'il avait surement besoin de l'autre partie des calculs avant d'utiliser les résultats ou bien qu'il avait l'intention de les utiliser sur un élément en dehors de Poudlard.

Quant à Anson depuis leur discussion après le match et le baiser manqué, il semblait ne pas rechercher de nouveau sa présence. La jeune fille n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait dû le heurter avec ses hésitations puis son départ qui – il ne fallait pas s'en cacher – ressemblait plus à une fuite. Mais il se pouvait aussi que le Serdaigle soit très occupé, ce qui pourrait être la raison de sa distance envers elle.

Arabella soupira et posa sa tête sur une de ses mains pour regarder Lily. Elle avait décidé de mettre de côté ses projets qui pouvaient encore attendre pour se concentrer sur les soucis de ses nouvelles amies.

Se sentant observée la rouquine se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu sembles… préoccupée »

Mary à leur conversation, redressa la tête. Elle posa sa plume tout en dévisageant les filles devant elle avec attention, ravie de délaisser son devoir pendant les prochaines minutes.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Je réfléchie »

Tout en parlant la préfète se tordait les doigts. Face au haussement de sourcil de la blonde et au regard scrutateur de Mary, elle murmura d'un air conspirateur après avoir regardé autour d'elle :

« Je dois me rendre dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs »

Mary cligna trois fois des yeux et ressembla à un hibou. Arabella affichait une expression indéchiffrable attendant la suite ou du moins une explication à cette annonce farfelue.

« J'ai besoin que l'une d'entre vous face le guet devant la Grosse Dame et empêche l'un d'entre eux d'entrer si nécessaire.

– Euh…, dit Mary hésitante. Ça ne te ressemble pas. James t'a dérobé quelque chose et tu souhaites le récupérer ? Dans ce cas-là se serait plus simple de passer par Rémus »

Lily secoua la tête en souriant. Arabella se rendit compte qu'elle était amusée par la situation et la réaction de Mary à ses propos.

« Je comprend pas… »

Et effectivement Mary Macdonald semblait totalement perdue. Arabella se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés et précisa :

« Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est évident qu'elle cherche à faire plaisir à Potter ! »

Reportant son attention sur la rouquine, elle continua :

« En revanche je te conseille de faire en sorte que ses compagnons de dortoir soient occupés ailleurs. Je suis certaine que Mary sera ravie de m'aider à les éloigner le temps qu'il faudra ! »

Tandis que Mary riait aux éclats, la blonde s'autorisa un sourire narquois. Lily de son côté rougit si fort que son teint prit presque la couleur de ses cheveux flamboyant.

« Mais pas du tout ! dit la jeune fille. Je dois leur… emprunter quelque chose.

– Voler plutôt », corrigea Mary.

Lily grimaça sous le terme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu encore ? » marmonna Mary un peu inquiète.

Mais elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Disons que je vous en parlerais lorsque j'aurais réussi, dit-elle d'un ton rempli de détermination.

– Dis-nous au moins ce que tu cherches », proposa la blonde.

Arabella était prête à l'aider sans poser de question mais ne voulait pas la suivre aveuglément. Lily dû le comprendre car elle consentit à expliquer une partie de sa pensée.

« Leur poudre explosive »

Sa réponse rendit la blonde encore plus curieuse mais elle s'abstint de commenter. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas de Mary qui essaya de découvrir le projet de Lily. Or voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas elle tenta de la dissuader.

Après moult arguments d'un des parties et un silence buté de l'autre, Arabella décida de mettre fin au désaccord.

« Je m'occupe de monter la garde. Il ne serait pas prudent que ce soit toi Mary, tu ne dois pas rester seule dans un couloir »

Cette dernière hocha la tête se ratatinant sur sa chaise au rappel de ses absences étranges puis de son agression. En revanche bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec ce que Lily s'apprêtait à faire, elle tint à l'accompagner dans le dortoir.

Tandis que les deux jeunes filles disparaissaient discrètement dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, Arabella sortit de la salle commune. Le couloir était sombre et vide. La blonde s'appuya contre le mur près du portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'elle ignora, celle-ci la rabrouant pour l'avoir interrompu alors qu'elle déclamait des vers lyriques aux portraits voisins.

Arabella se demandait vaguement comment cela se passait pour les filles tâchant d'imaginer la scène et la chambre des garçons. Cela la fit penser à un des Maraudeurs en particulier. La Gryffondor se remémorait le comportement singulier de Black et particulièrement ses regards énigmatiques depuis le match.

Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus grands amis du monde, mais depuis quelques jours Sirius avait arrêté de la taquiner et de l'embêter pour un rien préférant la dévisager longuement. Le plus perturbant pour la jeune fille était de ne pas savoir.

Puis elle s'était demandé s'il n'agissait pas bizarrement à cause de son frère et surtout de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Régulus Black quelques minutes avant le coup d'envoi. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que ces deux-là avaient un passé et des relations fraternelles compliquées. Et bien qu'elle ne l'eût pas cherché, elle se retrouvait entre. « _Je pense beaucoup aux frères Black ces derniers temps_ »

Ses troublantes pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame et le visage satisfait d'une certaine rouquine.

Mais Arabella ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Lily. Après tout son statut de préfète l'obligeait à avoir un comportement exemplaire. Mais créer des troubles en était très éloigné, et cela ne ressemblait pas non plus à la rouquine. La blonde avait donc bien l'intention de la surveiller de loin et de s'en mêler si son amie se retrouvait en difficulté.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Le plan de Lily

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

_Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et merci à **TheProudHufflepuff** pour sa review._

* * *

_Décembre 1974_

_Des ombres se déplaçaient silencieusement dans la cour et si vite que durant un instant elle crut qu'elle les avait imaginés. Apparues en même temps que les nuages sombres ainsi que la pluie torrentielle, elles laissaient présager qu'une tempête menaçante s'approchait. _

_Devinant sans peine que le phénomène n'était pas naturel, elle se tourna vers la fille brune à ses côtés._

_« Il ne faut pas rester ici ! »_

_La jeune fille connaissait malheureusement assez bien la magie noire pour en reconnaître presque inconsciemment les effets et vouloir y mettre de la distance le plus vite possible entre elles._

_Sans poser de questions la brune la suivit et elles se mirent à courir en direction du manoir. Cependant elles devaient plisser les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers les trombes d'eau et lorsque la brune glissa sur le sol mouillé, la blonde poussa un cri de surprise._

_En tombant la jeune fille lui avait lâché la main et en baissant la tête elle ne vit qu'une forme sombre étalée par terre. _

_« Susan ! » hurla une voix étouffée par le vent derrière elles._

_Un garçon s'approchait rapidement d'elles et bien que la blonde ne pût encore voir ses traits, elle savait que ses chauds yeux bruns étaient assombris par l'inquiétude. Il était suivi par un autre garçon aux cheveux clairs se détachant clairement malgré le temps orageux et lui donnant une aura étrangement scintillante qui au lieu d'apaiser la blonde l'inquiéta encore plus. En repensant plus tard à cet instant, la jeune fille s'était demandé si cela n'avait pas été un signe du destin funeste qui l'attendait._

_Tandis que le premier s'abaissait pour relever la fille étendue, le second se tourna vers la blonde :_

_« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

_Bien qu'il criât pour se faire entendre, son vis-à-vis dû tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre. Cependant elle sentit clairement sa peur dans son ton, ce qui lui fit comprendre que son instinct avait raison lorsqu'il lui disait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Entendre une telle terreur dans l'intonation de voix de son meilleur ami lui tordit l'estomac et la fit trembler._

_Une fois Susan relevée, ils prirent à peine le temps de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée qu'ils se mirent à courir dans la direction où ils pensaient que se trouvait le manoir. Mais entre temps les rafales de vent et la pluie s'étaient encore intensifiées ce qui fit qu'ils ne pouvaient voir à deux pas d'eux. Tout en essayant de se repérer, la blonde espérait qu'ils se rendaient dans la bonne direction._

_Mais soudain en évitant un arbre, elle comprit qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas du tout du bon côté. Pestant à haute voix bien qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'entendirent elle stoppa brutalement sa course. Les trois jeunes gens qui la suivaient de près firent de même._

_Soudain une voix s'éleva et elle était étrangement audible tandis qu'elle chuchotait telle une litanie :_

_« Archdeacon… Archdeacon… »_

_La rengaine de son nom de famille tant honni figea la fille de terreur. La pluie s'arrêta brutalement et un silence absolument surnaturel envahit la cour. Cependant en observant mieux son environnement, la jeune fille vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une grande bulle entourée d'un brouillard opaque. Et la blonde comprit rapidement que de l'extérieur aucune personne vivante ne pourrait les voir._

_Les formes qu'elle avait pu saisir quelques temps auparavant se détachèrent elles, clairement et formèrent un cercle autours d'eux. D'un même mouvement les quatre amis dégainèrent leurs baguettes._

_L'une des personnes menaçantes s'avança et son capuchon tomba révélant un visage que la jeune fille n'oublierait jamais. Pas plus que l'horreur qui suivit._

* * *

_10 novembre 1975_

Arabella se réveilla en sursaut, sa chemise de nuit collée à son corps en sueur. Elle se redressa et enserra ses jambes repliées contre son torse dans le but d'apaiser ses tremblements. Le souffle court, la blonde ressassait son cauchemar. Sa gorge douloureuse lui fit deviner qu'elle avait dû crier.

Une fois que ses tressaillements se furent un peu calmés, elle tira légèrement le rideau de son baldaquin. La chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amies était encore plongée dans une obscurité silencieuse. Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis la rentrée, Arabella avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation à son lit afin d'éviter d'éveiller ses compagnes de dortoir lors de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Elle passa ses jambes en dehors du baldaquin et sentir le sol glacé sous la plante de ses pieds lui permit d'écarter les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar. La jeune fille passa sa main sur sa gorge inflammée et sèche et tendit le bras pour saisir le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet.

Une fois désaltérée Arabella se rendit dans la salle de bain et laissa l'eau chaude de la douche s'abattre sur son visage effaçant les sillons que ses larmes avaient laissé. La jeune fille était perturbée par le souvenir vivace de son cauchemar. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se rappeler de cet instant durant ses nuits mais jamais avec de tels détails. Arabella se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause de son inquiétude pour Mary et la ou les personnes qui lui voulait du mal. De toute évidence son subconscient faisait le parallèle entre le jour où ses meilleurs amis avaient perdu la vie et les problèmes de Mary.

Après de longues minutes la blonde éteignit la douche, l'eau chaude ayant à peine réchauffé son corps glacé par son rêve cauchemardesque. Sans se regarder dans le miroir elle se vêtit rapidement de son uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de sa maison d'adoption. La teinte différente de celui qu'elle portait à Ilvermorny était un rappel douloureux de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu après cette terrible journée.

Se secouant mentalement, Arabella descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans réveiller ses camarades de chambre encore endormies. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas elle eut la surprise de voir que deux personnes étaient déjà installées devant la cheminée.

Rémus Lupin et James Potter étaient penchés sur un parchemin les traits plissés. Le brun à lunettes jouait de temps à autre avec le vif d'or qu'il avait – sans surprise – de nouveau dérobé à l'école.

Arabella regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 5h20 du matin. Si voir Rémus étudier si tôt dans la journée ne l'étonnait pas, voir Potter faire de même était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. La blonde ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de se lever aussi tôt pour travailler, mis à part pour préparer des mauvais coups bien entendu.

Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor fut le premier à la repérer ce qui le fit se redresser brutalement et attirer l'attention de Lupin concentré sur son parchemin. Ce dernier releva la tête et la blonde croisa ses doux yeux bruns. Tout en s'avançant vers eux, la blonde les salua d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

Alors que Rémus pliait tranquillement le parchemin et le rangeait dans sa poche, Potter arbora un air affolé et inquiet. Si l'attitude du préfet reflétait la normalité celle de son ami était au contraire assez suspecte. Arabella ne se souciait pas du tout de ce que pouvait tramer les Maraudeurs ayant bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation à son grand malheur. Mais pour le plaisir de mettre Potter encore plus mal à l'aise, elle s'enquit l'air de rien :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

– Rien », dit précipitamment James Potter d'un air trop innocent pour être crédible.

Si elle n'était pas aussi troublée par son rêve, elle aurait souri. Elle prit place sur un fauteuil face à eux préférant avoir de la compagnie que d'affronter ses démons intérieurs bien trop présents depuis quelques temps.

« Tu as une tête affreuse, fit remarquer le brun à lunettes.

– Merci Potter »

Elle intercepta le regard de reproche que Rémus adressa à son voisin de droite. L'attitude du préfet fit enfin apparaître un léger sourire à la blonde et lui permit de se détendre légèrement.

« En réalité, dit Rémus, nous étions en train de perfectionner un sortilège de localisation mouvant. Mais depuis hier on a quelques difficultés.

– Vous devriez demander conseil à Lily, suggéra Arabella, c'est elle la meilleure en sortilèges.

– Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte de nous rendre ce service », fit remarquer James.

Potter semblait assez amer tout d'un coup. Pour le distraire de sa relation compliquée avec Lily Evans, Arabella désigna le vif d'or de la tête :

« Tu es doué.

– Je sais »

Après que la blonde s'était assise devant eux, le jeune homme avait repris son jeu, attrapant le vif d'or avec une certaine célérité et une adresse étonnante pour un poursuiveur.

« Et modeste aussi, soupira Rémus.

– Tu n'as jamais songé à être attrapeur plutôt ? »

Potter tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux pétillants et un sourire moqueur scotché sur le visage.

« Si bien sûr mais faut dire que l'attrapeur est ignoré par la foule durant la presque totalité du match, alors qu'un poursuiveur est galvanisé par les supporteurs et au centre de l'attention ! »

Elle comprit que comme à son habitude, le jeune homme à lunettes restait assez égocentrique même dans le sport et cela la fit soupirer avec résignation face à ce comportement puéril.

« De toute façon que je sois poursuiveur ou attrapeur, je suis le meilleur dans tout ce que je fais », rajouta-t-il.

Tandis qu'il continuait de fanfaronner, Rémus et Arabella échangèrent un regard complice pensant certainement à la défaite récente de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils s'abstinrent cependant de le lui faire remarquer.

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à conseiller Rémus sur son sort de localisation mouvant et à écouter les farces de Potter. A sa grande surprise, elle apprécia ce moment avec les deux jeunes gens. Elle appréciait Rémus depuis longtemps déjà mais découvrit que le poursuiveur de Gryffondor était aussi de compagnie agréable lorsqu'on occultait ses tendances narcissiques et son humour parfois douteux.

Grâce à eux, lorsque vint l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Arabella était presque apaisée, une première après un de ses cauchemars nocturne. Ils attendirent tous les trois l'arrivée de Lily et Mary ainsi que celle de Black et Pettigrow, ces derniers ayant l'air encore endormi et ne pouvant retenir leur bâillement.

En observant Lily, la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle, à l'inverse, paraissait assez fébrile et impatiente. Arabella se demanda vaguement si cette attitude inhabituelle avait un lien avec le larcin de la poudre explosive des Maraudeurs la veille dans leur dortoir.

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle dans une ambiance joyeuse bien que Potter fût plus taciturne depuis que Lily les avait rejoints se contentant de lui lancer des regards étranges. La blonde se demandait vaguement ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces deux-là. Mais en voyant que Lily ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de Potter, le souci devait venir de lui et elle préféra ne pas s'en mêler.

Une fois tous attablés et le ventre plein, Arabella se sentit définitivement mieux et prête pour cette nouvelle journée de cours. Alors qu'elle devisait avec Mary sur un devoir de Métamorphose sous les railleries de James Potter très doué dans cette matière, une jeune fille s'approcha de leur petit groupe. Assez jolie, blonde aux yeux bleus et plutôt grande, elle était vêtue des couleurs de Poufsouffle. Elle s'assit à la place libre à gauche de Sirius tout en se collant à lui d'une façon qui ne laissait aucune équivoque sur leur relation.

« Salut beau brun », susurra-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu de leur petit groupe.

Arabella ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'entente du surnom. Elle était surprise, n'ayant jamais pensé que Black serait en couple et qu'une fille pouvait le supporter. « _Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas_ » pensa-t-elle agacée par sa réaction.

« Célia, répondit Sirius d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à de l'ennui qu'à du plaisir bien que la blonde ne l'aurait pas juré. Que fais-tu ici ?

– Eh bien, je voulais qu'on mange ensemble pour une fois. C'est si difficile de se voir »

A cette réponse le _beau brun_ fronça les sourcils.

« On a passé la soirée ensemble hier »

Potter émit un ricanement bref à la remarque de son ami et s'étouffa de rire avec son verre de jus de citrouille lorsque Sirius lui lança un regard noir. La Poufsouffle ne sembla pas y faire attention et commença à se servir tout en faisant de même avec Black qui se contenta de manger tranquillement ce que la jeune fille lui donnait.

« Je sais mon chéri. Je ne t'en veux pas c'est l'année de tes BUSEs après tout.

– Il ne manquerait plus que ça », grommela Sirius à sa dernière remarque.

Célia fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu bien qu'Arabella en douta. La blonde se rendit compte qu'elle la fixait lorsque la Poufsouffle leva la tête et la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Je suis Célia Pike de Poufsouffle en sixième année, tu es la nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Archdeacon… »

Son ton était légèrement hésitant lorsqu'elle prononça son nom de famille et Arabella se demanda si c'était à cause de l'héritage sombre de sa famille ou bien parce qu'elle n'était plus certaine de son nom. En tout cas entendre son patronyme dans la bouche de cette fille la fit se tendre sur sa chaise.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement mais fut devancée.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit Sirius d'un ton sec. C'est Arabella »

Les deux blondes ainsi que le reste du petit groupe le dévisagèrent d'un air ahuri mais il fit comprendre que la discussion était close en enfilant un gros morceau de bacon dans sa bouche.

« Ah… »

Célia Pike était redevenue hésitante, mais elle se reprit très vite et commença à babiller durant de longues minutes. Sa voix un peu trop aiguë irritait Arabella qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les épier du coin de l'œil tout en participant de façon succincte à la conversation de ses amies.

En croisant le regard gris et insondable de Sirius Black, la blonde se sentit mal à l'aise et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient elle fut la première à détourner les yeux et à éviter la lueur étrange de ses yeux.

* * *

Sirius s'ennuyait ferme. Comme à chaque cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le temps passait au ralenti. Depuis la semaine dernière déjà ils étudiaient les licornes qui habitaient la Forêt Interdite. Bien sûr comme la majorité des élèves il avait admiré ces magnifiques créatures lorsque leur professeur les avait emmenés à la lisière de la forêt. Mais depuis ce jour-là, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de les approcher et se contentaient de préparer des mixtures et autres mélanges pour soigner divers problèmes qui pouvaient apparaître chez ces créatures.

Aujourd'hui le professeur Silvanus Brûlopot les avait répartis en groupe de quatre autour d'un abreuvoir. Ils devaient préparer une eau composée d'éléments minéraux et magiques qui amélioraient le transit d'une licorne adulte. Autant dire qu'il y avait des choses plus passionnante à faire. Au moins il se trouvait avec ses amis et surtout Queudver qui se faisait un plaisir de gérer leur petit groupe de travail.

« La carte ne fonctionne pas encore, commenta Cornedrue qui lui aussi n'était pas concentré sur le cours du jour. Elle a besoin d'être ajustée.

– Tu crois ? demanda Peter bien que concentré sur sa tâche.

– Evidemment ! s'exclama James. Sinon qu'est-ce que Lily Evans ferait dans notre chambre ! J'ai failli lui demander ce matin ! »

Il semblait encore secoué d'avoir vu le nom de la belle rouquine dans leur dortoir la veille sur leur toute nouvelle carte de Poudlard. Sirius ricana mais ne commenta pas, bien que James fixât la préfète quelques mètres devant eux. Cette dernière de son côté lançait de fréquents regards vers l'un des groupes de Serpentard composé entre autres de ce détestable Rosier, de Wilkes le meilleur ami de celui-ci, d'une Serpentard du nom de Lucia et enfin de Servilus.

Après que Peter les ait rejoints la veille, ils avaient travaillé durant des heures sur l'élaboration de la carte de Poudlard et avaient été excité lorsque les pas des gens étaient apparus dans le château. Rémus avait ensuite proposé de trouver où était les filles et les pas de Lily et Mary s'étaient affichés dans leur propre dortoir.

« Oui comme de voir le Préfet-en-Chef dans les appartements privés du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en compagnie de ce dernier, remarqua Peter sans pour autant relever les yeux de la préparation.

– Je pense que nous devons revoir la configuration des sorts au niveau de la différence des étages, soupira Rémus à son tour. Heureusement j'ai reçu un peu d'aide ce matin et je vois mieux comment y parvenir.

– A votre avis que faisais Anson avec Jones ? » demanda Patmol de but en blanc.

Il remarqua la réaction de Lunard qui leva les yeux au ciel alors que de son côté James était toujours concentré sur les gestes de Lily Evans. Depuis la veille déjà, cette question trottinait dans la tête de Sirius. Il avait essayé de ne pas la poser mais de toute évidence il avait échoué.

« Patmol…

– Je trouve ça suspect, c'est tout, se défendit le brun déplorant déjà de ne pas avoir su se taire.

– C'est le Préfet-en-Chef, rappela Rémus. Il devait certainement avoir une bonne raison de parler avec le professeur Jones, je ne vois rien de _suspect_ qu'un étudiant de septième année parle avec un professeur de son école. De plus n'oublie pas Patmol qu'il se peut que notre carte ne soit pas encore au point »

Le lycanthrope rajouta les éléments minéraux nécessaires dans leur abreuvoir sous les yeux attentifs de Peter. Comme souvent ce dernier s'épanouissait durant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et ne participait dans ces cas-là que très rarement aux conversations de ses amis.

« Tu as parlé avec Arabella ? continua Rémus.

– Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça… bougonna le brun pour toute réponse regrettant de plus en plus d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

– Parce que tu es obnubilé par Matthew Anson depuis plusieurs jours.

– C'est pas moi qui en ai parlé en premier, marmonna Sirius sans pour autant démentir.

– En tout cas, Arabella semblait agacée par Pike ce matin », fit remarquer Cornedrue lâchant enfin Lily du regard.

A l'inverse, il se mit à fixer son ami semblant vouloir jauger sa réaction.

« Elle n'aime pas être appelé par son nom de famille, c'est tout, dit prudemment Sirius.

– Je la comprends, ajouta Peter, la voix de Célia Pike m'hérisse le poils. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Patmol »

L'intéressé se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans répondre. Il ne voulait pas débattre des petites manies et défauts de sa petite amie.

« Tu es bizarre avec Arabella depuis quelques temps, continua Lunard tenace.

– Mais par Merlin Rémus ! Avant tu me reprochais d'être exécrable avec elle et maintenant tu analyses chaque mot ou regard que je lui adresse ! Tu sais quoi ? Lâche l'affaire »

Son ami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ils furent soudain interrompus par une explosion retentissante sur leur gauche.

* * *

Lily Evans avait tout prévu et préparé durant ces derniers jours. Depuis que Severus refusait de lui parler, elle avait mis au point un plan pour l'obliger à l'écouter et qu'il lui soit impossible de se défiler comme il le faisait dernièrement. Elle n'avait pas mis ses amies dans la confidence car elle voulait régler ce problème toute seule.

Mais maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à le mettre à exécution, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. La rouquine savait que Mary l'aurait soutenue ainsi que rassurée et que l'intelligence vive d'Arabella l'aurait bien aidé. De toute façon il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

En effet au début du cours alors que le professeur Brûlopot expliquait le but de la préparation qu'ils allaient réaliser, elle avait discrètement remplacé la poudre minérale du groupe de Sev par celle explosive subtilisée la veille aux Maraudeurs.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que tout le monde s'attelait à la tâche donnée par Silvanus Brûlopot et rien ne s'était encore passée du côté des Serpentard et notamment du groupe de Severus. La préfète n'arrêtait pas de leur jeter des coups d'œil, inquiète de la normalité de leur préparation, bien qu'elle essayât de ne pas trop regarder en direction de Rosier. Ce type parvenait à lui donner des frissons d'appréhension juste par sa simple présence.

« Tout va bien Lily ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers Arabella et croisa ses yeux bleus mauves à l'éclat si particulièrement perspicace. La rouquine n'était pas surprise que la blonde ait remarqué qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Elle avait rapidement découvert que sa nouvelle amie était une personne très attentive à ce qui l'entourait, personnes comme lieux. Lily n'était pas certaine qu'Arabella en avait conscience et au vu des confidences de son enfance, la rouquine parvenait à mieux comprendre la prudence innée mais aussi tristement excessive de son amie.

La question fit relever la tête de Mary vers elles alors que leur quatrième partenaire – un élève de Serpentard – continuait de les ignorer royalement.

« Oui… c'est juste que… oui, enfin… C'est rien, finit par dire Lily avec maladresse.

– Tu n'es pas très crédible si tu veux mon avis », marmonna Mary.

Elle ne dit cependant rien de plus car la présence du Serpentard dans leur petit groupe ôtait toute chance d'une conversation privée.

Elles continuèrent de travailler et Lily sentait le regard d'Arabella sur elle. Les bouts des doigts de la rouquine tremblaient d'inquiétude car le temps semblait duré des plombes et toujours rien du côté du groupe de Sev.

Au moment où Mary s'apprêtait à remuer l'eau pour les licornes, un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit sur leur droite. Tout leur petit groupe sursauta même Lily qui pourtant l'attendait depuis le début du cours. En jetant un coup d'œil au groupe des Serpentard, on pouvait voir les visages stupéfaits de Sev, Rosier, Wilkes et Lucia face à leur abreuvoir qui venait tout simplement d'exploser son contenu dans les airs.

Lily attendit que tout le monde se précipite vers eux pour se diriger rapidement vers l'endroit où tous les élèves avaient déposé leur sac avant le début du cours. La rouquine n'eut aucun mal à repérer celui de son ami et voisin d'enfance car celui-ci était l'un des seuls en assez mauvais état. Les coutures du sac avaient déjà été rapiécé de nombreuses fois et son aspect laissait à désirer.

Cependant la jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps à s'apitoyer sur le sort de Sev et les difficultés financières de sa famille. Elle ouvrit le sac et déroba hâtivement le devoir de potion à rendre aujourd'hui. Elle le plia et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière n'ayant pas le temps de le cacher dans son propre sac.

Elle jeta un regard vers le groupe de Severus Rogue et vit que la fumée bleue de la poudre explosive des Maraudeurs continuait d'embaumer l'atmosphère du cours. A son grand soulagement tout le monde était concentré sur eux. Mais alors qu'elle se relevait pour se presser discrètement jusqu'à son groupe de travail, elle croisa les yeux d'Arabella.

La préfète la rejoignit les joues en feu, certaine que son amie avait tout vu et s'attendant à recevoir des remontrances ou des rafales de questions face à ce comportant indigne d'une préfète. Or c'est le moment que choisit le professeur Brûlopot pour reprendre en main son cours et ordonner le calme. Il fit disparaître d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette la fumée bleue ainsi que le contenu de la mangeoire d'eau des Serpentard éberlués.

Une heure plus tard alors que les trois amies se rendaient à leur cours suivant qui était celui tant attendu des potions, Lily était stressée. Le silence d'Arabella sur ce qu'elle avait vu la perturbait. Si au début la rouquine avait pensé qu'elle ne disait rien à cause de l'élève de Serpentard taciturne dans leur groupe, à présent son absence de réaction était surprenante.

« Quel raffut durant ce cours, commenta Mary. Je me demande bien ce que ces Serpentard ont fabriqué pour que ça se passe ainsi.

– Ils ont dû interchanger un ingrédient », supposa doucement Arabella.

Lily se figea puis tourna brutalement la tête vers la blonde. Celle-ci la regardait et à son grand soulagement, la jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil. La préfète aurait dû se douter que son amie – à l'inverse d'elle-même ou de Mary – n'était pas du genre à poser des questions tant que l'autre personne en face n'avait pas décidé de partager ses plans. C'est donc d'un pas plus léger et avec un regain d'énergie pour la suite de son plan, qu'elle suivit ses amies.

Mais alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes vers les cachots, les Maraudeurs les dépassèrent et Lily croisa le regard de James Potter. Celui-ci paraissait songeur et la rouquine sentit qu'il préparait quelque chose tout en craignant d'y être impliquée. Elle redouta sur le coup que le jeune homme à lunettes l'ait démasqué au sujet de la poudre explosive.

Décidant de mettre de côté ce problème pour l'instant, elle s'installa devant sa paillasse habituelle qu'elle partageait avec ses deux amies et Roxanne. Le professeur Slughorn professeur des potions et accessoirement directeur de la maison Serpentard passait entre les tables pour échanger avec certains de ses élèves favoris tout en ramassant les devoirs.

Alors qu'il se rendait aux côtés de Sev, il s'exclama surpris :

« Monsieur Rogue où est votre devoir ? »

Lily voyait clairement le visage émacié de son ami, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles se confondaient avec son teint cireux. Il était clairement furieux et la rouquine espérait qu'il s'apaiserait dans les heures suivantes.

« Vous saviez pourtant que je n'acceptais aucun retard pour ce devoir. Vous resterez ici après ce cours pour le faire »

Le professeur semblait médusé et déçu par le fait que l'un de ses meilleurs éléments lui fasse une telle offense. « _Et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises_ » songea Lily. A l'inverse de tous ses camarades, elle avait laissé son devoir dans son sac. Et quant le professeur se dirigea vers sa table les yeux brillants, la rouquine se sentit soudainement coupable de voir la lumière joyeuse de Slughorn s'éteindre lorsqu'il vit qu'elle aussi ne rendait pas son devoir.

« Lily ma chère, pas vous également !

– Je suis désolée professeur »

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de jouer la contrition car ses joues étaient déjà écarlates de honte. Car dans la vie de Lily Evans c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce type de situation.

« Vous aussi vous resterez après le cours avec Monsieur Rogue »

Il semblait à présent désolé d'avoir annoncé que ceux qui ne rendaient pas le travail demandé seraient mis en retenue. A la fin de son tour, Lily fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et Sev qui n'avaient pas rendu le devoir de potion.

Pour se faire pardonner de Slughorn, elle se concentra durement sur la potion à réaliser ce jour-là ce qui lui permit d'obtenir 5 points pour Gryffondor et retrouver les bonnes grâces du Maître des potions.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, tout le monde sortit du cachot mis à part Severus, elle et leur professeur. Ce dernier se contenta de dire d'un ton chagriné de se mettre à faire le devoir demandé et prit place derrière son bureau devant un tas de copies à corriger.

Tout son plan s'était déroulé à merveille, or Lily avait omis un détail d'importance la présence du professeur Slughorn. Il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude des retenues. « _J'aurais dû demander conseil à Potter avant_ » songea-t-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-désappointée « _C'est un habitué de ce genre de situation_ »

Mais en attendant la préfète était frustrée de ne pouvoir parler seule à seul avec Severus. D'ailleurs en lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle le vit déjà en train de griffonner hâtivement sur son parchemin. La façon dont le bout de sa plume frétillait, montrait clairement que sa colère n'était pas retombée.

Alors que la rouquine se demandait si elle ne devait pas laisser tomber son plan et remettre son devoir rangé dans son sac, deux coups fermes résonnèrent dans le silence du cachot. En se retournant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Arabella sur le seuil. Cette dernière fixait Slughorn.

« Excusez-moi professeur, commença-t-elle, je suis envoyée par le professeur Jones qui aimerait vous voir le plus vite possible »

Celui-ci bien qu'étonné, se leva afin de rejoindre son élève. En passant près de Lily et Severus, il affirma leur faire confiance pour rester seuls quelques instants.

Avant d'emboîter le pas du Maître des Potions, la blonde jeta un coup d'œil appuyé sur Sev puis revint vers elle. La préfète vit clairement son amie lui souffler « _bon courage_ » avant de disparaître à son tour. Lily comprit avec chaleur que la blonde venait de lui donner un coup de main.

Dès que la porte des cachots se referma, la rouquine se leva sans attendre et se posta devant le bureau de son voisin et ami d'enfance. Les mains sur les hanches et le buste redressé, elle tonna d'une voix ferme et déterminée :

« Severus Rogue, il faut qu'on parle ! »

* * *

Tout en marchant aux côtés du professeur Slughorn, Arabella espérait que Lily parviendrait à soutirer des informations à son ami d'enfance sur les passe-temps des Serpentard. Mais actuellement, la blonde espérait en soutirer elle-même au Maître des Potions.

En effet celui-ci était déjà professeur à Poudlard lorsque son grand-père Augustin y été scolarisé. C'était une occasion inespérée d'en apprendre plus sur le cercle d'amis que son grand-père fréquentait lorsqu'il était étudiant.

« Professeur ? l'interpella soudainement Arabella. Vous êtes professeur à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est exact demoiselle, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Si vous saviez le nombre de personnalités connues à l'heure actuelle qui ont d'abord été mes élèves. Encore aujourd'hui, ils m'envoient régulièrement de leurs nouvelles et je suis en étroite collaboration épistolaire avec Eugenia Jenkins notre actuelle ministre de la magie »

Arabella retint difficilement un soupir agacé mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être admirative de la capacité que possédait Slughorn pour étaler son portefeuille mondain à la moindre occasion.

« Vous avez connu également mon grand-père Augustin Archdeacon ? »

Slughorn était mal à l'aise c'était évident et Arabella regrettait d'avoir été aussi directe sans mettre les formes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas prouvant bien que cette histoire avec Mary ainsi que le sort jeté contre elle et retranscrit dans ce fameux carnet de son grand-père, la chamboulait avec force.

« En réalité, j'ai longtemps espéré qu'il n'ait pas toujours été cette odieuse personne que tout le monde retiendra, ajouta-t-elle essayant de rattraper son manque de tact précédent. Et je me disais que peut-être vous qui l'avez connu lors de sa scolarité vous pourriez me parler de lui »

La voix de la jeune fille était hésitante dû fait de ce mensonge qu'elle énonçait avec difficulté, haïssant autant cet homme que son géniteur, bien qu'à l'inverse de ce dernier elle avait eu la grande chance de ne pas l'avoir connu car tué bien avant sa naissance.

Mais cela sembla fonctionner sur le Maître des Potions car il se détendit légèrement et la blonde vit même une certaine pitié passer dans son regard. A cette lueur, Arabella se tendit de contrariété mais s'abstint de réagir davantage.

« Eh bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Oh… des choses sans importance comme ses matières préférées ou encore les amis qu'il avait »

Le professeur des potions resta silencieux quelques instants les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

« Tout comme vous, il était très doué dans l'art des potions mais aussi dans les autres matières. A cette époque, je n'étais pas encore le directeur de la maison Serpentard mais c'était un élève sérieux qui ne s'est jamais fait remarquer de quelques mauvaises façons que ce soit par le corps enseignant. C'est dommage qu'il ait par la suite… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais la blonde ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce qu'il s'abstenait de dire par politesse certainement.

« Et ses fréquentations ? » demanda la jeune fille ne déviant pas de son objectif et le pressant car ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver devant le bureau de Jones.

Slughorn fut à nouveau mal à l'aise et Arabella craignit qu'il se ferme et refuse de lui en dire plus. Se serait un problème sachant qu'il était la seule personne dans ce château mis à part le professeur Dumbledore à avoir côtoyé Augustin Archdeacon. Or la blonde ne se voyait pas interroger l'actuel directeur sur ce sujet, il était bien plus malin que Slughorn et devinerait aisément qu'Arabella avait des intentions cachées. Et à vrai dire le vieux sorcier lui faisait un peu peur. Fait non surprenant lorsqu'on savait qu'il était de notoriété publique que même le mage noir Voldemort le craignait.

« J'ai bien peur que ma mémoire me fasse un peu défaut. La vieillesse malheureusement », se justifia le Maître des Potions.

Arabella ravala sa déception comme elle put.

« Mais je sais qu'il était assez proche de Preveus Nott, d'ailleurs si mes souvenirs sont bons il aurait épousé sa jeune sœur, votre grand-mère. Il y avait également un des enfants Flint et aussi Black ou bien c'était Lestranges, je ne suis plus sûr… Mais maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai qu'il était souvent avec un autre jeune homme dont je ne me souviens pas le nom. A la différence de ses autres amis, ce garçon ne venait pas d'une famille très connue et il n'a pas dû faire de grandes choses par la suite sinon je m'en serais souvenu. Mais il était à Serpentard comme Augustin… »

Le professeur se tut et parut plongé dans ses souvenirs de plusieurs décennies en arrière. Mais Arabella était à peu près satisfaite d'avoir pu glaner quatre noms bien qu'elle était frustrée de ne pas avoir le cinquième. Et étrangement elle avait la sensation que cette donnée manquante avait son importance.

« _Peut-être qu'un petit tour dans les archives de l'école me permettra d'en savoir plus_ » songea la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les appartements du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors qu'Arabella s'apprêtait à s'éclipser avant que Slughorn ne manifeste sa présence, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le professeur Jones se figea devant eux clairement étonné de les voir.

« _Moi qui pensais m'échapper avant _» pensa la blonde désabusée. Elle se demandait vaguement quelle excuse elle allait bien pouvoir fournir aux deux hommes lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que l'un n'avait jamais demandé à voir l'autre.

« Mon cher collègue, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Jones.

– Vous vouliez voir le professeur Slughorn », l'informa la blonde avec aplomb tout en le suppliant du regard de ne pas la détromper.

Il la fixa tout d'abord avec incompréhension tandis que le professeur des Potions s'attelait à lisser sa robe de sorcière qui n'en avait nulle besoin, tellement il prenait continuellement soin de son apparence. Jones plissa les yeux d'un air vaguement calculateur.

Puis à son grand étonnement, il entra dans son jeu et invita son confrère à pénétrer dans son bureau. Il lui jeta un regard curieux et un brin manipulateur. Ernest Jones se pencha vers elle et chuchota de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende :

« Vous me devez une faveur Arabella. Je m'assurerais que vous ne l'oublierez pas »

Il énonça ce fait d'un ton que la blonde trouva bizarrement séducteur associé à un clin d'œil. Mais dans la situation actuelle, la jeune fille ne pouvait lui reprocher quoique ce soit car il venait de lui éviter une situation plus que gênante et délicate. Bien que ce fut la première fois que Jones lui adressait la parole avec autant de familiarité, Arabella comprenait que la plupart des adolescentes de ce château craquaient pour lui s'il se permettait ce genre de remarques et de comportement avec elles.

Avant que la porte ne soit totalement refermée, elle l'entendit demander au professeur Slughorn de lui préparer certaines potions pour étayer un de ses cours. Soulagée et assez contente d'elle-même, Arabella se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor, reléguant au fond de sa tête le service qu'elle devrait rendre plus tard au professeur Jones et espérant que Lily soit parvenue à rendre Rogue plus loquace.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Une histoire de confiance

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Novembre 1975_

« Severus Rogue, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Le jeune homme qui faisait face à Lily Evans n'ignorait certainement pas que cette dernière ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint son but. La rouquine l'appelait par son nom entier que lorsqu'elle était en colère ou bien qu'elle voulût parler sérieusement.

Cependant Severus Rogue osa dire :

« Non ! On doit réaliser ce devoir que j'ai déjà fait – ce que je tiens à préciser – car je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire »

Severus replongea son nez devant son parchemin sans plus faire attention à la jeune fille. Lily vit rouge et arracha le papier des mains du Serpentard. Elle réduisit celui-ci en morceaux, furieuse d'être ignorée.

Toutefois elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction vive dudit Serpentard. Sev s'était levé brutalement et lui avait attrapé les épaules tout en plongeant un regard mauvais dans celui encore furieux de la rouquine. Si auparavant les deux amis avaient eu la même taille, Severus au cours de l'été avait gagné assez de centimètres pour surplomber la jeune fille.

« Tu crois m'impressionner de cette façon ? » émit-elle sarcastique.

Le ton froid de son amie déstabilisa le jeune homme et ses joues pâles devinrent rouge brique. Il la lâcha rapidement prenant conscience de la proximité inédite de leurs corps. Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas tout en soufflant bruyamment.

Lily de son côté massa ses épaules endolories, légèrement surprise de la force que le jeune homme avait mise pour la maintenir presque contre lui. Néanmoins sa colère était toujours aussi vivace, mélangée à cette inquiétude constante qu'elle ressentait pour Mary et les derniers évènements.

« Tu ne peux pas te défiler comme la dernière fois. J'ai des questions et je veux des réponses », dit la préfète satisfaite d'entendre sa voix aussi ferme.

Elle vit Sev tapoter sa cuisse droite en rythme de façon presque imperceptible. Bien que son visage soit inexpressif à présent, ce geste trahissait son malaise.

« J'imagine que tu viens encore te permettre de critiquer mes fréquentations, suspecta le Serpentard d'un ton plein de sarcasmes.

– C'est bien que tu abordes le sujet car mes questions les concernent justement »

Severus soupira d'agacement et une lueur de résignation passa dans son regard. Il s'appuya sur le bord de son bureau comme s'il devinait que cette conversation n'allait pas être à son avantage et qu'il avait besoin d'un soutien.

« Je ne te laisserais pas dévier la conversation sur Potter ou bien les absences de Rémus comme la dernière fois. Mes questions n'ont rien à voir avec eux mais regardent Avery et son acolyte Mulciber »

Son ami d'enfance ferma les yeux et pinça le nez en marmonnant un intelligible « _J'en étais sûr_ ».

« Alors vas-y pose-les tes questions qu'on en finisse », capitula sourdement le Serpentard.

Lily bien que surprise de l'apparente bonne volonté de Sev, s'interdit de s'attendrir et de culpabiliser en le forçant à lui répondre.

« Tu passes tout ton temps avec Avery et Mulciber ?

– Oui et non, répondit Sev d'un ton railleur, je ne dors pas avec eux non plus ! »

La rouquine eut un geste d'impatience.

« Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! Est-ce qu'il arrive parfois qu'ils s'absentent le soir sans que tu saches où ils se rendent ? »

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? J'ai l'impression que tu les accuses de quelque chose »

Le jeune homme était diaboliquement perspicace et la jeune fille le fixa d'un regard oblique, l'air de dire « _bien évidemment_ ».

« Je vais répondre pour toi dans ce cas, dit la préfète. Du fait qu'on soit en cinquième année et eux en sixième, tu ne peux pas toujours passer ton temps avec eux. Sans oublier que tu dois passer pas mal de temps à travailler pour les BUSE. Ce qu'il leur laisse pas mal de temps seuls tous les deux à faire des… »

Elle s'interrompit et renifla d'un air méprisant.

« T'es agaçante à la fin ! s'exclama Rogue à nouveau furieux. Viens-en au fait !

– Tu savais qu'un élève a été agressé violemment il y a quelques semaines ? »

Elle s'abstint cependant de citer le nom de Mary ou encore que le sort lancée contre elle était un sort de magie noire. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Sev se braque comme la dernière fois. Ce dernier releva un de ses sourcils et paru vraiment surpris, une expression qu'elle était sûr qu'il ne feignait pas.

« Je n'en ai pas entendu parler et je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans notre dis… »

Il se stoppa brutalement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tellement grand qu'ils semblaient sur le point de s'échapper de leurs orbites, lui donnant l'apparence d'un étrange rapace.

« Tu es en train d'accuser Rolf et Blake, c'est ça ? Et sur quels motifs ? »

Il semblait abasourdi par le cheminement des pensées de la rouquine.

« Tu es au courant de rien ? demanda Lily d'un air pressé en s'abstenant de répondre à sa question précédente. Avery et Mulciber ne se vantent pas de faire des misères à quelqu'un sans entrer dans les détails – bien entendu ? Ou ils ne t'ont pas parler de leur bouc émissaire préféré ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Mais t'es folle ! Ou tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ! »

Severus Rogue paraissait réellement outré et indigné que la rouquine puisse penser ses amis capables de faire vraiment du mal à quelqu'un.

« Je ne dis pas que Blake et Rolf sont des élèves irréprochables. Je sais que ça leur est déjà arrivé d'embêter des élèves d'autres maisons mais ce n'est jamais allé plus loin que ce que font tes propres camarades de maison », dit-il en crachant les derniers mots.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de nom pour savoir qu'il pensait aux Maraudeurs et sur ce point-là – en toute objectivité – elle ne pouvait lui donner tort. D'ailleurs il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Au lieu de t'intéresser aux agissements de _mes_ amis, tu devrais regarder dans ton propre chaudron ! »

Durant tout leur échange, Lily n'avait pas quitté le visage de son ami d'enfance car elle savait reconnaître les signes qui montrait s'il était honnête ou non. Or elle avait pu voir qu'il ne l'avait pas mystifié.

« Tu te rappelles ce qu'Avery et Mulciber trafiquaient la soirée du 20 octobre ? s'entêta tout de même Lily.

– Comment veux-tu que je m'en rappelle ? bougonna le jeune homme aux cheveux filasse. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de chaque soirée que j'ai passé depuis la rentrée »

Soudain une lueur est passée dans son regard comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Il se frotta le menton tout en semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

« Oui ? le pressa la rouquine le cœur battant.

– Cette nuit-là c'était la pleine lune et je n'étais pas avec Rolf et Blake parce que je suivais… »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau brutalement et paru se rappeler que Lily Evans se trouvait devant lui.

« Tu suivais qui ? l'interrogea cette dernière curieuse.

– Ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes ! dit-il avec une agressivité qui désarçonna la jeune fille.

– Donc Avery et Mulciber étaient occupés ailleurs et auraient pu…

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa Severus d'un air triomphant, ils n'ont pas pu faire ce que tu sembles les accuser car ils étaient en retenus ce soir-là à cause du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal »

Elle soupira et décida d'arrêter son interrogatoire car elle venait de comprendre que son ami ne savait réellement rien des activités nocturnes douteuses de ceux qu'il qualifiait d'amis.

Cependant, elle était intriguée aussi par les agissements secrets de son ami d'enfance. « _Je me demande qui il surveille_ » pensa-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi Sev, dit-elle plus aimablement. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

– Pourtant c'est ce que tu sembles rechercher à chacune de nos rencontres.

– Comprend que je m'inquiète pour toi, surtout quand je te vois aux côtés d'un type comme Rosier »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'adoucirent significativement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre », annonça-t-il d'un ton hautain qui fit imperceptiblement frissonner la rouquine.

« _Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par là ?_ » songea-t-elle. En le détaillant avec plus d'attention, Lily put voir qu'il avait changé. Oh, ce n'était pas un changement physique mais davantage dans sa posture et son maintien qui paraissaient plus fier et confiant.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée fracassante du Maître des Potions. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et croisèrent le regard étonné de leur professeur qui devait se demander pourquoi ils n'étaient pas en train de réaliser leur devoir.

Une lueur de déception passa d'ailleurs dans les yeux de Slughorn.

« Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance pour vous laisser seuls le temps de m'entretenir avec un de mes collègues. Mais avec votre comportement, vous m'obligez à sévir plus durement »

Alors que le professeur des potions passait devant eux afin de rejoindre son bureau et que Sev lui lançait un regard noir plein de reproches, Lily se pencha vers son sac et sortit son devoir ainsi que celui de son ami qui se trouvait encore dans sa robe de sorcière. Tandis que Slughorn leur tournait toujours le dos, elle fourra dans les mains d'un jeune homme médusé le devoir de potion de celui-ci.

« Professeur, l'interpella Lily.

– Oui ma chère, répondit-il d'un air toujours aussi désappointé.

– Nous avons retrouvé nos devoirs dans nos sacs, ils s'étaient certainement glissés dans les pages d'un de nos livres », annonça la rouquine.

Les yeux du professeur Slughorn brillèrent de soulagement.

« Je me disais bien qu'il devait avoir une explication au fait que mes deux meilleurs éléments n'aient pas rendu le devoir »

Il s'approcha de la préfète et lui taponna paternellement l'épaule avec un air jovial étalé sur son visage. Sev lui la regarda fixement puis soupira mais elle l'entendit quand même murmurer :

« Une explication, tu parles. T'es vraiment une incroyable emmerdeuse »

La rouquine se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Après sa conversation avec Slughorn, Arabella était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait pu glaner au sujet de son grand-père. Les résultats restaient minces mais la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement. Et le journal d'Augustin Archdeacon l'obnubilait tellement depuis toutes ses années qu'en découvrir plus sur sa création était devenue une obsession. Une obsession malsaine, cela la blonde le convenait volontiers.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner le couloir menant au tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle fut brutalement tirée sur la droite dans une pièce vide. Malgré son souffle coupé, elle eut l'excellent réflexe de dégainer sa baguette d'un geste vif et assuré puis de l'enfoncer dans la gorge de celui qui lui faisait face.

Elle se retrouva devant un visage familier arborant un air plus amusé que terrifié, les deux mains levés en signe de reddition.

« Par Merlin ! s'exclama la blonde énervée. A quoi tu joues ? J'étais à deux doigts de te réduire en bouilli !

– J'ai vu ça, rigola le jeune homme. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te chercher des noises à l'avenir. Moi qui pensais te surprendre, tu m'as pris de court quand tu as sorti ta baguette.

– Tu _m_'as surprise, corrigea Arabella qui commençait tout doucement à se calmer. C'est d'ailleurs une mauvaise habitude chez toi »

Il ne fit que sourire plus largement sous le reproche sous-jacent, apparemment fier de son petit effet. Cette attitude ne le fit que plus ressembler à son frère aîné. Puis il abaissa le regard sur la baguette en bois de cerisier de la jeune fille.

« Tu pourrais peut-être me libérer, ô grande guerrière à la belle crinière argentée »

Arabella abaissa sa baguette et recula de quelques pas tout en relevant un sourcil à l'absurde surnom qu'il venait de lui affubler.

« J'ai pensé à une crinière vu l'emblème de ta maison à Poudlard mais l'argent ne correspond pas vraiment au lion. Je dirais plutôt à un tigre blanc… dans ce cas-là vaut mieux parler d'un pelage, tu ne crois pas ? Mais ô grande guerrière au pelage argenté ça sonne surtout très bizarre !

– Bon tu as fini avec tes bêtises, Regulus ? »

Il se contenta de s'assoir avec agilité sur le rebord d'une haute fenêtre de la pièce en étouffant un rire.

« Tu sais qu'il existe des moyens plus civilisés pour m'adresser la parole que de m'entraîner de force dans des pièces vides ou de venir me voir sur ton balais juste avant le début d'un coup d'envoi de Quidditch ?

– Je sais, mais ce ne serait pas aussi amusant. Tu as un tel contrôle de toi-même que j'ai sans cesse l'envie de briser ton masque de princesse des glaces »

Arabella ferma les yeux et implora tous les grands mages du passé de lui donner la force nécessaire pour ne pas tuer ce garçon exaspérant avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

« Tu sais que tu es bien plus intéressante lorsque tu te laisses être toi-même », fit encore remarquer Regulus.

La blonde se raidit à ses mots et répondit vertement :

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires il me semble Black ! »

Il plissa les yeux, puis haussa les épaules presque avec fatalité, l'air de dire « _si tu le prends comme ça_ ».

« Très bien, donc venons-en à l'_affaire_ qui me concerne et m'intéresse.

– Oui ? » demanda Arabella presque instantanément sur la défensive.

Le Serpentard préféra répondre par une autre question.

« Dis-moi tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton léger mais le regard plus pénétrant.

La jeune fille se contenta de secouer négativement de la tête ayant compris ce qu'il sous-entendait dans sa question. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était concentrée sur les problèmes de Mary et n'avait toujours pas utilisé le _Brumiclaireur_ afin de trouver la Salle sur Demande décrite dans le journal de son grand-père.

« Alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas maintenant que tu comptes me donner la résolution exacte des calculs que tu m'as remis la dernière fois », supposa le Serpentard avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux cette fois-ci.

Bien qu'Arabella resta de marbre, elle fut surprise qu'il s'en soit finalement rendu compte. Cependant elle ne regrettait pas sa prudence vis-à-vis de Regulus Black.

En l'observant il était difficile de savoir si cela le contrariait ou non car bien qu'il fût en train de sourire, la blonde sentit que ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait franc.

« Tu es d'une prudence excessive, dit-il alors que le silence se prolongeait et que la blonde n'avait toujours pas répondu.

– Tu me le reproches ? demanda-t-elle en retour. A ma place tu en aurais fait de même »

Son étrange sourire faux disparu totalement et un éclair de contrariété passa sur son visage. Il descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Non, parce qu'à l'inverse de toi je pratique ce qu'on appelle la confiance, ou tout du moins je tiens parole », souligna-t-il sèchement.

Arabella soupira. La confiance était une chose qu'elle avait de nombreuses difficultés à accorder mais elle admettait volontiers qu'elle n'avait pas joué le jeu entre eux. Si le jeune Serpentard décidait de s'éloigner à la suite de ça, la blonde perdait définitivement la faible chance de connaître les informations qu'il détenait, voire même ce qu'il se passait dans les cachots de la maison des verts et argents. Et pour le coup, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

« Tu aurais vraiment eu ta place à Serpentard », ajouta-t-il les yeux plissé.

Cette remarque lui fit se rappeler leur première rencontre où elle lui avait avoué que le Choixpeau avait hésité entre la maison de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor. Mais aussi cela la fit se remémorer son altercation avec Rosier peu après. Car il ne fallait pas oublier que Regulus Black avait tendance à laisser échapper de manière fortuite des informations qu'on pouvait lui donner. Il avait partagé avec Rosier le fait que la jeune fille soit un Choixpeau flou.

Certes cette information n'était pas de première importance mais c'était une information qu'elle n'avait partagé qu'avec Regulus. « _Je ne pense pas être capable de lui faire confiance un jour_ » pensa Arabella décidant de ne pas regretter d'avoir laissé quelques manques dans les calculs d'arithmancie. Elle regrettait seulement qu'il s'en soit aperçu.

Elle le fixa sombrement, refusant de reconnaître ses torts. Quand soudain le jeune homme soupira bruyamment puis émis un petit rire amusé.

« Oula, l'ambiance est devenue lourde. Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon objectif. Je voulais juste te confronter pour que tu me remettes les données qui me manquent… mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis »

Son attitude amusée et décontractée la désarçonna car elle s'était préparée à lui tenir tête sur cette histoire. Or avec sa dernière phrase, il venait d'étouffer dans l'œuf un conflit avant même qu'il ne débute, lui donnant une impression bizarre de défaite.

Elle fronça les sourcils n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Ce qui signifie ? interrogea-t-elle.

– Que je te laisse choisir l'instant où tu estimeras que c'est le moment pour moi de recevoir toutes les données des calculs réalisés. J'ai enfin compris comment tu fonctionnes. Tu n'es pas prête à accorder ta confiance tant que tu considères que l'autre parti ne le mérite pas – selon tes propres critères j'imagine. Alors je décide de faire le premier pas parce que j'aimerais qu'on se fasse confiance tous les deux »

Sa tirade la laissa quelques minuscules instants bouche bée avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

« Pourquoi ça te tient à cœur qu'on se fasse confiance comme tu dis ? demanda Arabella soupçonneuse.

– Tu es une fille intéressante… »

Il se pencha vers elle pour que ses yeux soient à la même hauteur que ceux de la blonde. Il la fixa malicieusement quelques secondes puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme si elle était une gamine de six ans qui venait de faire une bêtise mais à qui on ne pouvait s'empêcher de pardonner avec attendrissement.

Or jamais personne ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était enfant, et le geste de Regulus Black l'émut plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû alors qu'en temps normal il l'aurait agacé. Ensuite le jeune Serpentard s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

* * *

_11 novembre 1975_

Le lendemain matin, l'arrivée du courrier et notamment de la Gazette du Sorcier amena une vague d'inquiétude et d'appréhension latentes parmi les habitants du château.

Comme tous les matins depuis son arrivée au château, Arabella partageait son repas avec ses camarades de maison dans une ambiance détendue et légèrement endormie pour certains. L'arrivée des hibou et le raffut quotidien de battements d'ailes, d'hululements et de cris suraiguës qui les accompagnaient ne perturba tout d'abord pas l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle.

Arabella de son côté ne prit pas même la peine de lever les yeux de son petit-déjeuner sachant sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle n'allait pas recevoir de courrier. Après tout, elle n'avait répondu à sa mère que la veille dans l'après-midi.

Ce qui détourna en premier son attention de son assiette fut les chuchotements empressés des élèves qui différaient des chuchotements légers habituels. Quand elle regarda ses camarades, elle vit que la plupart se réunissaient à plusieurs pour lire le journal du jour.

Arabella croisa les yeux anthracite de Sirius qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle et manifesta sa curiosité en relevant l'un de ses sourcils. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec ignorance et lui montra de la tête Lily sur sa droite qui tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Que disent les nouvelles ? demanda la blonde avec intérêt.

– Démission d'Eugenia Jenkins, Harold Minchum au pouvoir, le nouvel espoir contre les forces du mal », lut Lily d'une voix sourde.

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Mary et Arabella se statufièrent de surprise.

« Tu parles d'une démission, elle a été écartée pour incompétence plutôt », dit Sirius les sourcils froncés.

En effet, le jeune homme n'avait pas tort car lorsqu'Arabella se pencha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Lily, elle put lire :

_**Démission d'Eugenia Jenkins**_

_**Harold Minchum au pouvoir, le nouvel espoir contre les forces du mal ?**_

_Hier dans la journée, il a été annoncé la démission de la ministre de la magie, Eugenia Jenkins jugée inapte face à la montée en puissance des adeptes du mage noir se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort et suite aux attaques recensées parmi la population moldue et sorcière lors des derniers mois écoulés_

L'article continuait en mettant en avant l'inefficacité d'Eugenia Jenkins à remettre l'ordre dans la communauté magique britannique et à retrouver Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses Mangemorts. Cependant, la fin de l'article saluait le travail de l'ancienne Ministre de la Magie face aux droits des Cracmols dans les années 60.

« _Une fin douce-amère pour une sorcière brillante_ » songea Arabella choquée par l'absence de reconnaissance du journal devant le travail difficile abattu durant son mandat de sept années. De toute façon, la blonde doutait qu'Harold Minchum soit plus indiqué pour ce travail. Il fallait bien plus qu'un bon Ministre de la Magie pour venir à bout d'un mage noir, la jeune fille en savait quelque chose.

« _La communauté sorcière britannique a besoin d'un sorcier puissant et talentueux et surtout qui ne craigne pas le mage noir_ » pensa la jeune fille ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses yeux vers la table des professeurs et sur le vieil homme à la longue barbe argenté qui trônait en son centre.

Lily qui continuait de feuilleter vivement le journal s'arrêta sur un article en poussant un petit cri incrédule. Puis se mit à le lire fébrilement, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Une fois fini, elle posa brutalement la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table renversant un peu du jus de citrouille sur la photo du nouveau Ministre de la Magie lui créant un semblant de chapeau ridicule – ainsi que… sur les œufs aux bacons de Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mis du jus de citrouille partout ! s'exclama James mécontent

– C'est à cause d'un des articles qui se nomme : « _Mais que fait Dumbledore ?_ ». Il recense les avis de plusieurs membres du Magenmagot et de politiciens du Ministère de la Magie. Ces derniers sont partagés entre ceux qui estiment que le professeur Dumbledore devrait rester à l'école de Poudlard afin de protéger les plus jeunes sorciers contre Vous-savez-qui alors que d'autres souhaitent qu'il prenne la place du Ministre de la Magie et guide les sorciers contre les adeptes du mage noir.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui t'énerve là-dedans, fit remarquer Mary.

– J'ai pas fini, dit Lily ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. Ils se rejoignent tous pour dire que le professeur Dumbledore n'en fait pas assez et qu'il préfère – de toute évidence – rester à l'abri derrière les murs de Poudlard »

Mary ainsi que les Maraudeurs s'insurgèrent devant la mauvaise foi de ces sorciers et sorcières. Arabella de son côté s'abstint de commenter, jugeant qu'elle n'était pas encore assez informée des évènements en Grande-Bretagne pour émettre un avis sur la question. De plus à l'inverse de ses camarades, elle ne connaissait que très peu Dumbledore. Il était certes connu même en Amérique mais il n'avait jamais intéressé la jeune fille.

Cependant tout au long de la journée il fut question du nouveau Ministre de la Magie et de la position de Dumbledore face aux forces du mal qui devenaient de plus en plus puissante au cours des années écoulées. Les professeurs eurent par ailleurs quelques difficultés à captiver l'attention de leur classe mis à part le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie qui semblait traverser le temps comme si les évènements étaient restés les mêmes qu'au moment où son enveloppe était encore faite de chair et de sang.

Mais le professeur Binns était bien le seul fantôme du château peu touché par l'atmosphère lourde du jour. Après tout il avait perdu tout attrait à ce qui l'entourait si cela ne concernait pas le sujet d'un de ses cours soporifiques. Les autres fantômes de l'école, eux paraissaient conscient de ce qui se passait et il n'était pas rare dans ces cas-là de les voir survoler un groupe d'élève afin d'écouter leur conversation voire même d'y participer.

Le soir avant que le dîner soit servi, Arabella eut la surprise de voir le professeur Dumbledore se lever et se placer devant son pupitre. Le phœnix en bronze replié sur celui-ci s'anima et ouvrit grand les ailes qui entourèrent le haut du corps du vieux sorcier.

« Je souhaite faire une annonce avant que le dîner ne commence », scanda le directeur d'une voix claire.

Ses mots firent naître des chuchotements inquiets et surpris parmi l'assistance des élèves.

« Me dites pas qu'il va réagir aux accusations farfelues de la Gazette du Sorcier, murmura Lily d'un ton scandalisée.

– Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas le genre du professeur Dumbledore, fit remarquer doucement Mary essayant d'apaiser la préfète.

– Mais Dumbledore reste assez imprévisible quand même », dit Potter avec un air soucieux qu'Arabella lui voyait rarement.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva à son tour et demanda sévèrement le calme d'une voix forte et assez menaçante qui fut suivi d'un silence presque révérencieux. La directrice adjointe avait l'art de se faire respecter par tous. Les yeux du directeur Dumbledore pétillèrent et il remercia sa consœur tout en l'apaisant d'un geste de la main.

« Je n'ignore pas que depuis quelques jours de sombres nouvelles nous sont partagées de l'extérieur de ses murs. Nous entrons progressivement dans une ère incertaine où nombre d'entre nous serons amenés à faire face à des choix difficiles »

Un silence de plomb régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves semblaient même retenir leur souffle.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons oublier de profiter de la vie et des bons moments de l'existence, continua le directeur sur une note plus positive. C'est dans cette optique que nous avons l'intention de faire une soirée de Noël tous ensembles avant votre départ en vacances dans vos familles respectives. Cette soirée sera suivie d'un bal où j'espère que vous viendrez tous ! »

L'ambiance lourde changea en une effervescence joyeuse et même quelques cris de joie percèrent à certaines tables. Après que le silence revint sous un nouveau signe sévère du professeur McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore poursuivit :

« Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ne sont pas venu avec des tenues appropriées pour cette soirée, aussi comme aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne sera permise avant la fin de l'année, la propriétaire de Gaichiffon a accepté d'amener quelques-unes de ses plus belles pièces au château la semaine précédent la soirée afin que vous puissiez trouver de quoi vous habiller »

Son petit discours fut à nouveau suivi par des exclamations joyeuses et impatientes notamment du côté des filles. Arabella se contenterait pour sa part de demander à sa mère de lui envoyer une de ses tenues de soirées craignant que ce jour-là tous les élèves se retrouvent dans la salle où la propriétaire de Gaichiffon allait vendre ses produits. La blonde ne voulait surtout pas être écrasée par un troupeau de filles surexcitées et exubérantes.

Cependant Arabella n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le directeur avait glissé l'information comme quoi il n'y aurait pas d'autre sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec une autre annonce qui avait fait passer la pilule amère très facilement. « _Est-ce que même Pré-au-Lard est devenu tellement dangereux que les élèves ne peuvent plus s'y rendre ?_ » se demanda la blonde avec inquiétude.

Le directeur pendant ce temps continua son discours en rappelant les règles de bonne conduite et de civilité qui devront être bien sûr respectées durant le bal de Noël. Il adjoint aussi les préfets à se référer aux deux Préfet-en-Chef pour l'organisation et que d'autres volontaires seraient les bienvenus.

Alors que la jeune fille continuait d'écouter d'une oreille distraite le monologue joyeux du directeur, elle croisa par inadvertance les yeux de Sirius Black. Arabella releva un sourcil surpris à l'attention du jeune homme quand elle comprit qu'il l'observait songeur depuis un moment. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui servir son fameux sourire en coin qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel mais répandit de drôles de papillons dans son ventre.

Une fois que le professeur Dumbledore eut fini, tous les élèves se relevèrent dans un effroyable bruit jusqu'à la porte. Sans nul doute que certains trouveront difficilement le sommeil cette nuit à cause de l'excitation.

Arabella et les filles préférèrent attendre que le plus gros des étudiants ait évacué la salle avant de commencer à quitter la table à leur tour. Mais elles n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres qu'une personne interpella la blonde.

En se retournant, la jeune fille croisa des yeux clairs qu'elle connaissait bien et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps accompagné d'un soupçon de culpabilité. Elle plongea son regard dans celui plein de douceur qui lui faisait face.

Arabella entendit vaguement les filles lui dirent qu'elles prenaient de l'avance et qu'elles se rejoindraient à la salle commune. La blonde ne prit pas même la peine de leur répondre ne pouvant détacher son attention du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

« Bonsoir Arabella », dit Matthew Anson de sa voix basse toujours aussi douce et pleine de bonté.

Bien que le visage d'Arabella resta de marbre, elle savait que ses yeux brillaient. Et c'est en remarquant que le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandissait et que ses yeux pétillaient qu'elle devina qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle masquait par habitude. Soit, qu'elle était heureuse de le voir.

En regardant enfin autour d'elle, la blonde vit que la Grande Salle était presque vide mis à part quelques retardateurs qui ne leur prêtaient aucune attention. Elle reporta son regard sur le métis en l'entendant prendre une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Arabella devina ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander et elle se demanda vaguement et confusément ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre.

« J'attendais avec impatience que le professeur Dumbledore face son annonce afin de pouvoir te demander de m'accompagner au bal de Noël »

Plus il parlait, plus il paraissait prendre confiance en lui bien que son regard soit toujours un peu inquiet.

« Alors voilà veux-tu passer cette soirée en ma compagnie ? »

Depuis le début de son arrivée, Anson n'avait pas détaché son regard de la blonde souhaitant capter chaque frémissement de son visage afin de comprendre les ressentis de celle-ci.

De son côté, Arabella se sentit flattée par la demande du Préfet-en-Chef et par son impatience mais une image de Sirius et Célia passa rapidement devant ses yeux, l'agaçant intérieurement. Elle s'entendit donc répondre sans hésitation :

« Oui j'accepte »

Et à nouveau une pointe de culpabilité malvenue vint poindre dans son cœur. Celle-ci fut aggravée par le sourire bienheureux d'Anson ainsi que la lueur de soulagement que la blonde put capturer dans son regard. Le métis avait de toute évidence douté de sa réponse et cela accrue son malaise.

La jeune fille se détestait de ses réserves car elle avait de l'affection pour le Serdaigle. Mais elle ignorait encore si c'était à cause de ses sentiments pour Gary et sa ressemblance vague avec celui-ci ou alors si c'était strictement pour le métis.

« J'imagine qu'une partie de toi doit être surprise de cette invitation. Mon comportement distant de ces derniers jours était inexcusable »

Il poussa un profond soupir et Arabella sentit son malaise et ses regrets dans son ton mais également dans toute son attitude.

« Même en sachant cela, poursuivit-il, je tiens à m'excuser. En réalité j'ai bêtement mal pris ta réserve après notre moment qui a suivi le match de Gryffondor-Serpentard. J'ai été jaloux de tes amis que tu as préféré suivre. Mais je te promets que je te laisserais le temps à présent »

Il avoua ensuite avec une légère rougeur visible sous sa peau mate.

« Tu me plais trop pour ça »

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avec détermination. Elle se jura de tout faire pour ne pas décevoir le jeune homme avec ses inconstances. La vie lui offrait une seconde chance de pouvoir être amoureuse et elle ne pouvait laisser ce bonheur lui échapper ou lui être enlevé si froidement comme la première fois.

Forte de cette résolution qui lui paraissait être la bonne, Arabella laissa s'étaler sur son visage un véritable sourire doux et sincère. Son vis-à-vis en paru enchanté et joyeux. « _Il est parfois si simple de contenter quelqu'un_ » ne put s'empêcher de songer la blonde avec cynisme.

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ces quelques jours Anson, l'apaisa la blonde. Comme tu la dis, j'ai tendance à être un peu réservé… »

Au léger qualificatif, le métis haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur et amusé.

« … bon d'accord beaucoup, se reprit Arabella ravalant un sourire discret. Je suis contente vraiment que tu n'abandonnes pas et je t'en remercie sincèrement »

La jeune fille savait en disant ça qu'elle l'encourageait à demi-mot. Anson capta lui aussi le message. Elle le vit bien en avisant la lueur encore plus douce de son regard.

Malgré l'ambiance festive qui les entourait à présent, l'annonce parut dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin se remit à danser devant ses yeux. Ce qui lui fit demander :

« Cette soirée a-t-elle été décidé à la suite des évènements sombres qui se déroulent en ce moment ? Une parenthèse joyeuse pour rappeler aux élèves de cette école qu'ils sont encore des enfants et leur faire oublier le temps d'une soirée ce qui risque de les attendre une fois sortie de la sécurité de ces murs ? »

Anson soupira et ferma les yeux. Une grande lassitude ornait ses traits. Il était vrai qu'à l'inverse d'elle, il était considéré par le monde sorcier comme adulte du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Et que dans moins d'un an, il se retrouverait certainement confronté à la lutte contre les forces du mal.

« Non…, finit par dire le métis. Enfin pas totalement... Je suis au courant de cette soirée depuis plusieurs semaines et avec mon homologue féminin nous travaillons l'organisation avec le corps enseignant. Mais j'admet que l'annonce a été avancé par le professeur Dumbledore »

Il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux afin de fixer son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Les raisons de la précipitation de cette annonce doivent avoir un lien avec ce que tu as dit précédemment, supposa le Préfet-en-Chef d'un air pensif. Mais bon… je ne suis pas dans la tête du directeur, alors je ne peux le confirmer »

Arabella hocha la tête d'un air sombre sans rien ajouter d'autre. Que dire de plus de toute façon. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le bras du Serdaigle. Et elle ne sut pas si à cet instant, elle avait réalisé ce geste pour réconforter Anson ou bien pour se rassurer elle-même. Comme si son être recherchait inconsciemment une ancre solide à laquelle s'accrocher.

En levant la tête, leur regard s'unir et elle put lire cette même inquiétude pour les jours à venir dans les yeux clairs du métis.

* * *

_Nuit du 11 au 12 novembre 1975_

Quelques heures plus tard, Arabella attendit que la tour de Gryffondor s'endorme progressivement. Avant de se lever de son lit, elle tendit l'oreille s'assurant que ses compagnes de dortoir soient profondément endormies.

Il fallait qu'elle mette de côté sa recherche de la Salle sur Demanda afin d'avancer dans ses projets personnels et au vu de la situation à l'extérieur de ses murs cela commençait à devenir urgent, voire indispensable.

Elle attrapa la boîte sombre cachée sous son lit et donnée par Regulus Black lors du premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit un objet étrange. Arabella fixa un regard septique sur le flacon de forme ovoïde relié à un vaporisateur lui rappelant les récipients de parfum français de sa mère.

Elle poussa un soupir se décidant que ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer, au pire cela la confronterait dans le fait de ne pas faire confiance à Regulus Black.

Le bruit d'une de ses camarades de dortoir se retournant dans son lit la fit se figer. Mais le silence qui se poursuivit la rassura. Elle glissa le _Brumiclaireur_ dans la poche de sa robe de Poudlard ayant eu la bonne idée de se coucher toute habillée dans son lit. Puis elle quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds s'assurant que les rideaux des baldaquins restent bien fermés.

Elle se retrouva rapidement en dehors de la salle commune de Gryffondor satisfaite de ne pas avoir éveillée le portrait de la Grosse Dame en sortant. Puis s'éloigna vers les couloirs du septième étage et vers ceux que la blonde n'avait pas encore arpenté lors de ses premières nuits à Poudlard.

Cela lui fit se rappeler son impatience et se frustration de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et le temps qui s'était écoulé entre ses recherches de la Salle sur Demande. Cela lui fit comprendre à quel point ses priorités avaient pu être remises en question sous la présence des Gryffondor de son année et plus particulièrement de Lily et Mary.

Décidant de mettre de côté ses pensées, elle sortit sa baguette pour s'éclairer puis prit le _Brumiclaireur_ de l'autre main. Elle tâcha de se rappeler le mode d'emploi de cet objet insolite lorsque le jeune Serpentard lui en avait vanté les mérites. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle devait vaporiser l'air devant elle et selon ce qu'elle sentait cela devait lui indiquer si elle était proche ou non de son but.

Elle décida de chercher de préférence la représentation du sorcier apprenant la danse à des trolls plutôt que la Salle sur Demande. Elle se disait qu'un lieu aussi spécial que celui-ci ne pouvait certainement pas être trouvé avec un objet aussi anodin – bien qu'unique – que ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

A l'entrée d'un nouveau couloir, Arabella vaporisa son drôle d'artefact et put sentir automatiquement une horrible odeur de brûlé ce qui lui permit de comprendre immédiatement que la représentation n'était pas dans ce couloir-ci. Mais elle s'inquiéta ensuite de l'odeur qu'elle répandait autour d'elle et espéra que Rusard arpentait plutôt les étages inférieurs et s'abstiendrait de vérifier ceux du septième étage cette nuit.

Elle renouvela un nombre incalculable de fois le _Brumiclaireur_ de Regulus sans succès durant les heures suivantes. Arabella commençait à se demander si elle allait trouver cette fameuse salle cette nuit, voire même si le Serpentard ne l'avait pas prise pour une imbécile. Quand enfin au bout de la énième vaporisation, elle sentit un parfum doux et fruité.

La blonde s'arrêta net et augmenta la luminosité que répandait sa baguette. Les tableaux se mirent à protester à grand cris mais la jeune fille les ignora. Elle passa ensuite les vingt minutes suivantes à examiner chaque œuvre du couloir jusqu'à tomber sur une énorme tapisserie qui occupait tout un pan du mur. Elle représentait Barnabas surnommé le Follet en train d'essayer d'apprendre l'art de la dance à des trolls.

Arabella plissa les yeux en l'examinant et bien qu'elle trouvât le sujet de la tapisserie douteux – n'ayant jamais été attiré par l'art – elle était surexcitée. Elle rangea le _Brumiclaireur_ qui ne lui servait plus à rien et prit le journal vert sombre d'Augustin. Elle l'ouvrit à la bonne page après avoir fait saigner légèrement le bout d'un de ses doigts.

Selon les écrits d'Augustin Archdeacon, la Salle sur Demande se trouvait face à la tapisserie. Il fallait se tenir devant et penser à une pièce où l'on souhaitait se retrouver ou bien à la salle en elle-même. Elle referma le journal et suivit les indications laissés par l'ancien étudiant de Serpentard.

Elle pensa à son désir de voir apparaître la Salle sur Demande et attendit plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Poussant un soupir agacé, Arabella décida de retenter le coup en fermant les yeux cette fois-ci mais ce fut encore un échec. Elle recommença une nouvelle en faisant les cent pas afin de calmer sa frustration. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle put voir qu'une grande porte était en train d'apparaître devant elle.

Après une légère hésitation et toujours sa baguette solidement tenue dans sa main droite, elle entra. Elle fut tout d'abord perplexe car elle se retrouva dans ce qu'elle pensait être un mini débarras encombré d'objet. Mais en avançant plus, elle put voir que les dimensions de la pièce ne pouvaient être mesurées.

« _C'est bien un débarras_ » pensa la jeune fille. Mais c'était bien le plus grand qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle comprit qu'au fil des siècles les habitants de ce château y avaient entreposé de nombreuses affaires sans certainement savoir ce qu'était réellement ce lieu.

Avec impatience, Arabella regagna la sortie, un objectif bien précis figé dans son esprit. La jeune fille ferma à nouveau les yeux tout en se remettant à marcher de long en large et visualisa cette fois-ci la bibliothèque du manoir des Archdeacon en Amérique. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se mit inconsciemment à prier avec ferveur tous les mages qu'elle connaissait pour que son entreprise réussisse. Lorsqu'elle regarda enfin devant elle, Arabella fut enchanté de voir qu'une porte s'était de nouveau dessiné sur le mur.

Elle s'avança lentement et entra dans la réplique exacte de la bibliothèque de sa famille paternelle. Elle crut être de retour en Amérique et une pointe de nostalgie la traversa. Broky, l'elfe de maison lui manqua soudainement de même que Matricia.

Elle se secoua mentalement s'abstenant par la même occasion de penser à ses amis disparus. Depuis leurs décès, elle n'avait plus voulu revenir au manoir qui non content d'avoir été son enfer personnel lors de ses premières huit années de vie, avait aussi été le témoin de la mort de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle vérifia bien que la Salle sur Demande lui avait donné accès à tous les rayonnages de l'énorme bibliothèque et elle fut ravie et satisfaite de remarquer que c'était bien le cas.

Après être sortie de la salle et qu'elle reprenait le chemin vers sa salle commune, elle se rappela qu'elle devait aussi trouver une solution pour accéder aux archives de l'école. Celles qui correspondaient à l'époque où son grand-père y était scolarisé. Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle devait s'en occuper durant les vacances de Noël pour plus de discrétion. En effet une bonne majorité des habitants de ce château l'auront déserté lui laissant plus de liberté pour fureter un peu partout.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Invitations houleuses

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_13 novembre 1975_

Lily lut pour la troisième fois la phrase qui dansait devant ses yeux sans en comprendre le sens. Elle soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Posant les coudes sur la table, elle se massa les tempes avec douceur et fermeté.

Les filles et la rouquine étaient installées à une table de la bibliothèque depuis presque deux heures. Les cinquième années profitaient d'une après-midi de libre pour étudier en vue de leurs examens de fin d'année. Tous savaient qu'il était nécessaire de grappiller le moindre moment de libre pour s'avancer au maximum tout en venant à bout de la tonne de travaux donnés par leurs professeurs.

Mais la rouquine avait quelques difficultés à se concentrer car un mal de tête persistant lui enserrait le crâne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Mary. Cette dernière se pencha et chuchota :

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu n'es pas assez en forme pour étudier. Ça ne sert à rien de forcer pour aujourd'hui »

Lily poussa un éternel soupir sachant que son amie avait raison. Arabella releva également la tête et appuya le point de vu de la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés.

Face à leur insistance, la préfète rendit les armes et referma son livre. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Après que Mrs Pomfresh l'ait examiné et lui ait fait boire une mixture à l'aspect et au goût douteux, la rouquine ressortit soulagée de voir que son mal de tête avait enfin disparu.

Elle se retrouva ensuite partagée. Devait-elle retourner à la bibliothèque pour étudier ou se reposer dans la tour de Gryffondor comme lui avait conseillé l'adorable mais parfois intraitable Mrs Pomfresh ?

Alors qu'elle quittait le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, elle fut à deux doigts de percuter un autre élève arrivant dans l'autre sens. Elle recula précipitamment prête à s'excuser de son manque de concentration à celui avec qui elle était presque entrée en collision. Mais quand elle le reconnu, Lily fronça les sourcils craignant que celui-ci ne lui fasse revenir son mal de tête par sa seule présence.

Elle baissa la tête et accéléra le pas avec l'espoir d'éviter une discussion qu'elle ne désirait pas à l'heure actuelle. Mais bien entendu James Potter n'était pas une personne qui acceptait de se faire ignorer. Pourtant depuis cinq années que la rouquine le côtoyait, elle aurait dû prendre ce fait en compte.

Le jeune homme à lunettes se plaça droit sur son chemin et Lily n'avait d'autre choix que de le contourner ou bien de s'arrêter et de lui faire face. En bonne Gryffondor, elle choisit la seconde option. Elle planta son regard vert dans les chauds yeux bruns de son camarade. La lueur dans ses yeux pouvait en effrayer plus d'un mais pas Potter.

Le brun bomba imperceptiblement le torse et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner cet aspect désordonné que la préfète lui soupçonnait d'avoir travaillé longtemps avant d'en arriver à ce résultat. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau et que du charisme transparaissait par tous les pores de sa peau. Le sourire ravageur qu'il afficha la seconde qui suivit, ne fit qu'accentuer cet image de tombeur.

Si de nombreuses filles en tombaient sous le charme, pour Lily Evans ce genre de comportement la faisait fuir à toutes jambes. Elle doutait un jour de pouvoir se fier à James Potter et cela fit naître chez elle une légère déception qu'elle réprima rapidement.

« Lily-chérie quelle merveilleuse rencontre ! »

Elle se raidit. « _Qu'est-ce que je disais_ » pensa la rouquine désabusée et en colère face à cette nonchalance. Elle souhaitait quoi ? Qu'il soit sérieux ? Lily secoua brutalement la tête, refusant que ses pensées prennent ce chemin. « _Comme si j'étais intéressée !_ » songea encore la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas te faire mal à secouer la tête comme ça. Non pas que je n'aime pas ça »

Tout en disant cette dernière phrase, il replaça une des mèches de cheveux de la rouquine qui s'était échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille. En effet avoir secoué la tête avait légèrement détruit sa coiffure.

« Cet aspect ébouriffé te va bien », ajouta-t-il avec affection.

Le ton de sa voix étouffa dans l'œuf la réplique sarcastique de Lily et elle se sentit même rougir à sa grande consternation. Consternation qui s'accrue quand James ayant perçu son trouble, retrouva son attitude horripilante en arborant un sourire fier accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille recula rapidement et rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière afin de rompre le contact avec cet idiot de Potter qui avait commencé à laisser courir ses doigts vers sa joue.

« Je ne suis pas une de tes petites midinettes ! Alors je te conseille d'éviter ces gestes à l'avenir si tu souhaites conserver tes mains ! »

Il se contenta de rire face à sa rebuffade, pas du tout découragé par l'humeur revêche de la préfète. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle en fronçant les sourcils pour ensuite reporter son attention sur elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? C'est pour ça que tu sors de l'infirmerie ! »

Lily fut un instant décontenancé par l'inquiétude sincère du Gryffondor. Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement plus destiné à elle-même qu'à celui qui lui faisait face.

« Non, finit-elle enfin par dire. Je veux dire que… c'est juste un léger mal de tête. Donc viens-en vite au fait avant que ça me reprenne »

Tout en disant ces mots, la rouquine lui servit un regard appuyé qui signifiait qu'il pouvait vite devenir la cause du retour de son mal.

« D'accord je comprends. Mais t'inquiète ce ne sera pas long.

– A la bonne heure », dit-elle avec un soulagement exagéré.

Le jeune homme brun leva les yeux au ciel face à sa remarque mais ses yeux continuaient de pétiller. Lily ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation mais elle avait l'impression qu'il préparait quelque chose qui la concernait. Cette même sensation, elle l'avait ressentie peu après le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques lorsqu'elle avait dérobé le devoir de Sev et qu'elle avait croisé son regard en se rendant au cours des Potions.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses pensées qu'elle manqua la question du jeune homme.

« Pardon ? » dit-elle un peu perdue.

Elle vit une irritation certaine peinte sur les traits du poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

« Je pensais que tu voulais que j'aille vite mais dans ce cas-là la moindre des choses c'est d'écouter son interlocuteur.

– Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

– La seule façon pour que je te pardonne c'est que je sois celui qui occupe ton esprit ! » s'exclama James malicieusement.

La rouquine sentit ses joues la brûler de gêne. Elle se gifla mentalement de ne même pas pouvoir contrôler les réactions traîtresses de son corps.

« Non ! Tu pensais vraiment à moi ? » s'écria James d'un air radieux.

La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua – si c'était possible – et Lily se doutait que cette rougeur avait dû se répandre aussi jusque dans son cou.

« Ne soit pas autant embarrassé, pria le brun à lunettes. Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu occupes aussi pas mal de mes pensées si ça peut te soulager. Et puis tu es si mignonne quand tu rougis.

– Ne prend pas autant la grosse tête, c'est normal que je pense à celui qui me parle », se défendit la préfète avec plus d'agressivité que d'habitude du fait de sa gêne intense.

James lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Si tu le dis »

Lily soupira et prit une profonde inspiration afin d'essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Voilà, je t'écoute, dit la préfète avec impatience.

– Tu veux m'accompagner au bal de Noël ? »

Cette fois-ci, son esprit se mit sur arrêt. C'était le blanc total, tellement que cela lui évita de rougir encore et de se remettre dans une position malaisée.

« Pourquoi ? » fut le seul mot qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

James Potter fut décontenancé face à l'étrange réaction de la jeune fille. De toute évidence, il s'attendait à une réaction plus vive et s'était préparé à la convaincre.

« Eh bien… je t'apprécie… lorsque tu évites de me lancer l'un de tes regards flippants. Puis, je pense que ça pourrait être amusant », conclu-t-il avec un léger rire.

La remarque du Gryffondor eut – à défaut de lui faire plaisir – l'avantage de la faire revenir douloureusement sur terre.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée », répondit sèchement Lily ravalant une déception malvenue.

Sans attendre, ni voir la réaction du brun face à son refus, la rouquine le contourna et tâcha de mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Mais Potter ne sembla pas être de cet avis et la rattrapa très facilement. Il l'arrêta en prenant son bras.

« T'as eu ta réponse. Laisse-moi à présent ! s'énerva-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ? »

James copia son interrogation précédente et cela mit mal à l'aise la rouquine.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une de tes midine…

– Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça et tu le sais, la coupa le brun à lunettes les yeux étincelants. Pourquoi ? »

Face à ce simple mot, ce fut au tour de Lily de ne savoir quoi répondre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la conversation tourne à son désavantage.

« Bon, dis-toi que c'est une faveur que tu me dois », proposa James.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Je ne te dois rien.

– Ah bon ? Et le larcin de ma poudre explosive ? » demanda-t-il faisant mine d'être surpris.

Elle plissa les yeux avec un faux air innocent mais ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles », dit-elle en évitant toujours ses yeux.

Lily espérait avoir adopté une voix ferme et assurée. Le mensonge n'avait jamais été une de ses prédispositions. Tout l'inverse de celui qui lui faisait face pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'aigreur.

« Et moi je crois le contraire, insista James avec un sourire malicieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai dérobé ta poudre ? Je suis préfète ! »

Il afficha un sourire narquois, pas dupe des piètres tentatives de ladite préfète pour se défendre.

« J'ai reconnu ma poudre explosive personnelle qui a tendance à répandre cette fameuse fumée bleue caractéristique. D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment tu as pu savoir pour elle », termina le brun songeur.

Lily l'avait simplement surpris en train de se vanter de sa trouvaille à Sirius et Peter lorsqu'elle ne leur avait pas lâché la grappe suite à leur idée puérile d'ensorceler les balais des Serpentard avant leur entraînement. Mais ça pas question qu'il l'apprenne.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances », remarqua Lily en relevant son menton son assurance retrouvée.

Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il ne servait à rien de nier. Potter semblait tellement persuadé d'avoir raison – et pour une fois c'était le cas – que la jeune fille ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le détromper.

« Mais alors que se passerait-il si quelqu'un laissait échapper qu'une certaine préfète de Gryffondor venait visiter les dortoirs des garçons à leur insu ou bien encore… faisait exploser les préparations des Serpentard. Tu sais que les bruits de couloir ont plus de portée en général que la vérité. Mais toi comme moi, connaissons le fin mot de cette histoire »

Si quelques minutes plus tôt le visage de Lily revêtait de belles couleurs rouges, à présent il était livide.

« Tu me fais du chantage… » bafouilla la préfète le souffle coupé et les yeux exorbités.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ce qu'il faisait été tout à fait sain et normal. Cette attitude rendit la jeune fille folle de rage.

« Tu as le choix, je ne t'oblige à rien, dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

– QUOI ! craqua Lily. Mais tu te rends compte des choix que tu me laisses ?! »

Potter soupira et passa une main sur son menton visiblement contrarié de la réaction aussi vive de la jeune fille.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je te propose une belle soirée en perspective et toi tu t'emballes comme si je te proposais de t'empoisonner ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu es excessive.

– MOI je suis _excessive_ ! s'emporta la rouquine. Tu me menaces !

– Bon d'accord, fais comme tu veux », maugréa James lui aussi en colère.

Il tourna les talons, la plantant fulminante sur place. Cependant Lily se reprit assez vite et se mit à courir après lui. Elle finit enfin par le rattraper au couloir suivant.

« C'est d'accord », cria-t-elle afin de le stopper.

Celui-ci se retourna, un air joyeux étalé sur son visage. Et elle se demanda si le fait de la laisser en plan n'était pas calculé pour la faire céder plus rapidement.

« Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas ! » s'exclama le brun sous les grommellements furieux de la préfète.

Une fois que le jeune homme disparu de son champ de vision, Lily s'astreignit d'arrêter de se demander comment elle en était arrivée là. Il y avait pire que d'aller au bal de Noël au bras de James Potter. Par exemple ce qui arrivait à Mary était un sujet d'inquiétude bien plus recevable que son cavalier pour Noël.

Penser aux problème de Mary lui rappela la discussion qui avait suivi avec ses amies après sa conversation avec Severus.

« Alors ? avait demandé Arabella le lendemain.

– Sev avait vraiment l'air indigné que je puisse penser que ses _nouveaux_ amis avaient un lien avec une attaque sur l'un des étudiants de l'école.

– Quoi ! s'était exclamée Mary. Tu lui as tout raconté sur moi ? »

Celle-ci avait été étonné d'apprendre jusqu'où Lily était allée afin de pouvoir parler en tête à tête avec Rogue.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom, ni de quelle maison tu appartenais. Mais je le crois vraiment quand il dit ne rien savoir à ce sujet. Mais ça n'exclut toujours pas Avery et Mulciber »

Après tout la préfète avait toujours su lire en Sev comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme l'avait évité jusque-là, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait un peu honte d'elle devant ses _nouveaux_ amis.

Mais ça, elle l'avait deviné sans qu'ils aient besoin d'aborder le sujet. Bien que cela la rendait triste et furieuse, elle estimait que c'était le problème de Severus et que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'être ce qu'elle était. Au contraire, elle en était fière et ce n'était pas son ami d'enfance qui allait remettre ce fait en question.

« Peut-être qu'il a raison et que les Serpentard n'ont rien à voir là-dedans », avait fait remarquer Mary.

Mais Lily se souvenait que sa voix avait manqué de conviction. Et lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard d'Arabella, elle avait bien vu qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde à propos de cette histoire. Les Serpentard étaient certainement impliqués d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était la seule certitude qu'elles pouvaient avoir à défaut d'en avoir encore la preuve. Bien que cette certitude reposât uniquement sur les ressentis de Mary lorsqu'elle croisait Avery et Mulciber dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Retour au point de départ », murmura la rouquine dépitée dans le silence du couloir.

* * *

Le Repaire des Maraudeurs avait encore été envahi par trois d'entre eux qui se penchaient de nouveau sur leur carte de Poudlard dont ils commençaient à en voir enfin la finalité.

Sirius était ravi de voir la concrétisation de cette idée lancée comme une plume lors du retour d'une de leur nombreuses escapades nocturnes. En effet cette fois-là, ils s'étaient fait prendre James et lui par leur ami Rémus ainsi que Lily – malheureusement – qui effectuaient leur ronde de préfet au même moment.

Le jeune homme ne souhaitait plus jamais être pris au dépourvu dans l'enceinte de ce château, son ego en avait pris un coup. Ses meilleurs amis et lui avaient au cours des années découvert de nombreux passages secrets et pièces plus étranges les unes que les autres. Donc les Maraudeurs pouvaient se targuer d'être ceux qui connaissaient le mieux le château – certainement juste derrière le directeur Dumbledore qui y avait passé de nombreuses décennies.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée fracassante de James Potter. Son entrée bruyante fit sursauter les trois compères qui lui jetèrent un regard indigné.

Mais le jeune homme à lunettes les ignora, referma la porte qui claqua doucement et scanda triomphalement :

« Je me rends au bal de Noël avec Lily Evans ! »

Son annonce fut suivie d'un long silence surpris qui ne gêna nullement James, de toute évidence satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire avec la petite bombe qu'il avait lâché.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'écria finalement Patmol. Tu l'as menacé pour arriver à cet exploit ? »

Son ami lui lança un regard noir mais Sirius se contentait de rigoler ouvertement avec Peter sous un léger sourire de Lunard.

« Pas du tout ! se vexa James. Enfin… c'est… plus un échange de bon procédé »

Rémus et Sirius le dévisagèrent les sourcils relevés face à cet emploi de mot pour désigner une proposition de se rendre à un bal.

« Je comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, marmotta Peter.

– Tout ce que tu dois comprendre Queudver, c'est que Lily Evans m'accompagne à la soirée de Noël ! dit le jeune homme à lunettes qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

– Mouais… enfin on me sortira pas de la tête que cette histoire est assez louche », remarqua Sirius.

Peter s'approcha de Patmol et lui murmura assez fort pour que tous entendent :

« On devrait peut-être lui lancer un sort de protection au cas où se soit un coup fourré d'Evans pour le faire disparaître définitivement de la surface de la terre.

– Tu crois ? dit Sirius surjouant l'inquiétude. Mais face aux forces qui vont se trouver devant lui, il lui faudra plus qu'un sort »

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis rajouta :

« Un talisman protecteur… Oh ! Et pourquoi pas une…

– Arrêtez de diaboliser Lily, c'est une fille adorable quand on la connait, la défendit Rémus bien qu'il semblât amusé par les plaisanteries de ses deux amis.

– Oui, renchérit James, on dirait que vous la prenez pour une gorgone. C'est si difficile à croire qu'elle ait accepté ma proposition car elle s'est enfin rendu compte de mon incroyable magnétisme et de mon charme ravageur ? »

Face aux mines dubitatives de ses vis-à-vis, auxquelles venait même se rajouter celle de Lunard, il s'écroula dans un des fauteuils.

« Laissez tomber…, marmonna le brun.

– Elle est marrante ta comparaison, souligna Sirius qui ne tenait pas à lâcher l'affaire. Comparer Evans à une créature maléfique capable de pétrifier ceux qui croise son regard… tu ne te retrouves pas là-dedans ? »

James se redressa pour attraper le coussin moelleux derrière lui et le jeta avec force sur le visage satisfait et goguenard du brun.

« Très amusant, vraiment Patmol. Moi au moins j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour cette soirée. Peut-on vraiment en dire autant de toi ? »

Cette remarque eut le mérite de clouer le bec à Sirius et de faire disparaître son sourire malicieux.

« Sirius y va certainement avec Pike, non ? remarqua innocemment Lunard, trop innocemment peut-être en direction de l'intéressé.

– Certainement…, répéta celui-ci à présent mal à l'aise.

– Comment ça ? Tu n'en es pas _sûr_ ? » dit James qui avait remarqué la nuance.

Le brun évita leur regard inquisiteur tout en fixant la lézarde du mur. Une habitude qui le prenait lorsqu'une question le dérangeait. Il souffla et avoua :

« Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

– Tu comptes le faire ? insista Rémus sous l'œil attentif de James et l'incompréhension de Peter. Ou tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ?

– Ce n'est pas ça… Je n'ai juste pas trouvé le temps de lui proposer »

Il se gratta la gorge tout en évitant toujours de les regarder. De toute façon, le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de voir leur visage pour deviner qu'ils ne le croyaient pas entièrement.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher Patmol, remarqua le poursuiveur de Gryffondor. J'ai appris qu'un bon nombre de filles étaient déjà prises pour la soirée. Roxanne a trouvé un cavalier, Lily bien entendu… »

Un air plein de fierté passa sur son visage ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Peter et fit apparaître un doux sourire attendri à Lunard.

« … et aussi Arabella qui y va avec Anson… »

Le ton et le visage de son ami arboraient un air désolé sur cette dernière phrase. « _Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire_ » pensa Sirius bien que tout son corps s'était crispé. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore demandé à Célia d'aller avec lui à cette soirée, n'avait rien avoir de près ou de loin avec Arabella Archdeacon. « _Rien du tout_ » songea le brun avec force et conviction.

Pourtant… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être frustré, énervé et déçu. Un drôle de mélange sur lequel il refusait – comme à chaque fois – de s'éterniser.

« T'inquiète pas Cornedrue, je suis certain que Célia n'a pas de cavalier pour la soirée de Noël. Je lui demanderais la prochaine fois que je la vois », dit Sirius d'un ton exagérément joyeux.

Seul Peter lui fit un signe de victoire face à cette dernière phrase n'ayant apparemment pas compris les sous-entendus précédents.

« Au moins un qui ne m'embête pas avec le sujet d'une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus » pensa Sirius. Bien qu'il trouvât que les yeux de la jeune fille possédaient une nuance unique et magnifique, qui s'approchait plus du mauve que du… Le brun s'ébroua mentalement, agacé de la tournure que prenait ses pensées.

« Et toi Rémus ? Tu as quelqu'un en tête ? demanda Sirius souhaitant changer de sujet et par la même occasion le chemin étrange que prenait ses pensées.

– Je n'irais pas… », chuchota Rémus si doucement qu'il fut difficilement audible.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, l'étonnement et l'incompréhension peint sur leur visage.

« Si tu as peur de ne trouver personne, je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, intervint Peter. Je ne crois pas que je trouverais une cavalière moi non plus. On peut rester ensemble si tu veux.

– Ah oui… c'est vrai qu'il y a ça aussi…, soupira le lycanthrope tout en passant une main dans sa nuque. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'y vais pas même s'il est vrai que je ne peux pas imposer à une fille d'être avec moi sans connaître mon petit…

– … problème de fourrure, comprit James une lueur de compréhension soudaine dans son regard.

A ses mots, Rémus se dandina avec gêne sur son fauteuil le regard légèrement fuyant.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas aller à la soirée ? réalisa Queudver ses petits yeux ouverts comme des billes.

– Tu sais quand tu demandes à une fille de venir avec toi à une soirée, cela ne veut pas dire que tu vas l'épouser et passer le restant de ta vie avec elle », fit remarquer James en essayant de masquer son hilarité naissante.

Mais Rémus le remarqua et se crispa davantage, un peu vexé.

« Je sais ça. Mais j'estime devoir être honnête avec la fille qui accepterait d'aller à une soirée avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine aller plus loin si elle ne possède pas tous les éléments, comme – tu le dis si bien James – mon petit problème de fourrure.

– Certes, on comprend ton point de vu, admit Sirius afin de tempérer un peu la tension qui commençait à apparaître entre ses deux amis. Mais je suis d'accord avec James, tu n'es pas obligé de faire de cette soirée une implication importante si tu ne le souhaite pas. Tu devrais profiter et t'amuser. Et puis tu as tort de penser que les filles donnent tous les éléments de leur passé et tous leurs secrets lors d'une première rencontre.

– Patmol n'a pas tort, renchérit à nouveau James. Si tu savais le nombre de chose que j'ai appris bien après le premier rendez-vous que j'aurais aimé connaître avant de m'impliquer… »

Peter et Sirius éclatèrent de rire devant la tête de leur ami mais Rémus semblait camper sur ses positions pensant certainement que ce que ces filles lui avaient caché ne pouvait être comparé à sa lycanthropie.

« De toute façon, je n'irais pas, trancha durement le jeune homme. Et en dehors de ça, je vous rappelle que la veille du bal c'est la nuit de la pleine lune…

– Je vois, dit James. Eh bien c'est pas le jour même donc ça passe.

– Eh bien tu vois… je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez récupéré pour y assister »

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Sirius proposa :

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir une cavalière si tu n'en veux pas. Mais ne dit pas non à cette soirée pour l'instant. Tu verras bien comment tu te sentiras ce jour-là »

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaule avec un brin de fatalisme et se concentra de nouveau sur la carte. Sirius soupira discrètement et décida de ne pas insister plus. De toute façon, depuis toutes ces années où il connaissait Rémus, le sujet de sa lycanthropie restait un problème tabou et compliqué à aborder.

* * *

_9 décembre 1975_

A la fin de novembre, Arabella avait assisté au match de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle aux côtés d'Anson et avait passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie majoré par la victoire des bleus et or. Bien que depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec lui, le métis était devenu plus présent près d'elle, il n'avait pas retenté de l'embrasser. Et la blonde ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée ou bien déçue.

Arabella poussa un discret soupir en repensant à ce moment. Et la blonde se mit à gratter une salissure imaginaire sur la courtepointe du lit de Lily Evans. En cette fin de soirée, les trois amies ne s'étaient pas attardées dans la salle commune et étaient montées directement dans leur dortoir afin de parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Tous les Gryffondor savaient qu'une conversation privée ne pouvait exister dans leur salle commune depuis que les Maraudeurs avaient investi le château. Les rouges et or s'étaient fait une raison depuis longtemps et s'isolaient dans leur dortoir pour conserver leur vie privée.

Elles s'étaient donc blotties dans l'étroite couchette de la préfète et Arabella avait lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation pour plus de prudence. Même si les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient pénétrer le dortoir des filles, elle ne souhaitait pas que leurs autres camarades de dortoir apprennent les malheurs qui frappaient Mary.

D'ailleurs cette dernière était en train de leur annoncer avec quelques difficultés qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à la soirée de Noël. La Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés préférait demeurer loin des autres élèves et rester à l'abri dans la tour des lions de Poudlard.

« Mary je préfère que tu ne restes pas seule durant la soirée de Noël même dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, fit remarquer Arabella. Tu devrais venir.

– Mais je n'ai pas de cavalier. Et je n'en veux pas, depuis… ce qui m'est arrivée j'ai peur… peu importe qui m'accompagne, je le soupçonnerais d'être derrière tout ça… je paniquerais, deviendrais paranoïaque et… »

La voix de la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés montait dans les aiguës alors qu'elle poursuivait toujours :

« Je ne peux pas vraiment… même si je sais que tu as raison Arabella… je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas…

– Ne t'inquiète pas Mary, dit Lily les larmes au bord des yeux face à la souffrance et la terreur qu'elle ressentait chez son amie. On restera avec toi, on ne te laissera pas »

La rouquine se tourna vers Arabella et cette dernière hocha farouchement la tête pour signifier son accord et sa détermination à protéger Mary contre n'importe qui. Lily prit la jeune fille dans ses bras frêle et la serra fortement contre elle tout lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise.

La blonde se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Mary en signe de présence et de son appui. Elle avait toujours été un peu gauche devant les démonstrations d'affection et de soutien, elle se promit mentalement d'essayer de s'améliorer à l'avenir.

Une fois calmée, Mary renifla une dernière fois et dit :

« Je ne peux pas vous demander de rester tout le temps avec moi, vous avez vos cavaliers et vous devez profiter de la soirée. Je ne veux pas vous la gâcher.

– Foutaises, s'écria la préfète. Tu restes notre priorité et je pense parler aussi au nom d'Arabella (celle-ci d'ailleurs hocha de nouveau la tête pour marquer son assentiment) que ça ne nous dérange aucunement de rester avec toi. Nos cavaliers n'auront pas d'autre choix que de respecter ça »

Mary s'apprêtait à riposter mais Lily la devança :

« En plus tu es une excuse toute trouvée pour empêcher Potter de me jouer son numéro de charme durant toute la soirée »

Mary laissa fuser un petit rire face au propos de la rouquine. Quelle n'avait d'ailleurs pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait appris que son amie avait accepté d'accompagner Potter au bal. Arabella de son côté n'en avait pas été étonné, soupçonnant depuis longtemps le poursuiveur de Gryffondor d'avoir un faible pour la préfète.

En revanche, la blonde se demandait pour quelle raison la rouquine avait dit oui au brun à lunettes. Car quand elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, Arabella avait senti une profonde colère irradier de son corps. « Cette histoire d'invitation est louche » pensa la jeune fille. Mais elle préférait laisser Lily décider si elle devait lui en dire plus ou non.

Puis Mary se tourna vers la blonde.

« Oui mais toi Arabella ? Avec Anson vous en êtes au tout début, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre histoire. J'aimerais vraiment que vous deux ça fonctionne.

– Comme te l'a dit Lily ne te préoccupe pas de cela. Et je suis presque sûre qu'Anson n'y verra pas d'inconvénient »

Arabella vit bien le scepticisme dans les yeux de la Gryffondor et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mais oui ! J'ai la solution ! Tu dis que tu crains d'avoir un cavalier car tu ne les connais pas, mais se serait différent avec quelqu'un que tu connais, non ?

– Eh bien… oui, j'imagine, admit l'intéressée.

– Que penses-tu de Rémus ? Tu serais à l'aise avec lui ? »

Lily et Mary ouvrirent grand les yeux mais la blonde ne lisait pas la même chose dans leur regard. La rouquine était ravie de l'idée mais Mary semblait elle, plutôt gênée et dubitative.

« C'est vrai que je me sentirais en confiance avec Rémus, mais… il a certainement déjà quelqu'un.

– Ça on ne peut en être sûre avant de lui avoir demandé, fit remarquer judicieusement la préfète. Je m'en charge ! »

Mary la dévisagea avec appréhension.

« Sans vouloir te vexer Lil, je préfère que ce soit Arabella qui s'en occupe, dit-elle en rougissant. Parfois tu es un peu trop excessive »

Lily éclata de rire, pas du tout vexée et consentit à laisser le soin à la blonde de s'en charger.

« Je pense qu'on devrait lui exposer toute l'affaire pour qu'il soit mieux à même de comprendre », proposa calmement Arabella.

Cette dernière fixait avec attention Mary afin de jauger sa réaction. Celle-ci triturait ses mains le regard baissé. Elle n'était plus dans les bras de la rouquine qui ne la tenait que d'un bras et qui semblait elle aussi essayer de voir ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée.

Arabella était soulagée que Lily laisse le temps à leur amie pour réfléchir sans la bousculer.

« D'accord », consentit-elle finalement du bout des lèvres.

La blonde était satisfaite et décida d'aborder le préfet dès demain. « _Voilà qui promet d'être une conversation intéressante_ » songea-t-elle.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Début d'amitié ou pas

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_10 décembre 1975_

Arabella était tourmentée par la discussion de la veille au soir avec Lily et Mary. Elle avait ressenti la terreur et la souffrance de cette dernière si fortement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout faire pour tenter d'adoucir sa peine. Mais surtout, la blonde était plus résolue que jamais à découvrir les mystérieux agresseurs de la jeune fille.

Elle avait déjà bien sûr eu l'idée de leur tendre un piège mais pour cela elle avait besoin de Mary. Cependant elle refusait de mettre celle-ci en danger. Elle en avait assez subi les deux premiers mois de leur rentrée scolaire.

Le fait que Mary ait enfin accepté qu'une autre personne que ses deux amies soit mise dans la confidence, était un grand pas pour elle. Peut-être qu'avoir un avis extérieur les aiderait dans leurs recherches. Et Rémus Lupin était tout indiqué pour ce rôle posé, intelligent et perspicace, Arabella devinait qu'il serait d'une aide précieuse.

Bien qu'Arabella avait décidé de lui demander d'être le cavalier de Mary, un doute subsistait. Et si comme l'avait souligné la blonde aux cheveux bouclés, le jeune préfet s'était déjà trouvé une cavalière ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, avait-elle le droit de lui en imposer une – surtout s'il avait une personne particulière en tête ? Car connaissant Rémus Lupin, dès qu'il aurait connaissance de tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette sordide histoire, la blonde savait qu'il accepterait quitte à laisser passer une chance de se rapprocher de l'élue potentiel de son cœur. Car Rémus était comme ça, il était loyal, dévoué et altruiste.

Mais l'image d'une Mary ensanglantée sur le sol et baignée par le clair de lune lui fit ravaler ses scrupules. La sécurité de son amie passait bien avant les préoccupations amoureuses – peut-être utopiques et inexistantes – du préfet de leur année.

En entrant dans la salle commune peu après le repas du soir, elle repéra enfin sa cible entourée de ses amis assez bruyants. Comme de coutume, Rémus semblait toujours le plus calme de la bande. Bien qu'il rît avec ses trois autres camarades, la blonde ressentait une certaine retenue comme si une partie de son passé l'empêchait de vivre l'instant présent. Le jeune homme lui rappelait elle-même quand elle était à Ilvermorny avec ses propres amis. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Ils se ressemblaient en quelque sorte.

Arabella se dirigea vers eux d'un pas déterminé en s'abstenant de reculer. Les défis ne lui avaient jamais fait peur. Et Mary et Lily comptaient sur elle. Black fut le premier à la repérer et le sourire qu'il affichait se transforma en grimace. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment le prendre mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle avait autre chose à faire que se torturer sur les états d'âme de Sirius.

Lorsque Peter la vit, il fut bien plus avenant que Black et lui fit même un signe amical de la main auquel elle répondit d'un mouvement de la tête. Le jeune homme semblait se rappeler de leur unique discussion à la volière et ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui l'interpella le premier.

« Tiens Arabella, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien merci.

– Tu es venue voir ce que James et Sirius préparent comme cadeau de Noël pour les Serpentard ?

– Non pas vraiment. Mais quoi qu'ils décident de faire je suis sûre que se sera à la hauteur de leur réputation »

Potter à sa réponse lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« A qui le dis-tu ! répartit le Gryffondor à lunettes.

– C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été là les autres années, fit remarquer à son tour Black. Bien qu'on innove tous les ans, cela reste un évènement mémorable ! »

Bien que son ton fût aussi jovial que ses amis, Arabella capta les étranges regards qu'il lui lançait à la dérobée. La jeune fille en fut agacée se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire encore pour perturber le si sensible Sirius Black.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué, tu peux voir que James tout comme Sirius sont totalement dépourvus de modestie, souligna Rémus amusé.

– En même temps c'est eux qui parviennent à trouver les meilleures idées, les défendit Pettigrow.

– Ah merci Queudver ! s'écria Potter. Il n'y a que toi pour apprécier notre art comme il se doit. Maintenant que Lunard est devenu préfet, c'est à peine s'il accepte d'être vu en notre compagnie ! »

Le ton mélodramatique de James fit lever les yeux au ciel du principal intéressé. Cependant, Arabella le vit sourire tandis que les autres riaient. On pouvait sentir les liens forts qui régnaient entre les membres du groupe des Maraudeurs et la jeune fille se dit qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait les briser.

« Rémus, peux-tu m'accorder quelques minutes ?

– Nom d'un vampire sans crocs ! s'exclama Potter. Tu préfère t'isoler avec Rémus alors que tu as devant toi le summum du charisme et de la beauté masculine ! »

La blonde le fixa d'un regard torve s'abstenant de répondre. En effet, elle craignait qu'une partie du brun à lunettes soit sincère et pense réellement ce qu'il était en train de débiter. « _Quelle immaturité ! C'est pas demain la veille que Lily va changer d'avis à son sujet !_ » pensa Arabella. Mais en même temps c'est cet humour qui faisait son charme.

Cela lui fit encore se demander comment il était parvenu à convaincre Lily sachant que cette dernière semblait avoir avalé un troupeau d'hippogriffes depuis l'annonce de son cavalier au bal. « _Il lui a promis de respecter les règles de l'école et plus particulièrement le couvre feu pendant 3 mois ?_ » pensa la jeune fille. Mais elle en doutait sans parler du fait que Potter ne pourrait jamais tenir une telle promesse.

« Oui bien sûr. C'est pour le devoir d'Arithmancie ? » tenta de deviner Rémus.

Ne voulant pas éveiller la curiosité maladive bien connue des Maraudeurs, le blonde acquiesça. Bien lui en prit car elle put voir la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans les yeux de Potter et Black notamment – car Peter paraissait moins curieux – s'éteindre. Il n'y avait rien qui rebutait plus un maraudeur, en dehors de Lupin bien sûr, que des calculs arithmantiques.

Rémus prit ses affaires et suivit la blonde hors de la salle commune sous les pitreries à double sens de Potter.

« Je suis désolé pour ça », dit le brun un peu gêné des insinuations peu discrètes du poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

Arabella secoua doucement la tête pour lui montrer que cela ne la touchait pas le moins du monde. Elle en vint même à poser délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Rémus. Ce dernier en fut étonné car tout comme lui, la jeune fille évitait habituellement les contacts physiques.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de leurs actes. Bien que tu sois préfet et leur ami, tu n'es pas leur conscience !

– C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses Arabella. Je leur dois énormément parce que… »

Le jeune homme parut soudain mal à l'aise comme s'il s'apprêtait à livrer une information de premier ordre mais qu'il s'était retenu en s'en rendant compte.

« Tu n'as pas besoin non plus de justifier votre amitié. Votre relation est magnifique et personne n'en doute, crois-moi »

Arabella retira maladroitement sa main, elle aussi troublée par son geste. Mais il y avait toujours eu en Rémus quelque chose qui faisait écho en elle. Une sorte de souffrance. Et, bien qu'elle fût curieuse du passé du brun, elle s'abstenait de l'interroger. Elle aussi préférait que le passé reste là où il est.

Rémus sourit face aux propos tenus par la blonde et celle-ci capta son regard reconnaissant. « _C'est exactement ça_ » réalisa soudain la blonde. Son camarade de maison avait soif de reconnaissance ce qui laissait sous entendre que son enfance n'avait pas été qu'heureuse. Quelque soit le secret de Lupin, elle sentait qu'il l'avait marqué profondément et elle soupçonnait que cela perdurait.

« Tu souhaites qu'on aille à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda le brun.

C'est vrai que tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils s'étaient arrêtés afin de se regarder dans les yeux. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame se trouvait à quelques pas derrière eux et bien que le couloir soit vide, ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour avoir une conversation discrète. La bibliothèque était également à proscrire car la terrible Mrs Pince n'admettait pas que les élèves troublent le silence quasi religieux du lieu.

« Je préfère qu'on trouve une salle de classe vide »

Et sans attendre la réponse du brun, Arabella se remit en marche, Rémus n'ayant d'autre choix que de la suivre. Ils trouvèrent une pièce vide au septième étage et la blonde reconnue celle où Regulus et elle, s'étaient retrouvés afin de se cacher de Rusard.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis l'installation des deux Gryffondor devant leur devoir d'arithmancie et la blonde n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet qui l'intéressait. La jeune fille finit par poser sa plume et dévisager son camarade.

Celui-ci était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait avec ce sérieux qui le caractérisait si bien. Cependant, sentant le regard scrutateur de la blonde sur lui, il releva la tête à son tour.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Arabella sentit à son ton qu'il en doutait. En effet ce dernier savait que la blonde n'avait que peu de difficultés dans cette matière.

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose, répondit-t-elle. Je me demandais pourquoi tu as refusé ce stage d'arithmancie proposé par le professeur Vector. Tu es très doué dans ce domaine et c'était une belle opportunité.

– Je peux te retourner la question ! »

A la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il avait pâli et semblait à présent sur la défensive. Un comportement que la blonde ne lui avait jamais vu avec qui que ce soit. Elle qui voulait le détendre pour l'amener et le préparer doucement à ce qui allait suivre avec les problèmes de Mary, c'était raté.

« C'est vrai, répondit Arabella de sa voix la plus douce comme si elle tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Mais je ne souhaite pas faire carrière dans l'arithmancie.

– Pareil », dit sèchement Rémus.

Puis il baissa à nouveau la tête vers son parchemin, montrant que la discussion était close. Arabella fut véritablement déroutée par la réaction à fleur de peau du brun. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que parler de projet d'avenir soit un sujet si tabou pour lui. Si elle avait su, la jeune fille se serait abstenue d'évoquer ce sujet. Mais il était trop tard et la blonde espérait qu'elle ne se l'était pas mis à dos.

Alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir au fait de s'excuser ou pas au risque de le relancer sur ce sujet épineux, Lupin poussa un énorme soupir.

« Excuse-moi Arabella… c'est juste que… je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à l'après Poudlard. Et, bien que j'essaye de me dire que j'ai le temps d'y songer, il arrive parfois que ça me tourmente un peu… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour… Bref je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça »

La blonde était tellement soulagée que cela n'ait pas déteint sur leurs rapports jusque-là amicaux, qu'elle ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Rémus était si nerveux de parler d'avenir.

« Ne t'en fais, je comprends et puis comme tu le dis, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir après les BUSEs », rassura la jeune fille.

Il osa la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux et voyant qu'elle ne lui tenait vraiment pas rigueur pour son comportement, il se détendit significativement. Puis il replongea dans son parchemin ce qui frustra Arabella qui ne savait pas comment lancer le sujet de Mary.

« Tu as une cavalière pour le bal ? »

« _Bon pour la subtilité on repassera_ » pensa Arabella. Finalement peut-être que Mary avait tort et que Lily aurait été plus indiqué pour cette mission. La blonde n'avait jamais été très doué en relation sociale.

A la question de la jeune fille, Rémus se statufia sur sa chaise mais pas avant que sa plume émît un bruit strident sur son parchemin. En y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, elle vit qu'un grand trait noir occupait à présent une bonne partie du devoir d'arithmancie du brun.

Il releva la tête vers elle et se gratta la gorge avec malaise. Une légère rougeur soulignait ses joues malgré la pénombre qui commençait à envahir la pièce.

« Hum… je… pou… pourquoi tu me… demandes ça ? bredouilla-t-il.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide »

Sa réponse sembla le désarçonner et il sembla se reprendre. Un sourire prit même place sur son visage.

« J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu allais me proposer d'y aller avec toi, dit le brun d'un ton malicieux. Heureusement que je savais que tu y allais avec notre Préfet-en-Chef sinon je me serais fait des idées »

Son ton taquin fit sourire légèrement Arabella. Mais elle continua d'une voix bien plus sérieuse.

« C'est très important. Nous avons vraiment besoin de toi »

La lumière enjouée qui brillait dans les yeux de Rémus disparue remplacée par une inquiétude touchante et sincère. Il avait compris à la mine d'Arabella que la demande de celle-ci serait grave.

Elle lui raconta tout, appréciant du même coup que malgré le choc et les questions qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, Rémus ne l'interrompit pas. La blonde évoqua même le fait qu'un sort de magie noire avait été lancé sur Mary le soir où elles l'avaient retrouvé blessée sur le sol. Mais elle s'abstint de révéler qu'elle connaissait ce maléfice et qu'elle avait lancé son contre-sort.

« Alors récapitulons, dit le brun une fois qu'Arabella eut terminé. Depuis la rentrée quelqu'un s'en prend à Mary et est même allé jusqu'à lui lancer un sortilège de magie noire et elle refuse d'en référer au corps enseignant ?! »

Vers la fin de sa tirade sa voix était montée dans les aigus. Arabella ravala un soupir car elle s'attendait à cette réaction. Après tout elle avait eu la même ainsi que Lily.

« C'est plus complexe que ça en a l'air Rémus. Mary a peur et il n'y a malheureusement aucune preuve contre qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce soir-là où Lily et moi l'avons trouvé ensanglantée dans ce couloir, Mary avait l'impression que son ou ses agresseurs ne faisaient que s'amuser avec elle car elle se retrouvait dans des lieux sans qu'elle se rappelle comment elle était arrivée là et pourquoi.

– Peut-être que l'agresseur utilise un sort de confusion ou un _oubliette_, émit le brun songeur. Mais dans les deux cas, c'est très grave ! »

Le jeune homme s'était levé brutalement et arpentait la pièce de long en large en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. De temps en temps, il touchait son insigne de préfet comme si ce symbole d'autorité allait lui donner les solutions à ce problème épineux.

« Je conçois très bien qu'elle ait peur… mais j'imagine que vous avez des soupçons sur les possibles agresseurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'était brusquement arrêté et dévisageait sa camarade de maison avec clairvoyance.

« En réalité, nous nous sommes concentrées que sur deux personnes de la maison Serpentard Avery et Mulciber. Nos suspicions se basent sur les ressentis de Mary quand elle a la malchance de les croiser dans le couloir… mais en vrai, rien ne définit clairement que c'est eux. Lily, elle, en semble persuadée.

– Pas toi ? » demanda Rémus.

Arabella poussa un soupir et regarda par la fenêtre. Durant leur discussion la nuit était définitivement tombée sur le parc du château. Ils n'étaient éclairés que par la boule lumineuse flottant au-dessus d'eux et que la blonde avait fait apparaître à leur arrivée dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est qu'un ressenti, commença la jeune fille, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose derrière l'agression de Mary. Je pense que Mulciber et Avery sont impliqués dans le harcèlement de Mary mais j'ai la conviction que c'est un raccourci trop simple.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Elle hésita à répondre. La blonde savait qu'elle ne pouvait parler du journal de son grand-père. Car comment expliquer que Mary avait été touché par un maléfice sortant tout droit de celui-ci ? Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas découvert les tenants de cette affaire-ci, elle préférait garder ses informations pour elle. Moins de personnes étaient au courant du journal d'Augustin Archdeacon, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Cette maudite chose lui avait déjà coûté ses amis d'Ilvermorny.

Arabella haussa donc les épaules avec impuissance.

« Comme je te l'ai dit c'est un simple ressenti »

A son grand soulagement Rémus n'insista pas même si elle vit ses yeux se plisser. Il avait dû sentir qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

Le brun se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, un air de lassitude vissé sur son visage. Mais il se reprit et la jeune fille sentit que son cerveau tournait à plein régime cherchant un dénouement à ce problème.

« Il faut avertir Sirius, James et Peter, ils pourront aider à surveiller les Serpentard. Plus on est nombreux à veiller sur elle, plus nous pourrons la protéger efficacement.

– Non ! dit la blonde fermement. Mary ne le souhaite pas, ça déjà été assez compliqué de la convaincre de te mettre dans la confidence »

Rémus poussa un soupir contrarié et Arabella comprit qu'elle allait avoir des difficultés à l'empêcher de prévenir les autres Maraudeurs.

« Les garçons et moi possédons un moyen de pister ces deux-là… » marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la blonde.

Alors qu'Arabella s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par-là, Rémus prit à nouveau la parole rebondissant sur ce que la blonde avait dit précédemment :

« Pourquoi avoir essayé de la convaincre de m'en parler ?

– Elle ne voulait pas se rendre à la Soirée de Noël et il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule même dans la tour Gryffondor. Mais elle avait peur d'y aller avec quelqu'un qui aurait pu être son agresseur. Puis… j'ai pensé à toi »

Le jeune homme blêmit et parut à nouveau terriblement embarrassé. Il venait de réaliser ce en quoi consistait le service que lui demandait Arabella.

« Tu veux que j'accompagne Mary à cette soirée.

– Oui, admit la blonde. Mais Lily et moi avons l'intention de rester avec vous le plus possible »

Il passa sa main à l'arrière sur sa nuque tout évitant les yeux clairs de sa camarade.

« Je n'avais pas… l'intention de m'y rendre en fait », chuchota le jeune homme aux doux yeux bruns.

Arabella haussa un de ses sourcils avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça !

« Mais c'est… d'accord, reprit Lupin. Je serais là pour Mary »

Bien que son ton soit décidé, la jeune fille vit de la terreur traverser ses yeux chocolat. « _De quoi a-t-il peur ?_ » songea la blonde. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse craindre les Serpentard. Mais une aura de mystère planait toujours autours du jeune homme, Arabella s'en fit une raison.

« Mais je reste persuadé qu'il faut tenir les autres au courant de ce qui se passe au sujet de Mary », dit Rémus qui n'avait de toute façon pas envie de lâcher cette affaire-ci.

Mais la même réponse butée sortit des lèvres de la blonde.

« Hors de question !

– Dans ces cas-là, prévenons au moins James vu qu'il ira au bal avec Lily, insista le brun qui acceptait de faire une concession. Bien qu'il puisse paraître inconscient et frivole, je t'assure qu'il est digne de confiance quand la situation demande du sérieux »

Arabella secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne remets pas ce fait en question Rémus, mais la décision ne me revient pas. J'ai promis à Mary de garder le silence sur ses malheurs »

Elle mit les minutes suivantes à persuader Lupin de garder toutes ses nouvelles pour lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était une telle tête de mule et son appartenance au groupe des Maraudeurs ne fut jamais aussi évidente. Ils se quittèrent finalement sur la petite victoire – provisoire elle le savait – d'Arabella. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Rémus décide d'en référer à ses amis. Il était tellement sûr que les Maraudeurs pouvaient leur venir en aide qu'il était difficile de lui démontrer que cela n'était pas indispensable.

En retrouvant les filles dans leur dortoir, Arabella s'empressa de leur transmettre la bonne nouvelle. Lily en fut enchantée et Mary bien qu'encore incertaine, parut soulagée par ce dénouement.

* * *

_14 décembre 1975_

Il restait moins d'une semaine avant la Soirée de Noël tant attendue par une bonne partie des habitants de ce château. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs décoré pour cette grande occasion depuis déjà quelques semaines.

Lily de part son statut de préfète avait dû participer à l'organisation de la soirée, ce qui les avait empêchés de se voir ces derniers jours. Mary elle, s'était portée volontaire car elle disait que c'était une bonne occasion pour se changer les idées et Arabella ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce point.

Lorsqu'elle croisait Rémus dans leurs cours en commun ou dans les couloirs, il semblait toujours aussi déterminé à accompagner Mary pour la soirée. Mais il paraissait également de plus en plus nerveux ce qui inquiétait Arabella.

Deux jours plus tôt en cours de potion, il avait presque renversé sa préparation sur sa voisine Serpentard qui l'avait en retour traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connue. Les Maraudeurs avaient par la suite répliqué avec une blague de leur crue et depuis Lucia Werbit n'était revenue dans la Grande Salle que la veille au soir.

Arabella avait appris d'une Lily grommelant de colère que cela concernait une histoire de cheveux. Mais l'humeur massacrante de la préfète l'avait conforté dans l'idée de ne pas poser plus de questions. Toujours est-il que l'arrivée de cette soirée, stressait Rémus.

En ce dimanche midi, Arabella se retrouvait attablée avec les filles et les Maraudeurs, dont Rémus. Depuis que ce dernier avait appris pour l'agression de Mary, il ne les quittait que très rarement. Ce comportement n'avait pas non plus échappé aux Maraudeurs qui s'interrogeaient à ce sujet.

Le rapprochement de Lupin avec les filles avait du même coup rapprochés aussi Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Pas que cela gênait la blonde, mais elle voyait bien que cette proximité avec James Potter rendait Lily encore plus exécrable que de coutume. Mais cela ne paraissait pas ennuyer le Gryffondor qui devait certainement penser à la Soirée de Noël.

D'ailleurs la préfète était en train de gronder les garçons à propos d'une autre histoire que celle qui avait touché les cheveux de Werbit et les Maraudeurs comme à leur habitude surjouaient la contrition tout en se lançant des regards fiers.

Lily pas dupe elle aussi, souffla avec agacement.

« Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles. Ne croyez pas que vous allez toujours vous en sortir sans représailles. Un jour vos actes se retourneront contre vous »

Les Maraudeurs certainement habitués à ce discours moralisateur ne semblèrent pas atteints par les mises en garde de la rouquine. Seul Rémus qui participait que très rarement à leur mauvaises blagues affichait un air grave de circonstance. De toute façon Arabella savait que les remontrances de Lily Evans ne concernaient pas son homologue préfet.

« Lily-chérie serais-tu inquiète pour moi ? » demanda Potter avec espoir les yeux brillants, face à la rouquine.

Avant même qu'il ait fini de parler Arabella qui se trouvait à gauche de Potter s'était décalée de l'autre côté, son corps collant presque celui de Pettigrow qui lui aussi se ratatina sur place. Bien lui en prit car Lily folle de rage ensorcela les saucières qui s'attaquèrent au brun à lunettes. Malgré ses précautions, la blonde reçut quelques gouttes de sauces qui tachèrent sa robe de sorcière.

Ce fut Mary à la droite de la préfète qui lui vint en aide.

« Lil, tu éclabousses aussi Arabella »

Black qui se trouvait face à Potter à la gauche de la préfète se tordait tellement de rire qu'on pouvait craindre qu'il s'étouffe. Rémus qui était de l'autre côté de Mary tentait de dissimuler son sourire derrière une quinte de toux. Peter toujours presque collé par Arabella paraissait hésiter entre rire ou s'inquiéter sur son propre sort s'il venait à secourir son ami. Il sembla finalement opter pour la seconde option et sa voisine salua son instinct de survie.

« Oups », marmonna Lily.

La rouquine lança un regard désolé à son amie et mit fin au sortilège sous les coups d'œil hilares des autres Gryffondor de leur table et de quelques Poufsouffle de la table d'à côté. Il était toujours plaisant d'observer un Maraudeur en mauvaise posture car tous à un moment de leur scolarité avait été les cibles de ses joyeux trublions.

Potter retira ses lunettes avec un air mi-dégoûté, mi-amusé. Son visage barbouillé d'une mixture orangée avait perdu quelque peu de son charme. Sans compter que sa tenue vestimentaire n'avait pas non plus été épargné par la furie des saucières.

« Une préfète qui attaque un élève ! s'exclama James en lançant un regard appuyé à Rémus le prenant à témoin.

– Je n'ai rien vu »

Le préfet plongea ensuite vers son assiette montrant ainsi où allait véritablement sa loyauté. Ou bien comme Pettigrow, il savait où résidait sa tranquillité d'esprit supposa Arabella avec amusement.

Potter resta bouche bée et la sauce qui maculait encore ses traits lui donnait un air assez comique.

« Traître !

– Malheureusement mon cher Cornedrue, il semblerait que Lunard ait bien plus peur d'Evans que de toi », fit remarquer Black en souriant d'un air goguenard.

L'attention d'Arabella fut soudainement attirée par le mouvement de plusieurs élèves à la table des Serpentard. Régulus Black et quelques-uns des verts et argents de son année se levèrent afin de quitter la Grande Salle.

D'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, elle retira la sauce qui s'était étalée sur sa robe de sorcière puis se leva tout en prétextant un détour rapide par la bibliothèque. Par la même occasion, prise de pitié pour son camarade, elle lui lança un _tergeo_. Potter fut un instant décontenancé par sa propreté retrouvée puis lança un signe de victoire à la blonde.

« Merci ! T'es la meilleure Arabella ! Je savais bien que l'une d'entre vous craquait face à moi.

– Ne t'emballe pas Potter, maugréa Lily. Elle a juste eu pitié »

Arabella n'entendit pas la réponse du Gryffondor car elle atteignait l'entrée de la Grande Salle. La jeune fille rattrapa rapidement le groupe des Serpentard, ces derniers prenant leur temps pour rejoindre les cachots qui accueillaient leur salle commune. Régulus marchait au centre du petit groupe, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter la blonde.

Se dissimulant derrière une armure, elle pointa sa baguette vers sa cible tout en marmonnant un sort d'une voix basse. Un sourire ravi s'étendit sur ses traits quand elle vit les lacets des chaussures du plus jeune des Black se défaire. Celui-ci comme elle l'avait prévu, s'arrêta pour les refaire et dit à ses camarades de ne pas l'attendre.

Une fois que ces derniers eurent disparu, Arabella s'approcha tranquillement du Serpentard. Ce dernier avait fini de lasser ses chaussures et paraissait l'attendre comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle était derrière ça. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

« Tu te plains de ma façon de t'aborder mais ta technique à toi aussi laisse à désirer », se moqua Régulus.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le brun l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. En effet, des élèves arrivaient dans leur direction et avant qu'Arabella ne puisse amorcer un geste, le Serpentard prit sa main et la guida dans une petite pièce ronde et vide.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, la blonde ferma la porte d'un sort et Régulus lança également un _assurdiato_ pour plus de prudence.

« Une de mes connaissances a inventé ce sort, expliqua le jeune homme devant l'étonnement de la blonde. Et il est bien pratique si tu veux mon avis »

La jeune fille ne le détrompa pas et mit le sortilège dans un coin de sa tête. Il pourrait toujours lui servir plus tard. Sans plus perdre du temps, elle sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin soigneusement plié puis sans plus de cérémonie le tendit à son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci releva un de ses sourcils mais le prit. Avec lenteur, il le déplia et lorsqu'il en prit connaissance ses yeux brillèrent de joie et d'une certaine avidité.

« Tu me fais donc confiance, conclut le quatrième année tout en lui montrant le parchemin où était écrit les données manquantes des calculs arithmantiques »

Il faisait référence à leur dernière discussion. En effet, il lui avait laissé décider quand elle estimerait qu'il méritait de recevoir les données, arguant le fait que quand elle le ferait cela signifierait qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

« Je n'aime pas être manipulée, contredit cependant Arabella. Et je ne souhaite pas non plus jouer à ton petit jeu, peu importe ce qu'il y a derrière »

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille lui tendit ensuite la boîte contenant le _Brumiclaireur_. Les yeux du Regulus se mirent à étinceler tandis qu'il récupérait son bien.

« Alors ça a marché »

C'était une constatation assurée, non une question.

« Hum… mais j'ai quand même craint que l'horrible odeur de brûlée n'attire Rusard.

– Oui c'est l'un des désavantage de ce truc », dit le Serpentard en éclatant d'un rire franc.

La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu rire d'une façon aussi sincère et insouciante. Jusque-là, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle et que nombres de ses mimiques et ses sourires étaient faux.

Arabella tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand le jeune homme la retint par le bras.

« Alors on peut dire qu'on est amis maintenant ? »

La blonde n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air aussi surprise que si Rosier s'était mis à déclamer des vers d'amour envers les Gryffondor en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier notre relation ainsi », finit par dire la jeune fille du bout des lèvres.

Regulus Black afficha un grand sourire.

« Pourtant tu me fais assez confiance pour m'avoir remis les données manquantes des calculs arithmantiques.

– Ça faisait partie du deal, souligna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Un _deal_ que tu n'étais pas prête à respecter la dernière fois ! » fit remarquer Regulus avec justesse.

La blonde ferma un moment les paupières, un instant décontenancée puis lança d'un ton sarcastique :

« Qui te dit que je t'ai donné les bons cette fois-ci ?

– Le fait que ce soit toi qui aies cherché à me revoir après notre dernière discussion. Sans parler du fait que je te crois trop intègre pour cela. Tu es une Gryffondor après tout et peu importe à quel point je peux trouver ce fait discutable »

Vraiment ce Serpentard avait une drôle de logique selon elle. Ne venait-il pas de dire à l'instant qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de respecter leur accord lors de leur dernière rencontre ?

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ? C'est juste que je ne souhaite pas jouer à ton petit jeu de confiance.

– Mais oui, mais oui… »

Il affichait un sourire mi-sardonique, mi-tendre.

« Si ça peut t'aider à mieux accepter le fait que tu m'apprécies ! »

A ces mots, Arabella émit un hoquet de stupeur et dégagea son bras que le Serpentard tenait toujours. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais sa répartie habituelle sembla lui faire défaut et elle préféra effectuer une retraite stratégique.

« Attend ! s'exclama à nouveau Régulus qui s'abstint cependant de la retenir physiquement cette fois-ci. J'ai des nouvelles à propos de Mary MacDonald »

Seul le prénom de son amie fit stopper Arabella qui se retourna brutalement vers lui.

« Alors ce que j'ai à dire t'intéresse ? » demanda moqueusement le jeune homme.

La blonde sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa vers le Serpentard qui recula de surprise.

« Oh doucement, je suis de ton côté, rappela-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur Mary ? demanda la jeune fille soupçonneuse.

– Ok j'ai compris que ça te chamboule cette histoire mais abaisse ta baguette », demanda le jeune homme d'un ton sans réplique.

Arabella rangea doucement sa baguette, regrettant son geste impulsif. Mais impatiente d'entendre ce que le brun avait à dire. Une fois que la baguette de la blonde ne fut plus entre eux, le Serpentard se détendit et sourit de nouveau.

« Alors, commença-t-il, il y a quelques jours, je me baladais dans les couloirs…

– Furetais », corrigea Arabella avec amusement.

Régulus éclata de rire et lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas, dit-il d'un ton docte et fataliste. Bref, je déambulais dans le château quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'une dispute. En m'approchant discrètement j'ai reconnu Avery et Rosier »

Arabella s'approcha du Serpentard, totalement concentrée sur ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Je tiens à préciser qu'il est assez rare de voir Rosier se disputer avec quelqu'un et encore plus avec Avery. Tout le monde à Serpentard sait que Rosier méprise ouvertement Mulciber et Avery qu'il considère comme stupides »

La blonde émit un ricanement bref.

« Oui tu as raison, dit Régulus d'accord avec elle. Ces deux-là n'ont pas inventé l'eau chaude, c'est certain. Mais leur ascendance fait qu'ils sont reconnus comme _importants_ parmi les Serpentard.

– Tout comme toi, j'imagine », releva Arabella.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait qu'il faisait partie du cercle d'Evan Rosier et le jeune fille se demandait pourquoi il lui révélait des choses sur ses camarades de maison. « _A moins qu'il soit sérieux sur cette histoire d'amitié_ » pensa la blonde. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

« Bon tu me laisses finir ? » demanda ensuite le Serpentard avec un léger agacement.

Arabella s'astreignit à se taire et le laissa continuer.

« Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose de leur dispute mais j'ai pu comprendre que cela avait un lien avec les misères de ton amie puisque son nom a été cité par Rosier.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? » le pressa la blonde.

Régulus parut réfléchir quelques instants.

« Un truc du genre : _d'arrêter de perdre son temps avec cette sale sang-mêlé de MacDonald _»

La jeune fille serra les poings de colère et s'enquit d'une voix sourde :

« Et c'est tout ?

– Oui, parce que le professeur Jones est arrivé et les a séparés. Mais au moment où il allait leur dire quelque chose, il m'a repéré. D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas comment parce que j'étais bien dissimulé. Je suis plutôt fier de cette compétence, tu sais un jour j'ai réussi à suivre pendant…

– Ok, l'interrompit Arabella que ces histoires d'espion en herbe n'intéressaient pas. Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Jones m'a sonné de retourner en cours et il a demandé à Rosier et Avery de le suivre. Je crois qu'ils ont eu une retenue pour s'être presque battus dans le couloir parce qu'ils sont rentrés très tard en salle commune et d'une humeur massacrante »

A la suite de ça Arabella se plongea dans ses pensées. La jeune fille et ses amies avaient-elles eu tort de ne soupçonner qu'Avery et Mulciber et pas un autre Serpentard ? Rosier était-il le cerveau derrière tout ça ? Car même si Régulus disait que celui-ci n'avait que du mépris pour Mulciber et Avery, ces derniers faisaient partis de sa bande. Il aurait pu leur demander d'attaquer Mary. Mais qu'elle était le but ? Et comment ce faisait-il que le maléfice d'Augustin Archdeacon eût été utilisé sur son amie ?

Quelqu'un dans ce château avait eu connaissance du journal de son grand-père. Certainement un descendant d'un des amis proche d'Augustin lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Restait à savoir qui était cette personne. Et Arabella était de plus en plus déterminée à le découvrir, elle ne pouvait laisser Mary subir à nouveau de tels maléfices, ni laisser une telle chose se reproduire sur n'importe quelles autres personnes de ce château.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Soirée de Noël

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_18 décembre 1975_

Arabella quitta la bibliothèque, un air de satisfaction plaquée sur son visage. Apprendre que la terrible Mrs Pince ne serait pas là durant les vacances de Noël était une nouvelle réjouissante. Que le concierge Rusard ait été désigné pour la remplacer, arrangeait grandement ses propres affaires. Celui-ci n'étant pas connu pour son intérêt littéraire, Arabella espérait qu'il ne passerait que peu de temps dans ce lieu. En effet pouvoir faire ses recherches en toute tranquillité dans la section des Archives de l'école n'était pas à négliger. De plus cette section se trouvant dans la Réserve, son accessibilité en temps normal était réduite à un nombre limité d'étudiants qui en faisait la demande préalablement. Et surtout avec un motif valable.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu demander à un professeur une autorisation spéciale en trouvant une justification plausible mais elle préférait garder ses projets pour elle. Ne pas se faire remarquer restait une de ses premières préoccupations. Albus Dumbledore était connu pour aller au fond des choses et plus Arabella se ferait discrète moins il y avait de risque que le directeur de Poudlard commence à s'interroger sur ses affaires.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le passage bruyant d'élèves de troisième année de Serpentard entourés par des fées miniatures qui voletaient au-dessus d'eux. Celles-ci scandaient des « _Joyeux Noël_ » tout en faisant apparaître du gui, suivit par les mots « _Embrassez-vous_ ».

Cette petite blague était le fameux cadeau de Noël des Maraudeurs pour les verts et argents. Cela durait depuis plus de deux jours et rendait certains Serpentard complètement fou. Seulement dès que l'un d'eux tentait de leur lancer un sort pour les faire disparaître… ou pire, les petites fées se dédoublaient dans un éclatement joyeux et devenaient encore plus insistantes. En dehors des cours de métamorphose où elles les laissaient en paix, les Serpentard ne pouvaient en dire autant le reste du temps. Arabella se demandait si c'était un choix des Maraudeurs ou bien la terrible McGonagall qui les faisait disparaître durant ses heures de cours. Le professeur Slughorn trouvait cela amusant et ne semblait pas vraiment compatir au sort de ses élèves au même titre que la plupart du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Seul le petit sorcier enseignant les Sortilèges s'était extasié sur ce qu'il appelait de la « _belle magie_ ». En entendant ça, Arabella avait pu voir les Maraudeurs se rengorger de fierté alors que Lily se plaquait la main contre son front en secouant la tête avec désespoir.

Cependant la rouquine avait finalement avoué qu'il était cocasse de voir les Serpentard – tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes – dans une situation aussi mortifiante. Arabella de son côté n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter les regards noirs et vengeurs de certaines des victimes vers les Maraudeurs. Ceux qui avaient le moins goûté à la plaisanterie était le groupe des _apprentis_ Mangemort comme les avait renommés Sirius Black. La blonde ne pouvait se défaire d'une certaine inquiétude pour les quatre Gryffondor de son année qu'elle avait fini par apprécier. Mais après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'en prenaient de cette façon aux Serpentard et jusque-là ils s'en étaient toujours merveilleusement bien sortis. « _Jusqu'au jour où…_ » pensa Arabella, puis elle secoua doucement la tête en soupirant de ses pensées pessimistes. Pourtant, elle savait que cette simple rivalité scolaire allait se transformer en deux clans ennemis qui lutteront l'un contre l'autre dans la guerre qui approchait. Le tout était de savoir qui s'impliquera et dans quel camp.

Elle se stoppa en pensant brusquement à Regulus Black. De par le milieu dans lequel il avait été élevé et les fréquentations qu'il maintenait à Poudlard, sa future orientation semblait assez évidente. Mais Arabella espérait pour lui et son frère, qu'il parviendrait à passer au-dessus de tout ça. Sirius y était bien parvenu, alors pourquoi pas lui ? « _Mais Régulus n'est pas son frère_ » songea-t-elle.

Alors qu'Arabella rejoignait l'escalier menant au septième étage, elle sentit une étrange impression. Sans pour autant s'arrêter, la jeune fille ralentit le pas. Tout en continuant son chemin, elle avait glissé sa main dans la poche de son uniforme afin d'attraper sa baguette. Quand elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir sa suspicion devint une certitude quelqu'un la suivait. Arabella n'était pas une lâche, ni même une couard, elle devait faire honneur à sa maison après tout, alors au détour d'un couloir elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son poursuivant.

Et elle se retrouva devant… personne. Arabella laissa la tension de ses épaules retomber tout en émettant un ricanement bref. La blonde rangea sa baguette et fit demi-tour pour reprendre sa route mais percuta un torse solide. Elle s'excusa en se frottant son nez meurtri mais se raidit brusquement lorsqu'elle vit Evan Rosier se tenir à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Vu qu'il venait d'émerger entre deux statues, il avait de toute évidence utilisé un passage secret.

Elle recula précipitamment et nota l'air ravi du Serpentard qui avait remarqué sa nervosité. À cette constatation, la blonde eut envie de se gifler. Autant pour le courage de Gryffondor ! Si seulement il n'était pas apparu aussi soudainement et silencieusement, Arabella aurait pu garder son sang-froid habituel. D'ailleurs en parlant de silence, elle se demanda vaguement comme Rosier était parvenu à se libérer des fées de Noël des Maraudeurs sachant que la veille, il était l'un des Serpentard le plus entouré. En effet, il s'acharnait tellement à leur lancer des sorts qu'elles ne faisaient que se multiplier en continue. Peut-être que l'un des professeurs avait eu pitié et l'avait libéré de ce supplice ou bien il avait fini par trouver le sort pour enfin s'en débarrasser.

« Je t'ai fait peur Archdeacon ? » s'enquit Rosier avec une fausse sollicitude.

Arabella se contenta de lui lancer une œillade ennuyée tout en tâchant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Rien n'était plus désagréable que de se retrouver seule avec un être tel que lui dans un couloir de Poudlard.

Voyant que la blonde ne lui répondrait pas, Rosier continua :

« Tu me déçois de plus en plus. Tu choisis Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard et maintenant j'apprends que tu te rends à cette soirée avec Anson, ce sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

– Je t'interdis de l'insulter », s'insurgea Arabella ses yeux bleu flamboyant de colère.

Face à sa réaction, le Serpentard esquissa un sourire inquiétant.

« Ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est ce qu'il est après tout »

Il haussa ensuite les épaules tandis que la jeune fille serrait plus fortement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Il était hors de question que se soit elle qui commence le combat. Elle se doutait qu'il cherchait à la provoquer comme la dernière fois avec Sirius et elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de réagir. Arabella avait connu bien pire même si elle avouait que Rosier avait tendance à la tracasser plus que les autres apprentis Mangemort.

« Vraiment ton comportement est particulièrement contrariant, poursuivit-il. Tu déshonneurs ton sang, ton héritage… un héritage que beaucoup t'envierais d'ailleurs… »

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à son père et son grand-père, la blonde se tendit un plus tout en sentant que sa patience s'étiolait de plus en plus.

« Je te conseille vivement de ne pas te rendre à cette soirée avec le cavalier que tu t'es choisis si tu ne veux pas goûter aux conséquences »

Parlait-il de Mary se demanda la jeune fille avec suspicion. Ou bien comptait-il s'en prendre à Matthew Anson cette fois-ci ? Mais il était hors de question qu'elle accepte que Rosier décide ce qu'elle devait faire ou non. Si elle accédait une fois à l'une de ses demandes, le Serpentard ne s'arrêterait pas là et continuerait de plus belle à régenter sa vie.

Comme s'il devinait le cheminement de ses pensées, Rosier abandonna son faux sourire et dit d'un ton pernicieux :

« Tu n'es pas inquiète de ce qui peut se passer si jamais tu continues de me contrarier ?

– Un préfet qui menace le Préfet-en-Chef lui-même, tu n'as donc aucun respect, aucune limite.

– Bien sûr que si ma chère Arabella, j'ai énormément de respect envers ceux qui le mérite »

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et la blonde sentit son haleine chaude effleurer son visage. Elle s'astreint à conserver son air impassible bien qu'elle sentit un frisson involontaire de déplaisir traverser tout son corps.

« Et même une profonde considération pour ceux que j'accepte d'être proche de moi. Je suis certain que tu aimerais connaître ce trait de caractère chez moi.

– Pas vraiment… », commença narquoisement la jeune fille.

Mais son ton ne parut pas plaire au Serpentard qui la coupa en lui prenant brutalement les épaules. Il les serra à lui faire mal plantant ses ongles dans sa chair. Sans nulle doute qu'elle en porterait les marques.

« Une sorcière au sang-pur telle que toi ne devrait s'abaisser à avoir un Sang-de-Bourbe comme cavalier. Je te donne donc le grand privilège d'être la mienne »

Arabella ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise et ne put retenir un éclat de rire sardonique malgré la poigne toujours serrée du vert et argent sur ses frêles épaules. Celui-ci se crispa de colère face à sa réaction puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une septième année de Serdaigle. Rosier recula à contrecœur de quelques pas, attendant certainement que l'importune disparaisse de leur vue. Arabella de son côté ne souhaitait pas s'attarder auprès de ce psychopathe en puissance et comptait bien profiter de cette distraction pour reprendre sa route.

Mais la blonde fut surprise de voir que la Serdaigle s'approchait d'elle en souriant. C'est en détaillant attentivement ses traits que la jeune fille reconnue enfin Marlene McKinnon, la camarade de maison et amie d'Anson.

« Dis-toi bien qu'il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te tirer d'affaire, murmura Rosier d'un ton menaçant à l'intention d'Arabella. Je te conseille fortement de m'accorder une danse sinon… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais la jeune fille prenait son ton menaçant très au sérieux. Sous le regard froid de la Serdaigle, Evan Rosier se détourna et quitta le couloir. « _Mais vraiment pour qui se prenait ce type !_ » pensa la blonde.

« Salut Arabella », la salua chaleureusement McKinnon.

La blonde se contenta de la saluer d'un mouvement polie de la tête.

« C'est Rosier qui vient de partir, s'enquit la septième année avec un air inquiet. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable Arabella, tu devrais éviter de côtoyer ce genre d'individus »

« _Non sans blague_ » songea la blonde sarcastique. Elle était agacée d'entendre comme un reproche dans le ton de la Serdaigle.

« Merci du conseil, répondit Arabella d'un ton railleur que McKinnon ne parut pas relever.

– Il est tard et le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder, fit-elle remarquer tout en ayant toujours ce sourire amical sur le visage. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor »

La jeune fille fut légèrement décontenancée quand elle comprit que la Serdaigle avait l'intention de la raccompagner jusque dans sa salle commune. Il fallait espérer qu'elle s'arrêterait là et qu'elle éviterait de rapporter à Anson le fait qu'elle l'avait trouvé avec Rosier.

Certes elle avait apprécié la jeune fille quand elles étaient rentrées ensemble de l'unique sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais cela ne faisait pas d'elles des amies pour autant. Après tout, elles ne s'étaient parlé qu'une seule et unique fois. C'était l'amie d'Anson, pas la sienne. Et le comportement de Marlène McKinnon était à deux doigts de l'énerver véritablement.

* * *

_Soirée du 19 décembre 1975_

Sirius Black soupira et regarda l'heure pour la cinquième fois au moins de plus en plus irrité. Il se tenait devant le grand escalier dans le hall à attendre que sa cavalière daigne faire son apparition. Finalement, il avait invité Pike après l'un de leur rendez-vous nocturne, deux semaines auparavant. Il espérait vaguement ne pas le regretter car depuis un moment déjà, la jeune fille commençait à l'exaspérer.

Son attention fut détournée par une tâche argentée qui descendait lentement l'escalier. Sirius ne put retenir son admiration devant la silhouette presque éthérée de la jeune fille qui s'approchait progressivement. Vêtue d'une délicate robe gris perle qui scintillait à chacun de ses mouvements, Arabella était réellement magnifique. De l'avis de Sirius, elle éclipsait sans mal toutes celles présentes. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à s'avancer vers elle.

Or la vision de la jeune femme fut brutalement remplacée par l'arrière de la tête du Préfet-en-Chef. Ce dernier venait de s'avancer vers l'escalier lui bloquant la vue sur celle qui en descendait et le devançant par la même occasion. C'est vrai que c'était avec Anson que la blonde se rendait à la soirée.

Il était tellement accaparé par la délicieuse apparition d'Arabella qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses amies la suivaient. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Lily se dresse devant lui. Puis avant même qu'il puisse l'éviter, la rouquine lui ferma la bouche avec l'un de ses doigts. Sirius abasourdi se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi Black, se justifia Evans moqueusement. Un peu plus et tu risquais de gober les mouches »

Sirius se reprit tout en reculant hors de sa portée et lança un regard noir à la préfète. En réalité, il était gêné qu'elle ait remarqué son trouble. Celle-ci pas du tout impressionnée le fixait d'un air pensif et une pointe de perspicacité qui accentua son malaise. Pour une fois il préféra accorder la victoire à quelqu'un que de se lancer dans un débat et se détourna.

Il vit Pike marcher vers lui et il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de la voir qu'à cet instant où il sentait encore le regard insistant de la rouquine derrière sa nuque. Tellement il était content d'échapper à Evans qu'il manifesta son soulagement en embrassant avec un entrain inhabituelle la Poufsouffle qui l'avait enfin rejoint. Celle-ci fut surprise mais incontestablement ravie.

Il l'entraîna ensuite rapidement dans la Grande Salle sans attendre ses amis ne voulant pas se ridiculiser plus que ça. Toujours préoccupé par sa réaction à la vue d'Arabella en tenue de soirée, il ne fit cas de la merveilleuse décoration de la salle alors que Pike s'extasiait à ses côtés comme une petite fille.

Célia et Sirius furent rejoints par trois couples. James semblait aux anges d'avoir Lily Evans à son bras bien que cette dernière n'affichait pas la même joie. Sirius était vraiment heureux de voir son ami si béat de sa bonne fortune. Puis le brun fronça les sourcils quand il vit Lunard aux côtés de Mary. Déjà qu'il soit présent était surprenant mais qu'il soit accompagné l'était encore plus. Derrière eux suivait Peter avec une élève discrète et timide de Poufsouffle de leur année.

Le jeune homme savait que son ami avait un faible pour Théa Ross depuis l'année dernière et il était content de l'avoir aidé à l'inviter. Ils allaient bien ensemble et avec James, ils n'avaient de toute façon pas laissé le choix à Queudver de se défiler. Et au vu de la mine ravie et fière qu'il affichait, ils avaient bien fait.

Mais Sirius se rapprocha discrètement de Rémus à qui il avait des questions à poser et qui le taraudait depuis un moment. Il prit à part son ami tandis que sa cavalière discutait avec Lily et Célia.

« C'était pour accompagner Mary MacDonald que tu étais si déterminé à venir finalement ? interrogea Sirius avec un brin de scepticisme.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça », répartit Rémus en évitant de le regarder.

Puis le jeune lycanthrope s'éloigna rapidement de son ami pour se tenir aux côtés de Mary. Sirius admettait que depuis quelques jours, ses amis et lui avaient tous remarqué le rapprochement de Lunard avec les filles de leur année. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas posés plus de question sur le pourquoi étant donné que James était plus que ravie de ce rapprochement, notamment vis-à-vis de Lily Evans.

« Mouais… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Il s'était attendu ce soir-là à persuader Lunard de quitter l'infirmerie au moins quelques heures pour profiter un peu de la soirée quand le lycanthrope était venu les rejoindre dans leur dortoir. Mais bien qu'il parût extrêmement fatigué, ses yeux affichaient une résolution implacable.

Et Sirius Black n'aurait jamais pensé de près ou de loin que cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec Mary MacDonald. Non qu'il reprochât quelque chose à sa camarade mais jusque-là Rémus n'avait jamais montré plus qu'un intérêt poli envers elle. Alors le brun trouvait ça louche. Car il le sentait impliqué. Pour quoi exactement ? Il ne le savait pas mais foi de maraudeur il allait le découvrir !

Il revint sur terre lorsque Célia s'accrocha telle une sangsue à son bras enserrant celui-ci à lui faire mal. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, Sirius n'avait pas remarqué que ses amis s'étaient éloignés et que les camarades Poufsouffle de sa cavalière avaient pris leur place. Le brun put capter l'envie et la jalousie des amies de Pike lorsqu'elles dévisageaient cette dernière solidement arrimée au jeune homme. La jeune fille en rajoutait en plus dans ses paroles vantant une relation que Sirius n'avait jamais ressentie aussi fusionnelle que ce qu'elle rapportait. Dans les bras de Célia, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un trophée, réduit à la simple fonction d'objet. Et ça l'horripilait. Grandement. Mais avant qu'il puisse se dégager brutalement de sa poigne étrangement puissante, elle l'entraîna vers une des tables disponibles.

En se détournant d'un mouvement vif, il aperçut ses amis également installés autour d'une des nombreuses tables rondes qui avaient remplacé les habituelles longues tables de chaque maison. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre il fut à sa grande contrariété devancé par Anson et Arabella qui prirent les deux dernières places de libre entre Rémus et Peter. Cornedrue lui lança un regard désolé et Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre place aux côtés des amis de Célia Pike.

En notant au passage les coups d'œil étonnés de ces derniers, il sentait que la soirée risquait d'être longue pour lui.

* * *

Quand elle avait descendu le Grand Escalier, Arabella avait senti le regard insistant de Sirius Black la suivre. Elle n'avait pas osé croiser ses yeux gris pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison. Mais la certitude qu'elle avait c'était la sensation d'une certaine insatisfaction et l'envie bizarre de sautiller partout. Des ressentis qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté dans sa vie sociale aussi bien à Ilvermorny que lors des soirées mondaines auxquelles elle avait déjà pu assister, et qui la perturbait. De plus, elle s'en voulait d'y penser depuis le début de cette soirée alors que le jeune homme charmant qui l'accompagnait aurait dû accaparer toute son attention. Ne se l'était-elle pas promis ?

De plus, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle avait promis à Mary de veiller sur elle durant la soirée. Bien qu'elle avait toute confiance en Rémus pour ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle et écarter tout individu louche qui s'approcherait de trop près. Cependant Arabella doutait que quoique ce soit se passe. Le ou les harceleurs de Mary seraient bien fou d'agir sous les yeux scrutateurs des professeurs et notamment à la barbe du directeur.

Alors quand elle vit ses deux amies avec leur cavalier et Pettigrow installés à une table, Arabella prit la main d'Anson dans la sienne et se dirigea vers eux.

« Ah… Arabella, s'écria Mary. Je t'avais perdu de vu… »

La blonde remarqua la lueur de soulagement qui remplaça la crainte dans son regard. Rémus conscient lui aussi de l'état de grande nervosité de sa cavalière lui serra la main avec assurance. Arabella sourit à ce geste

Mais en se détournant elle vit que Potter semblait bouder. En voyant les regards qu'il lançait à une table plus loin, la jeune fille retint un ricanement moqueur. Black et ce dernier étaient aussi inséparables que de la glu, à croire qu'ils risquaient la mort s'ils venaient à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre durant quelques heures. En jetant un coup d'œil à son propre cavalier, elle fut prise d'une culpabilité soudaine.

Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota discrètement :

« Je suis désolée… tu aurais peut-être préféré être avec des camarades à toi également…

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et ça me fait plaisir de connaître un peu plus tes amis »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant mais cela n'apaisa pas totalement la pointe de remord qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Le devinant certainement, Anson rajouta :

« Et puis je les côtoie assez le reste du temps, je te rassure ! »

Puis avant de se redresser il laissa ses lèvres effleurer tendrement sa joue. Arabella se sentit légèrement rougir et nota le regard amusé de Lily qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva ce qui ramena le silence dans la Grande Salle mais il se contenta d'un simple « _Bon appétit_ » laissant enfin apparaître la nourriture. Tous dans la salle s'extasièrent devant les mets.

« Il n'y a aucun doute que les elfes se sont surpassés cette fois », déclara Pettigrow les yeux écarquillés se jetant déjà sur les plats.

James et Rémus suivirent le mouvement sous les regards désabusés de Lily et Mary habituées à la gloutonnerie des Maraudeurs. Anson pour sa part la servit avant de remplir sa propre assiette. Devant son geste, Arabella put noter la gêne de Potter et Lupin. Le premier d'ailleurs essaya de se rattraper en servant une quantité astronomique de pommes sautées à la pauvre Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'embête pas à être galant, je sais que tu es dépourvu de toute prévenance, fit remarquer moqueusement la rouquine.

– Mais Lily-chérie…

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » glapit-elle sous les rires de Mary et Peter.

Voyant la tension entre les deux Gryffondor, Anson parut contrit mais Arabella le rassura d'une pression sur la cuisse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est leur façon de communiquer.

– Tu t'y habitueras rapidement, rajouta Lupin avec malice. Au fond ils s'apprécient »

Alors que James Potter se rengorger de la seconde remarque de son ami, la préfète rougit fortement. Puis elle donna une tape assez brutale derrière la tête du brun à lunettes pour faire disparaître son sourire goguenard. La monture de ce dernier vola pour atterrir dans l'assiette de Théa Ross la cavalière de Pettigrow qui se retrouva à fixer l'objet avec étonnement.

« Excuse-moi Théa, bafouilla Lily. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je mettais trop d'entrain »

Tandis que la timide Ross assurait d'une petite voix qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, Mary avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche et retenait de toute évidence un fou rire.

« Lily aime me manifester de telles marques d'affection », répartit soudainement Potter tandis que Rémus lançait un tergeo pour nettoyer les lunettes.

Alors que les deux se mirent à se chamailler, Anson se tourna vers la blonde.

« Rassure-moi Arabella, s'enquit-il avec amusement, tu n'es pas du genre à dispenser de telles marques d'affection toi aussi ?

– Non, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. Mes coups ne peuvent être comparés à ceux de Lily. Elle a de la rage à revendre depuis toutes ces années »

Tandis que Rémus riait de sa remarque sous le regard vexé de son ami, Arabella sentit le métis se rapprocher d'elle.

« Je suis vraiment ravi de partager ce moment avec toi », déclara soudainement le jeune homme.

Plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleu magnétiques et si doux, la blonde se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

Sirius accueilli avec un soulagement certain la fin du repas. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de converser avec d'autres personnes que ses proches amis, surtout des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. En effet, il se sentait obligé de bien se tenir et s'il y a une chose que Sirius détestait c'était de ne pas pouvoir être lui-même.

D'un claquement de main de Dumbledore les tables rondes disparurent laissant un espace suffisant et qui se transforma rapidement en piste de danse sous le yeux ébahis et impatients des élèves. La musique commença doucement à envahir la Grande Salle et dans un cri excitée, la Poufsouffle l'entraîna sans lui demander son avis vers les autres danseurs. Ils se mirent à mouvoir en rythme et le brun vit Anson et Arabella danser ensemble.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Une brûlure vive s'était brusquement allumée au niveau de son ventre et se répandait dans tout son corps pour atteindre un point culminant dans son cœur.

« Sirius tu me fais mal », se plaignit Célia.

Sans en avoir conscience il avait resserré fortement sa prise sur la taille de sa cavalière qui lui lançait des regards indignés.

« Pardon », marmonna-t-il.

Sirius ignorait ce qui lui prenait depuis tout à l'heure. Alors que l'école organisait enfin un évènement de cette envergure, il était morose et agacé. Fatigué et lasse de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait mais ne pouvant s'en prendre qu'à lui-même car après tout c'est lui qui l'avait invité. Personne ne lui avait mis un couteau sous la gorge.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il suivit Arabella des yeux tandis que celle-ci tournoyait aux côtés du Préfet-en-Chef. Lorsqu'il la vit rire aux éclats, la brûlure dans son cœur sembla exploser à l'intérieur de lui le faisant presque tomber. Célia les stabilisa et manifesta de nouveau sa contrariété. Mais Sirius l'ignora car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Arabella aussi heureuse, voire aussi insouciante et surtout de la voir rire. Et c'était un spectacle magnifique à contempler, bien que ce ne soit pas lui qui est produit ce phénomène… Dommage que ce ne soit pas lui.

Après réflexion, il détermine enfin ce que c'est : de la jalousie. Ce qui lui fit se remémorer une discussion avec Rémus quelques jours avant le bal :

« Alors comme ça tu as finalement demandé à Pike de t'accompagner pour la soirée », avait remarqué Lunard.

Sirius s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules, après tout c'était l'évidence même. Mais le jeune homme se rappelait très bien ce qu'avait rajouté son ami lycanthrope.

« C'est étrange que ton intérêt se soit tourné vers Pike.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? avait-il demandé avec incompréhension.

– Eh bien… jusque-là, tu n'étais sorti qu'avec des filles que tu savais qu'elles ne pourraient jamais répondre aux critères de ta famille. Je t'arrête avant que tu ne me coupes, je ne dis pas qu'elles ne te plaisaient pas mais ce serait mentir que de dire que tu ne les avais pas aussi choisis pour cette raison »

Le Gryffondor s'était contenté de marmonner des propos intelligibles, donnant ainsi raison à son camarade. Mais il s'était reconcentré sur Lunard ne comprenant pas où il souhaitait en venir.

« Or pour la première fois, on peut dire que Célia Pike pourrait presque correspondre aux exigences de ta mère »

Cette fois-ci, Sirius Black s'était insurgé à grand cris. Certes les Pike étaient des Sang-Purs depuis quelques générations mais leur maison n'était pas assez digne d'intérêt et prestigieuse aux yeux de Walburga Black.

« J'ai dit presque, avait nuancé Rémus une fois qu'il avait pu en placer une.

– Hum… le presque n'est clairement pas assez fort !

– Bon c'est vrai, avait-il admit en riant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de relever que Pike possède des caractéristiques assez similaires à une certaine autre personne… »

Sirius à cet instant, s'était seulement contenté d'éclater de rire tout en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami en disant que l'arrivée prochaine de la lune, lui déréglait le cerveau.

Pourtant dans la Grande Salle transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bal et Anson accompagné d'Arabella lui fit se remémorer cet échange. De là, Sirius nota la chevelure blonde et les yeux bleus de sa cavalière. Mais voilà… il y avait un souci. Les cheveux de la Poufsouffle n'étaient pas assez doux et clairs et dans son regard, il manquait cette teinte lilas si caractéristique... à Arabella.

Lorsque la jeune fille tourna un regard énamouré croulant de mièvrerie, Sirius comprit que son ami avait raison. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Pike pour de mauvaises raisons et il n'était pas juste pour eux deux de laisser cette situation perdurer. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade.


	15. Chapitre 14 - Sous le gui

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Soirée du 19 décembre 1975_

La soirée battait son plein et Arabella commençait à se détendre en voyant que personne ne semblait venir rôder près de Mary Macdonald. La blonde et son cavalier s'étaient d'ailleurs un peu écartés d'elle après que le métis l'ait invité à danser. Mais la jeune fille ayant toute confiance en Rémus et Lily s'était éloignée sans inquiétudes.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entraîner Anson vers ses deux amies toujours escortées de leur cavalier respectif, le jeune homme l'arrêta doucement d'une main sur son bras.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part »

Elle lui lança un regard curieux mais ne vit que de la douceur dans ses yeux avec peut-être une légère nervosité mais Arabella n'en était pas certaine.

« C'est que…, commença-t-elle semblant partagée. J'ai promis aux filles de rester avec elle.

–Ce ne sera pas long, la rassura-t-il. Elles se rendront à peine compte de notre absence »

Arabella hésitait. Une part d'elle souhaitait rester auprès de Mary afin que celle-ci soit rassurée par la présence de ses amis mais d'un autre côté, la jeune fille désirait suivre le métis pour un moment en tête à tête. Elle tourna la tête vers Anson et la lueur douce et confiante qu'elle nota dans ses yeux la décida.

« Attends-moi là, je vais prévenir les filles qu'on s'absente quelques instants »

Alors qu'il hochait la tête en souriant avec joie, Arabella se faufila entre les couples d'élèves vers ses amies. En arrivant près de la rouquine, elle vit du coin de l'œil James Potter se pencher vers son amie dans l'optique flagrante de lui parler mais Arabella n'eut aucun scrupule à les interrompre.

« M'accorderais-tu cette da…, entendit-elle le jeune homme commencer à demander.

– Lily je peux te parler une minute ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger », dit Arabella pas vraiment contrite d'avoir coupé Potter dans son élan.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'était mis à la dévisager les yeux ronds avec une expression si outrée peinte sur le visage que la blonde en aurait presque sourit.

« Quelle idée Arabella, tu ne déranges jamais, répartit précipitamment la préfète avec une légère pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

– J'imagine que mon avis sur la question n'intéresse personne », marmonna le brun à lunettes.

Mais les filles s'étaient déjà légèrement éloignées de lui pour discuter loin de ses oreilles indiscrètes. De toute façon le jeune homme était tellement vexé par l'affront qu'il était entièrement concentré à calmer sa frustration qu'à chercher à surprendre leur échange. Mary et Rémus les avait rejoints sur un signe discret d'Arabella.

« Je voudrais vous demander si je peux vous laisser un moment ? »

A vrai dire sa question était surtout adressée à la douce Mary que la blonde sentait toujours un peu à cran bien que moins qu'au début de la soirée. Celle-ci sembla hésiter à répondre. Le temps qu'elle se décide, Lily qui avait lu entre les lignes fit remarquer :

« C'est Anson ?

– Oui, admit Arabella se sentant rougir doucement sous les regards entendus de Rémus et Lily.

– Il était temps qu'il se bouge celui-là, répartit la rouquine en riant.

– Est-ce une façon de parler du Préfet-en-Chef, la charria la blonde pour cacher sa gêne.

– Je ne critiquerais jamais notre Préfet-en-Chef… par contre, rajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, je n'en dirais pas autant du petit-ami de mon amie ! Il a intérêt à bien se comporter et de ne pas te faire souffrir »

Arabella ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement ayant en tête l'image de Lily Evans poursuivant le pauvre Anson à travers les couloirs du château tout en lui lançant les puissants sortilèges dont elle avait le secret.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter Lily, la rassura Arabella. C'est quelqu'un de bien »

Par devers elle la jeune fille songeait que c'était plutôt lui qui risquait de souffrir, la blonde savait qu'elle pouvait être parfois une vraie handicapée des sentiments. Tout ce qu'il fallait espérer c'était que le jeune homme aurait la ténacité de s'accrocher jusqu'au bout. Et ça rien n'était moins sûr.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Lily lui donna un coup sur le bras tout en disant :

« Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et en tant qu'amie je m'assurerais que ce soit le cas !

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce que dis Lily m'inquiéterai, moi si j'étais toi Arabella », fit remarquer Rémus silencieux jusque-là.

Arabella qui l'avait un peu oublié sursauta soudain terriblement embarrassée qu'il assiste à cette discussion surtout que les yeux du jeune homme pétillaient d'amusement. Ce fut finalement Mary qui la sortie de ce malaise.

« Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je ne souhaitais pas gêner ta soirée avec Anson. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de vouloir en profiter surtout à cause de moi et de mes angoisses »

Avant que la blonde ne puisse s'insurger contre ces derniers propos, Mary la coupa dans son élan.

« Lily et Rémus sont avec moi. Un troisième chaperon est inutile. Alors amuse-toi bien avec ton cavalier, tu dois bien entendu tout nous raconter après, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de Lily.

– J'aurais droit moi aussi à un rapport ? » demanda curieusement Rémus Lupin se retenant de rire.

Pour sa peine, il ne récolta qu'un coup de coude de la part de sa consœur préfète et ne répondit que par un « _Quoi_ » outré, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel de la rouquine. Mais ce fut ce moment que choisit Potter pour de nouveau se placer à leur côté afin de toute évidence réitérer sa question précédente. Or ce fut Lily cette fois-ci qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« J'ai terriblement soif, s'exclama-t-elle avec peut-être un peu trop d'entrain. Tu viens avec moi Mary ? »

Alors que cette dernière retenait un sourire moqueur mais opinait du chef, Potter qui devait se rappeler la pique au dîner sur la galanterie, les arrêta d'un geste ferme. Puis tout en faisant un sourire irrésistible et en s'inclinant courtoisement devant elles, il leur proposa d'un ton exagérément obséquieux :

« Je ne puis laisser d'aussi charmantes demoiselles souffrir d'un tel maux. Laissez-moi donc vous ramener de quoi vous rafraîchir »

Arabella leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'emphase mais en voyant les joues rouges de son amie, elle se demanda si le jeune homme ne venait pas de marquer des points. Mais tout fut gâché la minute suivante quand Rémus enjoignit :

« Ramène-moi un verre également ! »

Certainement qu'il ne voulait pas quitter des yeux sa cavalière, comme attendu de Lupin, il prenait à cœur la mission de protéger Mary. Vraiment Arabella ne regrettait pas de l'avoir choisi.

« Toi tu peux allais te brosser, pesta James d'un ton qui fit sursauter les filles de surprise après l'affabilité précédente. Va le chercher toi-même !

– Je ne peux pas abandonner ces deux dames, répartit moqueusement son ami. Et tu es si serviable ce soir ! »

Potter eut la stupidité de lui répondre d'un geste obscène qui fit rire certains élèves observant la scène mais qui déclencha la fureur parfois dévastatrice de la préfète. « _Et voilà comment perdre les points précédemment gagnés dans le cœur de Lily Evans voire redescendre encore plus bas dans son estime !_ » pensa Arabella un brin fataliste. James Potter avait encore du chemin à parcourir, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Déjà que la préfète accepte d'être sa cavalière pour la soirée relevait du miracle, en attendre un second serait de trop.

Arabella son but atteint décida de ne pas s'attarder auprès d'eux pour prémunir son ouïe du ton souvent strident de la rouquine et rejoignit rapidement Matthew qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sous les signes d'encouragement peu discrets de Mary Macdonald. Mais le métis ne sembla pas le remarquer dévisageant plutôt avec inquiétude Lily Evans et James Potter en train de se chamailler comme deux gosses, attirant de plus en plus l'attention sur eux.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas responsable de leur dispute, précisa-t-il sous le regard curieux d'Arabella.

– Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tant que Potter ne gagnera pas en maturité et que Lily ne sera pas plus souple, leurs rapports seront toujours houleux. Puis ne t'en fais pas pour Lily, elle sait gérer ce genre de situation et je pense que c'est sa façon d'exprimer son affection »

Anson éclata de rire et lui lança un regard brillant de malice.

« À vrai dire je m'inquiète plus pour Potter »

La blonde fit semblant de s'offusquer tout en croisant les bras de réprobation.

« Que veux-tu solidarité masculine, poursuivit le Préfet-en-Chef en haussant les épaule avec une certaine forme de fatalité. Vous savez très bien nous mener par la baguette.

– C'est tout un art en effet, convint Arabella en riant doucement.

– Ce qui m'inquiète à nouveau, c'est si tu montres également ton affection de la même manière que ton amie !

– Non j'ai d'autres méthodes », répondit-elle narquoisement.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle soudainement et la blonde se sentit frissonner de plaisir. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« J'ai hâte que tu me montres de quelle façon »

Puis alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la prendre contre lui, il se contenta de d'attraper sa main dans la sienne et de la tirer gentiment hors de la Grande Salle. La jeune fille avait complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient et qu'Anson souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose. Ils quittèrent rapidement le lieu des festivités sans attirer l'attention car de toute façon les nombreux couples qu'ils croisaient en dehors de la salle, étaient également à la recherche de tranquillité.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, Arabella fut un instant perplexe et sentit l'air glacé de cette soirée de décembre agresser brutalement son épiderme. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se frotter les bras, Matthew lui avait lancé un sortilège informulé qui la réchauffa instantanément.

« Impressionnant », le complimenta la jeune fille.

Le métis se contenta d'un clin d'œil mais elle vit qu'il était flatté par son commentaire. Lorsqu'ils longèrent la partie gauche du château guidés par la baguette lumineuse du jeune homme, Arabella comprit rapidement où le Préfet-en-Chef l'emmenait et elle se demanda soudain si elle devait lui avouer le fait qu'elle détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'horticulture. Cependant il ne la mena pas vers la troisième serre où la jeune fille avait l'habitude d'y faire des travaux pratiques avec sa classe mais vers la seconde serre que gardait jalousement le professeur Chourave et où seuls les dernières années s'y rendaient pour leur cours.

D'un geste qui dénotait une certaine habitude, Anson marmonna des sorts pour contrer ceux qui protégeaient l'ouverture de tout visiteurs imprévus. Sous les yeux surpris d'Arabella, le jeune homme expliqua qu'il avait souvent vu le professeur Chourave les mettre en place après que des élèves s'y étaient aventurés sans autorisation.

« C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

– Il faut bien avoir quelques avantages à être Préfet-en-Chef. Dont celui d'interdire aux autres ce qu'on fait soi-même en secret.

– Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, avoua Arabella. Je pensais que tu étais du genre à respecter le règlement de l'école à la lettre.

– Ça te déplaît ? sembla-t-il s'inquiéter.

– Non ça me rassure au contraire »

Et elle ponctua sa phrase en serrant tendrement sa main dans la sienne pour achever de le convaincre. Matthew sourit puis la fit entrer dans la serre. Le contraste entre la chaleur étouffante et le froid glacial extérieur perturba durant un temps Arabella malgré le sort que lui avait lancé Anson quelques minutes auparavant pour la réchauffer.

Tandis qu'Anson refermait la porte derrière eux, la blonde s'avança plus en avant avec prudence. Après tout, elle et la botanique n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Et elle savait que de nombreuses plantes pouvaient être dangereuses et l'obscurité qui régnait actuellement dans la serre n'aida nullement à la détendre. Heureusement Matthew Anson s'empressa d'éclairer l'endroit avec plusieurs boules lumineuses qui se mirent à les précéder dans les allées.

Semblant très bien connaître l'endroit, il l'entraîna sans un mot dans une des allées sur la droite. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence et Arabella tentait de faire taire sa voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être entourée d'autant de verdure aussi moches voire puantes pour certaines.

Mais elle fut forcée de réviser son jugement quelques instants après lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une multitudes de fleurs argentées qui même dans l'obscurité émanaient leur propre luminosité faisant scintiller doucement tout ce qui les entouraient. La beauté qu'elles dégageaient parvint même à émouvoir Arabella pourtant loin d'en être adepte. Elles s'enroulaient à profusion autour d'un large pot et grimpaient vers le haut de la serre. Alors qu'aucune brise ne soufflait dans ce lieu, elles s'agitaient légèrement comme si elles dansaient sous son regard ou bien c'était un effet d'optique au vu de leur luminescence naturelle.

« Chez les moldus il est de tradition d'offrir des fleurs à l'élue de son cœur. Et selon la couleur et la fleur en question, le sens peut s'avérer fort différent »

Arabella quitta des yeux les fleurs pour plonger son regard dans celui si bleu de son partenaire.

« Lorsque je les ai vu en cours elles m'ont directement fait penser à toi », avoua Anson les joues plus foncées que de coutume.

Puis très lentement il leva la main pour caresser une des mèches blondes de la jeune fille encore plus pâle sous la seule lumière des sphères lumineuses de Matthew. Il attrapa ensuite la mèche entre son pouce et son index. Arabella ne put retenir un doux frisson, conquise par sa douceur.

« J'aurais aimé te les offrir différemment mais je doute que le professeur Chourave aurait apprécié un tel geste. Après tout chaque plante est sacrée pour elle et je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait compris la symbolique moldu.

– Certainement », murmura légèrement Arabella.

Sans nulle doute que leur professeur de Botanique ne l'aurait pas vu autrement que comme un assassinat barbare et inutile.

Arabella tourna la tête vers les fleurs repensant aux premiers mots de Matthew au sujet de l'étrange pratique moldu.

« Que veulent dire celles-ci alors ? souffla-t-elle le regardant de nouveau.

– La sincérité de mes sentiments naissants… »

Il s'approcha d'elle tenant toujours entre ses doigts l'une de ses mèches blondes et baissa la tête. Arabella comprit ce qui allait se passer et ne fit rien pour éviter ce moment. Elle ne ferma les yeux que lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent faisant battre précipitamment son cœur. La jeune fille se sentit s'agripper à son col tandis qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Celui-ci était aussi doux et prévenant que l'homme qui le lui offrait et elle ressentit durant un court instant une triste nostalgie, d'un passé pas si lointain et du deuil de ce qui aurait pu être.

Alors qu'Anson se reculait légèrement et lui embrassait tendrement la joue inconscient de la tristesse qui avait soudainement émergé dans son cœur, la blonde s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras pour lui soustraire ses yeux embués de larmes. Le visage niché contre le torse large et solide du jeune homme, Arabella tentait de reprendre contenance. Matthew de son côté lui rendit son étreinte, l'enserrant fortement entre ses bras ce qui eut le mérite de rapidement apaiser son cœur. La jeune fille ferma les yeux tentant de chasser de ses pensées le visage qui était apparu derrière ses paupières lorsque le baiser d'Anson c'était fait plus insistant. Heureusement elle reprit rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même et de ses émotions, fière d'être parvenue à retenir ses larmes.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit lèvres de son cavalier s'approcher de son oreille.

« Je suis ravi que mon attention te plaise. Merci de m'accorder ta confiance, j'essayerai d'en être digne Arabella.

– Tu l'es déjà », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Puis elle s'éloigna doucement de lui. Face à ce regard si tendre et doux, la jeune fille se vit se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Ces dernières esquissèrent un sourire heureux.

« J'aimerais te garder pour toujours ici avec moi mais nous devrions retourner dans la Grande Salle. Je ne souhaite pas t'occasionner des problèmes en t'ayant entraîné dans un lieu interdit à cette heure-ci.

– Tu es le Préfet-en-Chef.

– J'ai bien peur que ce statut ne protège pas ma petite-amie », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

Il lui prit affectueusement la main ses yeux bleu pétillant de joie et à nouveau un autre visage familier paru s'interposer. La blonde sentit encore cette pointe de nostalgie entourer son cœur. Peut-être les deux hommes se ressemblaient-ils trop. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas la seule raison de son attirance initiale pour le métis.

Tandis qu'elle emboîtait le pas de son petit-ami – un terme sur lequel elle essayait de ne pas s'attarder – Arabella fut soulagée qu'il ne puisse voir ses larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir, rouler le long de ses joues et qu'elle tentait d'essuyer discrètement. Il n'était pas Gary et dans un certain sens, c'était probablement une excellente chose. Car elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils aient le même destin.

* * *

Lily était à court d'idée alors que Potter semblait de plus en plus déterminé à l'entraîner sur la piste de dance. La première fois c'était grâce à l'intervention quasi divine d'Arabella que la rouquine s'en était sortie et toutes les autres fois, elle avait dû compter que sur elle-même. Car Rémus en bon ami de Potter ne lui avait été d'aucune aide se contentant d'afficher un sourire mi-innocent, mi-amusé. Heureusement il n'avait pas poussé l'amitié qu'il vouait au brun à lunettes en aidant ce dernier. Lily lui était au moins reconnaissante pour ça. Quant à Mary… elle rigolait ouvertement de ses tentatives d'évitement ! « _Une amie tu parles !_ » pensait Lily désabusée.

Soudain l'individu qui servait de cavalier à Lily pour la soirée se tourna à nouveau vers elle pour un nouvel essai qu'il espérait certainement concluant cette fois-ci. Potter tendit sa main et demanda d'une voix séductrice :

« M'accorderais-tu cette dance ?

– Non », ronchonna la rouquine assez doucement pour éviter que Rémus et Mary ne l'entende et abandonnant enfin l'idée de se défiler.

Peut-être qu'une fin de non-recevoir ferme et définitive aurait un meilleur effet que d'essayer de prémunir la susceptibilité du Gryffondor en l'empêchant de poser cette maudite question et elle en refusant. Or Lily ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il n'en ait plus aucune. En effet, sous son regard horrifié, James Potter – _Le_ James Potter, poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, auteur de farces plus ou moins douteuses et beau-gosse de l'école – posa soudainement un genou au sol une main posée contre son cœur et déclamant d'une clameur que la préfète trouva assourdissante :

« Oh douce Lily pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec un homme éperdu d'amour ! Ne vois-tu pas et ne ressens-tu pas nos destinées qui se rejoignent dans le firmament des étoiles ! »

Rouge de honte alors qu'elle entendait clairement certains spectateurs rigoler, elle s'empressa de le relever. Il était hors de question de s'afficher plus devant ses amis. Potter était hilare de toute évidence son cerveau avait enfin fondu sous la bêtise remplaçant son arrogance habituelle par de la mièvrerie qui lui donnait la chair de poule. « _Et pas dans le bon sens du terme !_ »

« Il y a vraiment un problème chez toi, s'écria Lily laissant la colère prendre le pas sur la honte, j'ai l'ai toujours soupçonné mais maintenant c'est une certitude.

– Hum…, fit-il mimant une profonde réflexion. Pourtant tu as accepté d'être ma cavalière ce soir »

La rouquine blêmit au rappel du chantage pur et simple que le brun à lunettes lui avait fait pour la forcer à se rendre à cette soirée à ses côtés. Mais sous les regards curieux de Mary et Rémus, Lily ne se sentait pas la force d'avouer une telle chose. Et à cet instant elle haïe James Potter plus que tout ! Elle détesta son air arrogant, son sourire entendu, sa déclaration lyrique de toute à l'heure ayant le seul but de se moquer d'elle. Elle détesta de le voir jouer avec elle… de ne pas être sérieux.

« Certes, l'agressa-t-elle alors. Mais ne t'attends pas à plus ! »

Le Gryffondor parut enfin contrarié par la réponse et il se pencha vers elle en murmurant d'une voix moqueuse :

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. Une ou deux danses ça ne va pas te tuer. Tu as le droit de t'amuser, cette soirée a été faîte pour cela »

Lily recula précipitamment refusant d'envisager cette idée car depuis quand _s'amuser_ et _Potter_ pourraient-ils aller ensemble pour elle ! Mis à part pour la mise en pratique de blagues dégradantes et amusantes que pour lui. Voyant le sourire – qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus flippant – étalé sur le visage de Potter, la rouquine recula encore plus désespérément entraînant sans s'en rendre compte Rémus qui de son côté percuta violemment une personne derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il à celle qu'il avait rattrapé d'une main pour la stabiliser et lui éviter de tomber.

Celle-ci croisa une demi-seconde le regard de Rémus avant de baisser la tête vers le sol. La préfète reconnue Opal MacMayan une fille de son année à Serpentard qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle paraissait timide ou plutôt renfermée sur elle-même. « _Un peu comme la majorité des élèves de Serpentard_ » nota sarcastiquement la rouquine. Être dévisagée avec dédain et insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe depuis ces onze ans avait retiré toute empathie ou compréhension que Lily Evans aurait pu ressentir pour ces enfants sorciers pourri-gâtés.

MacMayan se pencha soudainement et ramassa quelque chose au sol. Quand elle se releva, la jeune fille tenait une plaquette de chocolat pas encore entamée recouverte d'un fin papier parme et or. C'étaient des chocolats de grande qualité, Lily les reconnaissait. Elle en avait mangé la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue à Pré-au-Lard sur les conseils de Mary. Mais ils coûtaient fort cher et bien qu'ils fussent délicieux, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'en avait dégusté.

« Ça doit être à toi Lupin, dit-elle en lui tendant la plaquette de chocolat. Tu devrais faire attention au cadeau qui te sont offerts »

Si au début de sa phrase son ton était étrangement poli et presque sympathique, elle finit comme une critique répréhensible. Rémus sembla étonné d'ailleurs tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel devant le comportement qu'elle jugeait hautain de la Serpentard. De quoi se mêlait celle-ci, Rémus faisait bien ce qu'il voulait de ses affaires et ce sous-entendu comme quoi ces chocolats n'avaient pu lui être qu'offert vu qu'ils étaient chers. « _Traite-le de pauvre tant que tu y es !_ »

« Oh c'est vrai ce sont tes chocolats préférés », remarqua alors Potter.

Le Maraudeur s'était approché pour soutenir son ami contre leur ennemi commun et naturel à savoir : tout élève portant les couleurs vert et argent.

« Tu en manges toujours après… euh après… certaines nuits… euh… tu sais liée à l'insomnie… enfin bref »

Lily Evans leva un sourcil moqueur devant le bafouillement de son cavalier tandis que la Serpentard de leur année le regardait fixement avec comme un air de colère et de reproche. La rouquine supposait que ça devait être dû à la plaisanterie des fées sur sa maison et pas à ce qu'il venait de dire car ça n'avait aucun sens. Ou alors l'avoir dans son champ de vision horripilait MacMayan, peut-être une chose qu'elles avaient en commun finalement. L'idée fit sourire Lily tandis que Mary la regardait sans comprendre.

Le préfet de Gryffondor récupéra son butin et Lily vit la jeune fille retirer brusquement sa main lorsque celle de Rémus l'effleura. La rouquine vit rouge mais retint une réplique véhémente. « _Rémus ne mérite pas ton dédain ! C'est quelqu'un de bien meilleur que tous les Sang-Purs que tu côtoies !_ » pensa rageusement Lily. Heureusement qu'Arabella ne ressemblait en rien à MacMayan.

« Merci en tout cas, dit gentiment Rémus toujours aimable même face à une foutue Serpentard obsédée par les valeurs du sang et dégoûtée à son contact. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

– Non », marmonna Opal MacMayan le regard déviant au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme.

Puis se raidissant de tous ses membres, elle tourna brusquement les talons les plantant sur place. Si Rémus était surpris d'un tel comportement il ne le montra pas se contentant de replacer la plaquette de chocolat dans sa poche d'un air étrange.

« Bon revenons à nos affaires, scanda Potter en se frottant les mains et détournant l'attention de la préfète de Rémus.

– Et je t'ai déjà répondu ! » répartit encore celle-ci en soufflant de dépit la colère ayant fondu devant sa ténacité.

En réalité la raison de son refus n'était pas dû qu'au fait que danser avec Potter ne l'attirait pas du tout mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Mary. Arabella était introuvable dans cette foule depuis qu'elle s'était éclipsée avec Anson et malgré la présence de Rémus, elle craignait pour la sécurité de son amie si elle venait à la lâcher du regard.

Rémus sembla deviner la raison de ses hésitations et lui fit un signe de tête encourageant et rassurant. Cependant face à la tête butée de la rouquine toujours contrariée vis-à-vis du comportement puéril de son cavalier, son confrère préfet se tourna à son tour vers Mary.

« Vous avez raison tous les deux, nous allons vous accompagner sur la piste. Une soirée comme celle-ci ne se représentera peut-être pas, alors autant en profiter à fond.

– Quoi ! s'exclama Mary d'une petite voix. Je ne danse vraiment pas bien !

– Quelle bonne idée », répartit James sans prendre en compte l'avis des deux jeunes filles qui n'étaient clairement pas emballées.

Mais il lança un regard moqueur à Lupin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique. Certainement une sorte de revanche pour l'histoire des boissons.

« Quoique je ne sais pas si Lunard est le meilleur cavalier pour une danse.

– Tu insinues que je ne sais pas danser Cornedrue, dit l'intéressé en relevant un sourcil. Tu serais surpris. Et qui sait, je suis peut-être meilleur que toi ! »

Potter éclata de rire comme s'il trouvait l'idée absurde.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » le défia-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, Rémus entraîna une Mary paniquée vers les couples déjà présents sur la piste. Légèrement revancharde Lily pensa qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule victime des Maraudeurs ce soir et lança un sourire amusé à son amie acceptant enfin de se faire emporter par James Potter dans une danse endiablée en réponse à la provocation de son ami. « _Que les garçon étaient prévisibles_ » songea-t-elle.

* * *

Après leur premier baiser et retour au château, Arabella ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme l'abandonne peu de temps après. En effet, être Préfet-en-Chef s'accompagnait de toute évidence de nombreuses contraintes dont celle d'être sollicitée même un soir de festivité. Anson partit régler un problème apparemment urgent selon la Préfète-en-Chef, la blonde se retrouvait toute seule et décida de rejoindre ses amies. Son petit-ami lui avait assuré n'en avoir que pour peu de temps et Arabella avait pu voir qu'il était contrarié de la laisser aussi cavalièrement.

En pénétrant à nouveau dans la Grande Salle toujours aussi remplie d'élèves et de professeur, Arabella eut quelques difficultés à repérer Lily et Mary. Avant de les rejoindre, elle se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre un rafraîchissement et finit par s'installer sur un banc pas loin de Rémus et Mary qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué son retour. Ces derniers semblaient regarder quelque chose de bien intéressant et lorsqu'un groupe de fille de deuxième année de Poufsouffle s'écarta, Arabella vit enfin l'objet de toute leur attention. Lily dansait avec James Potter et la blonde dut se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la tête que faisait son amie. Apparemment le brun à lunettes était parvenu à ses fins. Après tout le Maraudeur avait de l'obstination à revendre, elle le lui concédait volontiers et il en fallait s'il voulait un jour séduire la belle rouquine.

Pendant qu'elle sirotait tranquillement son verre le regard perdu dans le vague, Arabella sentit soudain quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés et pensant que c'était déjà Anson qui était revenu, elle se tourna avec un sourire. Un sourire bien plus doux que tous ceux qu'elle lui avait donné jusqu'ici ayant leur baiser en tête. Mais se retrouva nez à nez avec un Regulus Black qui la fixait étrangement.

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sourire, constata-t-il. J'ignorais que tu en étais même capable »

Le sourire de la blonde fana tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'exclama-t-elle discrètement pour ne pas que Rémus qui se trouvait à proximité ne l'entende.

Heureusement lui et Mary ne parurent pas avoir remarqués sa présence. Et Arabella espérait que son amie ne se retourne pas vers elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés s'était enfin détendue et Arabella ignorait comment elle réagirait si elle apercevait un Serpentard tranquillement installée à ses côtés.

Le jeune Black se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille pour que seule la jeune fille l'entende.

« Mais on est amis maintenant. Ce que tu peux être cruelle parfois.

– Pas au point que tu viennes taper l'incruste parmi les Gryffondor ! »

Il se mit soudainement à lui faire les yeux de chien battu qui ne la trompa nullement. Aucun doute qu'il s'apprêtait à se jouer d'elle, Potter avait presque le même air avant de sortir des absurdités sans nom à la pauvre Lily Evans.

« Je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant que les vacances ne commencent pour… »

N'attendant pas la fin de sa phrase Arabella se releva du banc pour le planter là mais Regulus la retint si brutalement qu'elle tomba sur lui.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre te moquer de moi, répartit Arabella les yeux flamboyant de colère.

– Mais si tu me laissais finir aussi…, soupira-t-il en retour tandis qu'elle s'écartait de lui pas vraiment à l'aise d'être assise sur ses genoux. J'ai quelque chose de sérieux à te dire figure-toi.

– Eh bien vas-y qu'on en finisse rapidement.

– Hum… ton intérêt me touche vraiment Arabella, se moqua-t-il. Cependant pas ici »

Il s'était soudainement rembruni et regardait autour de lui comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un les observe. Arabella se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il était si inquiet sur ce point, il n'aurait pas dû la rejoindre de cette façon. Elle commençait sérieusement à douter qu'il soit un aussi bon espion comme il aimait s'appeler, parce qu'il semblait dépourvu de toute finesse et discrétion.

Acceptant de le suivre hors de la Grande Salle en restant assez loin de lui pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, ils trouvèrent un coin discret derrière une haute armure.

« Tu dois te méfier d'Evan Rosier. Évite-le autant que possible, attaqua-t-il d'emblée surprenant la jeune fille.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, répartit la blonde. La vie de Rosier ne m'intéresse aucunement.

– Alors évite de poser des questions sur lui dans ce cas, tu ne feras qu'alimenter son obsession de toi s'il pense que tu te renseignes à son sujet.

– Je n'ai posé des questions sur lui qu'à toi », s'insurgea suspicieusement Arabella.

Il leva les sourcils d'étonnement.

« C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors, dit-il d'un ton qu'elle trouva bizarrement soulagé à croire que le jeune Black s'inquiétait pour elle.

– Maintenant ce qu'il faut savoir si _toi_ en revanche, tu as vendu la mèche, douta-elle.

– Je m'en suis bien gardé. Rosier n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un ami »

« _Tu m'étonnes !_ » songea la blonde. Mais un autre point l'intéressait dans ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.

« Tu viens de parler d'obsession, qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement, lui demanda Arabella.

– Il est vraiment déterminé à ce que tu rejoignes son… cercle et lorsqu'il tient une proie il ne la lâche pas facilement. Il est même prêt à fermer les yeux sur ta maison, c'est te dire ! Il pense qu'avec ta famille… tes connaissance et tout ça, tu apporterais beaucoup au groupe.

– Comment tu sais tout ça ?

– Hum… je te raconterais peut-être un jour », biaisa le plus jeune Black.

Avait-il surpris une conversation à son sujet ou bien comme faisant partie de ce fameux cercle du Serpentard comme elle le soupçonnait fortement, avait-il été mis dans la confidence ? Peu importe la façon dont il avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, Regulus Black paraissait de son côté ce qui surprenait la blonde commençant à comprendre qu'il prenait très au sérieux leur histoire de confiance. Elle ne voulait même pas penser aux termes _ami_ ou _amitié_.

Mais malheureusement pour Regulus, Arabella n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de se renseigner sur le Serpentard. Tout simplement parce qu'il était peut-être la clé qui permettrait de découvrir qui s'en prenait à Mary Macdonald et par extension sur la personne connaissant le sort de découpe d'Augustin Archdeacon, à moins que le quatrième année en face d'elle ne le fasse pour elle…

« Tu sais Rosier m'a déjà parlé de Mary Macdonald…, hasarda la jeune fille le fixant avec attention.

– Encore cette Sang-Mêlé, dit le jeune Black en levant les yeux au ciel.

– C'est une histoire sérieuse Regulus, s'offusqua Arabella devant son manque d'intérêt.

– D'accord, d'accord… »

Il leva les mains devant lui face au ton agressif de la blonde.

« J'essaierais de me renseigner, soupira laborieusement le Serpentard tel un martyr. Dire que je me retrouve embarqué dans des histoires mêlant une simple Sang-Mêlé.

– Merci… »

Mais avant qu'il ne parte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Mais sois prudent. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré surtout »

Il lui sourit avec amusement mais heureusement s'abstint de rajouter quelque chose. Non la blonde ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Puis Régulus s'empressa de disparaître et Arabella ne se sentit pas la force, ni l'envie de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Anson devait certainement être revenu à présent or elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit exposé à Rosier et ses tendances de psychopathe. Si le jeune Black avait raison, il valait mieux éviter que son petit-ami d'origine moldu soit la cible des apprentis Mangemort du Serpentard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arabella avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour souffler un peu et prendre l'air. Ce genre de soirée avait aussi l'inconvénient de lui rappeler celles auxquelles elle avait dû assister en tant que fille de Matricia Corneirus Archdeacon. La société sorcière américaine était aussi imbue d'elle-même sur la pureté du sang que celle britannique, si ce n'est même plus.

La blonde n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'avis de sa mère au sujet de sa relation avec Matthew Anson. Sans nulle doute que Matricia l'aurait réprouvée. Elle venait d'une famille de sang-pur américaine et de plus, elle travaillait pour le MACUSA au bureau surveillant la non-fraternisation avec les Non-Maj'. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon œil l'amitié de son unique fille avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis William Thompson, un né-moldu comme qui dirait les sorciers britanniques.

Alors si Matricia apprenait qu'Arabella avait embrassé Anson, la jeune fille se doutait qu'elle aurait fait une attaque. D'ailleurs en pensant à ce baiser, elle posa sa tête contre la pierre derrière elle tout en fermant les yeux avec tristesse. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, le problème n'était pas là. C'était ce que celui-ci avait fait remonter à la surface et qu'elle pensait être parvenu à brider depuis les mois passés. Et cela ne tenait qu'en un nom : Gary Clearwater.

Il était mort depuis presque un an et elle ne le trompait pas en embrassant Anson, pas vraiment car après tout elle et Gary n'avaient jamais eu le temps de définir leur relation et Arabella ne pouvait rester seule toute sa vie n'est-ce pas ? Un baiser timide échangé derrière les rayonnages d'une bibliothèque sombre n'était pas une déclaration après tout. Gary ne l'avait embrassé qu'une seule fois… puis il était mort tout comme Susan et William. Alors n'exposait-elle pas Matthew Anson au même destin ? En même temps rien ne laissait sous-entendre qu'ils allaient finir leur vie ensemble, c'était bien trop prématuré. La blonde soupira de découragement, le cœur et l'esprit complètement chamboulés.

Alors qu'elle envisageait l'idée de retourner dans la Grande Salle car elle culpabilisait de laisser Lily et Rémus se charger seuls de la sécurité de Mary, quelqu'un vint la rejoindre dans sa petite retraite discrète. Le jeune homme se dressant devant elle sembla lui aussi désarçonné un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur sa bouche à l'instant où Arabella s'apprêtait lui demander ce qu'il fichait ici. Furieuse, elle se préparait à se dégager quitte à se servir de sa magie mais le jeune homme plongea ses yeux anthracites suppliant dans les siens.

Quelques secondes après son arrivée, Arabella entendit des pas se rapprocher d'eux. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière la teinture, elle reconnut sans peine Célia Pike sixième année à Poufsouffle et accessoirement la petite-amie du jeune homme qui venait de se planquer avec elle.

« Sirius ! cria celle-ci d'une voix furieuse. Comment oses-tu ? Reviens ici ! »

Puis elle disparut rapidement dans la pénombre. Une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, Arabella se dégagea d'un mouvement impatient. Elle fit face à Sirius Black, magnifique dans sa robe de soirée d'un beau bleu sombre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris.

Lui de son côté examinait leur petit recoin avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Mais même ainsi, il conservait cette noblesse innée qu'il s'évertuait pourtant à effacer.

« Ouf quelle chance d'avoir atterri ici !

– La chance dépend de la personne », répartit la blonde agacée sans véritable raison.

Il rit de sa tirade et s'appuya contre le mur tout en rentrant les mains dans ses poches après avoir secoué légèrement ses cheveux sombres. Puis il se mit à la détailler avec attention. Certainement de la même façon que lorsqu'elle avait descendu l'escalier.

« Tu es magnifique, vraiment ! »

Arabella haussa les épaules mais s'abstint de répondre. L'éloge lui avait étrangement donné chaud tout à coup. « _A croire que personne ne m'a jamais fait de compliment !_ » se morigéna la jeune fille.

Elle décida de se ressaisir en retournant enfin vers le centre des festivités mais le brun la retint.

« Attends un peu, elle pourrait repasser », implora en souriant Sirius.

La blonde fronça les sourcils ne cachant plus son irritation.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? C'est ta petite-amie pas la mienne ! Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu la fuis.

– Eh bien, je n'ai pas choisi le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer notre rupture, dit Black avec toujours un énorme sourire plaqué sur ses traits aristocratiques.

– Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas… »

Puis la jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction de la Grande Salle d'où s'échappait les échos des rires et autres joyeusetés des habitants du château. En somme, une soirée magique, dédiée à la joie et la bonne humeur.

« … mais c'est vrai que tu aurais pu attendre demain, admit Arabella. Ça nous aurait évité de nous retrouver dans cette situation tous les deux »

Il éclata d'un rire franc et peu discret. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi qu'il se cacherait efficacement de Pike.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule toi ? demanda curieusement Black.

– Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne », persifla Arabella.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules ne perdant pas son sourire.

« C'est pour faire la conversation vu qu'on est bloqué ici pour un moment.

– Tu veux dire que toi tu l'es ! » contredit-elle.

Mais Arabella sentait l'amusement la gagner face à la situation ridicule du grand Sirius Black retrouvé contraint de se terrer dans un coin sous la peur de subir les foudres d'une Poufsouffle. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, la maison de Godric Gryffondor en prendrait un sacré coup. Sentant certainement qu'elle commençait à se décrisper, Sirius paru se rapprocher d'Arabelle sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

« Crois-moi toi aussi ! Car si jamais Celia te trouve avec moi, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fille éconduite peut-être encore plus effrayante qu'une nuée de Détraqueurs », murmura-t-il en frissonnant d'horreur.

Arabella ne put retenir un éclat de rire léger à la comparaison, ayant détesté immédiatement la sixième année de Poufsouffle dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu. Les yeux du Gryffondor brillèrent d'un étrange éclat face au rire qu'il avait provoqué.

« Anson t'a laissé tomber ? s'enquit-il d'un ton innocent semblant porter une grande attention à ses ongles.

– Non… mais en tant que Préfet-en-Chef il a des obligations même lors de telles soirées…

– Ouais il t'a abandonné quoi, c'est bien ce que je dis », marmonna-t-il.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. A vrai dire Arabella commençait à se demander si ce n'est pas elle qui l'avait abandonné car il devait désespérément la chercher dans la Grande Salle. Il lui avait dit qu'il revenait vite mais pourtant la blonde ne fit pas un mouvement pour quitter leur petite retraite isolée.

« Si j'étais à sa place, je n'aurais rien laissé s'interposer entre ma cavalière et moi surtout pour des devoirs de préfet.

– Mais tu n'es pas à sa place, répartit la blonde agacée qu'il émette un jugement négatif sur son petit-ami. Heureusement qu'il prend ses responsabilités au sérieux »

Autrement dit, Sirius n'était qu'un gamin immature. Il accusa difficilement le coup n'appréciant pas mais vraiment pas d'être placé bien en-dessous d'un mec comme Anson.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais tu te retrouves toute seule quand même pour finir.

– Toi ce n'est pas mieux ! Tu préfères carrément rompre à ce genre de soirée ! le réprimanda Arabella.

– Que veux-tu je ne peux pas être parfait dans tous les domaines », fanfaronna-t-il pas vexé par la remarque.

Le silence revint entre eux et Arabella se sentit étrangement de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sentant le jeune homme près d'elle. En levant les yeux sur lui, elle fut agacée de remarquer qu'elle était apparemment la seule troublée de leur proximité inédite.

« Oh, regarde du gui », fit observer celui-ci alors qu'il regardait au-dessus de sa tête.

En effet une des fées qui restait de leur plaisanterie contre les Serpentard voletait au-dessus d'eux tout en tenant un brin de gui. Mais le plus inquiétant à l'instant fut le regard profond qu'il lui jeta et qui la perturba grandement.

« Même pas en rêve Black ! » répliqua-t-elle alors.

Et avant que lui ou pire encore – _elle_ – ne commette une stupidité sans nom, elle prit la fuite.


	16. Chapitre 15 - Présent indésirable

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_20 décembre 1975_

« _Enfin !_ » songea Arabella. La grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard avait déserté le château pour rejoindre la gare et retourner chez eux durant les vacances d'hiver. Bien que l'absence de Mary et Lily allait laisser la blonde assez seule durant deux semaines, elle était contente que la première quitte le château quelques temps. Arabella espérait que la présence réconfortante des membres de sa famille parviendrait à calmer ses inquiétudes sur ceux qui lui avaient fait du tort au début de l'année scolaire et qui sait peut-être enfin se confier à d'autres personnes qu'elle, Lily ou encore Rémus. Mais pour ce dernier point, la blonde en doutait.

Arabella les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'entrée et avait été surprise de les sentir si tristes de la laisser seule pour les fêtes. Lily lui avait même dit qu'elle était persuadée de parvenir à convaincre sa famille moldue de l'accueillir au besoin. Mais même si l'offre était tentante sur l'instant, la blonde devait faire ses propres recherches sur le journal de son grand-père.

En serrant une dernière fois Mary dans ses bras, Arabella avait eu le déplaisir de croiser les yeux bleus glacés d'Evan Rosier ce qui lui fit se remémorer le moment où ils avaient dansé ensemble la veille au soir lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la Grande Salle après son tête à tête imprévu avec Sirius. Après tout, les menaces du Serpentard la veille de la soirée étaient à prendre au sérieux selon elle tout en ajoutant les recommandations de Regulus Black qui étaient de le fuir autant que possible. Mais Arabella s'estimait être une vrai Gryffondor en plus d'être une Archdeacon que ce soit son détestable père ou sa mère, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais appris à fuir.

« Comme attendue d'une bonne Sang-Pure tu sais te tenir en société et pratiquer les nombreuses danses de la Haute Société Sorcière », avait fait remarquer Rosier les yeux à demi clos d'un ton à la fois condescendant et satisfait.

Arabella l'avait regardé quelques instants sans réagir puis un sourire mauvais avait pris place sur ses traits. Sans crier gare elle lui avait écrasé volontairement et vicieusement le pied avec le sien. La blonde avait eu la plaisir d'avoir fait mouche quand le Serpentard avait perdu quelque peu de sa suffisance pour grimacer de douleur. Cependant un sourire vicieux voire presque ravie avait pris rapidement forme.

« Tu es vraiment intéressante et presque amusante ! »

« _Ce type est masochiste en plus d'être psychopathe_ » avait songé Arabella se retenant de frissonner. En détournant la tête, elle avait croisé des yeux verts qui la fixaient ou plutôt le couple qu'elle formait avec l'odieux Serpentard.

« C'est un peu inconvenant de laisser ta cavalière pour cette soirée au bord de la piste »

Rosier s'était tourné pour poser son regard lassé presque blasé sur la jeune fille brune élégamment vêtue d'une robe d'un vert sombre qui faisait ressortir la couleur si vive de ses yeux. « _Bien pour la discrétion_ » avait songé avec dérision la jeune fille. Aucun doute que la fille avait deviné qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Cependant elle avait gardé un visage guindé, ne paraissant pas contrariée de voir son cavalier faire honteusement du charme à une autre qu'elle.

Les regards des deux Serpentard s'étaient accrochés quelques secondes puis s'étaient détournés l'un de l'autre d'un mouvement conjoint d'ennui poli.

« MacMayan connait sa place, avait dit Rosier d'un ton hautain.

– Alors tu devrais retourner auprès d'elle, avait persiflé Arabella.

– Allons ne soit pas jalouse, avait émis en riant le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas l'homme d'une seule femme je l'admets mais… pour toi… »

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens et la blonde lui en fut presque gré. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de connaître la suite qui traduirait certainement les envies psychotiques du jeune homme. Dire qu'ils n'avaient que quinze ans.

Heureusement Anson ne l'avait pas vu dans les bras du Serpentard, et elle espérait que cela resterait ainsi. Cependant au moment où elle s'était séparée avec soulagement de Rosier, la blonde avait cru voir le regard de Marlène McKinnon sur elle. Il y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle tienne sa langue bien qu'elle soit une proche amie de Matthew depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

Ses aurevoirs avec son petit-ami s'étaient légèrement éternisés par rapport à ceux de ses amies. Matthew était triste qu'elle reste seule à Poudlard et n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il regrettait sa décision d'avoir accepté de passer les fêtes avec de lointains cousins. Ainsi il aurait pu rester à ses côtés. Puis devant le regards des élèves encore présents dans le hall, il l'avait embrassé longuement. Arabella avait compris qu'il avait tenu à annoncer leur statut à tous et elle avait été soulagée que Rosier ait déjà quitté les lieux. Il était inutile d'attirer plus l'attention du Serpentard sur son nouveau petit-ami. Mais ce genre de ragot risquait d'arriver assez vite à ses oreilles et la blonde était contente de ces nombreux jours de vacances qui se profilaient.

Mais alors qu'Anson partait enfin suivi de ses amis, Marlène McKinnon s'était détachée et approchée d'Arabella.

« Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ta dance avec Rosier, avait énoncé McKinnon d'un ton réprobateur. Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention. Après si tu ne souhaites pas m'écouter c'est ton problème mais n'entraîne pas Matthew dans tes magouilles avec un Serpentard »

Et avant qu'Arabella puisse réagir, la Serdaigle avait disparu dans la foule. Elle comprenait la réaction de la jeune fille, Arabella ferait tout pour protéger Mary et Lily elle aussi, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait la manière dont McKinnon se permettait de se mêler de ses affaires. Si la blonde avait su qu'être en couple avec quelqu'un amenait autant de problèmes, elle se serait peut-être abstenue.

Arabella secoua la tête profitant du calme de sa salle commune inhabituellement désertée pour les vacances, il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse de telles pensées polluées son esprit. Matthew Anson était une personne formidable, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un tel homme. Un homme si semblable à la douceur réconfortante de Gary Clearwater, un homme qui lui permettrait peut-être de tourner la page entre elle et la mort prématurée d'une des personnes chères à son cœur. Arabella se refusait de perdre qui que ce soit d'autre.

La blonde resta toute l'après-midi blottie dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, complètement submergée par les souvenirs heureux d'elle et ses trois meilleurs amis d'Ilvermorny. Elle les acceptait avec joie, ne se rappelant dans ses rêves que de l'horreur de leur triste destinée. Cela faisait bien longtemps, voire jamais depuis leur disparition, qu'elle se retrouvait assez seule pour penser à eux sans que personne ne vienne l'interrompre. Après l'évènement sa mère Matricia ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle craignant que sa fille ne s'effondre à chaque instant.

La blonde se prit à culpabiliser à l'idée qu'elle ne pensait peut-être pas assez à eux, qu'elle n'honorait pas assez leur mémoire. Ils avaient été tués par sa faute, indirectement certes, mais cela n'enlevait pas sa responsabilité. Et dans trois jours, se serait l'anniversaire de leur mort et Arabella se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir rejoint l'Amérique pendant les vacances. Elle aurait pu se rendre sur leur tombes… mais à dire vrai elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant à cette pensée et se rendit compte que des larmes s'étaient écoulées le long de ses joues sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. En levant la tête vers l'une des fenêtres de la tour Gryffondor, Arabella remarqua que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et qu'elle avait dû rater le repas du soir. Mais elle n'avait pas faim. De plus c'était le moment idéal pour entrer illicitement dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque pour récupérer les archives datant du temps de la scolarité d'Augustin Archdeacon.

Elle s'échappa du confortable fauteuil, étant uniquement éclairée par le feu ronflant, la pièce était assez sombre mais les yeux clairs de la jeune fille s'étaient déjà adaptés à l'obscurité ambiante. Sans attendre, elle passa le tableau d'ouverture de la Grosse Dame réussissant l'exploit de ne pas la réveiller. Elle s'empressa de lancer le sortilège de Désillusion sur sa personne avant de s'éloigner du portrait marquant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle ne parvenait pas à exécuter parfaitement ce sort mais dans l'obscurité et pour la tâche qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir, c'était plus que suffisant.

Elle s'engagea rapidement dans les escaliers et atteignit la bibliothèque en un temps record bien moins sur ses gardes que lors des semaines passées. Les préfets ayant désertés le château pour les vacances ainsi que quelques professeurs, Argus Rusard se retrouvait être la seule personne à encore faire des rondes à Poudlard durant les congés de Noël. Mais même une personne comme le concierge avait besoin de sommeil et n'était pas capable de surveiller chaque couloir du château en une seule nuit.

Arabella pénétra dans l'antre de la bibliothèque lieu de résidence de la sévère Mrs Pince partie en vacances au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rejoignit le coin sombre et à l'écart où elle savait trouver l'entrée close de la Réserve. A sa grande surprise un simple _Alohomora_ suffit pour lui permettre d'entrer dans ce lieu si restreint de visites. Vraiment Arabella se demandait si Poudlard était réellement un lieu si imprenable pour Voldemort alors qu'une pièce aussi précieuse que la Réserve pouvait être ouverte d'un simple sort de déverrouillage. Mais pour le moment, la blonde n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Une fois entrée, elle se permit d'allumer discrètement la pièce d'une de ses habituelles boules de lumière. Par curiosité Arabella se mit à parcourir les rayonnages et ne fut que peu surprise d'y trouver des livres sur la magie occulte qui ornaient déjà la bibliothèque des Archdeacon en Amérique. Mais elle fut agréablement étonnée d'y voir des manuscrits très anciens qui manquaient dans la bibliothèque familiale. Elle se promit de revenir pour en lire certains au cours de sa scolarité bien qu'elle sentit que certains étaient assez dangereux et devaient être maniés avec précaution pour qu'ils ne l'attaquent pas surtout sans autorisation de la bibliothécaire et du directeur.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre suivit du pas lourd si caractéristique au concierge. Sans perdre une minute Arabella mit fin au sortilège de luminosité et après s'être assurée que le sort de Désillusion était toujours en place, elle se figea au fond de deux rangées un peu à l'écart. Heureusement pour elle, Rusard ne faisait apparemment que le tour de la bibliothèque et ne s'approcha pas de la Réserve. Après son départ, la blonde préféra patienter encore quelques minutes dans le silence sombre et opaque du lieu afin de s'assurer que le concierge ne reviendrait pas fouiner plus en profondeur ce lieu de culte du savoir.

Arabella évita de faire de nouveau léviter sa boule lumineuse et éclaira simplement l'extrémité de sa baguette pour tomber immédiatement sur ce qu'elle cherchait sur sa gauche. Finalement elle devrait peut-être remercier l'interruption d'Argus Rusard car elle s'était réfugiée sans le savoir dans la section des Archives de l'école. Elle mit cependant un temps certain à trouver les rouleaux de parchemin en lien avec les années de scolarité de son grand-père Augustin, soit de fin 1925 à début 1932. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte du nombre d'élèves l'ayant précédé à Poudlard depuis la création de l'école par les quatre fondateurs.

De peur que Rusard ne repasse, Arabella prit ce dont elle avait besoin et fourra les parchemins dans une des larges poches de sa robe de sorcière. La blonde s'empressa de rejoindre son dortoir sans croiser encore une fois, âme qui vive. Elle les étudierait calmement dans la Salle sur Demande durant les vacances et les rapporteraient avant la fin des congés de Noël mais surtout avant le retour de Mrs Pince.

* * *

_23 décembre 1974_

_Si auparavant le vent soufflait si fort qu'il empêchait les jeunes gens de s'entendre, le silence assourdissant qui suivit brutalement et seulement entrecoupé des souffles erratiques des quatre amis, était bien plus effrayant. La pluie battante avait également cessé mais les adolescents frissonnaient sous leurs vêtements trempés, quoi de plus normal en plein mois de décembre en Amérique du Nord. Cependant ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, leur attention portée entièrement sur la boule opaque qui les enfermait dans une prison étrange les coupant aussi bien du vent que de la pluie, mais également de tout ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur et notamment la sécurité du manoir Archdeacon._

_Par ailleurs l'une des adolescentes n'aurait jamais pensée associer ce lieu à une relative sécurité mais elle savait celui-ci bardé de protections puissantes. Personne ne pouvait y pénétrer sans autorisation du maître des lieux qui se trouvait à présent être, elle en personne. _

_Soudain des silhouettes sombres se détachèrent de plus en plus clairement et semblèrent traverser la bulle qui les entourait comme un couteau à travers du beurre mais les adolescents doutaient qu'il se passerait la même chose s'ils essayaient de les imiter pour sortir. Ils purent en dénombrer treize et d'un mouvement conjoint se tournèrent le dos protégeant leurs arrières tout en brandissant leur baguette._

_« Archdeacon… Archdeacon… il est temps… temps de payer pour tes actes…_

– _Traîtresse… la trahison n'est pas permise… elle est annihilée… »_

_La blonde ne put retenir un frisson de terreur parcourir son échine. Bien qu'elle ne reconnaissait aucunes des voix qui paraissaient toutes s'exprimer en même temps, elle pensait deviner à qui elles appartenaient. Oh oui ! Elle les avait trahis, elle les avait vendus sans état d'âme, avait permis l'exécution de certains membres de leur famille et de leur maudite secte. Et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais regretté ses actes. Si elle avait été seule face à eux, elle leur aurait répondu avec morgue qu'elle le referait sans hésiter… mais ses trois amis étaient présents avec elle. Pouvait-elle les épargner, leur épargner la mort ? « _Non_ » souffla une petite voix intérieure d'un ton presque goguenard. Alors ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se battre, se défendre coûte que coûte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les aider._

_Mais seul Broky l'elfe de maison du manoir des Archdeacon savait pour leur présence ici. Avait-il perçu la magie obscure entourant le domaine ? Avait-il pu prévenir de l'aide ? Pourquoi n'écoutait-elle jamais sa mère ? Elle avait quitté le domicile de Matricia sans la prévenir de sa destination bien que la blonde devinait que sa mère saurait rapidement où sa fille se cachait. Elle se pensait si intelligente mais était tombée droit dans leur piège qui maintenant lui apparaissait grossier et par la même occasion y avait entraîné ses amis._

_Soudain la fille brune à ses côtés n'étant pas connue pour sa patience lança les hostilités en lançant un sort puissant vers l'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées. La blonde fut forcée de se concentrer sur l'instant présent et tâcha de faire taire ses regrets qui lui faisaient trembler les mains. Il était trop tard pour les remords de toute façon, il était l'heure d'assumer ses actes. Tous ses actes._

_Les sorts pleuvaient et les quatre amis se protégeaient les uns les autres du mieux qu'ils purent. Mais que pouvaient des adolescents face à des sorciers aguerris ? Sachant que ces derniers jouaient avec eux comme le chat avec la souris. Une des filles le comprit lorsqu'elle les entendit rire de leurs efforts dérisoires pour les repousser._

_Soudain l'un des adolescents blond tomba dans un bruit sourd et inquiétant. Et ne se releva pas, ni ne bougea plus._

_« William ! » cria la fille brune mais son inattention causa sa perte sous les yeux horrifiés des deux rescapés._

_Le corps de l'adolescente se para de lacérations profondes et sanglantes qui rapidement vinrent répandre un liquide rouge et poisseux atteignant rapidement les chaussures de la blonde. Celle-ci hurla de douleur face à la vision insupportable de ses amis tombés, elle laissa la rage l'envahir mais il était trop tard… les secours n'étaient pas là. C'était fini, tout était déjà écrit pour leurs adversaires._

_Elle croisa le regard bleu acier de l'un d'eux. Le seul qui avait eu l'arrogance de laisser son visage à découvert laissant apparaître des traits qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Mais elle ne put que brièvement le détailler car elle sentit des bras l'entourer d'un carcan protecteur ainsi qu'une chaleur réconfortante et familière. La blonde croisa le regard brun de son ami, nulle peur ne s'y lisait mais une affection flagrante de douceur jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment à jamais emportant pour toujours tous ces instants de bonheur._

_Entraînée par la chute du corps de son ami, la blonde s'écrasa douloureusement au sol le souffle coupé. Des sorts tentèrent de l'atteindre en vain, elle était recouverte par la masse figée de l'adolescent. Quand elle comprit qu'il s'était sacrifié pour elle, la blonde crut que les barrières de son esprit s'étaient brisées laissant place à une folie. Une folie non productive et qui la paralysait d'horreur tout en la laissant hagarde. Elle ne vit pas les silhouettes s'approcher d'elle pour finir leur macabre mission mais perçu un éclatement terrible qui lui parut comme venir de très loin._

_Broky son elfe de maison venait de faire exploser la bulle protectrice et combattait courageusement contre les sorciers venus faire du mal à sa petite maîtresse. L'elfe de maison mis en place un puissant bouclier magique qui protégea la jeune fille et où plusieurs sorts ricochèrent. Celui-ci commençait tout doucement à se fissurer sous les assauts furieux et il n'allait tenir plus longtemps. Mais heureusement Broky s'approcha d'elle. Alors qu'un des sorciers, celui au visage découvert, levait le bras en l'air pour la tuer, elle et l'elfe de maison disparurent sous ses yeux plein de rage. Mais Arabella avait eu le temps de voir une marque sombre sur son avant-bras. Une marque qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, un tatouage gravé dans son esprit. Un esprit qui une fois le deuil passé laisserait place à la vengeance qui deviendrait le tout nouveau but de son existence._

* * *

_23 décembre 1975_

Arabella s'éveilla en sursaut le front couvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Elle était figée dans son lit, les draps entortillés autour de son corps sous ses mouvements désordonnés causés par ce cauchemar. Non. Ce souvenir. Le rappel de ce qui s'était passé un an plus tôt, jour pour jour.

La jeune fille s'était de toute façon attendue à être submergée par ses cauchemars car après tout aujourd'hui était le jour où ses amis avaient trouvé la mort. Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander une potion sans rêves à l'infirmerie. Mais la blonde aurait certainement dû du même coup répondre aux questions de Mrs Pomfresh ce qui était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ignorait si le corps enseignant – en dehors du directeur bien entendu – était au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé l'année dernière. Il était fort probable que ce soit le cas mais elle préférait ne pas savoir. L'affaire avait été fort médiatisée en Amérique mais peut-être moins ici avec un peu de chance.

Elle ne voulait pas voir leur pitié, leur apitoiement pour elle, la seule survivante d'une attaque d'anciens partisans de son propre père. Car elle était la responsable, l'unique responsable et pourtant l'unique rescapée. La destinée était cruelle et aimait jouer un jeu morbide avec elle. Pourtant c'est elle qu'ils étaient venus abattre et c'était trois innocentes victimes qui en avaient payé le prix à sa place.

Arabella se força soudain à sortir de son lit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ni de mourir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vengé ses amis assassinés. Elle retrouverait ce sorcier aux yeux bleu acier et portant ce tatouage si étrange à l'avant-bras. Selon l'un de ses cousins travaillant au MACUSA ce sorcier serait britannique et se serait réfugié dans son pays. C'était le seul à s'être tiré sans dommage après cette nuit, les autres ayant été attrapés et qui attendaient encore leur jugement dans quelques mois. Arabella espérait d'ailleurs grandement assister à leur procès puis elle l'espérait fortement, leur exécution. A l'inverse de la Grande-Bretagne, le MACUSA n'avait pas de prison. Et le châtiment pour de tels crimes que l'assassinat de mineurs était la mort.

Après avoir pris une douche et un semblant de contrôle sur elle-même, Arabella descendit dans la salle commune et sans surprise vit que Charlie O'Ryan était déjà installé sur un pouf avec trois énormes manuscrits ouverts devant lui. Malgré l'heure matinale presque 6h45 le petit Gryffondor était déjà impatient de commencer une nouvelle journée. Fait non surprenant du point de vu d'Arabella qui avait appris à le connaître depuis trois jours, il était une vraie boule d'énergie et il parvenait à pomper la sienne en plus de sa patience qui s'étiolait progressivement. La blonde et le seconde année étant les seuls Gryffondor présents dans le dortoir depuis les vacances, il s'était mis à s'accrocher à elle comme l'odeur écœurante d'un Veracrasse.

Il était pire que tous les Maraudeurs réunis et s'amusait à la suivre à la trace dans tous le château et Arabella devait trouver des talents d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à le semer. La Salle sur Demande restant le lieu le plus à même pour qu'elle soit un minimum tranquille. Même faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune était devenu compliqué. Le petit Gryffondor s'installait à ses côtés pour faire ses propres devoirs et la blonde se retrouvait souvent à l'aider car bien qu'intelligent et l'esprit vif, il se déconcentrait rapidement et sa grande curiosité l'empêchait parfois de creuser plus en profondeur dans ses connaissances.

« Tu vas bien Arabella ? s'enquit-il ayant noté ses cernes et ses traits tirés par son cauchemar.

– Juste une nuit agitée Charlie », avoua la jeune fille.

Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il fallait qu'elle lui réponde franchement dès le début afin d'éviter d'être harcelée.

« A l'orphelinat on nous prépare du lait chaud dans ces cas-là avant de dormir. Tu devrais essayer, dit-il d'un ton docte.

– On verra…, marmonna la blonde en réponse.

– Je t'assure que c'est efficace, insista Charlie. Je t'en servirais au dîner ce soir.

– Si ça te fait plaisir », soupira-t-elle en réponse vaincue.

Ce petit deuxième année était aussi tenace qu'un dragon traquant sa proie. Que tous les mages du passé lui permettent d'avoir la patience de ne pas l'enfermer dans un placard à balais à la moindre occasion. Dire qu'il restait encore plus d'une semaine de vacances…

Pour se changer les idées Arabella accepta la requête du jeune Gryffondor qui lui demandait de l'aide – pour changer – pour un devoir de métamorphose. Ecrire cinquante-cinq centimètres sur le sortilège de Réparation le déprimait car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Apparemment il en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque devant le professeur McGonagall qui en réponse lui avait demandé d'en faire quinze centimètres de plus que ses camarades. La blonde s'était retenue de lever les yeux au ciel mais en réalité était assez amusée en imaginant la scène.

Une fois qu'il fut l'heure d'aller manger le petit-déjeuner, les deux Gryffondor rejoignirent tranquillement la Grande Salle. Durant tout le chemin Charlie O'Ryan babilla allègrement tandis que sa camarade de maison se contentait de l'ignorer. « _Cet enfant aime entendre le son de sa propre voix décidément_ » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Les tables des quatre maisons avaient été retirées dès le soir du départ de la grande majorité des étudiants remplacées par une unique table longue où même les professeurs venaient s'y asseoir pour partager les repas avec les élèves. Arabella prit place en face de deux troisième année, une fille de Poufsouffle et un garçon de Serdaigle. Si elle se souvenait bien Bones pour la fillette et Croupton pour l'autre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs penché et murmurait des messes basses à l'oreille de la Poufsouffle ou lui contait fleurette au choix.

Or dès qu'elle s'assit, escortée du maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle qu'était O'Ryan, les deux se turent tandis que le garçon leur lançait un regard méfiant. Puis d'un mouvement conjoint, ils quittèrent la table. Elle haussa les épaules ces deux troisième année pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'intéresser à ce qu'ils trafiquaient. La blonde avait déjà assez à faire de son côté. A moins qu'ils fuyaient la présence de Charlie ce qu'Arabella comprenait fort bien. Elle ferait de même si elle n'avait pas eu la malchance d'être de sa maison.

Un septième année de Serpentard agacé par le monologue constant du Gryffondor lui jetait des regards sombres et dangereux qui ne plurent nullement à Arabella. Cette dernière se rapprocha de Charlie montrant ainsi que le Serpentard n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit. Après avoir froncé les sourcils, il reporta son attention sur sa nourriture se désintéressant d'eux jugeant certainement qu'ils ne méritaient pas qu'il perde son temps avec eux. Attitude classique d'un Sang-Pur hautain comme la blonde en avait côtoyé des dizaines.

Après le repas, Arabella toujours suivie par Charlie sortie de la Grande Salle en même temps qu'un autre deuxième année mais venant de Serpentard pour le coup. Alors que le vert et argent les dépassait pour prendre les escaliers menant aux cachots, la blonde fut interloquée quand elle vit Charlie presque sauter au cou de celui-ci. La réponse du jeune Serpentard ne se fit pas attendre et il se dégagea brutalement du rouge et or.

« Mais à quoi joues-tu O'Ryan ! T'a perdu l'esprit, cracha-t-il.

– Ben quoi ? On est tous les deux les seuls seconde année présents à Poudlard !

– Je suis un fier Serpentard, expliqua-t-il en se grandissant et Arabella retint un sourire. Je ne peux côtoyer un… Sang-de-Bo… »

Mais devant le regard à présent menaçant de la cinquième année, il évita – heureusement pour lui – le mot fâcheux qui s'apprêtait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« … un Gryffondor, bafouilla-t-il finalement.

– On pourrait passer le temps ensemble », proposa Charlie comme si le garçon de Serpentard n'avait pas parlé.

D'ailleurs il sembla clairement outré d'une telle proposition. Puis blêmit quand le septième année de Serpentard les dépassa. Mais ce dernier ignora les trois étudiants et grimpa le Grand Escalier certainement pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

« Allez MacMayan soit chic ! insista le petit Gryffondor une fois que le septième année disparu à leur vue. Tu pourrais m'emmener visiter les cachots ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en voir à part ceux du cours des potions.

– Mais t'es complètement à côté des citrouilles ! Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais faire mumuse avec toi. T'es bouché par Salazar !

– En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui dirais quoique ce soit. Vous faîtes bien ce que vous voulez », intervint Arabella doucement.

En réalité, elle espérait que le jeune Serpentard, MacMayan c'était son nom, soit la nouvelle lubie de Charlie. Peut-être ainsi, la blonde pourrait un peu respirer.

« Tu vois tout le monde s'en fiche de savoir qui joue avec qui, abonda Charlie d'un ton toujours aussi excité.

– Je… », hésita le petit Serpentard en lançant un regard méfiant à la blonde.

Arabella lui sourit avec le plus de conviction possible mais doutait d'y être parvenue. Elle imaginait très bien que seule une grimace avait dû naître sur son visage. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait passé une nuit affreuse et trois journées de calvaire avec son petit mais encombrant camarade de maison.

Puis de toute évidence l'autorisation d'une Sang-Pure décida le jeune MacMayan qui consentit à ce que Charlie le suive. De toute façon, il apprendrait très vite qu'il ne servirait à rien de l'en empêcher. Arabella satisfaite de s'être enfin débarrassée du petit Gryffondor en évitant de commettre un acte illicite pour ça, partie d'un pas vif rejoindre son dortoir. Elle attrapa son sac contenant les parchemins dérobés à la Réserve et repartit aussi sec en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Campée devant, elle hésita puis décida d'y faire apparaître un salon confortable. Arabella ne se sentait pas la force aujourd'hui de faire apparaître la bibliothèque du manoir Archdeacon en Amérique du Nord. Pas l'anniversaire du jour de la mort de ses amis sur le perron de celui-ci.

En entrant dans la pièce elle fut satisfaite d'avoir pensé à faire apparaître un feu qui réchauffait agréablement la pièce. Elle s'approcha du canapé confortable et retira ses chaussures. Prenant un plaid multicolore qui traînait sur un pouf, la blonde l'enroula autour d'elle puis s'enfonça parmi les coussins moelleux du canapé. Arabella disposa ensuite les parchemins de la Réserve sur la table basse devant elle pour mieux les étudier et les comparer.

Sans surprise, elle vit que Preveus Nott était de la même année qu'Augustin Archdeacon. La jeune fille le savait déjà car il était son grand-oncle du fait qu'Augustin avait épousé la sœur de celui-ci Mimosa Nott. En revanche elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fut réparti dans la maison Serdaigle. Arabella avait toujours pensé que les amis de son grand-père venaient tous de Serpentard. En tout cas après vérification sa grand-mère Mimosa de deux ans leur cadette avait fait partie de la maison des vert et argent.

Arabella se concentra d'abord sur la première année d'Augustin. En plus de son grand-père cinq garçons étaient allés dans la maison du serpent. La blonde concentra essentiellement son attention sur eux car le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas parlé de fille dans le groupe d'amis d'Augustin. En même temps elles n'avaient été que deux réparties à Serpentard cette année-là. Il y avait eu pour les garçons : Pollux Black, Vélérien Langdon, Quintus Flint, Augustin Archdeacon, Némésias Elton et Raoul Prescott. Pour les filles : Jacinthe Greengrass et Bérengère Lagrange une sorcière venant de France.

Il n'y avait pas eu de Lestrange à Poudlard durant les études d'Augustin mis à part un première année cependant à ce moment-là le grand-père d'Arabella était en sixième année. La blonde doutait que celui-ci ait introduit une personne aussi jeune dans son cercle où ses amis et lui usaient de magie noire. Donc lorsque le professeur Slughorn hésitait entre un Black et un Lestrange, ce devait être une personne de la première famille.

Selon ses comptes le groupe d'Augustin Archdeacon se composait de cinq personnes en plus de lui. Grâce au professeur Slughorn, elle était certaine que Pollux Black et Quintus Flint faisaient partis du cercle, de même que Preveus Nott réparti à Serdaigle. Ce qui lui restait un dernier membre à trouver. Ayant déjà fait des recherches en amont ces trois derniers jours sur les camarades de maison d'Augustin de son année, elle avait pu tous les éliminer soit Langdon, Elton et Prescott ainsi que les deux filles. Dans le doute, elle avait quand même fait des recherches sur elles.

Langdon et Prescott étaient des noms trop célèbres dans le monde sorcier pour qu'une personne comme Horace Slughorn ait pu les oublier quant à Némésias Elton il était décédé de la dragoncelle quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard. La fille Lagrange était retournée en France apparemment et Jacinthe Greengrass avait réalisé un mariage avec un Bulstrode mais sans qu'il n'en résulte de descendance. Et Arabella soupçonnait fortement un des enfants ou petits-enfants de ce groupe d'amis de son grand-père d'avoir lancé ce sortilège à Mary en début d'année.

Retournant son attention sur un des parchemins devant elle, Arabella se rabattait aujourd'hui sur les Serpentard entrés à Poudlard en 1926 soit un an après Augustin Archdeacon et qui était au nombre de trois garçons et six filles. Elle nota donc dans son carnet – à la suite des noms précédemment raturés : Edgard Leroy, Dorian Parkinson et Ernest Janssens. Bizarrement ce nom retint son attention durant quelques minutes. Et quand elle le prononça à voix haute lui trouva un son familier bien qu'elle ne soit aucunement capable de faire un lien avec ses souvenirs. Après s'être torturé l'esprit une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à en avoir la migraine, Arabella abandonna l'idée de se rappeler quoique ce soit mais entoura ce nom décidant d'orienter ses recherches sur cet ancien élève en particulier.

Elle ferma son petit calepin et s'allongea tout du long sur le canapé confortable ayant l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage tellement l'assise était agréable. Mais elle se força à réfléchir et non s'endormir comme elle en eu subitement envie.

« _Reprenons_ » se morigéna-t-elle. A Poudlard en ce moment, il y avait trois Flint, des jumelles de troisième année l'une à Serpentard et l'autre à Serdaigle et un garçon de sixième année à Serpentard. Il y avait bien entendu deux Black, Regulus à Serpentard en quatrième année et Sirius à Gryffondor en cinquième. Arabella avait déjà rayé ce dernier de la liste pour tout un tas de raisons plus qu'évidentes mais pour l'instant elle avait gardé Regulus. En effet, la blonde n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle était la seule Archdeacon heureusement et il n'y avait aucun Nott cette année.

La blonde avait barré les noms des jumelles Flint les trouvant trop jeunes pour savoir conjurer ce type de maléfice cependant leur cousin Zéphir Flint en sixième année, en serait parfaitement capable. Arabella tâcherait de l'espionner discrètement dès la rentrée et même s'enquérir auprès d'Anson sur sa scolarité durant ces six ans, notamment s'il avait souvent eu des retenues ou enfreint le règlement. La blonde émit un rire amusé, comme quoi sortir avec le Préfet-en-Chef pouvait s'avérer pratique.

* * *

_25 décembre 1975_

Arabella se leva plus tard que d'habitude, agréablement surprise d'avoir bien dormi. « _Étais-ce la fameuse magie de Noël ?_ » pensa-t-elle apaisée. Elle s'étira tel un chat dans son lit trouvant difficilement l'envie d'en sortir.

« Arabella ! » cria soudain une voix.

La jeune fille reconnue le timbre de Charlie O'Ryan et comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait tiré de son si précieux sommeil. Elle se retourna en grommelant dans son lit et ferma de nouveau les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager O'Ryan. Se tenant certainement au bas des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, il scandait inlassablement son nom. « _Misère_ » songea la blonde « _Pourquoi suis-je dans le dortoir le plus proche des escaliers ?_ ». Puis Arabella se prit à regretter que MacMayan ne soit pas lui aussi à Gryffondor, Charlie l'aurait ainsi laissé savourer sa matinée de flemmardise.

« Arabella ! la rappela-t-il pour la centième fois tenace. Je sais que tu es réveillée ! Les cadeaux nous attendent au pied du sapin !

– Eh bien va les ouvrir ! lui cria la jeune fille agacée.

– Mais… je t'ai promis de t'attendre », répartit le garçon déconfit alors qu'Arabella n'avait aucun souvenir d'une telle promesse.

La blonde releva la tête et son regard accrocha l'heure – 8h54. Elle se laissa retomber tout un émettant un son inarticulé. Elle devait admettre que le garçon avait eu la patience d'attendre jusque-là alors qu'il se levait tous les jours aux aurores. Mais Arabella tenait plus à sa grasse matinée qu'à l'orgueil d'un garçon de douze ans dont elle n'avait que faire.

« Tu peux aller les ouvrir ça ne me dérange pas, précisa la jeune fille tandis qu'elle attrapait difficilement sa baguette d'une main.

– Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

– Ouvre-les ! Je m'en fiche ! hurla Arabella à bout de patience.

– Pas le peine de crier aussi fort », se plaignit le garçon sa voix un peu étouffée signe qu'il était en train de s'éloigner de l'escalier.

Arabella retint une répartie cinglante refusant d'entrer dans ce type d'échange avec un gamin. Elle parvint enfin à mettre la main sur sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation pour profiter du reste de sa matinée sans être une nouvelle fois dérangée par O'Ryan.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à s'acharner à dormir sans y parvenir, la blonde rendit les armes. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'elle se rendorme après que le petit Gryffondor lui ait échauffé les sens. Arabella se leva puis se revêtit de sa robe de chambre ivoire car hors de question qu'elle fasse des efforts vestimentaires et descendit d'un air maussade vers la salle commune.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver Charlie lui fit un grand sourire tandis qu'il était entouré d'une multitude d'emballage papier de couleur variée. « _De qui avait-il reçu autant de présents ?_ » s'étonna intérieurement Arabella.

« Tu as été gâté cette année, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer la jeune fille.

– Je reçois toujours beaucoup de cadeaux à Noël. Les gens m'adorent, se vanta Charlie en bombant le torse.

– Mouais… »

« _Il oblige plutôt toutes ses connaissances à lui faire un cadeau_ » songea-t-elle par devers elle. La jeune fille se rappelait très bien que dès le deuxième jour des vacances il lui avait presque enjoint de lui offrir quelque chose pour Noël. Et Arabella avait fait simple : des chocolats.

D'ailleurs ça avait été le cas pour tout le monde. Elle avait offert à Anson un dessin mouvant d'un mouvement d'attrapeur qu'elle s'était procurée lors de la précédente Coupe du Monde de Quiddtich. Pour les filles et les Maraudeurs elle avait envoyé des sucreries qu'elle avait acheté lors de sa visite à Pré-au-Lard, n'ayant pas pu faire d'autres cadeaux car les sorties suivantes avaient été annulé. Elles avaient été considérées comme trop dangereuse. La soirée de Noël était en tout cas bien tombée pour faire oublier les frustrations car personne ne s'était plaint surtout pas quand les filles avaient pu prendre leur robe chez Mme Gaichiffon venue à Poudlard spécialement pour ça.

Elle s'installa à côté de Charlie O'Ryan qui lui avait diligemment empilé ses six présents. Arabella se laissa gagner par l'euphorie du deuxième année et déballa ses cadeaux avec le sourire. Sa mère lui avait offert une robe d'une grande finesse et la jeune fille devina qu'elle aurait à la porter à la prochaine soirée que Matricia organiserait comme tous les étés. Charlie lui avait fait présent d'une montre moldue dont il lui montra le fonctionnement sous les yeux perplexes et confus de la blonde.

Lily et Mary s'étaient concertées et lui avaient fabriquées une écharpe immense à la couleur si particulière de ses yeux. Charlie lui apprit après qu'elle l'eut essayé que celle-ci s'adaptait à la couleur changeante de ses prunelles. Arabella apprécia grandement l'attention, admirative des sortilèges utilisés pour donner un tel effet. Matthew Anson avait aussi pensé à elle et lui avait envoyé une boule transparente où de belles fleurs blanches fleurissaient délicatement toutes les cinq minutes. Un rappel de leur moment en tête-à-tête dans l'une des serres de l'école durant la soirée de Noël. Un souvenir aussi de leur premier baiser. Ces deux cadeaux-là l'émurent grandement.

Elle prit l'avant-dernier présent et lut avec surprise le nom de l'expéditeur. Si elle s'était attendue à recevoir un cadeau de Regulus Black ! En tout cas de son côté, elle n'avait pas songé à lui rendre la pareille. En le déballant elle sortit un livre dont le titre la laissa interdite quelques minutes. Elle ne savait comment elle devait prendre le fait qu'il lui ait offert un petit manuscrit intitulé : _26 façons de profiter de la vie_.

« Quel crétin », murmura Arabella trop doucement pour que Charlie l'entende.

Puis elle sourit d'un air presque attendri. « _Est-ce ce qu'on ressent quand on a un petit-frère un peu polisson ?_ » pensa-t-elle curieuse bien qu'elle douta que le Serpentard se comportait ainsi avec son grand-frère… enfin peut-être avant l'entrée de Sirius à Gryffondor.

Le dernier cadeau qui lui restait elle savait qui lui avait adressé sans qu'elle ait besoin de lire le nom de l'expéditeur dessus. Après un temps infini à le regarder d'un air torve, elle avança doucement la main pour le prendre.

« Oh il t'en reste encore un », s'exclama avec excitation le jeune deuxième année.

Mais voyant que la jeune fille se contentait de le tenir dans sa main presque hésitante, il l'interrogea avec une innocence typique de ceux qui ignorent l'histoire se cachant derrière les regards sombres :

« Ben tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

– Si… », murmura Arabella.

Puis avec des gestes lents qui firent augmenter l'impatience de son compagnon de maison, elle le déballa faisant crisser le papier sous ses doigts. Sans surprise un livre en sortit accompagné d'une enveloppe à son nom finement calligraphié.

« Histoire et Hauts Faits des plus grandes familles sorcières américaines, lut Charlie par-dessus son épaule. Quel drôle de cadeau »

Et il pouffa de rire se désintéressant d'un présent qu'il jugeait ennuyeux. Après tout il lui avait avoué dormir durant tous ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Arabella le comprenait à ce niveau. Autant elle appréciait cette matière à Ilvermorny ainsi que la gaieté de son ancienne professeur, autant la diction lente et rébarbative du fantomatique professeur Binns l'ennuyait à mourir.

La blonde s'empressa de cacher la lettre à la vue curieuse de Charlie, s'abstenant de la décacheter devant le petit Gryffondor. Arabella sortit sa baguette et envoya ses cadeaux dans sa chambre et sans un regard pour le deuxième année qui avait commencé à dévorer ses sucreries, elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle remercia d'ailleurs celui ou celle qui avait eu l'idée d'enchanter les escaliers des dortoirs des filles afin d'éviter que les garçons puissent y pénétrer. Aucune chance que Charlie la poursuive jusqu'ici.

La jeune fille s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit doucement la lettre laissant apparaître cette écriture masculine qu'elle connaissait si bien. La fermeté de l'écriture légèrement penchée laissait transparaître la suffisance et la confiance en soi de son propriétaire.

_Arabella,_

_Quelle n'a pas été ma désapprobation lorsque Matricia m'a annoncé ton départ pour l'Ecosse et ton envie d'étudier à Poudlard. Ilvermorny est une excellente école et je ne comprends pas ton intérêt soudain pour la patrie de ta famille paternelle. Ta fuite car je ne peux voir cet acte autrement, n'est pas digne des Carneirus, pas plus le fait que tu n'ais pas présenté tes respects avant de partir. Sache que ta grand-tante Sybil considère cet acte comme un affront et est outrée par cette attitude puéril qui ne te ressemble pas._

_Moi-même furieux contre ton comportement et l'absence de nouvelles à mon égard et celui de notre famille, n'ai pas cherché à te contacter. De toute façon, je doutais de parvenir à te ramener dans le droit chemin. Mais l'approche de la fin de l'année et des fêtes a adoucit mon humeur à ton sujet. Bien que je n'approuve toujours pas ta décision de d'expatrier loin de New-York, j'ai apaisé les reproches que te portait la famille. Bien que nous aurions tous apprécié ta présence à nos côtés durant ces fêtes. Mais j'imagine que ne pouvant savoir que nous t'avions pardonné, tu n'as pas osé rentrer. J'espère passer Noël avec toi à mes côtés l'année prochaine et celles qui suivront._

_Je profite également de cette lettre pour te mettre en garde contre les évènements qui se produisent en Angleterre. Je suis en parti rassuré que tu te trouves dans un lieu aussi protégé que Poudlard et t'enjoins fortement de ne pas chercher à t'en éloigner le temps de ta scolarité. Si tu pouvais éviter de te rendre à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai par ailleurs aussi enjoint Matricia à te l'interdire. _

_Il semble pour l'instant qu'ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux Non-Maj' et aux sorciers non purs mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de rester discrète et de ne pas te faire remarquer. Ce qui veut dire te lier avec des personnes à même de te mettre en danger. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliciter plus la chose, tu es une fille intelligente. Je suis sûr que tu feras les bons choix. Tu ne souhaites certainement pas reproduire des catastrophes en étant impulsive comme l'année passée._

_J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faîtes et que tu apprécieras mon cadeau à sa juste valeur._

_En attendant de te revoir cet été._

_B. C. Carneirus_

Arabella reposa doucement la lettre sur la courtepointe de rouge et d'or de son lit les lèvres pincées. Cela lui ressemblait bien de penser à sa place et décider de ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Elle était furieuse contre lui d'avoir fait l'allusion à la mort de ses amis en lui reprochant son impulsivité. Certes elle se savait responsable de leur destin funeste mais elle n'avait nul besoin qu'il le lui rappelle. Mais Basiléus Cesare Carneirus ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de considération même si Arabella devait en souffrir. De toute façon, la blonde se fichait bien de ce que pensait sa famille maternelle de ses actes. Seul le fait d'inquiéter ou faire souffrir Matricia Archdeacon avait encore de l'importance à ses yeux à propos de cette famille.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans son lit les bras en croix tenant toujours la lettre de son lointain cousin dans sa main droite. Elle n'était vraiment pas impatiente de le revoir cet été, ni de repenser à cette fameuse promesse qu'il lui avait faîtes.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Confidences et hydromel

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Je tiens à remercier **Flopette**, **Sout** et **Cheschyre** pour leur reviews c'est très agréable de savoir que cette histoire plait, merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction et aussi ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris !_

_Réponse à **Claire** : Je te réponds ici comme je ne peux t'envoyer de MP, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et pour répondre à ta question : non je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette histoire mais j'ai toutes les grandes lignes alors il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire (ce qui est la partie la plus difficile il faut l'avouer)._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_28 décembre 1975_

Il était tard, Arabella le devinait bien que la Salle sur Demande n'était pourvue d'aucunes fenêtres. Son estomac s'était mis à crier famine lui rappelant des besoins physiologiques qu'elle n'avait que trop tendance à négliger ces temps-ci. Même Charlie O'Ryan son camarade de maison en deuxième année lui en avait fait la remarque alors qu'il passait désormais le plus clair de son temps avec un Serpentard. Ce dernier avait par ailleurs du mérité pour supporter un être aussi énergique et inépuisable que le petit Gryffondor.

Arabella se leva mais fut prise en même temps d'un léger étourdissement qui faillit la faire retomber sur sa chaise alors que son estomac gargouillait avec plus ou moins de grâce. La jeune fille ne savait pas combien de repas elle avait manqué mais le vertige qui l'avait saisie laissait à penser qu'il était temps qu'elle se montre raisonnable. S'appuyant contre la table devant elle, la blonde réunit rapidement ses affaires de cours mais aussi certaines de ses recherches sur l'ami manquant de son grand-père Augustin, le fameux Ernest Janssens.

« _Enfin fameux n'est pas vraiment le terme adéquat_ » songea-t-elle. Il était vrai que le professeur Slughorn lui avait parlé d'un élève de Serpentard très proche d'Augustin Archdeacon durant leur scolarité mais dont le nom lui échappait car peu digne d'intérêt à ses yeux. Traduction, cet ancien élève ne s'était jamais distingué dans quoique ce soit. Pour l'instant la jeune fille n'avait rien trouvé sur la famille Janssens et commençait à se demander si cet élève n'était pas un étranger d'origine germanique, vu la consonance du nom de famille… ou alors c'était un Sang-mêlé, son père n'étant pas un sorcier.

Arabella sortit de la Salle sur Demande et fixa sans vraiment la voir la porte de celle-ci disparaître progressivement sous son regard. Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité et la blonde s'inquiéta de l'heure. Elle regarda son poignet qui arborait la montre moldue que Charlie lui avait offert à Noël et remarqua avec consternation que le repas du soir était terminé depuis longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dérober certaines confiseries d'O'Ryan, en espérant ne pas se faire repérer par le seconde année.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir qui donnait sur celui de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Arabella vit une forme sombre trop grande pour être celle de Charlie et qui longeait silencieusement le mur. Durant quelques secondes, la jeune fille cru qu'elle venait de tomber sur Rusard alors que l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée. Elle se voyait déjà passer les derniers soirs de vacances dans le bureau du concierge pour l'aider à classer ses précieux dossiers sur les élèves fauteurs de trouble de Poudlard ou nettoyer tous les chaudrons des cachots.

Mais elle reconnut rapidement le nouvel arrivant et fronça les sourcils sous la surprise.

« Black ? »

Celui-ci lui tournant le dos sursauta au son de sa voix et se tourna brusquement vers la jeune fille tentant de cacher quelque chose dans son dos. La blonde ne parvint pas à voir ce que c'était mais entendit du verre s'entrechoquer.

« Ah ! soupira-t-il de soulagement. Ce n'est que toi.

– Hum… j'en ai bien peur »

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire malicieux éclairé par la douce luminosité d'une flamme magique éclairant cette parcelle du couloir. Si la blonde s'attendait à se retrouver face à Sirius Black alors que les vacances étaient loin d'être terminées.

« Je me disais bien que cela aurait été le comble de la malchance de tomber sur Rusard dès le soir de mon retour !

– D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda curieusement Arabella. Il reste encore cinq jours avant le retour du Poudlard Express »

Les yeux gris du jeune homme se plissèrent de malice et la blonde devina qu'une boutade n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

« Tu me manquais trop. Rien que l'idée de t'imaginer toute seule dans la Tour Gryffondor me fendait le cœur.

– C'est ça », railla-t-elle.

Mais elle fut contente que l'obscurité du couloir cache ses joues devenues brûlantes. Depuis quand Arabella Archdeacon rougissait-elle comme une adolescente ?

« Et la vrai raison plutôt ? » demanda-t-elle assez sèchement irritée par ses propres réactions.

Sirius soupira et éluda sa question en demandant plutôt :

« Ça ne te dirait pas de rejoindre la salle commune, on se les gèle ici ! »

La blonde acquiesça et les deux Gryffondor pénétrèrent avec plaisir dans le cocon bienfaisant qu'était leur salle commune. Arabella fut ravie et soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient seuls. Charlie devait déjà être monté dans son propre dortoir. « _Il lui arrivait donc de dormir !_ » songea avec amusement la jeune fille.

Arabella reporta son attention sur Sirius quand elle vit qu'il s'était détourné d'elle et s'était accroupi devant quelque chose qu'il avait maintenu derrière son dos depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris dans le couloir. Remarquant l'air curieux de la blonde, il lui lança un sourire complice.

« Tadam ! s'exclama-t-il fier de lui en extirpant trois bouteilles d'hydromel de derrière son dos.

– Oh… génial », marmonna Arabella un brin déçue que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de plus consistant.

La jeune fille avait toujours faim en attendant.

« C'est quoi ce ton qui manque d'entrain ? Si tu savais la difficulté que j'ai eu pour ramener cette précieuse cargaison à l'école, tu manifesterais plus de reconnaissance, se plaignit le brun assez vexé par sa réaction.

– Oui comment as-tu fait d'ailleurs ? » s'enquit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Rusard avait dû le fouiller à son arrivée et connaissant la mauvaise réputation du jeune homme, il aurait été étonnant que celui-ci ne l'est pas clairement dévêtue pour voir ce qu'il avait pu tenter de faire entrer en douce dans Poudlard.

« Peut-être qu'un jour je te dirais mon secret, fit en riant Sirius. Si tu es sage »

Puis il lui tendit une des bouteilles qu'elle prit machinalement tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils entourant l'âtre. Arabella après un temps d'arrêt l'imita. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la journée se terminerait ainsi quand elle s'était levée ce matin. Sirius avait déjà ouvert sa bouteille et buvait au goulot sous l'œil septique de la jeune fille. Celle-ci soupira et fit apparaître deux verres d'un mouvement de baguette. Si elle buvait de l'alcool autant éviter de ressembler à un ivrogne en ingurgitant le liquide à même la bouteille.

Ils sirotèrent en silence l'hydromel merveilleusement épicé qu'il avait ramené. Du coin de l'œil, Arabella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, l'humeur de Sirius était assez sombre. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose chez lui pour qu'il se trouve maintenant ici avec elle. Bien qu'elle fût curieuse, la jeune fille se retint de lui poser une seule question. Après tout en début d'année scolaire, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas aborder des sujets sensibles comme leur famille respective.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner tout à l'heure »

La remarque de Sirius fit sursauter Arabella qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

« J'étudiais dans une classe vide du septième étage, mentit-elle avec aplomb bien que c'était en partie vrai – elle était en train d'étudier mais dans la Salle sur Demande. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

– C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit que tu travaillerais sur tes BUSE pendant les vacances, nota narquoisement le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas menti, c'est presque décevant.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre ? se braqua Arabella froissée par le ton moqueur de son camarade.

– Passer quelques jours chez Lily par exemple. Si j'ai bien entendu, elle te l'avait proposé.

– Les Black furètent vraiment partout », maugréa doucement la blonde pour que le brun ne l'entende pas.

Entre Regulus qui l'avait suivi durant toute une semaine à la rentrée et Sirius qui écoutait ses conversations avec ses amies, il fallait leur donner le mérite d'être les élèves les plus curieux de Poudlard.

Soudain l'estomac d'Arabella qui criait famine se manifesta si bruyamment qu'il fit tressaillir les deux Gryffondor. La blonde terriblement mal à l'aise s'agita dans l'espoir de faire cesser le phénomène et Sirius eut la surprise bien heureuse de voir sa camarade de maison rougir. Les couleurs apparues sur sa peau blanche le fascinèrent.

« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner, se justifia la blonde devant le silence persistant de Sirius qui s'était mis à la fixer d'une drôle de manière. J'aurais préféré que tu ramènes en douce de quoi nous restaurer plutôt que de l'alcool »

A ces mots, le brun éclata de rire. Un rire qui bizarrement sonnait presque comme un aboiement. Puis il se leva brutalement et tira la jeune fille avec lui. Celle-ci trop abasourdie se laissa entraîner en dehors de la salle commune sans réagir. Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent en haut du Grand Escalier qu'elle força Sirius à s'arrêter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota fébrilement Arabella car ils n'étaient pas loin du bureau d'Argus Rusard.

– Tu verras, répondit Sirius sur le même ton avec un sourire complice et légèrement impatient. Fais-moi confiance et tais-toi »

Et étrangement la jeune fille lui obéit sans discuter. Ils descendirent encore plus bas vers les sous-sols jusqu'à déboucher dans un immense couloir recouvert de tableau représentant de nombreux festins et de diverses aliments qui donnèrent encore plus faim à Arabella. Celle-ci se détourna d'eux et se mit à fixer ses pieds prenant conscience que sa main se trouvait dans celle chaude et ferme de son camarade. Un geste qui lui parut si anodin et familier qu'elle ne chercha même pas à se dégager.

Puis Sirius s'arrêta enfin au milieu du couloir face à un très grand tableau représentant une coupe remplie d'une multitude de fruits qui firent de nouveau saliver la blonde. A sa grande surprise, elle vit le Gryffondor chatouiller une énorme poire verte qui se mit à glousser jusqu'à faire apparaître une poignée. Sirius ne perdit pas de temps et l'enclencha forçant Arabella à le suivre. Mais celle-ci lui faisait confiance et ne s'inquiéta pas où il cherchait à l'entraîner. De toute évidence les Maraudeurs connaissaient de nombreux secrets de Poudlard. « _Connaissaient-ils également celui de la Salle sur Demande ? _» s'inquiéta soudain Arabella.

Mais son interrogation anxieuse disparue dès qu'elle vit où elle avait pénétré. C'était une immense salle d'une dimension certainement identique à la Grande Salle. Par ailleurs elle disposait de cinq longues tables qui pourraient représenter celles où les élèves et professeurs prenaient leur repas. Les murs étaient recouverts de divers et nombreux ustensiles de cuisine.

« Bienvenu dans les cuisines de Poudlard »

Sirius lui avait lâché la main et lui faisait face les bras grand ouvert de toute évidence ravi de son effet. Son éclat satisfait fut suivi par l'arrivée de nombreux elfes de maison qui s'empressèrent de les faire asseoir et de leur demander ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour eux.

« Mon amie meurt de faim », leur expliqua rapidement le brun.

Et sous les yeux émerveillés d'Arabella, les petits êtres aux oreilles pointues s'affairèrent à lui préparer une montagne de mets en tout genre. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à la servir et Sirius riait de leur empressement ainsi que du regard affamé de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour attraper une cuisse de poulet et la dévorer plus ou moins proprement sous le regard attentif de Sirius qui bien qu'il ait déjà mangé se servit également. Ils mangèrent en silence sous les regards satisfaits des elfes de maison. Les voir fit ressentir une certaine nostalgie à la jeune fille. Broky lui manquait. Lui aussi s'agitait autour d'elle quand elle venait le voir. De plus la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, l'elfe de maison lui avait sauvé la vie.

S'en rappeler lui fit perdre l'appétit et Arabella repoussa son assiette encore à moitié pleine sous la déception des elfes de maison.

« Merci à vous tous, les rassura la blonde. Tout était excellent.

– Comme toujours, fit remarquer Sirius la bouche encore pleine tandis que ces derniers s'échangeaient des mines ravies. Serait-il possible qu'on ramène quelques provisions avec nous pour la nuit ? »

A peine eut-il terminé sa demande qu'ils furent surchargés de victuailles et de pâtisseries. Les deux Gryffondor quittèrent donc les cuisines les bras chargés et le sourire comblé de ceux qui ont mangé à leur faim.

Ils ne mirent que peu de temps à rejoindre le confort de leur salle commune et de retrouver les bouteilles d'hydromel de Sirius. Cette fois-ci ils s'installèrent à même le sol éparpillant devant eux la nourriture donnée par les elfes de maison.

« Merci Sirius, cet endroit était fantastique ! » s'extasia Arabella perdant peu à peu de sa réserve habituelle.

En effet elle arborait une mine joyeuse et détendue qui était bien loin de son air grave coutumier. Elle prit même sa bouteille d'hydromel pour boire une grande lampée à même le goulot ce qui fit rire Sirius. Vraiment cet aspect méconnu de la personnalité d'Arabella lui plaisait.

« Je suis ravi que mon cadeau te plaise, fit remarquer Sirius en désignant l'hydromel du doigt. C'est une compensation pour les sucreries que tu m'as envoyé pour Noël. Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu ais pensé à moi et je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à te rendre la pareille.

– Maintenant c'est fait, sourit la jeune fille.

– D'ailleurs James, Peter et Rémus te remercient aussi.

– Tu as passé Noël avec eux ? » s'enquit-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha le tête puis piocha dans une des pâtisseries choisissant une tarte mirabelle. Il prit le temps de la dévorer avant de préciser :

« On a tous passé la première semaine de vacances chez les Potter. Les parents de James sont vraiment des gens charmants. Puis il y a deux jours je suis rentré chez moi… »

L'air ravi du garçon s'estompa pour revêtir à nouveau cet air sombre qu'elle avait noté tout à l'heure. Sans en prendre conscience, Arabella se rapprocha de lui leur corps se touchant presque et lui tendit sa propre bouteille. Sirius la prit et but avidement comme s'il avait un besoin soudain de remontant.

« J'ai quand même tenu presque trente-six heures. Ce n'est pas si mal, poursuivit-il ensuite d'un ton fataliste.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Arabella regretta sa question qui lui avait échappé et le brun resta silencieux si longtemps qu'elle crut l'avoir froissé. N'attendant plus de réponse de sa part, la jeune fille pour se donner une contenance prit un cookie.

« Une bonne partie de la famille Black était présente »

La blonde se figea surprise qu'il accepte de lui répondre. Elle retint même son souffle de peur qu'il se rappelle avec qui il était et qu'il s'interrompe.

« Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Nous sommes assez nombreux après tout. Mais une de mes cousines et son mari se sont mariés il y a quelques mois alors c'était l'occasion de fêter l'évènement d'une manière plus privée. Je ne sais pas si le fait de devenir une Lestrange brouille la cervelle mais en tout cas elle en tient une bonne ! Tout comme son prétentieux de mari. Quand je pense que je fais partie de cette famille ! Que le même sang coule dans mes veines ! Ça me donne envie de gerber »

Sirius reposa la bouteille d'hydromel et la jeune fille posa sa main sur la sienne ressentant une certaine affinité, comme une reconnaissance avec ce que ressentait le jeune homme. Arabella aussi haïssait le sang des Archdeacon au moins autant que Sirius détestait celui des Black.

Elle se doutait de quoi voulait parler le brun. Ce n'était pas une simple crise rebelle d'adolescent contre ses parents, c'était bien plus profond et bien plus grave. Et en général, ce genre de débordement de la part de son camarade ne signifiait qu'une chose, que la magie noire y était mêlée avec indubitablement un certain mage noir qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans le pays.

Quand elle avait fait ses recherches sur Pollux Black l'ancien camarade de maison de son grand-père Augustin, Arabella avait appris que cette famille trempait depuis longtemps dans la magie noire bien qu'ils ne fassent rien qui pourrait réellement ternir leur image, leur rang et surtout leur sang. Après tout elle avait appris que leur devise était _Toujours Pur_, ce qui en disait long sur leur idéologie vis-à-vis des nés-moldus ou des moldus. Et c'était sans surprise qu'elle constatait que Sirius pensait différemment. Il avait un esprit trop fort et impulsif pour se laisser gangrener de préjugés. « _A l'inverse de Regulus ?_ » pensa Arabella songeuse.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer les véritables intentions du plus jeune des Black, ni les valeurs profondes qui l'animaient. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se méfiait du Serpentard malgré leur rapprochement depuis la rentrée.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » demanda maussadement Sirius.

Arabella leva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il l'observait fixement. La jeune fille soupira et attrapa la bouteille entre eux pour boire quelques gorgées. L'humeur joyeuse et festive qui les animait quelques instants auparavant c'était clairement évaporée.

« Les relations familiales sont toujours compliquées. Encore plus lorsqu'une guerre approche. Il est bien connu que ça a tendance à briser des liens familiaux et à faire souffrir.

– On ne peut souffrir de liens déjà détruits », répartit froidement Sirius.

La jeune fille ne prit pas ombrage du ton de son camarade. Elle savait que sa colère froide n'était dirigée vers elle. Arabella ignorait que les relations entre Sirius et sa famille étaient aussi précaires et difficiles. Certes elle n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien que les deux frères Black s'évitaient le plus possible à Poudlard. Et s'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser, il se passait invariablement une catastrophe.

« Ils t'ont renvoyé à Poudlard ou tu es parti ? demanda doucement la blonde.

– A ton avis ? émit sarcastiquement Sirius. Je me suis barré avant qu'ils ne me rendent aussi fous qu'eux. Voir la fierté de tous quand ils écoutaient ma cousine Bellatrix déblatérer ses absurdités, était au-dessus de mes forces ! »

Arabella ne lui demanda pas d'expliciter les absurdités en question, elle en avait une vague idée. Après tout Lord Voldemort avait de nombreux partisans et il n'était pas surprenant qu'il pioche ces derniers dans les plus grandes familles sorcières au sang-pur. Certainement que cette fameuse cousine et son mari en faisaient partis. La blonde comprenait donc le dégoût de Sirius.

« Heureusement que mon oncle Alphard était là ! Sinon je me serais abstenu de rentrer chez mes parents. Il voulait me voir pour me faire signer je ne sais quel document. Il est parfois très pointilleux mais je l'adore. D'ailleurs c'est le seul membre de la famille Black qui s'est souvenu de mon anniversaire le mois dernier ! »

Arabella écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« J'ignorais que c'était ton anniversaire »

En effet la jeune fille aurait cru que les Maraudeurs en auraient fait un évènement inoubliable chez les Gryffondor. Ils étaient tellement avides de reconnaissance et d'intérêt de leurs camarades. Mais ça la blonde évita de le lui dire.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de fêter le jour de ma venue au monde ! Mis à part le fait qu'au moins j'ai servi à ternir la noble et ancienne maison des Black »

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté tout en l'examinant avec attention. S'il y a bien une chose que Sirius Black n'était pas, c'était un échec. Peut-être l'était-il aux yeux de sa famille mais ici dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il était l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs. Un ami fidèle, un camarade de maison amusant et un fauteur de trouble un peu attardé. A ses pensées, Arabella se demanda quand exactement elle avait commencé à apprécier ce garçon, à lui trouver des qualités malgré ses nombreux défauts. Malgré leur début de relation houleuse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant leur dispute brutale dans cette même salle commune et où elle l'avait méprisé fortement après cela. La jeune fille le trouvait si stupide et obtus alors. « _Qu'en est-il maintenant ? _» pensa-t-elle.

Détachant son regard de l'être plein de contradiction qu'était Sirius Black à ses yeux, elle attrapa un fondant au chocolat mais sentit la main de son camarade attraper son poignent avec douceur.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux le manger ?

– Comment ça ? dit-elle sans comprendre.

– C'est bourré de cochonneries, tu risques de grossir »

Arabella fronça les sourcils, un peu décontenancée par l'humour dans le timbre de Sirius alors qu'un instant auparavant, il était encore rempli de rage latente. Elle devina cependant bien vite qu'il avait trouvé ce prétexte pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

« Tu ferais mieux de me le donner, compléta-t-il avec suffisance agrémenté d'un sourire taquin.

– Certainement pas ! » s'insurgea Arabella pour la forme.

Elle essaya de se soustraire à sa poigne mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'y attendre, il porta sa main vers sa bouche et englouti la moitié du gâteau. Dans le mouvement, Arabella sentit clairement une partie de ses lèvres se poser sur la peau fine de ses doigts ainsi qu'un léger coup de langue humide et brûlant.

Ce geste la perturba tellement qu'elle parvint à se libérer brusquement lui laissant le gâteau par le même coup. Il lui adressa un sourire victorieux qu'elle ne vit pas tellement elle était troublée par la sensation de sa langue sur ses doigts. La blonde reprit sa bouteille d'hydromel et but de nouveau de grandes rasades qui l'apaisèrent peu à peu tandis que Sirius finissait de dévorer la pâtisserie inconscient de ce qu'il avait fait naître bien malgré lui chez elle.

« Et toi alors ? » interrogea-t-il soudain la bouche encore un peu pleine du fondant au chocolat.

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

« Je viens de te raconter une partie de mon histoire. C'est ton tour »

La suggestion de Black ne l'emballa pas et elle ne put refréner une grimaça. Le brun ricana mais ne dit rien se contentant de l'encourager du regard.

Arabella hésitait. Il n'était pas ses habitudes de se livrer sur la période de son enfance et ce qu'elle avait pu vivre les premières années de sa vie. Même ses amis d'Ilvermorny ne connaissait que les grandes lignes et ils avaient toujours respecté son silence sur ce sujet. « _Un peu comme Lily et Mary _» songea-t-elle.

Elle regarda Black pensive. A l'inverse d'elle, lui n'avait pas hésité à se confier. Bien que devinant qu'en général il réservait cette confiance en ses amis proches, il avait fait une exception pour elle. Et cela, Arabella ne pouvait nier que cette dérogation à ses habitudes ne la laissait pas indifférente. Pour autant ce n'était pas une raison pour elle de révéler les pans cachés et secrets de son enfance.

Elle soupira longuement tandis que Black continuait de l'observer calmement. Finalement elle se décida et plongea ses yeux bleus mauves dans ceux gris de son vis-à-vis afin de se donner du courage.

« A dire vrai je ne sais pas par quoi commencer », avoua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Par une anecdote, suggéra simplement le jeune homme. Et qui sait, peut-être une fois lancée tu ne pourras pas t'arrêter »

Il accompagna cette dernière tirade d'un clin d'œil. En y repensant plus tard, la blonde s'était dit que l'ambiance feutré du feu et l'alcool ingurgité avaient joué un rôle dans ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Car en temps normal, Arabella doutait qu'elle aurait consenti à raconter des _anecdotes_.

« Je ne pense pas non.

– En réalité moi non plus, s'esclaffa Sirius. T'arracher des réponses est aussi difficile que d'empêcher James de jouer au Quidditch »

Elle sourit de la comparaison ce qui fit plaisir au jeune homme, puis Arabella se lança :

« J'ai été élevé par un elfe de maison.

– Comme beaucoup d'enfant de famille au Sang-Pur malheureusement », commenta-t-il sombrement.

Il avait hélas raison et la blonde avait pu le remarquer dès le début de sa scolarité à Ilvermorny. Elle avait entendu des élèves se confier à ce sujet.

« Et ? demanda Sirius.

– Comment ça ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ? Je me sens lésé ! Allez fais un petit effort, il faut rajouter des détails comme des descriptions, des bouts de conversation avec des mots et des verbes »

Le ton légèrement taquin et gentil de son camarade de maison la détendit bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ce concept de partager son histoire avec autrui.

« Eh bien… je suis proche de lui. Il a fait office aussi bien de père que de mère pour moi… ce qui fait qu'il est très protecteur envers moi. Et lorsque j'ai décidé de venir à Poudlard, il était tellement inquiet pour moi que j'ai dû l'empêcher et le persuader de ne pas s'engager comme elfe de maison à Poudlard.

– A ce point ! s'étonna Sirius.

– Tu n'es pas proche de ton elfe de maison personnel ? » demanda Arabella curieuse à son tour.

Le jeune homme grimaça à sa question, un air de dégoût placardé sur ses traits.

« Je n'ai pas le même genre de relation avec les elfes de maison que toi. Bien que ceux qui sont à Poudlard et qu'on a vu toute à l'heure m'ont un peu réconcilié avec cette espèce. Ma famille au cours des siècles s'est adonnée à une macabre tradition qui était de décapiter les elfes trop vieux et inutiles puis de suspendre leur tête le long d'un couloir près de l'entrée.

– Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune fille clairement choquée. Tu plaisantes j'espère.

– Pas du tout, émit sombrement le garçon. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé d'avoir un elfe de maison à mon service. Surtout que Kreattur l'elfe à notre service ne rêve que de voir un jour sa propre tête rejoindre cette lugubre décoration murale »

Arabella secoua la tête dépassée par ce qu'elle entendait. « _Non mais quelle horreur !_ » pensa la jeune fille.

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille à Broky ! Il m'a toujours traité avec amour et respect durant mon enfance. Il a soigné mes blessures, il écoutait mes peines, mon désespoir et il m'a même sauvé la vie ! »

A cette dernière assertion, Sirius se redressa l'œil vif et curieux.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie ? » répéta-t-il en espérant avoir une réponse.

La jeune fille se ferma comme une huître se maudissant de s'être laissé autant aller. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Cette journée avait été la pire de sa vie et était désormais sa plus grande honte. Il était loin le jour où elle en parlerait à quelqu'un et doutait fortement que ce soit une personne comme Sirius Black. Après tout elle se rappelait clairement ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant : « _Tu es une malédiction pour la maison Gryffondor. Ta présence aux côtés de Lily et Mary va leur apporter que souffrance. Ton changement d'école en cours de scolarité n'est surement pas un hasard. A Ilvermorny non plus il ne voulait pas de toi ? Tes goûts pour la magie noire vont causer la destruction de filles innocentes et pures telles que Lily et Mary_ »

Que dirait-il maintenant s'il apprenait qu'elle était responsable de la mort de ses précédents amis ? Qu'elle détenait un journal contenant une liste de maléfice dangereux appartenant à son grand-père ? Lui parlerait-il toujours aussi amicalement ? Lui sourirait-il encore ? Elle n'était pas encore prête à recevoir les réponses à ses questions.

« Une histoire sans intérêt, finit par répondre la jeune fille à contrecœur et la poitrine serrée. Je m'étais mise dans le pétrin, Broky est venu m'en délivrer. Point final »

Heureusement à son ton, Sirius eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister mais garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête bien déterminé à découvrir un jour le fin de mot de cette histoire.

Et pour éviter de laisser un silence trop insistant entre eux, la blonde poursuivit :

« J'ai été très malheureuse quand j'ai dû aller vivre chez ma mère à New-York et laisser Broky derrière. Mais cet elfe était lié au manoir des Archdeacon en plus de n'être pas apprécié par Matricia, alors il ne m'a pas suivi.

– Qui est Matricia ? demanda curieusement Sirius.

– C'est… ma mère, admit Arabella et devant l'air étonné du garçon rajouta : Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'à mes huit ans alors c'est toujours assez difficile pour moi de l'appeler mère.

– Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Arabella but une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel hésitant à lui parler de son père. Du monstre qu'il était à tel point que sa femme l'avait fui tout en abandonnant du même coup sa propre fille. Elle en avait beaucoup voulu à sa mère de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour elle, mais elle avait appris depuis que rien n'était aussi blanc et noir dans la vie. Et que Matricia Archdeacon était composée d'une multitude de panel de gris.

« Archibald Archdeacon… mon père, précisa-t-elle rapidement, m'avait enlevé à ma mère après que celle-ci se soit détournée de lui et du chemin qu'il empruntait vers la magie noire. A sa mort quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai dû tout naturellement aller vivre chez elle.

– Elle n'est pas comme lui alors », constata doucement Sirius.

Quand Arabella croisa le regard du jeune homme, elle n'y vit qu'une attention presque bienveillante, heureuse de n'y lire aucune condamnation. Un changement bienvenu par rapport à la dernière fois que sa famille paternelle avait été abordé entre eux.

« Pas du tout, confirma-t-elle. Ma mère vient d'une puissante famille sorcière d'Amérique du Nord et je dois admettre à contrecœur que leur nom prestigieux m'a protégé après les évènements qui ont entouré celui des Archdeacon »

La jeune fille soupira lourdement et s'allongea de tout son long par terre, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner après tout cet hydromel et elle était vraiment étonnée d'avoir autant parlé d'elle à Sirius. « _Foutu alcool_ » maugréa-t-elle en pensée.

Sirius encore assis comprit à la mine de sa camarade que le temps des confidences étaient terminées de son côté. Il n'insista donc pas pour la soirée. Il avait déjà obtenu bien plus que ce qu'il attendait.

« Cet hydromel est vraiment excellent, finit-il par remarquer. Comme quoi ma famille ne craint pas dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

– Tu as dévalisé la cave de tes parents avant de partir ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? »

Puis elle rit, devinant que c'était la boisson qui la faisait rire plus que la situation. Mais elle était détendue et voulait en profiter. Un silence agréable prit place entre eux et qu'aucun des deux ne chercha à rompre. Le sac d'Arabella était échoué près de la tête de celle-ci et sans avoir besoin de vérifier elle savait inconsciemment où était rangé le journal de son grand-père parmi tous ses manuels. Elle le _sentait_. C'est ce qui faisait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais perdu depuis qu'elle l'avait en sa possession.

Penser à celui-ci la fit naturellement songer à Augustin Archdeacon et par extension aux amis de celui-ci durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Arabella tourna la tête vers Sirius toujours assis à ses côtés, silhouette immobile sauf quand il portait la bouteille d'hydromel jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle avait avec elle un Black. Un Black détendu et ouvert par l'alcool alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

« Tu connais un certain Pollux Black ? C'est un membre proche de ta famille ?

– Comment tu le connais ? répondit l'intéressé par une autre question mais il ne semblait ni agacé ni suspicieux certainement trop engourdi par la saveur de l'hydromel.

– Oh j'ai vu son nom dans la salle des trophées, dit-elle d'un ton innocent. Il a été capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard apparemment et a fait remporter la coupe à son équipe »

Ce qui était vrai. Arabella l'avait découvert ces derniers jours quand elle s'était renseignée sur cet élève.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna Sirius. Je ne l'ai jamais su »

Le ton du garçon était plus lourd et pâteux qu'au début de leur échange.

« Bien sûr que je le connais c'est mon grand-père »

A cette annonce la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se releva du même coup. Elle se retrouva donc très proche du garçon mais trop étonnée pour s'en apercevoir.

« J'étais persuadée que ton grand-père était Arcturus Black.

– En effet il l'est aussi. Mais Pollux Black est mon grand-père maternel. Mes parents sont cousin au second degré… », finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Elle remarqua clairement que Sirius était mal à l'aise qu'elle découvre cette consanguinité. Arabella n'était cependant ni étonnée, ni vraiment choquée. En effet pour conserver le sang pur toutes les familles devaient en passer par là et les Archdeacon tout comme les Carneirus ne faisaient pas exception. D'ailleurs l'image de son cousin Basiléus Cesare Carneirus apparu devant ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de l'y chasser, elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser cet été lorsqu'elle rentrerait en Amérique.

Ainsi donc Sirius mais surtout Regulus étaient les petits-enfants de Pollux Black. Ce dernier aurait-il pu leur apprendre les sorts qu'il pratiquait à Poudlard durant sa scolarité ? Tel que le sort de découpe qui avait frappé Mary ? Arabella n'imaginait pas Sirius faire une chose pareille mais qu'en était-il de son frère ? La jeune fille tâcherait de démêler tout ça lorsque le Poudlard Express reviendrait déverser les élèves dans le château.

La jeune fille se rallongea en poussant un soupir frustré. Elle avait à présent tant d'interrogations en plus qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Bien plus nombreuses qu'à son arrivée dans cette école. La blonde était tellement prise par elles, qu'elle ne vit même pas que Sirius l'avait imité et était couché au sol à ses côtés.

Il y avait à présent trois personnes qui occupaient son esprit dont deux étaient élèves à Poudlard soit Regulus Black et Zéphir Flint les deux descendants des amis d'Augustin Archdeacon. Quant à cet Ernest Janssens, elle ne désespérait pas de trouver enfin quelque chose à son sujet quitte à éplucher consciencieusement toutes les archives de l'école voire à réinterroger le professeur Slughorn maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé un nom. Peut-être qu'à son invocation la mémoire reviendrait au Maître des Potions.

Cependant rapidement la chaleur conjuguée avec son ventre plein et les effets de la boisson alcoolisée, amenèrent une douce torpeur chez Arabella qui progressivement ferma les yeux. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de s'endormir fut de constater que Sirius Black faisait vraiment office d'excellent oreiller.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Douce médecine

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Salut tout le monde voilà la suite qui arrive un peu plus tard que d'habitude car je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite de ce chapitre... mais bon faut bien que j'avance dans l'histoire et comme j'en ai marre de faire du sur-place je le poste quand même ;) En espérant que vous l'apprécierez quand même un peu ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_29 décembre 1975_

Sirius s'éveilla son nez le grattant doucement. Il leva une de ses mains pour le frotter et toucha dans le même temps quelque chose de trop doux, lisse et soyeux pour être sa peau. En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua une délicate mèche argentée qui reposait sur son visage et entre ses doigts. Le brun se redressa à demi intrigué de voir qu'Arabella dormait à moitié sur lui d'un sommeil profond, le poing crispé près de son torse. La jeune fille murmura juste des propos incompréhensibles lorsqu'il bougea mais ne s'éveilla pas. Elle resserra au contraire inconsciemment son emprise sur lui, le pull du jeune homme mit légèrement à mal dans son poing serré.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler leur soirée en avisant les bouteilles vides d'hydromel et le reste des pâtisseries des elfes de maison de Poudlard. Et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de laisser étaler un sourire heureux et certainement un peu niais sur son visage. Être parvenu à faire parler la jeune fille relevait d'un exploit dont il était fier en tant que Maraudeur bien qu'il lui avait fallu aussi lâcher quelques confidences. « _Notons qu'un peu d'alcool et de sucreries parviennent à lui faire baisser sa garde_ » songea Sirius d'un air satisfait. Bon cela avait aussi l'inconvénient de faire baisser également la sienne mais bizarrement si c'était pour elle, cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

Bien qu'il regrettait amèrement sa confidence sur la consanguinité de la famille Black même si ce n'était un secret pour personne en réalité. Mais le dire à voix haute… c'était comme un fer chauffé à blanc brûlant au fond de sa gorge. Aussi pourquoi Arabella lui avait posé des questions sur Pollux Black ? C'était sa faute, s'il ressentait ce matin un certain dégoût de lui-même. Lui qui tâchait d'oublier depuis des années les liens du sang qui le liait à sa propre famille.

Le jeune homme soupira en se frottant les yeux d'une seule main l'autre étant enroulée autour de la taille fine de sa camarade. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'à la déplacer légèrement pour toucher la peau fragile de ses côtes, la chemise de la blonde s'étant relevée durant leur sommeil. Il se mit à fixer cette parcelle de peau durant un temps infiniment long, l'esprit complètement vidé de sa contrariété précédente. Mais Arabella bougea à nouveau et la chemise blanche de leur uniforme de Poudlard se rabattit sur elle, dissimulant à sa vue le grain velouté de son épiderme. « _Mais aussi qui met l'uniforme scolaire même pendant les vacances ?_ » se demanda moqueusement Sirius. Lui portait des vêtements moldus et si au début il le faisait par pure provocation, aujourd'hui il appréciait la liberté de mouvement qu'ils lui procuraient. Car qu'on se le dise porter des robes de sorcières étaient vraiment contraignant.

Sirius reporta son attention sur le visage endormi d'Arabella. Elle avait l'air si fragile dans son sommeil mais aussi un peu plus jeune. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dormir, ses traits n'étaient pas aussi apaisés que maintenant. Le brun était soulagé de savoir que les cauchemars qui l'habitaient ne venaient pas tout le temps la malmener. Cependant il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qui la tourmentait et par la même extension la soulager de ce qui semblait lui peser. Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue et constater si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air mais stoppa soudain son geste. La jeune fille bien qu'endormie à moitié sur lui était amoureuse d'un autre que lui. Il avait entendu des filles de Serdaigle en parler dans le train, ces dernières étant déçues que le Préfet-en-Chef ne soit plus libre. Ils se seraient embrassés devant une partie des élèves le jour du départ du train selon elles. Et quand Sirius avait rejoint son compartiment, il avait été maussade le reste du voyage du Poudlard Express sous l'incompréhension de ses amis. Ces derniers pensant peut-être à tort qu'il se morfondait déjà à l'idée des jours qu'il devrait passer dans sa famille après le Noël chez les Potter.

Arabella était également pleine de secrets et ressemblait en ça à Rémus. Mais à l'inverse de son ami, il ne connaissait aucun des siens et doutait fortement qu'un jour la jeune fille accepte de les partager avec lui. Sirius sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, comme il l'avait senti lors de sa première année lorsqu'il côtoyait Rémus. Sirius n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre avec James et Peter la lycanthropie de leur ami lors de leur seconde année. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'échange entre Regulus et Arabella lors du match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et surtout que ces derniers se connaissaient assez pour parler ensemble. De quoi d'ailleurs était une question récurrente depuis. Mais même hier soir il n'avait pu le lui demander bien qu'elle fut plus ouverte que d'habitude par l'ambiance feutrée de leur salle commune et l'hydromel épicé. Sirius avait en tête la réaction de son frère quand il avait cherché à en savoir plus lorsqu'il se trouvait encore au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Il avait retenu Regulus par le bras lorsque celui-ci était passé devant sa chambre pour aller se coucher.

« Comment tu connais Arabella ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

– Tu aimerais bien le savoir », avait été la réponse narquoise de son frère.

Sirius s'était efforcé de ne pas perdre patience, de ne pas laisser son caractère explosif prendre le relais. Son frère savait merveilleusement le pousser à bout.

« J'ai vu toute à l'heure que tu avais un parchemin écrit de sa main. Elle est de ma maison alors je sais reconnaître son écriture. Et même si je n'en ai pas compris un traître mot, je sais reconnaître des calculs compliqués d'arithmancie. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues exactement ?

– Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires », s'était énervé son frère en omettant bien sûr de lui répondre.

Puis un sourire mauvais avait pris place sur ses traits.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non tu as l'esprit sournois des Black »

Sirius s'était dangereusement crispé à cette remarque n'appréciant pas la comparaison mais son vis-à-vis avait enchaîné froidement :

« Je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de mes histoires. C'est pourtant ce que tu fais le mieux depuis cinq ans »

Cette dernière phrase avait sonné comme un reproche mais le jeune homme ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur l'instant. Regulus ensuite s'était dégagé sèchement mais Sirius n'avait pas voulu en rester là et l'avait plaqué contre le mur face à eux.

« Ne t'approches plus d'elle, l'avait-il menacé. Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas avec qui tu traînes ces derniers temps. Ne l'embarques pas dans tes magouilles avec tes nouveaux petits copains. Je te surveille »

Or son frère n'avait pas été impressionné et avait émis un ricanement bref et glaçant.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me reparlerais à cause d'elle ou que tu t'attacherais à une fille comme elle. Une fille qui porte la noirceur dans son être jusque dans l'évocation de son nom de famille.

– Elle n'est pas comme eux !

– Ça c'est ce que tu crois, avait rigolé moqueusement son petit frère. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, des traîtres à leur sang ou des lâches qui préfèrent s'enfuir que d'affronter leur destin »

Leur discussion s'était terminée par le coup de poing de Sirius qui s'était abattu sur le nez de Regulus. La punition de leur père avait été cuisante mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient évoqué le sujet de leur dispute. Le brun ressentait encore dans son dos la correction paternelle et s'agita pour chasser les douleurs persistantes.

Mais se stoppa tout aussi vite car Arabella se mouva contre lui et il craignit de l'avoir réveillé. Or au contraire elle resserra sa prise contre lui passant l'un de ses bras autour de son torse se blottissant au plus près. Sirius espérait grandement qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas en train de se pelotonner contre Matthew Anson dans ses songes. Cette idée lui déplut tellement qu'il rejeta la jeune fille durement en arrière.

Bien entendu son mouvement la fit se réveiller brutalement mais ne lui évita pas de s'écraser lamentablement au sol au pied du jeune homme qui s'était redressé lui en position assise. Sirius l'entendit pester mais n'éprouva aucun remord. Il eut le plaisir de la voir se soulever péniblement pour lui faire face, ses gestes encore engourdis par les restes de son sommeil ou bien de l'hydromel, il ne savait pas trop. Arabella s'assit également plus ou moins gracieusement face à lui, son regard brûlant de rage.

« Merci pour ta délicatesse Black !

– Je t'en prie c'est quand tu veux, répartit-il en souriant.

– Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de m'éjecter comme ça ? Tu n'as vraiment aucun savoir vivre !

– Tu n'avais pas qu'à pas baver sur moi.

– Mufle ! l'insulta-t-elle les yeux jetant des éclairs de colère.

– Grenouille peroxydée ! »

Arabella ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée par sa répartie.

« Oui reste comme ça tu ressembles vraiment à un crapaud », remarqua Sirius qui fit semblant de prendre une photo tout en émettant d'un claquement de langue le bruit caractéristique d'une prise.

La jeune fille attrapa un coussin pourpre et lui jeta à la figure. Ne s'attendant pas à l'attaque, Sirius ne put l'éviter et se le prit en pleine face. Il s'apprêtait à riposter lorsqu'il vit que la blonde élevait devant elle un bouclier plus qu'inhabituel.

« Attends ! l'arrêta-t-elle le regard malicieux. Tu ne voudrais pas réduire en miette les dernières pâtisseries qu'il nous reste.

– Tu penses que ça va réellement m'arrêter ? » lui demanda Sirius avec amusement.

En réponse, Arabella s'avança vers lui et lui fourra une des pâtisseries dans la bouche et il fut contraint de lâcher l'oreiller pour éviter que la moitié de celle-ci ne s'écrase sur le sol.

« Tu méritais cette attaque, justifia la blonde tendit qu'elle dégustait bien plus délicatement son gâteau que lui. D'_un_ c'est toi qui m'as jeté au sol sans aucune raison et qui de _deux_ m'a insulté par-dessus le marché ! Sois reconnaissant que je sois de mon côté une personne bien élevée.

– Va dire ça à mon pull, marmonna Sirius en réalité encore troublé par leur proximité à son réveil.

– Ton pull n'a absolument rien alors arrête de faire ta précieuse. Je te signale que je ne bave pas !

– Bien sûr que si ! Il est tout abîmé regarde », dit-il en suivant une saleté imaginaire ne pouvant s'arrêter de la charrier.

En revanche il ne s'attendit pas à ce que la blonde se rapproche très près de lui pour agripper doucement le bas de son pull et le tirer vers elle. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus détaillèrent avec attention le tissu au point qu'elle colla presque son visage contre lui, tandis que le sien se retrouvait plongé dans sa chevelure blonde. Envahi par son odeur sucré de cannelle, il ferma les yeux inspirant profondément. « _C'est fou, depuis que je suis devenu Animagus certain de mes sens se sont exacerbés. Je peux même sentir une fragrance légère de violette en plus de la cannelle que je n'avais pas perçu lors de notre première rencontre_ » pensa le jeune homme se retenant difficilement de la prendre contre lui pour enfouir son nez plus intimement vers sa nuque délicate. Il appréciait grandement sentir de nouvelles odeurs depuis quelques temps, surtout celles qui émettaient un tel parfum.

« Tu es en train de me renifler ? Tu es un chien ou quoi ? » se moqua la jeune fille.

La question d'Arabella le fit se figer. Il rouvrit les yeux et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent quelque peu. Un peu mal à l'aise, Sirius sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu pues, tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver.

– Si moi je pue alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire pour toi ! » souffla-t-elle clairement vexée.

Elle se leva brusquement tandis que Sirius soupirait contre sa maladresse. A dire vrai la comparaison si proche de la jeune fille sur sa forme d'Animagus l'avait perturbé. « _Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide ! Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle puisse soupçonner une chose pareille_ » Il se mit debout à son tour dans l'optique de se rattraper mais c'est là qu'ils virent que quelqu'un les épiait depuis une table de travail. Sirius se demanda qui était ce morveux qui ne baissait même pas le regard alors qu'il lui lançait des coups d'œil furieux.

D'ailleurs le petit l'ignora royalement pour saluer Arabella d'un ton trop enjoué et excité pour un début de matinée.

« Arabella ! Je suis content que tu te réveilles enfin.

– Charlie…, soupira-t-elle en réponse. Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

« _C'est vrai ça, c'était une bonne question_ » songea Sirius. Les avait-il espionnés la veille au soir ? Avait-il écouté leurs confidences ? Bêtement, le jeune homme s'était imaginé qu'Arabella était la seule présente parmi les Gryffondor durant les vacances de Noël. De toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas.

« Oh pas longtemps, répondit-il en agitant doucement la main qui tenait sa plume répandant de ce fait quelques tâches d'encre autour de lui. Mince ! » s'écria-t-il en remarquant le désastre causé sur ses manuscrits et ses parchemins.

Sirius vit sa camarade soupirer et sortir sa baguette. D'un mouvement elle répara les petites catastrophes.

« Tu n'en as pas assez de te lever aussi tôt ? s'enquit-elle en le rejoignant.

– Non, répondit-il avec un merveilleux sourire qui fit grogner Sirius encore contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour ce devoir de potion avant d'aller au petit-déjeuner.

– Et ça ne peut pas attendre », répartit très froidement Arabella.

Alors que Sirius s'attendait à ce que ce petit deuxième année de leur maison, s'écrase lamentablement de terreur devant l'air et le ton de la blonde, il se mit au contraire à rire malicieusement.

« Promis je ne te dérangerais plus de la journée. J'ai prévu quelque chose de génial avec Onyx aujourd'hui.

– Onyx… ? demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'elle jetait négligemment un coup d'œil sur son parchemin.

– Oui MacMayan. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi cool ! Bon il est toujours aussi coincé mais il s'améliore.

– Tant mieux pour toi…

– Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout surtout », maugréa enfin Sirius ce qui lui valut un regard indigné du demi-portion et un sourire amusé d'Arabella.

Celle-ci s'assit aux côtés du dénommé Charlie à la grande surprise du brun.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas l'aider ?

– Si, répondit simplement la blonde tandis qu'elle feuilletait un des livres étalés devant elle.

– Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais aidé à faire mes devoirs, ni ceux de Peter et James !

– Parce que je suis un de ses amis moi ! » se vanta Charlie ce qui agaça profondément Sirius.

Non il ne pouvait être jaloux de ce petit morveux. Il avait bien assez à faire avec un certain Serdaigle accessoirement Préfet-en-Chef et se croyant modèle de perfection sur terre.

« C'est surtout que j'ai vite appris à ne plus lutter contre toi O'Ryan, le corrigea la jeune fille. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi désespérément déterminé que toi.

– Merci ! s'exclama le seconde année en souriant.

– Ce n'était pas un compliment le nain de jardin », le remit Sirius à sa place.

Charlie O'Ryan lui tira la langue puis ajouta en lui lançant un regard goguenard et prouvant qu'il avait écouté une partie de leur conversation tout à l'heure :

« T'inquiète Arabella, moi je ne trouve pas que tu sentes mauvais. Tu as toujours une délicate odeur qui te suit tout au long de la journée.

– Arrête de me faire ton numéro de charme et concentre-toi ! dit-elle sans plus faire cas de la présence du brun.

– Tu ne vas pas gâcher ta matinée avec ce… à faire les devoirs de quelqu'un d'autre, tenta Sirius.

– Je préfère passer ma matinée avec quelqu'un qui trouve que mon odeur ne l'indispose pas », répartit-elle en levant enfin le nez des parchemins de Charlie tout en lui jetant un regard acéré.

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouvant rien à répondre la referma aussi sec. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait au contraire aimé son odeur plus que de raison. Elle le prendrait pour un fou c'était certain et Sirius détestait être ridicule. Il s'empressa donc de grimper les marches menant à son dortoir et ferma peut-être un peu trop énergiquement sa porte. Si même un gamin de douze ans parvenait à accaparer l'attention d'une certaine blonde, il était temps qu'il montre de quoi Sirius Black était capable.

* * *

_31 décembre 1975_

Arabella pressait le pas, se dépêchant de rejoindre la salle commune. Depuis trois jours que Sirius était revenu au château, la jeune fille ne pouvait se permettre de disparaître trop longtemps dans la Salle sur Demande. Résultat ses recherches avançaient très lentement. Déjà qu'elle avait été retardée par O'Ryan qui l'avait collé une bonne partie de la première semaine de vacances, c'était au tour de l'aîné des Black de prendre la relève.

D'ailleurs une fois le tableau de la Grosse Dame passé, Sirius s'empressa de l'attraper par le bras pour la mener avec lui dans un coin de la salle commune avec un air de conspirateur peint sur ses traits. Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience lui donnant un côté enfantin des plus mignons. A cette pensée les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent. « _Trop de Sirius Black commence à me détraquer l'esprit _» songea-t-elle désabusée. Elle avait soudain hâte que Lily et Mary reviennent.

« Ça te dit de passer une soirée inoubliable ? chuchota Sirius d'un ton tellement excité qu'elle crut qu'il allait se mettre à sautiller comme un lapin.

– Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? le questionna Arabella d'un timbre normal se refusant à l'imiter.

– Pas si fort, s'impatienta-t-il. Je ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention de Charlie. C'est fou ce mioche a l'art d'apparaître au plus mauvais moment et quand on l'attend le moins »

Arabella ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement à ses mots. Elle croirait entendre Lily quand celle-ci lui parlait de James Potter. C'est sûr que Charlie O'Ryan avait de la ressource à revendre et Sirius l'avait appris à ses dépens ces derniers jours. Sans que celui-ci s'en doute, il était devenu la nouvelle attraction du jeune Gryffondor après qu'Arabella et MacMayan le furent. Charlie s'amusait à pister Sirius dans tout le château escorté par un MacMayan qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir mais qui étrangement suivait le mouvement. Il avait beau dire et affichait cette perpétuelle mine revêche ce Serpentard de seconde année appréciait Charlie.

« Bon alors ?

– Alors quoi ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Passer une soirée inoubliable, ça t'intéresse ? répéta-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu comme bêtise ? dit plutôt Arabella assez méfiante pour le coup.

– Toute suite tu me prêtes de telles mauvaises intentions, fit-il en faisant mine d'être froissé.

– C'est parce que je sais à qui je parle, avoua la jeune fille en souriant. Un des célèbres Maraudeurs ne proposerait pas ce genre de chose sans l'agrémenter de quelques entorses au règlement.

– Ah… tu commences à bien nous connaître », répondit le brun d'un air satisfait qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Il avait l'air si fier de lui et de leur réputation que s'en était risible mais assez amusant dans le fond.

« Il y a une super fête chez James ce soir, lui apprit Sirius.

– Grand bien lui fasse, dit Arabella ne comprenant pas où son vis-à-vis voulait en venir.

–Tu veux dire grand bien nous fasse à nous aussi », la corrigea-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

Cette fois la blonde pinça les lèvres comprenant l'insinuation.

« Hors de question ! C'est impossible de quitter Poudlard.

– Impossible est un terme que les Maraudeurs ont banni de leur vocabulaire, fanfaronna Sirius.

– C'est le lieu le plus protégé de Grande-Bretagne, personne n'entre ou ne sort s'en que le directeur n'en soit informé, poursuivit Arabella d'un ton docte.

– Suis-moi et tu verras… »

La jeune fille hésita se mordant les lèvres. Elle pressentait que cette idée était des plus foireuses et ne voulait pas vraiment y être impliquée. Dans le même temps elle était curieuse de connaître une façon de quitter le château, cela pouvait toujours servir. Partagée durant quelques minutes, elle finit par être vaincue par sa grande curiosité et consentit à emboiter le pas de son camarade de maison. Ce dernier avait l'air qu'il arborait quand on lui lançait un défi. De toute évidence les doutes émis par Arabella l'avaient piqué dans sa fierté de Maraudeur.

Ils s'élancèrent silencieusement dans les sombres couloirs du vieux château et Arabella ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point Sirius semblait dans son élément. Il devait connaître Poudlard comme sa poche et il n'était donc pas surprenant que les Maraudeurs parvenaient à faire leurs méfaits sans être inquiétés la plupart du temps. Et heureusement pour le sablier de Gryffondor et les rubis durement gagnés par ses élèves durant les cours.

Sirius commença à ralentir le pas dans un des couloirs du troisième étage jusqu'à faire face à une statue des plus moches selon l'avis de sa camarade. Elle représentait une sorcière bossue et borgne qu'elle reconnue comme étant Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, une guérisseuse célèbre.

« Je te présente la statue de la sorcière borgne », dit Sirius d'un ton ravi.

Arabella releva un sourcil pas vraiment impressionnée. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et lui expliqua à voix basse :

« C'est un passage secret qui mène jusqu'à Honeydukes. De là on pourra utiliser la poudre de cheminette et rejoindre James.

– Hum… c'est assez incroyable, convint la blonde sous l'œil approbateur du garçon. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que quitter Poudlard soit une bonne idée…

– Ne t'inquiète pas on sera revenu l'année prochaine », assura Sirius en éclatant de rire fier de sa plaisanterie.

Mais soudain le jeune homme se figea comme s'il avait senti quelqu'un approcher et se mit à regarder suspicieusement autour de lui. Arabella regarda par-dessus son épaule et crut apercevoir une tâche dorée tentant de se fondre dans l'obscurité du couloir. Devinant sans peine qui les avait suivis, elle scanda d'une voix forte :

« Charlie tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Tu es repéré »

Sirius se crispa l'air furieux espérant sûrement qu'il avait parlé assez doucement pour que l'espion en herbe ne l'entende pas au sujet de son précieux passage secret. Ils discernèrent tous deux des bruits étouffés avant de finalement être rejoints par un Gryffondor penaud et à la fois fier de lui ainsi qu'un Serpentard au visage pincé.

« Sale nain de jardin, s'énerva sans surprise l'aîné des Black. Tu es une vraie plaie ! Tu n'en as pas marre de me suivre partout ?

– Je te jure que je ne te suivais pas pour une fois, se récria O'Ryan sincère. Mais quand on vous a vu courir, on était curieux.

– Pas vraiment…, marmotta MacMayan. C'est toi qui l'étais…

– Donc à la fin vous nous avez quand même suivi », termina Arabella qui ne savait si elle devait rire de la situation.

Elle s'abstint cependant en voyant l'air furieux de Sirius qui s'agrandit à la question innocente de Charlie.

« Vous allez où comme ça ?

– Pas tes affaires ! » répartit le jeune homme qui ne savait comment s'en débarrasser.

Il avait dû apprendre à le connaître et savait qu'à moins de l'immobiliser avec un sort, il ne parviendrait pas à s'en débarrasser. Et Arabella devinait qu'il s'abstiendrait de le faire devant elle bien que l'envie devait le démanger atrocement.

« Nous on allait à la cuisine pour faire le plein de réserve pour la nouvelle année, leur apprit fièrement Charlie.

– Vous connaissez l'entrée des cuisines ? » fit Arabella plutôt surprise.

Sirius grogna des propos intelligibles et passa une main plutôt agacé dans ses cheveux sombres. Ainsi il ressemblait un peu à Potter.

« Bien sûr ! scanda joyeusement le Gryffondor de deuxième année. Grâce à Sirius.

– C'est dingue à quel point ce mioche parvient à me suivre à la trace », marmonna lugubrement l'intéressé et Arabella comprit que Charlie avait dû découvrir son emplacement après avoir espionné Sirius ces derniers jours.

Le Serpentard qui l'avait entendu émit un ricanement moqueur mais se redressa avec morgue quand Sirius lui jeta un regard sombre. La blonde posa une main sur son bras cherchant à la fois à l'apaiser et le retenir. Elle connaissait le peu d'estime et de sympathie qu'il avait pour la maison de Salazar Serpentard, il était donc plus que judicieux de l'empêcher de s'en prendre au jeune MacMayan. Il se détourna de ce dernier pour lui jeter à elle aussi un regard peu amène qu'elle ne se gêna pas de lui rendre.

« Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous », proposa O'Ryan inconscient de la tension soudaine.

Et avant que les deux Gryffondor de cinquième année puissent ne serait-ce que refuser, Charlie attrapa Arabella pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Sirius qu'elle tenait toujours par le bras fut forcé de suivre le mouvement. MacMayan emboîta le pas un sourire sarcastique toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Heureusement Sirius ne le vit pas, digérant bon gré mal gré le fait qu'il ne pourrait rejoindre James à cette fameuse soirée. « _Ainsi il ressemble à un petit garçon boudeur_ » songea avec amusement la jeune fille.

« En tout cas pas d'inquiétude lorsque toi et tes amis quitteraient Poudlard la relève est déjà là », ne put s'empêcher de souffler Arabella à l'intention du jeune homme.

Cela ne sembla pas lui plaire et la jeune fille se retint difficilement de rire sous les bougonnements incompréhensibles du Gryffondor. Ils se rendirent finalement tous les quatre aux cuisines où les elfes seraient ravis de leur faire plaisir. C'étaient bien les seuls qui attendaient avec impatience la reprise des cours. Après tout un elfe de maison oisif était un elfe malheureux.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le couloir des cuisines où Sirius avait emmené la jeune fille quelques jours auparavant. O'Ryan et MacMayan disparurent derrière le tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits et Arabella s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'elle entendit son camarade soupirer.

« Et voilà comment rater un merveilleux nouvel an qui s'annonçait mémorable.

– C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, fit remarquer Arabella. Cette histoire aurait pu mal finir.

– Un peu de danger ne fait pas de mal, fit Sirius tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

– Je préfère éviter les situations à risque, répartit la jeune fille le regard hanté par de mauvais souvenirs.

– C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec un mec comme Anson que tu connaîtras le grand frisson, se moqua Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que Matthew vient faire là-dedans.

– Matthew ? » répéta le brun les sourcils froncés et une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Puis il ricana. D'un rire qu'Arabella trouva méchant et blessant. Mais hors de question qu'elle le lui montre.

« C'est bien connu que ce type est d'un sérieux affligeant. Il n'est pas devenu Préfet-en-Chef pour rien. Déjà quand il a été nommé préfet en cinquième année, il était devenu imbuvable.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi être sérieux est un défaut, répartit Arabella furieuse que Sirius émette un avis aussi négatif sur son petit-ami. C'est au contraire une qualité.

– Pff… ce mec est trop parfait pour être crédible. Il est clairement louche si tu veux mon avis.

– Tu te trompes ! » le défendit vertement la jeune fille.

Après tout lors de la soirée de Noël, il lui avait avoué aimer lui aussi rompre les règles. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle le partage avec une commère aussi prolifique que Sirius Black. Ce dernier s'empresserait de s'en servir pour lui faire du tort, vu comment il ne semblait pas tenir son petit-ami en haute estime.

« Je ne pense pas, poursuivit le jeune homme sur sa lancée. Tu ferais mieux de le larguer, tu te porterais bien mieux.

– Et tu es qui pour me dire quoi faire ! cria Arabella verte de rage.

– Quelqu'un qui le connait depuis plus longtemps que toi ! Toi ça ne fait quoi ?... que quatre malheureux mois que tu le connais ?

– En réalité tu lui en veux pour t'avoir coincé d'innombrables fois après tes petites plaisanteries de mauvais goût aux autres élèves.

– Ça n'a rien à voir », hurla à son tour Sirius.

Et d'ailleurs ce fut un miracle que leur vive dispute n'alerta pas Rusard. Se tenant toujours devant l'entrée cachée des cuisines, les deux Gryffondor s'invectivaient violemment laissant leur caractère enflammé prendre le dessus.

« Préfet-en-Chef…, émit sarcastiquement Sirius, c'est un insigne de lèche-boule-en-chef qu'on aurait dû lui donner plutôt. S'il pouvait il s'inclinerait devant chaque parole émise par un professeur. Ce mec pue l'hypocrisie et la fausseté à des kilomètres ! Comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi ne le vois pas ?!

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne parviens pas à avoir de relation saine et durable avec quelqu'un que tout le monde doit être comme toi. Tu n'avais pas qu'à larguer Pike ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la récupérer, ça te donnera peut-être une légitimité pour critiquer la vie sentimentale des autres », tonna-t-elle.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, Arabella tourna les talons et décida de partir. Il valait mieux sinon elle craignait de lui faire vraiment mal.

* * *

Ce fut le doux tintement de l'horloge qui sonna minuit qui tira Arabella de ses pensées. Allongée dans son lit sur la courtepointe, elle fixait le sombre baldaquin au-dessus d'elle. « _Une nouvelle année. Espérons qu'elle sera meilleure que les précédentes_ » songea la blonde. Elle ne pouvait être pire en tout cas, tout du moins elle l'espérait. Mais pour la première fois depuis que son père était mort, Arabella était seule en ce jour si synonyme de renouveau et de nouvelle chance.

Depuis ses huit ans, elle les avait toujours fêtés soit avec la très nombreuse famille Carneirus ou avec ses amis décédés d'Ilvermorny. Même l'année dernière, sa mère craignant de la laisser seule avait passé le nouvel an à la serrer contre elle, alors qu'Arabella ne parvenait toujours pas à émettre un son après l'attaque qu'elle avait subi et la perte déchirante de Susan, William… et Gary.

Et malgré cela pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Arabella se retrouvait seule. Elle qui pourtant avait été habituée à la solitude dès son plus jeune âge, la recherchant même, ressentait à cet instant l'envie de ne pas l'être. La jeune fille se sentait étouffer par cet isolement, étouffée par les teintures chaudes de sa maison qui elle en avait l'impression venaient se refermer sur elle. Sa vision devint trouble et son souffle erratique. Sentant les prémices d'une crise de panique, Arabella s'empressa rapidement de se mettre sur le côté tout en enserrant de ses bras raidis ses jambes repliées contre elle. En position fœtale, elle tâcha de se calmer mais ce fut sans succès car son corps désirait une présence, un soutien qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui donner par elle-même.

Finalement ravalant sa fierté et sa colère contre cet idiot de Sirius, la jeune fille se leva et discrètement rejoignit le dortoir des garçons tout en tâchant d'ignorer ses tremblements persistants et la vison trouble qui laissaient présager d'une attaque de panique assez proche. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la porte donnant sur celui des Maraudeurs ces derniers l'ayant décoré à leur goût en menaçant de dangereuses représailles si quelqu'un osait pénétrer dans leur antre. En voyant cela, Arabella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelques semaines auparavant cela n'avait pas arrêté Lily lorsqu'elle avait dérobé la poudre explosive de Potter en tout cas. Restait à savoir si celui-ci avait remarqué le larcin et deviné qui en était l'auteur. Mais si jamais c'était le cas, la blonde doutait que le jeune homme à lunettes ne mette en place une vengeance trop dure à l'encontre de la jolie rouquine. Ça crevait les yeux qu'elle lui plaisait.

Arabella se figea devant la porte quelques instants se demandant vaguement pourquoi elle désirait souhaiter une heureuse année à Sirius Black. Ils n'étaient même pas amis, juste camarade de maison. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis en tout cas et encore moins depuis leur échange le soir du retour du jeune homme à Poudlard. « _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est ?_ » se demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant elle la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Le jeune homme qui en sortit s'arrêta, lui aussi figé sur place par la présence de la blonde face à lui. De toute évidence il s'apprêtait également à la rejoindre bien qu'elle doutait qu'il serait parvenu à grimper dans le dortoir des filles. Mais le voir permit de ressentir comme un apaisement traverser tout son corps. Ses tremblements et vertiges cessèrent tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus quand elle était seule dans son lit. Et cela agaça la jeune fille que ce soit Black qui lui fasse ressentir un tel bien être intérieur. Serait-il une douce médecine à ses troubles cauchemardesques et ses crises de tétanie ? Déjà la dernière fois, sa seule présence l'avait apaisé alors qu'ils se détestaient encore.

Arabella souffla tout en redressant la tête dans une attitude plus agressive qu'amicale qui fit doucement sourire Sirius, et dit d'une voix sèche :

« Je viens juste te souhaiter une bonne année »

Le brun fut un instant interloqué avant de laisser un rire franc franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Contente de voir que je t'amuse, l'agressa la jeune fille qui était très mal à l'aise de sa démarche qu'elle regrettait déjà. Je vois que même cette nouvelle année ne te rendra pas plus mature.

– Désolé, ria le brun. Mais apparemment toi aussi cette année ne te rendra pas plus accommodante. Tu es bien la seule à souhaiter des bons vœux d'un ton aussi belliqueux.

– Je te rappelle que tu as émis des jugements plus que blessant envers un de mes amis, lui rappela-t-elle.

– Je t'ai juste donné mon avis, maugréa-t-il. Après tu fais bien ce que tu veux !

– Encore heureux ! » s'exclama Arabella sentant sa colère revenir en force.

Et celle-ci était bien plus facile à gérer que sa gêne précédente. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues minutes puis jugeant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il était poli de faire en tant qu'adulte et qu'à présent elle se sentait mieux, elle tourna les talons le plantant là. Cependant, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il la retienne par le bras, pas plus que de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

« Bonne année Arabella », chuchota Sirius d'une voix si caressante alors qu'il se redressait doucement.

Et la jeune fille tâcha d'oublier le trouble et le frisson qui la prirent devant ce premier baiser reçu en cette nouvelle année 1976. « _Sirius Black n'est pas qu'une douce médecine, c'est aussi quelqu'un de dangereux pour la tranquillité d'esprit _» mais elle refusait d'admettre même en pensée qu'il l'était tout autant pour son cœur.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Nouveau suspect

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 18 qui arrive assez rapidement après le précédent car j'avais mis du temps à poster le chapitre 17, donc bonne lecture._

* * *

_3 janvier 1976_

Lily avançait d'un pas énergique vers sa salle commune suivie par Mary qui devait trottiner pour maintenir le rythme. La rouquine était impatiente de retrouver Arabella ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé seule durant ces deux dernières semaines. Certes elles s'étaient échangées des lettres où la blonde l'assurait qu'elle avait bien trop à faire pour s'ennuyer et s'apercevoir de l'absence des filles. Face à ça, Lily avait hésité entre se vexer de ne pas manquer plus que ça à sa nouvelle amie ou le fait que celle-ci lui disait peut-être cela pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète pour elle. La rouquine ne connaissait malheureusement pas assez Arabella pour savoir quelle était la bonne supposition.

« Lily tu veux bien ralentir, quémanda doucement Mary. J'ai dû mal à te suivre.

– Oh… pardon Mary, marmonna la rouquine qui s'arrêta presque pour que son amie la rattrape.

– Tu es à cran depuis ce matin », remarqua judicieusement la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés.

Lily soupira et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière tout en reprenant d'un pas moins vif le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor.

« C'est Pétunia, avoua-t-elle enfin.

– Elle t'a encore insultée ? s'enquit Mary avec inquiétude. Je pensais qu'elle t'ignorait depuis l'année dernière.

– Je crois que je préférais quand c'était le cas »

Son amie posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la rouquine.

« Elle a profité des fêtes pour présenter à nos parents son fiancé, expliqua Lily. Bien sûr comme j'étais présente, elle a dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas faire d'esclandre. Ce Vernon lui plaît apparemment.

– Et ça s'est mal passé ? s'inquiéta Mary.

– Non la soirée fut sympathique mais… après le repas, Pétunia est venue dans ma chambre. Elle était en colère, disant qu'elle ne savait comment avouer à Vernon ce que j'étais… elle craint qu'il ne se détourne d'elle parce qu'elle a un _monstre_ comme sœur… »

Lily ne put en dire plus, un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent et Mary la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas un monstre Lily, l'apaisa tendrement la Gryffondor. Tu ne fais juste pas partie de la normalité de ta sœur. Elle a toujours été étroite d'esprit, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et nous sommes des sorcières pas des monstres !

– Je sais…, bredouilla la rouquine. Mais son attitude me fait quand même souffrir »

Mary se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et Lily en profita pour relâcher toute cette tension qu'elle avait accumulé durant les vacances. Elle pleura discrètement dans l'épaule de sa camarade aux cheveux bouclés, heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait des gens auprès d'elle dans cette vie qui était si éloignée de celle dans laquelle vivait aussi bien sa sœur aînée que ses parents. Même si ces derniers avaient toujours été fiers et heureux pour elle, la rouquine n'ignorait pas qu'ils étaient dépassés par le monde magique. Un monde dans lequel ils ne pourraient jamais pénétrer, ni comprendre les problématiques qui se jouaient en ce moment. Et Lily n'avait pas le cœur à leur révéler les dissensions existant dans le monde sorcier depuis quelques années. Que pourraient-ils faire ? A part s'inquiéter pour elle sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna de Mary. Elle accepta d'un remerciement inaudible le mouchoir que celle-ci lui tendait. Après avoir effacé les vestiges de son instant de faiblesse, elle sourit.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre. Alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

– Voilà la Lily que j'ai appris à connaître ces dernières années, s'écria Mary joyeusement. Allons rejoindre Arabella qui je suis certaine sera ravie de nous revoir après ces deux semaines »

Les deux jeunes filles furent coupées par une voix que Lily aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre de sa scolarité.

« Lily-chérie ! Quelle joie de te revoir ton visage m'a tant manqué durant ces terribles jours de séparation.

– Potter », le salua-t-elle sèchement mais tout en adressant une grimace de sourire à Remus et Pettigrow qui le suivaient.

Après tout, ces deux-là n'étaient pas responsables des comportements stupidement lyriques de leur ami. « _Tiens d'ailleurs où était Black ? D'habitude Potter et lui ne se quittent pas d'une semelle_ » pensa la rouquine avant d'hausser les épaules. A tous les coups, le brun devait déjà être en train de commettre un délit sur le règlement et tant qu'il ne le faisait pas sous ses yeux, autant passer l'éponge. Quatre mois avec la charge de préfète lui avait suffi pour être découragée. En même temps avoir les Maraudeurs comme camarade de maison suffirait à démoraliser n'importe quel préfet qui se respecte. D'ailleurs ceux de sixième et septième année de Gryffondor avaient pris l'habitude de fermer les yeux la plupart du temps sur leurs frasques sinon autant dire que le sablier de rubis des Gryffondor serait tous les jours à sec.

« Tu n'imagines pas ma déception de ne pas avoir vu ton visage comme le premier en cette nouvelle année », continua bêtement Potter sous l'air amusé de Mary.

Lily se mit à rougir fortement de colère ou de gêne, elle ne savait pas vraiment et répliqua vertement :

« Et moi je suis déçue que le souhait que j'avais fait n'ait pas fonctionné alors que j'espérais si fort ne jamais revoir le tiens !

– Au moins tu as fait un souhait à mon nom, ce qui veut dire que tu as pensé à moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureux », débita Potter d'un sourire rayonnant.

Pettigrow rigola et se moqua de lui. Remus quant à lui émit un sourire discret tout en lançant un regard désolé à la rouquine. Puis il s'avança vers Mary et lui demanda gentiment :

« Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu as passé d'agréables vacances et surtout sans problèmes »

Son ton plein de gentillesse et de considération calma instantanément Lily et celle-ci vit que Mary y était également sensible. Les deux jeunes filles savaient qu'il faisait référence à cette attaque que la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés avait subi. Maintenant qu'il était lui aussi dans la confidence, il s'était rapproché de Mary depuis qu'Arabella lui avait parlé de toute cette histoire et la rouquine avait noté qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Remus Lupin était vraiment l'un des seuls Maraudeurs qui était digne d'intérêt à ses yeux.

« Oui elles furent très bonnes, répondit Mary. Et les tiennes ? »

Tandis qu'il racontait le Noël passé chez les Potter, les cinq Gryffondor se remirent en marche vers leur salle commune. Lily vit du coin de l'œil Potter tenter une approche discrète pour venir à ses côtés mais elle s'arrangea pour se placer entre Mary et Remus, parvenant à éviter de les interrompre dans leur discussion amicale. La préfète ne vit pas la mine déçue du brun à lunettes qui devait se contenter de marcher avec Pettigrow qui posa une main pleine de compassion sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, ils furent tous les cinq assez saisis devant le tableau qui se présenta à eux. Sirius et Arabella étaient confortablement installés ensemble dans un des canapés douillets de leur salle commune. Ils se faisaient face et parlaient trop doucement pour que leur conversation ne leur parvienne. Lily nota avec surprise qu'Arabella semblait très proche de Sirius et arborait un sourire heureux et apaisé assez inhabituel chez elle. Les jambes repliés sous elle, la blonde se pencha soudain encore plus près de Sirius qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle recula en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Ben ça alors ! s'exclama Potter qui bien entendu brisa ce moment entre les deux Gryffondor. Mon cher Patmol tu es plein de surprise ! Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de te pousser à te réconcilier avec Arabella »

Il fit un clin d'œil à cette dernière qui fronça les sourcils tandis que Sirius fusillait son meilleur ami du regard. « _Un vrai éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine_ » songea Lily désabusée en lui lançant un regard blasé. La rouquine se demandait depuis un moment si Black n'était pas intéressé par Arabella. En réalité depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris à fixer si bizarrement et avec autant d'insistance la jeune fille lors de la soirée de Noël. Mais elle se trompait certainement car le brun tout comme Potter n'étaient pas connus pour s'intéresser sérieusement aux filles qu'ils fréquentaient.

Arabella se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers elle d'un air si ravie que Lily en fut touchée. Et encore plus quand elle sentit les bras de la blonde l'entourer puis faire de même avec Mary. Lily savait que son amie avait des difficultés avec les contacts tactiles envers les autres et elle était contente de voir qu'elle était parvenue à surmonter ça avec elles.

D'un commun accord silencieux, les trois jeunes filles montèrent dans leur dortoir pour avoir une conversation plus au calme car la salle commune était le théâtre des retrouvailles de tous les Gryffondor. De plus une discussion loin des oreilles indiscrètes des Maraudeurs n'était pas à négliger. Quand elles arrivèrent, leur deux autres camarades de chambre Mathilda et Roxanne étaient déjà là assises sur le lit de la première en pleine conversation. Elles se saluèrent toutes poliment puis Arabella aida Mary et Lily à ranger leurs affaires en parlant de sujets anodins jusqu'à ce que Roxanne et Mathilda quittent le dortoir.

« Enfin parties ! s'exclama Mary avec bonheur tout en levant les bras d'exagération soulagée.

– C'est vrai que je ne vous ai jamais demandé pourquoi vous étiez si distantes alors que vous partagez le même dortoir depuis votre première année, s'étonna Arabella.

– Elles sont assez mesquines dans leur genre, avoua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. De plus Roxanne a une dent contre Mary depuis que celle-ci est sortie l'année dernière avec un garçon de Serdaigle sur lequel elle avait des vues.

– La cohabitation l'an dernier a été exécrable, rajouta Mary avec agacement. Si elles pouvaient nous retarder lorsqu'on se préparait, elles n'hésitaient pas à rester plus que nécessaire dans la salle de bain, à cacher nos affaires en prétendant que nous étions bordéliques… et j'en passe !

– Pourtant cette année, elles ne sont pas ainsi, remarqua la blonde. Elles nous ignorent la plupart du temps et il vaut mieux pour elles qu'elles ne s'amusent pas à me faire ou à vous refaire de sales coups parce qu'elles le regretteront »

Lily et Mary échangèrent un regard avant de rire aux éclats. Arabella leva un sourcil ne comprenant de toute évidence pas la cause de leur hilarité.

« A mon avis tu ne risques rien. Tu as acquis une certaine réputation dès la rentrée quand tu as éjecté Black à l'autre bout de la salle commune, expliqua Lily. Une bonne partie de Poudlard enfin des Gryffondor sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter de te chercher des noises.

– Quant à nous, rajouta leur amie aux cheveux bouclés, je pense que le fait que Lily soit devenue préfète les empêche de continuer leurs gamineries.

– Et aussi le fait que Roxanne soit en couple de ce que j'ai entendu, persifla la rouquine. Cela a eu le mérite qu'elle laisse Mary tranquille dès la fin de l'année dernière.

– Je suis destinée à être une cible il faut croire », dit celle-ci avec un humour noir qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

La préfète s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit doucement la main. Elle comprenait le désarroi de son amie depuis cette attaque dont elle avait été victime. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule comme quand elle l'avait épaulé tout à l'heure après sa confidence sur ses relations houleuses avec Pétunia.

Arabella les observait silencieusement ayant deviné ce qui minait la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler au corps enseignant ? » lui demanda la blonde.

Mary secoua la tête en silence.

« Et aux autres Maraudeurs ? »

Nouveau secouement de tête et Lily voyant que l'humeur s'assombrissait chercha à égayer un peu l'atmosphère.

« En parlant des garçons, alors comme ça tu t'entends plus que bien avec Black, la titilla moqueusement Lily sous le sourire plein de connivence de Mary.

– C'est une personne bien plus complexe et intéressante que je ne pensais », murmura Arabella.

Lily lui jeta un regard étonné ne s'attendant pas à ce que son amie fût aussi sérieuse en parlant de Sirius. La rouquine avait juste cherché à l'embêter un peu. Se trompant sur la façon dont son amie la fixait, Arabella rajouta rapidement :

« Je sais que je peux parfois paraître assez condescendante. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de juger les gens trop rapidement sans forcément essayer de creuser en profondeur. Les relations avec les autres me semblent toujours assez rébarbatives. Enfin sauf celles que nous partageons toutes les trois, corrigea-t-elle en souriant doucement.

– Alors Sirius t'intéresse ? s'enquit Mary avec curiosité. Si tu dis qu'il était plus complexe que tu ne croyais cela veut dire que tu t'es intéressée à lui ces derniers temps.

– Je ne dirais pas ça, ironisa Arabella. Sirius Black reste un crétin immature mais il est également un peu plus…

– C'est également un imbécile fini », suggéra en riant Lily.

La blonde se contenta de sourire et ne répondit rien. Elles passèrent les heures suivantes à se raconter leurs vacances respectives où Lily se confia une fois de plus sur ses problèmes avec Pétunia à Arabella. Celle-ci fut compatissante mais de mauvais conseil car fille unique et venant d'une famille de sorciers aux sang-purs, elle ne trouva pas vraiment les mots adéquats pour l'aider. Mais Lily ne lui en voulait pas comprenant qu'elle la soutenait de toute façon quoi qu'elle décide de faire.

Lily en revanche ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Mary quand leur amie leur parla du petit Charlie O'Ryan et de sa présence quasi constante et fatigante. Arabella s'était de toute évidence retrouvée dans des situations cocasses de même que Sirius ce qui les fit bien rire. La rouquine imaginait sans peine la tête qu'il avait dû arborer quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était suivi à la trace par un second année un peu trop curieux. « _C'est ce qu'on appelle le retour du bâton_ » pensa la préfète.

Quelques heures plus tard, les filles descendirent le Grand Escalier mais alors qu'elles se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de retour des élèves après les congés d'hiver, une silhouette arrêta Arabella. Cette dernière se tourna vers Matthew Anson et lui sourit doucement. Le Préfet-en-Chef se pencha pour poser un chaste et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde faisant naître un sourire ravi à Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était contente pour sa nouvelle amie d'avoir trouvé une personne aussi gentille et douce qu'Anson.

Mary attrapa Lily par le bras et l'entraîna vers la table des Gryffondor malgré la curiosité de la rouquine qui consentit bon gré, mal gré à suivre le pas. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre une partie de la demande du métis.

« Peux-tu me réserver ta soirée du 5 janvier ? J'aimerais passer mon anniversaire avec… »

Le reste de sa demande se perdit dans les exclamations excitées des élèves qui se retrouvaient après deux longues semaines de séparation. Mary et elle s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor qui ne tarda pas à se remplir de mets tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Lily avait beau aimé la cuisine de sa mère, rien n'égalait celle de Poudlard. Cependant elle lança un regard derrière elle, attendant à apercevoir la chevelure presque argentée de son amie toujours retenue par le Préfet-en-Chef. Apparemment de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, celui-ci lui proposait de fêter son anniversaire ensemble. Et Lily était impatiente d'aider la blonde à se préparer pour ce rendez-vous dès plus important.

Arabella les rejoignit assez vite les yeux brillants et Lily ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu :

« Alors il t'a manqué tant que ça ! Vous vous êtes échangés des baisers langoureux ? Tu as les joues un peu rouges. C'était comment ?

– Lily ! » la rabroua Mary en riant.

Arabella se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en affichant un sourire mystérieux, puis elle s'assit face à elles et se servit sans répondre.

« Normalement c'est notoirement connu que les amies sont censées partager ce genre d'informations entre elles. Genre combien de fois vous vous êtes embrassés, si le garçon est doué… enfin tout quoi, se rembrunit la rouquine.

– Ne l'écoute pas Arabella, contredit Mary d'un rictus amusé en direction de la préfète boudeuse. Rien ne t'oblige à satisfaire la curiosité maladive de Lily.

– Oh je pense que je commence à comprendre qu'elle cherche avant tout des conseils, répartit la blonde en plissant les yeux avec un air machiavélique peint sur ses traits qui inquiéta le rouquine.

– Oui des conseils pour séduire un certain Gryffondor », renchérit Mary d'un ton malicieux.

A la tête qu'afficha leur amie, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire attirant l'attention d'un groupe de garçon de sixième année de leur maison qui leur lancèrent des coups d'œil surpris.

« Mais non…, bredouilla l'intéressée. Pas du tout les filles ! Et certainement pas pour un abruti tel que Potter.

– C'est drôle je n'avais cité aucun nom, se moqua Mary tandis que le sourire narquois d'Arabella grandissait.

– Ah ! Vous m'énervez ! »

Puis Lily replongea la tête dans son assiette refusant d'alimenter plus leur folle idée. « _Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais embrassé encore… je me demande ce que ça fait_ » Inconsciemment la jolie rouquine toucha distraitement ses lèvres du bout des doigts laissant son regard errer vers un certain Gryffondor à lunettes. Ce dernier riait aux éclats ses yeux pétillants agréablement. Il transpirait l'arrogance par tous les pores de sa peau et le pire c'est qu'il était diablement beau tout en le sachant pertinemment. « _Est-il sérieux à mon sujet ?_ » s'interrogea Lily en songeant qu'il l'avait quand même invité au bal de Noël. Ou étais-ce juste pour s'amuser ? Ou pire répondre au défi qu'elle représentait pour lui, étant une des seules filles de Poudlard à lui résister ?

Elle soupira longuement refusant de se laisser parasiter par de telles pensées. De toute façon elle ne sortirait jamais avec un type ressemblant de près ou de loin à James Potter. « _Quelqu'un comme Anson serait bien mieux en adéquation avec mes propres valeurs_ » songea la jeune fille tout en lançant un regard à Arabella. Elle admettait que son amie avait bien de la chance d'être avec un jeune homme comme leur Préfet-en-Chef. Les gars immatures et puérils ne l'intéresseraient jamais.

« Mary, chuchota soudain sérieusement Arabella face à elles. As-tu réfléchi à ce qu'il t'est arrivée en début d'année ? Te rappelles-tu quelque chose depuis la dernière fois, un indice peut-être que tu avais occulté ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda la fille aux cheveux bouclés. Je vous avoue que je préfère oublier toute cette histoire. Après tout cela fait plusieurs semaines que rien ne s'est passé.

– Hors de question ! trancha Lily d'un ton implacable. On ne peut laisser passer une telle chose »

Arabella hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de son amie.

« Mais… ça me gêne de vous embêter avec cette histoire. Je suis sûre que vous avez bien mieux à faire. De toute façon nous n'attraperons jamais le coupable alors… autant abandonner.

– Ne redis jamais des choses pareilles, intervint Arabella d'un ton sombre et le regard teint d'une fureur mêlée d'une douleur que Lily n'avait jamais vu. Personne ne peut s'en prendre à quelqu'un à qui je tiens et s'en sortir sans séquelles »

Mary et Lily furent souffler un court instant par son aura si menaçante et la rouquine était contente de savoir qu'elle était dans le camp de la blonde et non l'inverse. Elle commençait sérieusement à craindre pour le ou les coupables de l'agression de leur amie. « _Elle a des connaissances dans la magie occulte après tout_ » pensa-t-elle en songeant à la fois où la jeune fille s'était confiée légèrement sur son enfance passée avec son père. Mais Lily doutait qu'elle s'en servirait un jour même sous l'emprise de la colère, la préfète la pensait trop intègre pour s'adonner à une telle magie. De plus elle paraissait en avoir été assez traumatisée dans son jeune âge.

Mary avança l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur le poing crispé d'Arabella comme pour l'apaiser et dans le même temps prit également une des mains de Lily.

« Merci à vous deux. Vous êtes des amies précieuses, dit-elle la gorge serrée.

– Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on refasse le point dans les jours à venir avec Remus, proposa la blonde d'un ton sérieux.

– Comment ça ? s'enquit Mary l'air encore gênée tout en retirant ses mains des leurs.

– Mettre au clair tous ce qu'on sait chacun et se concerter ensemble. Nous aurons ainsi peut-être une meilleure vision de la situation. Séparés nous n'arrivons à rien, je pense que la perspicacité de Remus associée à l'intelligence de Lily et tes ressentis Mary pourrait déboucher sur quelques pistes intéressantes.

– C'est une idée qui se tient, fit la rouquine songeuse. Je pense qu'en effet avoir le point de vu de Remus pourrait être utile. Il me semble que tu ne lui avais pas tout révéler sur l'attaque de Mary n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle ensuite à l'intention d'Arabella.

– Non en effet, j'ai passé sous silence une certaine partie »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus expliciter la chose, la partie qu'elle s'était abstenue de révéler concernait certainement le fait que la blonde connaissait ce sort de magie noire et par extension son contre-sort.

« Bon si vous pensez que c'est indispensable », dit Mary d'un ton un peu plus assuré que précédemment.

Lily échangea un regard avec Arabella et la préfète vit rapidement qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. « _Oui il est temps d'avancer sur cette affaire !_ » Le ou les coupables ne perdaient rien pour attendre et la rouquine était impatiente de lui ou leur mettre la main dessus.

* * *

_5 janvier 1976_

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps sur le château mais il régnait une certaine agitation dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année à Gryffondor. Arabella se tenait au milieu de la pièce en uniforme de sa maison avec sa robe de sorcière noire de Poudlard. Elle affichait une moue septique à Lily Evans qui insistait pour qu'elle s'habille d'une manière différente.

« Tu ne peux pas aller en rendez-vous avec ton uniforme scolaire, la rabroua la rouquine d'un air scandalisé.

– Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Cette tenue est très bien et confortable »

Il était hors de question que la blonde se vêtisse de la même façon que chez elle en Amérique. D'ailleurs dans ses affaires, la jeune fille n'avait que des robes et tenues aux coupes élégantes plus dignes d'être portées dans des rassemblements de la Haute Société Sorcière que dans une école. Mais la famille Carneirus et sa mère en tête l'empêchaient de se vêtir de façon décontracté car elle devait faire honneur à l'héritage de sa famille maternelle. Et c'était plus une plaie qu'autre chose.

« Arrête d'insister Lily, intervint enfin Mary qui était allongée sur son lit et en train de lire un bouquin moldu de la rouquine. De toute façon Arabella est jolie quoi qu'elle porte et je suis certaine qu'Anson est de mon avis.

– Ce n'est pas la question ! répartit la préfète en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est une règle de base de se faire la plus belle possible pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Toi qui lis un de mes livres Mary, tu vois de quoi je parle.

– Très bien d'ailleurs, répondit celle-ci en riant. Mais ici on est dans le monde réel et surtout à Poudlard. Je ne vois pas vraiment Arabella arpenter les couloirs de l'école en talons hauts et petite tenue sexy »

Arabella ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette image. Non vraiment ce n'était pas elle et Mary avait tout à fait raison. Lily vaincue mais boudeuse leva les bras au ciel.

« Bon fais comme tu veux Arabella mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu lis une déception dans le regard d'Anson ce soir.

– Je te raconterais tout, promit gentiment la blonde avec un sourire amusé. Et tu seras la première au courant si jamais effectivement il dit être déçu par mon aspect. Et je suis peut-être démodée mais j'espère plaire pour ce que je suis et non pour mon apparence »

Mary posa son livre sur son ventre et leva les deux pouces en l'air en signe d'accord.

« Bien sûr ! s'exclama la rouquine en rougissant. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

– Je sais Lily, la rassura Arabella. Bon je vous laisse je vais être en retard »

Puis la jeune fille s'échappa de la chambre sous les encouragements de ses deux amies. Elle rejoignit d'un pas vif le troisième étage où Matthew lui avait demandé de l'attendre. Arabella était arrivée un peu en avance étant habituée à être ponctuelle mais il ne fut pas long à la rejoindre.

« Arabella, la salua-t-il et en lui embrassant tendrement la joue. Viens avec moi »

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait être le lieu où les préfets se réunissaient pour leur réunion. Anson avait repoussé la grande table pour en installer une plus petite au milieu de la pièce. Sur celle-ci reposait de nombreux desserts qu'elle avait pu voir ce soir au dîner mais qu'elle s'était abstenue de manger car Matthew lui avait demandé de prendre le dessert avec lui en tête à tête. « _Un autre qui connait l'entrée des cuisines apparemment _» pensa Arabella en souriant. Bien que ce lieu devait être interdit, elle soupçonnait que de nombreux élèves en connaissaient l'entrée et profitaient de la prodigalité des elfes de maison pour manger à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

En vrai gentleman, Matthew l'escorta jusqu'à la table et la fit asseoir avant de prendre place face à elle.

« Je suis très heureux de fêter mon anniversaire avec toi.

– Moi aussi… mais je suis désolée je n'ai pas de présent à t'offrir »

Il agita la main en souriant.

« Ta présence me suffit. Depuis le temps que j'espérais qu'on ne se retrouve rien que tous les deux. Tu m'as manqué ces deux dernières semaines et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Si j'avais pu je serais rentré plus tôt afin d'éviter que tu te retrouves aussi seule »

Arabella lui sourit en évitant de lui dire qu'elle avait passé les derniers jours de vacances avec Sirius Black. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas une chose à révéler au métis. Ils se mirent à déguster le gâteau d'anniversaire réalisé par les elfes de maison et sans surprise il était excellent.

« Dis-moi Matthew, comment se passe un Noël dans une famille de Non-Maj' ? Enfin… les Non-Ma… enfin plutôt les moldus le fêtent-ils aussi ? s'enquit Arabella incertaine et craignant d'avoir fait une bourde.

– Oui, oui cette fête est très populaire chez les moldus également. C'est l'occasion pour que toute la famille soit réunie. Les maisons et les rues sont illuminés par les décorations de Noël, c'est peut-être le seul moment de l'année où il règne une atmosphère magique chez les moldus aussi.

– Comment ça ? demanda la blonde qui n'avait pas compris. Il y a de la magie dans l'air, des sorciers les aident à créer cette magie ?

– C'est une façon de parler, corrigea le métis en souriant avec amusement. C'est plus un ressenti »

Puis il se mit à lui décrire ses Noël lorsqu'il était petit-garçon, la croyance du Père-Noël et des lutins qu'Arabella trouva farfelu mais plutôt mignon pour les enfants. Il lui parla cependant peu de sa famille parlant tout de même de son père, un moldu directeur d'une entreprise de transport routier. La blonde eut des difficultés à comprendre le métier de celui-ci. Matthew fit preuve d'une patience incroyable pour lui expliquer le monde moldu. Un univers dont elle était totalement ignorante ne suivant pas à Poudlard les cours sur l'étude des moldus et ce cursus n'existant pas à Ilvermorny… La société sorcière britannique était plus tolérante envers les Non-Maj' que celle américaine. Elle était donc heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur ces êtres non magiques qui leur ressemblaient énormément mais avec qui ils étaient diamétralement séparés par une ligne presque infranchissable.

Anson se mit à lui dire quel genre de cadeau il avait reçu pour Noël et beaucoup furent là encore inconnus pour Arabella mais qui se contentait de sourire sans demander plus d'explication car son petit-ami paraissait satisfait des présents reçus.

« Et enfin…, dit-il un peu hésitant. Un de mes cousins m'a offert un journal intime…

– Ah, fut la seule réponse de la blonde qui s'efforça de ne pas réagir plus que ça.

– Tu en possèdes un toi ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Eh bien un journal intime », précisa-t-il en se raclant la gorge puis en enfournant rapidement une part de gâteau.

Arabella releva un sourcil ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au journal vert sombre d'Augustin Archdeacon. D'ailleurs il lui fallut toute sa concentration afin d'éviter que son regard ne dévie sur sa poche gauche où elle savait qu'il se trouvait. Comme depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert, le journal ne la quittait jamais. Ses trois amis d'Ilvermorny lui en avait assez fait la remarque lors de leur scolarité.

Mais l'autre fait qui l'étonna c'est le malaise qu'elle pouvait voir chez son petit-ami. Peut-être trouvait-il déroutant de tenir un journal intime. Mais Arabella ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait qu'autre chose se dissimulait derrière le comportement étrange d'Anson. « _Faut que j'arrête de voir des complots partout autour de moi !_ » songea la blonde agacée contre elle-même.

« Eh bien… ma question n'est pas très surprenante, poursuivit le métis qui interpréta le silence d'Arabella comme de la surprise. Beaucoup de personnes aiment écrire des pans de leur vie pour s'y replonger de temps en temps.

– Oui bien sûr, convint la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne tiens pas de journal intime »

Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se remémorer les horreurs qu'elle avait pu subir ou voir durant les quinze premières années de sa vie.

« Et des membres de ta famille ? » insista Matthew.

Cette fois-ci Arabella se braqua complètement.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? l'agressa-t-elle.

– Juste par curiosité…, balbutia le Préfet-en-Chef mais pour une fois la blonde ne culpabilisa pas du tout de lui parler aussi froidement.

– Ah oui ? _Toi_ tu es curieux d'en savoir plus sur ma famille dont une bonne partie je te le rappelle n'était pourvu que de deux horribles monstres dont j'ai honte de partager le sang ! cracha Arabella ses yeux bleu jetant des éclairs inquiétants.

– Désolé… calme toi Arabella…

– Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! Pourquoi voudrais-je parler des journaux intimes de deux individus comme eux ? De connaître leurs pensées profondes alors que c'étaient des êtres pervertis par la magie occulte ! »

« _Pourtant tu as en ta possession le journal intime de l'un d'eux qui ne te quitte plus depuis que tu l'as trouvé_ » chuchota moqueusement une voix dans sa tête. Elle s'efforça de la faire taire.

« D'accord j'ai compris, l'apaisa Anson bien qu'inquiet car sa petite-amie dans sa colère pointait dangereusement sa baguette vers lui.

– Ne fais plus jamais allusion à ma famille !

– D'accord j'ai compris, répéta-t-il, mais baisse ta baguette je ne vais pas te faire de mal », supplia le métis attristé du comportement méfiant de sa petite-amie.

Arabella sursauta et fixa sa main qui tenait fermement sa baguette. La jeune fille ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son geste ni qu'elle s'était levée vivement durant l'altercation au point de renverser sa chaise. Elle releva les yeux en entendant le jeune homme se lever à son tour. Pensant qu'il venait de brandir lui aussi sa baguette, elle raffermit sa prise sur la sienne pour juste constater qu'il levait les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Alors la blonde abaissa doucement sa baguette puis la rangea dans sa poche les mains encore tremblantes de son accès de fureur. Anson sentant certainement que la crise était passée contourna la table pour lui faire face. Arabella leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui bleu et toujours aussi doux et tendre du métis. Le Préfet-en-Chef leva la main droite pour caresser délicatement sa joue comme s'il craignait qu'en étant trop brusque il puisse l'effaroucher mais pour une fois ce geste ne l'apaisa pas du tout. L'esprit tourmenté de pleins d'interrogation qui ne parvenaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, elle tourna subitement les talons et le planta là.

Il eut beau la rappeler la blonde ne ralentit pas le pas, ni ne se retourna pour l'affronter. Quelle piètre Gryffondor elle faisait à cet instant !

Le jeune homme était-il l'un des descendants du groupe de cinq sorciers composés de son grand-père ? S'était-il rapproché d'elle dans l'unique but de découvrir ses secrets ? Étais-ce lui l'élève ayant agressé Mary ? Avaient-elles eu tort de s'intéresser seulement aux Serpentard ? Et si cette histoire n'avait pour une fois rien avoir avec eux ? Peut-être les avaient-elles accusés trop vite. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, il avait accès à de nombreux endroits du château et lors de la soirée de Noël il lui avait avoué ne pas respecter les règles à la lettre et de même se servir de son insigne pour braver les interdits sans risque d'être inquiété. Il pouvait se déplacer librement dans le château après l'heure du couvre-feu. Sirius avait peut-être raison, le métis ne renvoyait-il pas une image trop parfaite ?

Soudain Arabella se stoppa et se laissa tomber au sol accroupie tout en serrant ses jambes entre ses bras. « _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'imaginer !_ » pensa-t-elle désabusée. Voilà que la blonde soupçonnait son propre petit-ami de lui vouloir des noises, d'être celui qui avait agressé Mary alors qu'il était la gentillesse personnifiée. De plus Matthew Anson ne pouvait être un des descendants du groupe noir de son grand-père. En effet le jeune homme était un né-moldu. Aucun des cinq sorciers au Sang-Pur – pour les quatre qu'Arabella était parvenue à identifier – n'aurait côtoyé des Sang-de-Bourbe comme ils aimaient les appeler alors encore moins leur enseigner leur sort de magie noire.

Arabella ne sut combien de temps elle resta accroupie dans ce couloir à ressasser toutes ces interrogations ainsi que ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et son petit-ami. Elle poussa un souffle tremblant et cacha sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se comprimer de plus en plus. Pourtant ses larmes refusaient de couler. A la mort de ses amis elle n'avait pas que perdu leur amitié, elle avait également développé une méfiance exacerbée envers les autres. La jeune fille n'avait baissé sa garde face à Matthew que parce qu'il lui faisait penser à Gary. Mais elle se rendait compte au fil des semaines que cela devenait assez malsain comme relation. En effet elle commençait à attendre de la part du jeune homme qu'il agisse comme aurait pu le faire son ami décédé.

Et maintenant elle se mettait à le soupçonner des pires ignominies car il avait eu le malheur de poser une question aussi innocente que savoir si elle tenait un journal intime. A n'importe quelle autre fille normale, cette question était des plus anodines mais pour quelqu'un comme Arabella qui avait autant de secrets surtout concernant ce journal, la rendait fortement défiante. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi sérieusement !_ » pensa-t-elle se trouvant injuste envers Matthew Anson.

« Arabella ? » appela une voix surprise.

La blonde ne sursauta même pas et ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour se redresser. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Matthew maintenant, alors que tout son être était aussi partagé à son sujet. Elle craignait de dire des choses qu'elle risquait de regretter.

« Arabella ? C'est toi ? » répéta une voix douce et inquiète tandis qu'elle sentait une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule.

Cette fois-ci, elle tressaillit à ce contact et son interlocuteur s'éloigna pour revenir plus fermement lui prendre l'épaule. Mais la blonde resta accroupie et la tête plongée sur ses genoux, elle avait encore besoin de se calmer sentant toujours les restes de sa colère précédente. Arabella sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la personne s'agenouiller face à elle sans pour autant lui lâcher l'épaule.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie »

Mais elle reconnut soudain cette voix et redressant la tête, elle croisa les yeux bruns et gentils de Remus Lupin et non les orbes bleus du Préfet-en-Chef. Derrière lui se tenait une fille de Poufsouffle dont Arabella ignorait le nom mais qui la fixait sévèrement son insigne de préfet scintillant sous la faible clarté d'une lampe. De toute évidence elle était tombée sur leur fin de ronde.

La blonde refixa son attention sur Remus quand elle le sentit poser une main chaude sur son front d'un air concentré. Il se recula avec un sourire soulagé.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre en tout cas, mais je pense que Mrs Pomfresh devrait t'ausculter pour plus de prudence.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, croassa Arabella. Je vais bien.

– Tu es sûre ? s'enquit-il avec scepticisme. Que fais-tu au sol comme ça ?

– Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

– Alors si tout va bien, les coupa soudain la préfète de Poufsouffle, tu vas peut-être nous expliquer ce que tu fais hors de ton dortoir après l'heure du couvre-feu. Je pense que quelques points de moins pour Gryffondor serait avisé.

– Je m'en occupe Edwards. Nous avons terminé merci à toi pour cette ronde »

L'intéressée renifla d'une manière un peu méprisante.

« Fais attention Lupin tu as trop tendance à faire du favoritisme vis-à-vis des élèves de ta propre maison.

– Comme tous les préfets de chaque maison, répartit doucement mais à la fois fermement Remus tout en levant la tête pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Je me souviens de cette histoire de crème fouettée qui s'est passée il y a peu »

Bien qu'Arabella ne comprit pas l'insinuation de son camarade en voyant les joues d'Edwards devenir rouges, elle devina qu'il avait fait mouche. Elle les salua raidement tout en leur conseillant de ne pas s'attarder et disparue très rapidement.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de crème fouettée ?

– Une affaire qui la concerne et ce n'est pas à moi de la rapporter », dit catégoriquement le jeune homme en riant cependant légèrement.

Arabella commençait à se sentir mieux et donc à être particulièrement gênée que le préfet l'ait trouvé dans une telle situation. Surtout que d'un point de vu extérieur, ils devaient paraître assez étranges tous les deux accroupis au milieu d'un couloir désert du château.

« Tu peux te relever ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton plein de sollicitude.

La jeune fille mal à l'aise hocha la tête et se releva précipitamment tout en sentant les mains de son camarade l'accompagner dans le mouvement. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants en silence avant qu'il ne propose de retourner dans leur salle commune. Ils firent le chemin sans échanger une seule parole ou un seul regard. Arabella se demandait quand Remus allait commencer à lui poser des questions indiscrètes sur son comportement assez inhabituel.

Ils passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame et sans surprise constatèrent que plus personne ne se tenait dans l'espace commun des Gryffondor. Alors qu'Arabella s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir, elle sentit une main ferme la retenir. Elle croisa les yeux bruns de Remus d'où persistaient une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Attends reste-là je reviens »

Puis il s'empressa de monter les marches de son dortoir quatre à quatre. Il ne fut pas long à revenir et Arabella en l'attendant s'installa dans un fauteuil. Elle avait renoncé à se réfugier dans son lit, elle ne voulait pas être seule avec ses pensées, devoir s'interroger sur son petit-ami, voir des complots partout, soupçonner tout le monde… La blonde porta une attention à ses mains fines qui reposaient doucement sur ses genoux, ses mains qui brandissaient sa baguette quelques temps plus tôt, prêtes à s'en servir s'il le fallait contre une personne qui ne lui avait toujours témoigné que douceur, considération et gentillesse.

Remus s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui tendit une fiole composée d'un liquide grisâtre.

« Bois ça.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Arabella plus curieuse que méfiante.

– Un de mes breuvages qui redonne un peu d'énergie et d'élan vital »

Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Lily parler des nombreuses potions que possédait Lupin, ce dernier étant souvent sujet à des moments de fatigue ou de maladie subite ainsi que foudroyante qui l'envoyait deux-trois jours à l'infirmerie.

Faisant confiance à Remus, elle ingurgita le contenu de la fiole sans tergiverser lui trouvant un goût étrangement bienfaisant qui la détendit immédiatement.

« Tu ne me demandes rien ? » s'étonna soudain la jeune fille face au silence de son camarade.

Il lui lança un sourire triste et fatigué. A cet instant Arabella le trouva vieilli comme s'il en avait vu et subi plus qu'un garçon n'aurait dû à cet âge. Elle comprit qu'à l'inverse de ses amis, il ne poserait jamais de question attendant plutôt que l'autre se confit s'il en ressentait l'envie. La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer de gratitude envers lui quand elle devina qu'il était prêt à rester avec elle toute la nuit s'il le fallait sans rien demander ainsi que silencieux et à être juste présent pour elle si elle en ressentait le besoin.

« Que penses-tu du vecteur de Cassiopée face aux trois triangles de longitudes. Je pense que c'est plus complexe que ce que nous avons déjà vu », avança Arabella.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui répondit simplement à cette étrange question qui sortait de nulle part, bien qu'elle concernait un sujet qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment en Arithmancie. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discourir sur des calculs complexes ainsi que les maléfices qui pouvaient être déjouer poussant parfois leur argumentation sur des points de plus en plus compliqués. Le feu commençait doucement à s'éteindre et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Arabella commença à fermer de plus en plus souvent les paupières qu'ils se séparèrent enfin, chacun retournant dans son dortoir sans pour autant avoir abordé leurs inquiétudes propres mais se sentant pourtant paradoxalement apaisés.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Suspicion chez les lions

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Réponse à **Claire** : merci de ton commentaires déjà. Quant à la possible culpabilité d'Anson cela reste encore à voir ^^ mais c'est vrai qu'il a du courage pour sortir avec elle connaissant la sombre histoire de sa famille ! A la prochaine fois j'espère ;)_

* * *

_7 janvier 1976_

Tandis que la neige continuait de recouvrir le château et les étendues autour, les élèves et professeurs étaient ravis d'être au chaud à déguster leur petit-déjeuner malgré la fastidieuse journée de cours qui les attendait. Il était assez tôt et il manquait encore une partie des élèves, les cours ne commençant pas avant une bonne demi-heure.

A la table des Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs étaient déjà là ayant passé une partie de cette fin de nuit à finir de mettre au point leur carte de l'école. Ils étaient enfin persuadés qu'elle fonctionnait parfaitement et ils étaient impatient de s'en servir pour déambuler librement dans le château et repérer plus facilement leur proie du moment. Malgré leur fatigue, ils avaient surtout très faim ce qui fit que Sirius dévora son bacon et se resservit sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis.

« C'est moi où tu manges plus que d'habitude cette année, remarqua Queudver.

– C'est depuis la transformation, chuchota Patmol entre deux bouchées. J'ai tout le temps envie de manger de la viande !

– Ah bon ? C'est peut-être à cause de ta forme… de tu sais quoi », supposa Peter en chuchotant très bas.

Sirius s'interrompit quelques instants prenant le temps d'y penser. Peut-être qu'en plus de son odorat qui s'était surdéveloppé, il avait également subi un changement plus discret comme le fait d'être bien plus qu'avant attiré par la viande.

« Je pense que ça n'a rien à voir, douta Remus en souriant narquoisement.

– Pourquoi Lunard ? demanda Peter. C'est fort possible »

Pour le coup Sirius était d'accord avec Queudver bien qu'ayant la bouche encore pleine, il ne put le manifester autrement qu'en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Mais le lycanthrope secouait la tête.

« Regarde James, ce n'est pas pour autant que lui s'est mis à aimer ingurgiter de la verdure et des fruits ! »

En effet le jeune homme avait imité son ami et s'était également resservit en épaisse tranches de bacon délaissant comme d'habitude tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à du vert et avait même éloigné de lui la corbeille de fruits. Il se figea et rougit sous ses lunettes ce qui fit partir le rire de Sirius en aboiement.

« C'est vrai que je ne vois pas Cornedrue brouter de l'herbe, dit-il après s'être légèrement calmé. Quoique ce serait une idée… tu ne voudrais pas essayer la prochaine fois comme un bon petit herbivore ? »

En réponse James se leva et se mit à débiter des injures qui firent rougir les deux premières années installées non loin et perdre contenance au professeur McGonagall qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

« Monsieur Potter ! Votre langage enfin, s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée. Devant des premières années en plus ! Vous viendrez me retrouver à la fin de la journée pour une retenue.

– C'est impossible ! Et l'entraînement de Quidditch ? » s'écria-t-il en réponse l'air catastrophé.

Minerva McGonagall plissa les yeux ce qui n'était jamais bon signe chez elle. Sirius avait depuis longtemps appris à les reconnaître ces signes précurseurs, vu le nombre de fois où leur directrice de maison les avait attrapés à transgresser le règlement.

« Je suis persuadée que l'équipe pourra se passer de votre personne durant une session d'entraînement. Ne me tentez pas de vous interdire également la prochaine séance si vous persistez à contester de cette façon »

A cette idée le poursuiveur de l'équipe se rembrunit réellement inquiet que sa directrice de maison mette sa menace à exécution. Sirius savait qu'il aimait le Quidditch plus que tout. Le brun savait que pour son ami voler sur un balais était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sensation de liberté infinie. Etant le fils unique d'un vieux couple de sorcier, ces derniers bien qu'adorables et acceptant presque toutes les demandes de leur fils avaient eu également tendance à trop le couver au point de parfois l'étouffer. Ils lui avaient aussi interdit de longues années de pratiquer un sport aussi dangereux que le Quidditch bien que Cornedrue s'était entraîné à leur insu. Tout avait changé quand il était entré dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en seconde année et qu'ils étaient venus assister au match de leur fils. Ce serait mentir de dire que Sirius n'avait pas été jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait son ami avec ses parents. La fierté et l'amour qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Fleamont Potter était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir dans celui de son propre père.

Le professeur McGonagall qui avait noté l'humeur chagrinée de James, ajouta :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter le prochain match de Gryffondor est dans un mois donc si vous vous tenez bien jusque-là, il n'y a pas de raison que vous manquiez d'autres entraînements »

A cet instant Sirius aurait jurer qu'elle faisait de l'humour bien que ses traits ne se départirent pas de leur sévérité coutumière. Du coin de l'œil le brun remarqua que le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor venait à eux un air sombre peint sur son visage. Il devait craindre – et à juste titre pour le coup – que son meilleur élément ait encore des problèmes. Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami et lui indiqua l'arrivée imminente de Jordan Miller. En notant la présence de son capitaine, la mine de James s'assombrit encore plus.

« Ne faites pas cette tête Monsieur Potter, je ne peux nier que vous êtes un excellent élément dans cette équipe, commenta McGonagall en vraie fan de Quidditch »

Les filles venaient d'arriver sur ses dernières paroles et prirent place aux côtés des Maraudeurs. Elles saluèrent le professeur de métamorphose qui partait rejoindre la table de ses collègues. Sirius vit Evans hausser un sourcil surpris.

« Qu'a donc fait Potter pour recevoir des compliments du professeur McGonagall ? Il a enfin fait preuve de maturité ?

– Je ne dirais pas ça », biaisa moqueusement Lunard.

Mais il ne put en dire plus car un Miller furibond venait de se placer entre Sirius et James.

« Que te voulait McGonagall ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Cornedrue soupira mais affronta son capitaine.

« Désolé Miller mais je ne pourrais pas assister à la séance en fin d'après-midi »

L'exclamation outrée du capitaine de Gryffondor résonna dans toute la Grande Salle et les Poufsouffle qui étaient les plus proches arboraient des mines moqueuses clairement ravis de la mauvaise ambiance entre coéquipiers de Gryffondor étant leur futur adversaire le mois suivant.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'à trop voler dans les airs le vent pénétrait par les oreilles chassant toute intelligence dans le cerveau des joueurs », fit remarquer discrètement une Lily hilare à Arabella.

Mais malheureusement pour elle tout le monde l'entendit et si Arabella avait souri ce n'était pas le cas de Jordan Miller qui lui, lança un regard noir aux jeunes filles. James qui avait aussi noté que la colère de son capitaine allait s'abattre sur la rouquine fit diversion.

« Viens t'asseoir avec nous Miller, dit-il d'un ton trop doucereux pour être honnête. Je te promets de me tenir sage les prochaines semaines et de ne penser qu'à notre prochain match contre Poufsouffle. De toute façon tu sais qu'avec mes capacités incroyables…

– Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe, réagit une nouvelle fois Lily.

– … et tes prouesses de batteur, continua plus fort James tentant de couvrir la voix de la préfète, les Poufsouffle n'auront aucune chance.

– Oui tu as raison, acquiesça Miller d'un ton suffisant et rassuré. Je sens que cette année la Coupe de Quidditch est à portée de main. Rappelle-toi Potter qu'il est indispensable de la gagner ! »

Son équipier hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Sirius avait noté que Miller mettait la pression à toute l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année vu que c'était sa dernière chance de la remporter étant en septième année. Les deux coéquipiers se lancèrent dans un débat animé sur les atouts de chaque équipe de Poudlard ainsi que sur leur points forts et faibles.

Soudain Jordan Miller changea de sujet de conversation et demanda surtout à James :

« J'ai été surpris de ne pas vous voir à la dernière soirée mondaine pourtant vous avez l'âge désormais.

– Hum…, lâcha seulement Sirius tandis que Cornedrue riait.

– Heureusement mes parents me laissent tranquille avec ça ! »

« _Quelle chance_ » songea Sirius. La corvée de cette soirée avait également été le moteur de sa fuite du 12 square Grimmaurd durant la seconde partie des vacances. En levant les yeux le brun remarqua qu'Arabella le fixait avec une légère inquiétude ayant certainement dû voir qu'il s'était rembruni.

« Quelle soirée ? interrogea curieusement MacDonald qui avait entendu leur discussion.

– Une réunion de familles sorcières assez influentes qui permet d'annoncer les futures unions et fiançailles. Quinze ans est l'âge où les jeunes sorciers et sorcières y participent aussi et où ils sont liés à une autre famille, expliqua patiemment Jordan Miller.

– C'est très… archaïque, remarqua Evans assez troublée.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Lily-chérie il n'y a plus que toi pour moi, la rassura James en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

– Crétin… »

Sirius n'entendit pas la suite mais l'air amusé d'Arabella voulait tout dire.

« Alors tu n'es pas fiancé James ? s'enquit Mary en lançant un regard complice avec Arabella puis en donnant un coup de coude peu subtile dans les côtes d'une certaine rouquine.

– Non mes parents m'ont précisé il y a longtemps que je faisais bien ce que je voulais à ce niveau-là.

– C'est vrai que c'est assez… inhabituel, remarqua Miller avec étonnement. Sachant le mariage très prisé de ton cousin Charlus Potter il y a quelques années.

– Par Merlin il y a d'autres Potter ! Lily tu as l'embarra du choix », la taquina MacDonald en riant sous les rougissements indignés de la préfète.

James fit mine de se vexer face à cette remarque.

« Ce cousin est si vieux qu'il perd ses cheveux. Je reste le meilleur parti de ma famille à ce jour ainsi que le seul célibataire !

– Je ne suis pas intéressée Potter alors lâche l'affaire, maugréa Lily qui continuait de jeter des regards noirs à Mary et Arabella qui se retenaient difficilement de rire.

– Et toi Sirius ? demanda ensuite innocemment la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés.

– Tu es vraiment en train de poser la question ? se moqua narquoisement le brun pour cacher son trouble mais surtout sa colère. Je suis le grand Sirius Black et je ne laisse personne décider pour moi »

Mary perdit son sourire et se détourna de lui l'air un peu mal à l'aise par l'aura qui se dégageait du brun à cet instant. Cornedrue qui sentit l'humeur sombre de son meilleur ami lui serra discrètement le genou en signe de soutien. Heureusement le capitaine de Gryffondor enchaîna :

« En tout cas de nombreuses fiançailles ont été annoncées entre certains de vos camarades de cinquième année.

– Ah bon qui par exemple ? » demanda curieusement MacDonald qui aimait ce genre de ragot.

Jordan donna quelques noms et ce fut Peter qui nota l'un de leur point commun tout en lançant un regard étrange sur la table des vert et argent.

« Presque que des Serpentard, murmura-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas surprenant, admit Miller. Ce sont les familles riches et influentes qui sont conviées.

– Tu oublies la pureté du sang qui rivalise presque avec la consanguinité », se moqua encore Sirius de plus en plus agacé par cette conversation.

Le brun se retint de regarder du côté d'Arabella se souvenant encore de ses confidences sur les parentés multiples entre membres de la famille Black. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais lu aucun jugement dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être mal à l'aise avec cette situation ce qui faisait qu'il était de plus en plus sur les nerfs et avait hâte de voir ce petit-déjeuner se terminer. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il souhaitait que le début des cours commence aussi vite.

Le batteur de Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

« La famille Miller n'est pas vraiment considérée comme totalement pure par toutes ces anciennes familles, mais ils acceptent dans leur cercle fermé ceux qui ont de l'argent et du pouvoir aussi.

– Que du beau monde quoi, persifla Evans.

– Mes parents sont obnubilés par ce besoin de reconnaissance moi je m'en fiche, poursuivit Jordan Miller en souriant. Cependant je suis entièrement satisfait de ma fiancée »

Sirius vit Mary et Lily le regarder avec stupeur.

« Tu es fiancé Miller ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête l'air fier de lui.

« Elle a fini Poudlard il y a deux ans environ et elle est adorable… Pour une fois que mes parents ont réalisé un bon choix, fit-il remarquer en riant. D'autres futures unions ne sont pas aussi engageantes comme Rosier avec MacMayan par exemple »

Remus qui s'était tenu jusque-là silencieux releva la tête.

« Ceux de notre année ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui Opale MacMayan avec Evan Rosier mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, leur fiançailles existent depuis leur naissance presque.

– Je lui souhaite bien du courage alors », dit Arabella faisant certainement référence à MacMayan.

Et Sirius se doutait qu'elle devait repenser à son altercation avec Rosier au début de leur année scolaire. « _L'avait-il de nouveau approché ?_ » s'inquiéta le brun en serrant les points. Peut-être qu'une autre petite discussion avec son frangin serait à envisager. Il en profiterait pour lui rappeler de ne pas s'approcher de la blonde.

« C'est dommage pour elle, approuva doucement Remus en se concentrant de nouveau sur son assiette.

– Tu as vraiment de l'empathie pour tout le monde, observa gentiment Lily. Même pour ceux qui ne le mérite pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui plaindrais Opale MacMayan et ses airs hautains »

Lunard ne renchérit pas mais Sirius le vit jeter un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui vers le fond de la pièce où se dressait la table des Serpentard. Le jeune homme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de faire une remarque. Evans n'avait pas tort, Remus était vraiment trop gentil pour son propre bien et certains ne méritaient aucune compassion.

« De toute façon, intervint James d'un ton assez fataliste. Les filles dans ces familles sont élevées dans cet unique but. Tu dois en savoir quelque chose Arabella »

Si le visage de la jeune fille resta de marbre, le fait qu'elle s'était légèrement figée montrait qu'elle était incommodée par la remarque. Sirius se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante à Cornedrue pour sa maladresse. Pourtant celui-ci savait que le sujet famille était tabou pour la blonde, au moins autant que pour lui.

« Tu es fiancée toi aussi Arabella ? » interrogea alors curieusement Peter.

Sirius se tendit à cette question pour le coup vraiment intéressé par la réponse et toute cette conversation depuis la première fois que le sujet avait été lancé. Arabella elle de son côté prit le temps de poser délicatement ses couverts avant de se tourner vers Queudver.

« Connaissant ma famille maternelle c'est fort possible qu'ils aient déjà quelqu'un en tête, répondit prudemment la jeune fille. Mais personne ne dicte, ni ne m'impose mon avenir ou mon destin.

– Bien parlé ! l'approuva Cornedrue qui se leva pour taper dans la main d'une Arabella confuse par son éclat. J'en étais sûr, tu es de la même trempe que Patmol ma chère. Je suis honoré que tu sois dans la maison Gryffondor, pilier de l'insoumission et du mépris des conventions établies !

– Moi qui pensais que c'était plutôt celui de l'honneur et de la bravoure », ironisa Evans.

Arabella lança un regard complice à Sirius qui le lui rendit sous une énième dispute de James et Lily. Oui le brun se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'elle et lui se ressemblaient. Et si au début cela l'aurait agacé car c'était le rappel de tout ce qu'il détestait et cherchait à fuir, à présent il était au contraire heureux de partager un point commun avec elle.

* * *

Quelques heures après alors que le repas de midi se finissait et que les filles quittaient la Grande Salle, Arabella sentit Mary lui attraper doucement le bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette petite réunion avec Remus au sujet de… tu sais quoi. Je suis d'accord pour que ça se déroule ce soir mais… pas dans la salle commune.

– Oui tu as raison, dit la blonde en hochant la tête ravie que son amie se soit enfin décidée sur un jour.

– Pourquoi pas la bibliothèque, offrit Lily qui avait entendu leur conversation.

– Trop de monde et impossible de parler à notre guise, contredit Arabella. Il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'on nous écoute »

Ce fut au tour de Mary d'hocher vigoureusement de la tête.

« Mais où alors ? demanda la préfète assez frustrée pour le coup.

– Je connais une salle de classe vide et désaffectée au septième étage », hasarda Arabella avec hésitation.

C'était risqué de se réunir là-bas car c'était le lieu où elle et Regulus se retrouvaient parfois pour parler. Il fallait juste espérer que le Serpentard n'aurait pas l'idée farfelu de s'y rendre ce soir-là. Après tout il devait normalement lui remettre de nouvelles pages de calculs arithmantiques mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir depuis la rentrée.

« Bon alors c'est entendu, on s'y rend après le dîner. Il ne faudrait pas rater le couvre-feu, fit remarquer la rouquine en bonne préfète qui se respecte.

– Avec deux préfets à nos côtés, on ne risque pas grand-chose »

Si Mary eut un sourire à cette remarque ce ne fut pas le cas de la sérieuse Lily. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Arabella ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle plaisait autant à Potter. La blonde appréciait la jeune fille mais elle doutait qu'un type comme le brun à lunettes parvienne à accepter cette part importante de la rouquine.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire fi du règlement sinon on va nous accuser de favoritisme Remus et moi », se rembrunit Lily.

« _Ce n'est pas faux _» songea Arabella se rappelant de la préfète de Poufsouffle et sa réflexion au pauvre Remus ami avec les pires fauteurs de trouble de l'histoire de Poudlard. Quoiqu'en bon Maraudeur, il s'était plutôt bien défendu l'autre soir ce qui fit apparaître un sourire amusé à la blonde.

« Comment on prévient Remus ? s'enquit Mary en se mordant les lèvres. Il est presque toujours accompagné d'un de ses amis.

– Hors de question que je l'approche si Potter est dans les parages », marmotta la préfète.

Arabella prit le temps de réfléchir puis proposa :

« Je vais lui envoyer discrètement un mot pendant notre cours de potions. À mon signal Lily, tu distrairas Slughorn. Tout le monde sait qu'il t'adore.

– _Lily vous êtes l'avenir du monde des potions. Oh Lily vous êtes si parfaite ma chère_, imita la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés et qui se mit à rire devant la mine de leur amie.

– Tu exagères Mary ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Il n'a jamais dit ça »

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de celle-ci. Arabella la fixa heureuse de la voir si détendue et taquine depuis le retour du Poudlard Express. S'éloigner un temps du château et voir sa famille avait été bénéfique apparemment. La blonde avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la Mary qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son arrivée dans cette école.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes avant le cours, dit soudain Lily.

– Je t'accompagne », intervint Mary.

Arabella les regarda disparaître décidant de les attendre pas très loin de l'entrée qui menait aux couloirs frigorifiques des cachots. Alors qu'elle fixait distraitement une imperfection dans le mur de pierre face à elle quelqu'un la bouscula. Le mouvement ne la déséquilibra pas assez fort pour qu'elle tombe mais assez pour qu'elle en lâche son sac qui s'écrasa sur le sol régurgitant une partie de son contenu. Pestant à mi-voix contre sa malchance et l'élève qui avait déjà disparu sans s'excuser, elle s'empressa de se baisser pour tout ramasser. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un tombe sur le journal d'Augustin mais heureusement celui-ci se trouvait toujours au fond de son sac caché à la vue de tous.

Or elle se rendit compte qu'une personne s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur et s'était mise à l'aider à trier ses affaires éparpillées. Arabella releva la tête pour la remercier et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une Serpentard de son année.

« Merci », dit la blonde assez étonnée qu'une élève de cette maison lui vienne en aide.

Après tout, les Serpentard n'étaient pas connus pour leur altruisme sinon ça se saurait. La brune en face d'elle se contenta de la saluer d'un mouvement élégant de la tête puis reprit sa route, soit le chemin des cachots vers leur cours de potion qu'elles avaient en commun à cette heure.

Bien qu'Arabella ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, elle savait que c'était Opale MacMayan alias la fiancée de ce psychopathe de Rosier. C'était une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts assez discrète et la blonde avait beau cherché, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu une seule fois le son de sa voix. En classe elle était si effacée et réservée que même les professeurs avaient tendance à l'oublier. Elle se tenait souvent aux côtés de Rosier et après les révélations de Jordan Miller ce matin, Arabella comprenait mieux pourquoi. D'ailleurs Opale MacMayan l'avait-elle aidé à l'instant car son fiancé souhaitait qu'elle intègre son cercle de décérébrés et pseudo apprentis-Mangemort ? Les gens silencieux avaient tendance à la rendre méfiante.

« _Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à soupçonner tous ceux qui m'approchent !_ » pensa Arabella qui se trouvait de plus en plus paranoïaque ces derniers temps. Mais il était vrai que selon Regulus Black elle était dans le collimateur d'Evan Rosier. Alors tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui, elle devrait certainement s'en méfier comme de la dragoncelle. La blonde fixait toujours l'endroit où la Serpentard avait disparu de sa vue et une chose lui revint à l'esprit. « _MacMayan… j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part _» fit-elle songeuse en fronçant les sourcils. Elle faillit se frapper le front quand elle se rappela qu'elle portait le même nom de famille que le Serpentard de seconde année qui avait passé les vacances de Noël à Poudlard avec Charlie O'Ryan. Étaient-ils frère et sœur ou lointains cousins ? Puis Arabella haussa les épaules estimant que cette information n'avait pas l'intérêt de requérir son attention, elle s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire.

Par ailleurs penser à Onyx MacMayan lui fit se rappeler que Charlie était venu lui pleurer dans les pattes en début de semaine. En effet le Serpentard de seconde année avait rapidement repris ses distances lorsque ses aînés étaient revenus au château. L'apparence passait bien avant l'amitié pour les Sang-Purs et Arabella avait eu quelques difficultés à l'expliquer au jeune O'Ryan tout droit sorti d'un orphelinat moldu. Mais ce dernier avait maintenu qu'ils étaient amis dorénavant et qu'il était prêt à lui laisser autant de temps qu'il avait besoin pour accepter leur relation. La blonde s'était retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui dire plus crûment les choses mais avait finalement renoncé. Elle lui avait juste fait promettre de ne plus harceler ce pauvre MacMayan afin d'éviter de lui attirer des ennuis surtout avec un futur beau-frère comme Rosier si ce petit était bien le frère d'Opale MacMayan. Charlie malgré son caractère borné avait de suite consenti ne souhaitant pas créer des problèmes à son ami.

Le retour de Mary et Lily l'interrompit dans ses pensées et elles ne s'attardèrent pas car l'heure du cours de potions n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Une heure après alors que le professeur Slughorn passait entre les tables pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les préparations de ces élèves, Arabella fit discrètement signe à Lily d'accaparer l'attention du Maître des Potions puis envoya son oiseau en papier à Remus. Celui-ci vola discrètement au-dessus des têtes des élèves concentrés devant leur chaudron pour se poser délicatement sur la main du préfet. Ce dernier regarda le parchemin plié qui battait encore des ailes d'un air interdit avant de lever les yeux et de croiser les prunelles de la blonde qui lui jeta un regard entendu. Elle attendit qu'il prenne connaissance du message qui disait qu'il devait les retrouver dans un couloir attenant au portrait de la Grosse Dame. La jeune fille le vit brûler la note puis lui sourire tout en hochant la tête. Satisfaite Arabella retourna son attention devant son chaudron faisant signe aux filles que Remus serait de la partie.

* * *

Pour ceux qui étaient attentifs, ils auraient remarqué que Sirius Black n'avait presque rien touché de ce qu'il avait mis dans son assiette. Alors que de son côté Cornedrue touillait misérablement sa purée encore déçu d'avoir raté son entraînement de Quidditch au profit d'une bonne heure passée à nettoyer la salle des trophée. Sirius soupçonnait d'ailleurs la vieille McGonagall d'avoir trouvé la référence amusante. Rien de mieux que de faire astiquer les exploits passés au Quidditch à l'être frustré qu'était James de manquer ses si précieuses séances à voler sur son balais.

Mais pour l'instant, Sirius était très loin de compatir au sort de l'un de ses meilleurs amis car un autre d'entre eux avait accaparé une bonne partie de ses pensées depuis le cours de potions. Enfin depuis le moment où il avait remarqué qu'Arabella avait envoyé des mots doux à Remus. « _Que diable lui a-t-elle dit ?_ » pesta-t-il encore agacé d'avoir vu leur échange silencieux si complice et encore plus frustré car Lunard avait pris le soin de réduire en cendre le parchemin. Il n'avait fallu que ça pour susciter l'intérêt maladif du brun et de soupçonner le lycanthrope de leur dissimuler quelque chose.

La courte conversation qu'il avait eu avec ce dernier à la fin du cours n'avait fait que confirmer cette impression.

« Alors que te voulais Arabella », avait innocemment demandé Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient du cachot.

Remus avait haussé un sourcil certainement surpris qu'il ait remarqué leur manège. Il avait cependant essayé de biaiser.

« Que veux-tu dire ? avait-il sorti le tout agrémenté d'un regard candide qui aurait convaincu n'importe quel sceptique le plus endurcis mais pas Sirius.

– Je l'ai vu t'envoyer une note.

– Ah ça… elle voulait seulement qu'on se voit pour parler de notre prochain devoir d'Etudes de Runes, avait-il émit en souriant doucement et si naturellement que le brun avait flairé le mensonge à dix kilomètres.

– Votre prochain devoir d'Etudes de Runes », avait répété Sirius d'un ton narquois.

Leur échange avait été écourté par la lamentation de James qui devait se rendre à présent au bureau de McGonagall à la place du terrain de Quidditch. Durant les deux heures qui avaient précédé le repas Sirius n'avait pas réabordé le sujet mais surveilla les allées et venues de son ami qui sûrement agacé par l'attention dont il était l'objet était parti s'allonger dans son lit dans leur dortoir commun. Sirius ne l'avait pas suivi jusque-là car Arabella et ses amies se trouvaient dans la salle commune avec lui et Peter.

A présent installé avec les autres Maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondor les filles à leurs côtés, Sirius fixait avec attention Remus qui évitait calmement son regard. Il mangeait comme si de rien n'était et le brun commençait à se demander s'il n'imaginait pas des choses devant l'air si impénétrable du lycanthrope.

« Tu ne manges pas ? postillonna Peter la bouche pleine en revanche.

– C'est vrai ça, constata Remus moqueur. Toi qui disais ce matin avoir un appétit insatiable depuis quelques temps.

– Je réfléchis, aboya Sirius laissant transparaître sa mauvaise humeur.

– Et tu ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps je comprends », lança Arabella qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Remus toussait pour cacher son rire. Les voir complices devant lui le rendit encore plus furieux et il se retint de les invectiver violemment choisissant plutôt de les ignorer. De toute façon il avait le projet de suivre Lunard ce soir et un sourire satisfait prit place sur son visage.

Les filles finirent leur repas assez rapidement et s'éclipsèrent aussi sec à tel point que James ne remarqua même pas que Lily était partie. Remus ne fut pas long à suivre le mouvement comme Sirius s'y attendait.

« Je vais chercher un livre à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ferme », précisa Lunard.

Peter et James se contentèrent de faire de vague signes de tête peu intéressés à l'idée de l'accompagner.

« Je viens avec toi ! cria presque Sirius faisant quasiment sursauter le lycanthrope.

– Tu as besoin de prendre un livre à la bibliothèque toi aussi ? interrogea Cornedrue goguenard.

– Ça m'arrive de lire, s'insurgea Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

– Tu oublies qu'on partage le même dortoir depuis cinq ans, intervient Queudver en rigolant.

– Laissez tomber », maugréa le brun.

Puis se détournant d'eux, il remarqua que Remus n'était pas resté pour écouter leur conversation et se trouvait déjà aux portes de la Grande Salle.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! »

Sirius entendit vaguement James l'appeler mais il l'ignora. Il perdit son ami dans la cohue des élèves qui retournaient dans leur dortoir. Le jeune homme pesta contre lui-même et prit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor n'essayant même pas d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il était plus que sûr qu'il n'y trouverait pas Remus. En chemin Cornedrue et Queudver le rejoignirent inconscient d'avoir été la cause de sa minute d'inattention qui lui avait fait perdre la trace de Lunard.

Ils regagnèrent tous les trois leur dortoir et sans surprise Remus brillait par son absence. Tout d'un coup Sirius se figea et tandis que Peter et James s'écrasaient avec peu d'élégance sur leur lit, il se précipita sur les affaires de Cornedrue. Il farfouilla dedans durant une bonne dizaine de seconde avant de se rendre compte que la carte du Maraudeur avait disparu. La carte de Poudlard qu'ils avaient tout récemment fini de mettre au point et qui lui aurait permis de repérer son ami dans le château.

Sirius avait omis le fait que s'il connaissait Remus comme sa poche l'inverse était également vrai. Le lycanthrope avait certainement pris la carte au moment où il était parti se reposer dans leur dortoir et Sirius se reprocha amèrement sa lenteur d'esprit. Mais après tout à sa décharge le meilleur stratège de leur bande était sans conteste Lunard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Patmol on dirait qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes t'ait passé dessus »

James s'était redressé dans son lit et avait du même coup arrêté de jouer avec le vif d'or qu'il était parti chercher après sa retenue pour calmer sa frustration. Peter qui était en train de lire un livre sur les soins aux créatures magiques leva lui aussi les yeux pour le regarder.

« Remus nous cache quelque chose, débita d'une traite le jeune homme.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bailla Cornedrue.

– Il est parti faire quelque chose sans nous le dire, insista Sirius.

– Ben il est à la bibliothèque non », commenta Peter qui replongea le nez dans son livre.

Le brun secoua la tête et s'avança pour arracher le manuscrit des mains de Queudver qui protesta pour la forme comprenant que sa séance lecture était terminée.

« Il nous cache un truc je vous dis »

Puis il se mit à leur faire part de toutes ces impressions. Il vit rapidement à leur mine qu'ils étaient dubitatifs à son histoire mais furent c'est vrai un peu perturbés de l'absence de la carte du Maraudeur dans leurs affaires.

« C'est vrai que je préfère penser que c'est Remus qui a pris la carte que quelqu'un qui soit entré dans notre chambre pour la dérober, releva Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

– Bon on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il rentre pour être fixé, termina James en haussant les épaules. On ne peut rien faire d'autre.

– Si le chercher dans le château.

– Euh… Patmol tu es conscient du nombre d'endroits où il pourrait être surtout sans la carte du Maraudeur, protesta Peter.

– Il est certainement avec les filles… dont Evans »

A ce nom, James se redressa et descendit de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! »

Sirius sourit. Son ami était si prévisible qu'en s'en était très amusant surtout lorsque ça concernait une certaine rouquine.

Les trois Gryffondor se mirent en quête de leur ami dans leurs cachettes les plus connus bien que l'un d'eux grommelait son mécontentement. Queudver se plaignait du froid, de l'obscurité enfin de presque tout, ce qui fit que Sirius proposa rapidement qu'ils se séparent. De plus il voyait bien que ses amis étaient un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'espionner Remus. Après tout la dernière fois qu'ils avaient suivi Sirius sur une intuition le concernant ils avaient découvert le secret bien gardé de sa lycanthropie lors de leur seconde année. Ils se souvenaient clairement de la honte et du désespoir qui habitaient le jeune homme à ce moment-là. Ce dernier les avait évités durant plusieurs jours refusant de croiser leur regard. Aujourd'hui c'était de l'histoire ancienne car leur amitié était devenue d'autant plus forte et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Sirius estimait que les secrets entre eux étaient nuisibles.

Alors que le brun était arrivé dans une partie du septième étage assez désertée par la plupart des élèves il tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il pensait croiser ici. Presque copie conforme de lui au vu de leur ressemblance plus qu'évidente, il croisa ses yeux froids et moqueurs à la fois qui l'horripilaient tellement depuis leur altercation durant les vacances.

« Eh bien… eh bien Sirius. Tu as perdu tes acolytes », s'éleva la voix sarcastique de son petit-frère.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Mise au point

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_7 janvier 1976_

Lily faisait les cent pas sous le regard plutôt tendu de Mary. Seule Arabella adossée légèrement contre le mur ne paraissait pas vraiment inquiète de la discussion qu'elles s'apprêtaient à avoir. Pour l'instant elles attendaient que Remus Lupin daigne les rejoindre. Il avait dû quitter la table des Gryffondor peu après elles, alors la blonde se doutait qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver.

« Calme toi un peu Lily », émit distraitement Arabella.

A sa demande la rouquine s'arrêta mais se mit à triturer le bout d'une de ses manches de sa robe de sorcière. Mary de son côté était immobile mais la raideur dans ses épaules la trahissait. Après tout la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés n'était toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée d'impliquer les gens vis-à-vis de son agression.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour paraître toujours aussi calme et détachée de tout. Si tu savais comme je t'envie cette impassibilité.

– Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au juste ? Remus sait déjà une grande partie de l'affaire. Nous allons juste mettre en commun tout ce que nous suspectons jusqu'ici.

– Je ne suis pas tracassée mais plutôt impatiente, corrigea la préfète. J'ai tellement hâte qu'on découvre qui s'en prend à Mary »

Arabella hocha la tête tandis que cette dernière devenait un peu plus pâle. Elle, pour le coup ne semblait pas partager leur hâte. Pourtant un jour ou l'autre elle devrait face à celui ou ceux qui s'étaient amusés à ses dépens.

« Tu es certaine que Remus avait accepté de nous rejoindre ? s'enquit-elle soudain d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. Sinon tant pis on fera ça une autre fois »

La blonde sentit que le courage qui avait habité sa camarade plus tôt dans la journée commençait à la déserter. Mais avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre, celui qu'elles attendaient arriva enfin dans leur champ de vision. Comme d'habitude il paraissait fatigué, lasse mais également mélancolique. Un cocktail qui devenait récurrent chez lui. Comme elles il était vêtu de sa robe de sorcière de Poudlard qui était légèrement éliminée par endroit et un peu petite pour lui preuve que sa famille devait vivre assez chichement.

« Des soucis pour nous rejoindre ? lui demanda Arabella.

– Rien d'insurmontable… », dit Remus en soupirant.

La blonde le vit soudain ranger un parchemin vierge dans sa poche l'air un peu crispé. La blonde ne s'attarda pas sur son humeur sombre et prit la tête de leur petit groupe pour les amener jusqu'à la salle de classe vide.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés elle lança le sortilège d'insonorisation que Regulus avait utilisé une fois devant elle puis demanda à Lily si elle pouvait sceller la porte après tout c'était elle la meilleure en sortilèges. Tandis que la rouquine s'acquittait de sa tâche, Arabella se rendit compte que Remus avait transformé quatre vieilles chaises brinquebalantes en confortables fauteuils pourpre. La jeune fille apprécia ses compétences en métamorphose.

« C'est génial Remus ! » s'extasia Mary en prenant place dans l'un d'entre eux avec aise.

Il se contenta de sourire discrètement et on ne pouvait que noter la différence entre lui et Potter ou encore Sirius qui s'en seraient vanter durant de longues minutes. Une fois tout le monde installé, il se tourna vers Mary.

« J'imagine que si nous sommes tous ici c'est que tu ne souhaites pas pour l'instant ébruiter l'affaire », avisa le jeune homme.

La Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés hocha du chef et se mit à serrer ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche, la rassura Lily qui avait perçu sa gêne.

– Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Lupin en rougissant un peu comprenant sa maladresse.

Voyant qu'il n'osait pas continuer de peur de faire encore une bourde, Arabella décida de prendre la parole.

« En réalité on s'est dit avec les filles que ce serait bien de mettre tout ce qu'on sait en commun avec toi pour voir si nous ne sommes pas passées à côté d'un indice.

– Je vois, émit Remus. Le mieux c'est que Mary commence et nous dise tout ce dont elle se rappelle. Désolé de te demander ça… », rajouta-t-il à son adresse.

La jeune fille eut un pauvre sourire mais releva la tête avec détermination. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne se rappelait plus à quel moment cela avait commencé. Mais mis à part la fois où Arabella et Lily l'avait trouvé en sang dans un couloir, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir subi des attaques physiques.

« En réalité je reprenais connaissance dans des endroits improbables dont ne je ne me souvenais même plus que je m'y étais rendue. Parfois des heures après mes derniers souvenirs…

– C'est vrai que tu avais tendance à disparaître assez régulièrement les premiers mois, se rappela Lily. A ce moment là j'ai cru que tu avais trouvé un petit-ami mais que tu n'osais pas encore en parler »

Arabella voyait bien que la rouquine s'en voulait de ne rien avoir remarqué sur le moment. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. La blonde également n'y avait pas prêté attention. A cette époque elle était obnubilée à l'idée de trouver l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. De plus elle ne connaissait que très peu les deux Gryffondor et hésitait encore à s'impliquer dans une relation plus poussée avec elles.

« Personne n'aurait pu deviner une telle chose surtout dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

– Et je n'osais pas en parler parce que j'avais l'impression de devenir folle, continua la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés.

– Surtout que tu avais dû recevoir à chaque fois un oubliette.

– Moi je pense plutôt au sortilège de l'imperium », intervint soudain Remus.

Il eut un silence où les trois jeunes filles se mirent à le fixer avec un air horrifié. D'ailleurs celle qui semblait la plus retournée était sans conteste Arabella. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des sortilèges impardonnables. Après tout son père en était friand avec elle et Broky.

« Le sortilège de l'imperium provoque certes une légère confusion mais ne fait pas oublier complètement ce que le sorcier a pu faire durant le temps où il était soumis au sortilège, fit remarquer sèchement la blonde.

– Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Nous n'étudions les sortilèges impardonnables qu'en dernière année, s'étonna Lily.

– Je le sais c'est tout.

– Rien n'empêche que Mary ait subi ensuite un sortilège d'amnésie », insista Lupin.

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir, agacée qu'il maintienne son idée mais pinça les lèvres pour éviter de répondre vertement au jeune homme.

« Laissons ce point de côté », proposa rapidement la préfète voyant la tension de son amie à ce sujet.

Arabella soupira mais hocha la tête, elle se tourna vers la rouquine et lui demanda de répéter presque mot pour mot sa conversation avec Rogue pour voir si elles étaient passées à côté de quelque chose.

« Vous vous rappelez que je vous avais dit que Sev pensait que c'était peu probable voire impossible que Mulciber et Avery soient impliqués. Ils étaient apparemment en retenue dans la soirée.

– Oui mais tu n'as pas dit la dernière fois qui était le professeur qui les a retenus »

La préfète prit quelques instants pour se rappeler les paroles échangées avec le Serpentard.

« Si je me rappelle bien, c'était le professeur Jones.

– Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? demanda Arabella.

– Juste que c'était la pleine lune c'est pour ça qu'il s'en rappelle et il a laissé échapper qu'il suivait quelqu'un mais il n'a pas dit qui… Mais j'avoue que je suis curieuse à ce sujet… »

A sa grande surprise Arabella remarqua une pâleur inquiétante envahir le visage de Rémus. Il paraissait gêné et une pointe de terreur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier se lisait dans son regard. Il s'était également raidi sur son fauteuil les poings crispés sur les accoudoirs au point que la blonde se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire un malaise.

« Tout va bien Remus ? s'inquiéta Mary qui avait aussi remarqué le comportement étrange du jeune homme.

– Tu as besoin d'une de tes potions ? » s'enquit Arabella à son tour se rappelant qu'il lui en avait donné une après son rendez-vous raté avec Anson.

A ce moment-là Remus lui avait expliqué en avoir toujours avec lui quand il se sentait faible car de constitution fragile. C'est vrai qu'il avait souvent l'air fatigué et se reposait à l'infirmerie au moins une fois par mois. La blonde se demandait s'il n'était pas atteint d'une maladie grave et incurable qui l'obligeait à régulièrement sécher les cours. La jeune fille espérait juste qu'elle se trompait et qu'il était seulement d'une nature délicate.

« On peut s'arrêter là, suggéra Lily avec tergiversation inquiète aussi pour le préfet.

– Non non ! s'écria-t-il en levant les mains devant lui. Juste un petit coup de fatigue mais je vais très bien »

Puis il sortit une plaquette de chocolat de sa poche. Il croqua dans un carré puis après une légère hésitation, il ingurgita la tablette entière et Arabella fut rassurée de voir qu'il avait retrouvé des couleurs.

« Poursuivons.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda Arabella.

– Oui », répondit-il avec une détermination implacable qui ne fit qu'aucune de ses camarades n'osa plus insister.

Soudain la blonde se figea se rappelant de quelque chose.

« Attendez…, murmura-t-elle. Tu es sûre que Rogue a dit que c'était avec le professeur Jones que Mulciber et Avery étaient en retenus ?

– Oui il avait l'air certain de ce qu'il avançait, répondit Lily un peu perdue.

– Mais c'est impossible qu'ils furent avec Jones, contredit la blonde. Tu ne te rappelles pas que nous l'avons croisé ce soir-là dans un couloir jouxtant celui où on a découvert Mary inconsciente ?

– Quoi tu vas encore le soupçonner d'être impliqué ? répartit la rouquine en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Peut-être… »

Mais elle avait plus parlé pour elle-même que pour ses amis.

« C'est assez sérieux ce que tu avances Arabella, intervint gravement Remus. Je doute qu'un professeur soit impliqué Ce qui est plus probable c'est qu'il est confié la retenue à un autre de ses collègues ou bien encore à Rusard.

– Ce qui expliquerait sa présence au septième étage ce soir-là et non avec Mulciber et Avery, concorda Mary.

– C'est vrai que tes amis ont l'habitude des retenus donc tu sais de quoi tu parles, railla Lily à l'adresse du jeune homme en souriant. Enfin… toi aussi jusqu'à l'année dernière »

Lupin eut la bonne grâce de paraître un brin gêné mais ne protesta pas donnant par-là raison à la préfète.

« De plus je crois me rappeler qu'il était dans les appartements du professeur Flitwick à ce moment-là », poursuivit cette dernière mettant comme fin au débat.

Voyant que ses trois camarades étaient d'accord sur ce point, la blonde ne poursuivit pas sur le sujet Jones. Au contraire d'eux, elle avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde peu importe le statut qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce professeur de DCFM la mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Mais de là à le soupçonner de s'en prendre à ses élèves s'était peut-être un peu gros, les filles avaient certainement raison. De plus Arabella reconnaissait qu'il était un excellent professeur cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de son comportement étrange après qu'il l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas avec le professeur Slughorn. La lueur calculatrice dans ses prunelles et le fait qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle devrait le rembourser d'une façon ou d'une autre pour son intervention, la rendait encore aujourd'hui soucieuse et perplexe.

En revenant à l'instant présent elle remarqua que Remus et Lily étaient lancés dans un débat sur le fait de maintenir ou non Avery et Mulciber comme suspects. Le premier pensait que non au vu de ce qu'avait révélé la rouquine. Cela semblait logique qu'il était impossible pour eux d'être responsable de l'agression de Mary au septième étage alors qu'ils étaient en même temps en retenue. Or Lily soutenait que l'inconscient de Mary avait dû reconnaître Avery comme un possible agresseur puisqu'elle semblait le craindre depuis la rentrée sans savoir pourquoi.

« C'est n'importe quoi. On ne peut pas le tenir coupable avec cette seule impression il faut des preuves.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Remus mais si on s'est réunis ce soir c'est qu'on en manque justement pour établir une liste de suspects ! Même si ce n'est pas lui et Mulciber qui ont attaqué cette nuit-là, rien ne prouve non plus qu'ils ne sont pas responsables des autres fois où Mary s'est retrouvée à errer dans des endroits aléatoires du château.

– Lily ça n'a aucun sens…, souffla-t-il l'air un peu agacé. S'acharner sans raison sur eux n'est pas la solution. Et bien que je sois d'accord que ses deux Serpentard soient assez horribles et tordus pour agresser des élèves, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont coupables.

– C'est génial quelle bonne idée de t'avoir convié ce soir ! Grâce à toi et si on suit ton raisonnement on n'a plus aucun suspect », s'insurgea la rouquine.

Lupin soupira et la blonde se demanda amusée s'il ne se retenait pas de lever les yeux au ciel par respect pour la préfète. Mais Arabella aussi avait des difficultés à penser que les deux Serpentard connus pour être assez stupides aient été capable de lancer un maléfice aussi complexe à Mary sans la tuer. Alors pratiquer de façon aussi pointue et parfaite un sortilège de confusion ou… un impardonnable comme semblait le penser Remus, c'était encore plus improbable.

Mais elle se rappela également ce que lui avait confié Regulus un jour. Une conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Avery et Rosier, ce dernier lui disant de laisser Mary MacDonald tranquille. Certes il n'avait pu en savoir plus car le professeur Jones – encore lui d'ailleurs – était arrivé et avait mis les deux Serpentard en retenue. A part pour l'agression de Mary, Arabella ne voyait pas de quoi ils pouvaient parler d'autre en mentionnant le nom de la jeune fille.

« Il y a un autre suspect que Mulciber et Avery bien qu'il pourrait être quand même lié à eux », révéla soudain Arabella coupant le débat entre les deux Gryffondor.

Elle était un peu réticente à en parler mais elle comprenait qu'il était temps de se confier à ce sujet. Remus avait refermé la bouche sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à Lily et ils attendirent tous patiemment qu'elle enchaîne.

« Rosier m'a approché plusieurs fois les mois passés certainement dû au fait des exploits de ma famille paternelle. Il a une sorte de fascination morbide pour eux, dit la blonde d'un air dégoûtée.

– Je m'en rappelle », dit soudain Rémus.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Sirius nous en a parlé »

Arabella fronça les sourcils clairement furieuse que Sirius ait partagé ces informations avec les autres Maraudeurs mais il était vrai qu'à cette période là lui et elle, n'étaient pas encore… pas encore quoi ? Ami ? Confident l'un de l'autre ? La jeune fille soupira décidant que ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça.

« Ne lui en veux pas, intervint rapidement Lupin conscient d'avoir de nouveau fais un faux pas. Il s'est inquiété pour toi et nous avait demandé de le garder à l'œil durant un temps »

Elle referma la bouche sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne s'attendant pas à cette révélation. Arabella n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Maraudeurs dont elle n'était pas très proche à ce moment-là mis à part Remus, s'étaient impliqués autant pour elle. Étais-ce la fameuse entraide entre élèves de Gryffondor ?

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé avant ? interrogea Lily qui éclata enfin ne pouvant maintenir plus longtemps sa surprise.

– A dire vrai je ne voulais pas perturber encore plus Mary, admit-elle. Evan Rosier est une personne assez dérangé dans son genre et c'est lui qui avait abordé le sujet. Et quand je l'ai interrogé plus avant il ne m'a en même temps pas paru être le coupable… peut-être celui qui commande dans l'ombre.

– Tu penses que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? s'enquit leur camarade d'une petite voix angoissée.

– C'est fort probable, avança Remus qui lança un doux regard à la Gryffondor. Tout le monde connaît son aversion pour ceux dont le sang n'est pas totalement pur… mais en même temps il ne se salit que rarement les mains de ce qu'on a pu constater au cours des années avec James, Peter et Sirius »

En jetant un coup d'œil à Lily, Arabella vit qu'elle se tenait droite dans le fauteuil les bras croisés sur son torse. Toute son attitude montrait qu'elle était furieuse.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé à moi, explosa-t-elle à l'encontre de son amie. Tu as gardé des informations importantes sur l'agression de Mary depuis des _mois_ mais à quoi pensais-tu ?

– Calme-toi Lily », tenta de l'apaiser la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés.

Les joues laiteuses de la préfète avaient pris une teinte rouge des plus révélatrices et elle s'était levée dans son emportement. Arabella baissa la tête devant les yeux accusateurs de son amie. Elle était vraiment gênée sachant tout ce qu'elle continuait à taire le journal d'Augustin, le sortilège de découpe qu'avait subi Mary et qui sortait tout droit de celui-ci, ses soupçons envers certains élèves descendants des amis de son grand-père et qui auraient pu connaître ce maléfice… Car mis à part Rosier la liste des suspects étaient bien plus longue : Regulus Black, Zéphir Flint, les descendants mystères d'Ernest Janssens et… maintenant son propre petit-ami Matthew Anson avec ses questions plus qu'étranges sur le fait de tenir un journal intime.

Mais Arabella refusait de leur partager tout cela car elle devrait dans le même temps leur parler du journal vert sombre qu'elle sentait dans sa poche. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à des amis de celui-ci, cela avait coûté leur mort et il était hors de question qu'elle commette les mêmes erreurs. Forte de cette résolution, elle releva les yeux vers ceux toujours orageux de Lily Evans.

« Je suis désolée. Je reconnais que j'ai fait une erreur et j'aurais dû vous en parler », mentit éhontément la jeune fille.

Son amie hocha la tête apparemment satisfaite qu'elle l'admette mais Arabella sentait que Lily risquait d'être encore longtemps en colère contre elle pour ses secrets. « _Si elle savait_ » pensa la blonde avec tristesse tout en s'efforçant à ne ressentir aucune culpabilité. Elle maintenait ses propres secrets dans l'intérêt de ses nouvelles amies et elle était prête à subir leur colère si cela leur permettait de rester en sécurité.

« Bon si tu en as conscience c'est déjà ça, marmonna la rouquine un peu calmée et se rasseyant.

– Donc en résumant, dit Remus d'une voix douce pour apaiser les esprits échauffés, l'on peut dire que si Rosier est impliqué il est fort possible que tous ces petits sbires le soient aussi…

– Donc j'avais raison pour Avery et Mulciber, coupa Lily les yeux brillants tout en lançant un regard triomphant au jeune homme.

– Hum… tu me laisses finir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois. Bon Lily a donc _raison_ car il faudra garder à l'œil Avery et Mulciber mais aussi Wilkes le meilleur ami de Rosier, Regulus Black et Servilu… hum Rogue, se reprit-il rapidement devant le regard incendiaire de Lily mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par celle-ci :

– Sev n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est même lui qui nous a apporté des informations sur la situation.

– Cela n'empêche pas qu'il est très proche de Rosier », soutint fermement Remus.

Lily afficha une moue boudeuse mais devant l'intransigeance de son camarade s'abstint de rajouter quelque chose.

« Alors la personne qui m'a agressé ce soir-là est certainement Rosier, Wilkes ou Regulus Black », résuma Mary d'une voix tremblante.

En effet cela semblait logique puisque Mulciber et Avery étaient en retenus et que Rogue suivait quelqu'un dans le château selon lui. Mais Arabella savait qu'elle pouvait pour sa part retirer le jeune Black de la liste puisque celui-ci se trouvait à ses côtés à ce moment-là. C'était la fois où il lui avait remis la première partie de ses calculs arithmantiques. Il n'aurait donc pas eu le temps de s'en prendre à Mary après qu'ils se soient séparés. Donc il ne restait en réalité plus que Rosier et Wilkes. Et ces deux derniers à l'inverse des deux autres abrutis étaient assez compétents pour pratiquer de la magie sombre et complexe comme celle utilisée sur Mary.

Cependant aucun des deux n'étaient liés aux amis de son grand-père. Alors comment avaient-ils eu connaissance de ce maléfice ? Arabelle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout avancé et soupira de frustration tandis que ces trois camarades semblaient pour leur part assez satisfaits de leurs conclusions.

* * *

Alors que Sirius était arrivé dans une partie du septième étage assez désertée par la plupart des élèves il tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il pensait croiser ici. Presque copie conforme de lui au vu de leur ressemblance plus qu'évidente, il croisa ses yeux froids et moqueurs à la fois qui l'horripilaient tellement depuis leur altercation durant les vacances.

« Eh bien… eh bien Sirius. Tu as perdu tes acolytes, s'éleva la voix sarcastique de son petit-frère.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour affronter des Serpentard, cracha-t-il en réponse.

– Non c'est vrai ton truc c'est de plutôt te dresser devant une fille en détresse pour la défendre. Comme c'est romantique et chevaleresque »

Sirius serra les poings comprenant qu'il faisait référence à la fois où il avait tiré Arabella des griffes de Rosier. A savoir comment il l'avait su, c'était certainement Rosier qui s'en était vanté. Son frère bien que conscient que la colère commençait dangereusement à monter chez lui, se contentait de se tenir face à lui les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'un air décontracté et impavide. Soit il était inconscient, soit il tenait à jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Fais attention, le prévint sèchement le brun. Père n'est pas là cette fois pour m'arrêter.

– Et pourtant elle a préféré un Sang-de-Bourbe, continua Regulus comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance quand on y pense. Pourtant mère aurait été si ravie de l'accueillir dans la famille. Peut-être que si j'essayais j'aurais plus de chance »

Sans qu'il puisse se retenir Sirius lança son poing vers le visage suffisant qui lui ressemblait tellement. Mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que son frère l'évite avec autant d'agilité. Après tout il n'était pas attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard pour rien.

« Pas une deuxième fois », persifla le Serpentard tandis que Sirius emporté par son élan fut presque sur le point de tomber.

Il évita la honte de s'écraser au sol en se retenant à une statue qui se trouvait miraculeusement sur son chemin.

« Ce que tu peux être agressif, constata Regulus tout en examinant ses ongles d'une façon désinvolte.

– Et toi depuis quand tu es aussi détestablement dédaigneux, releva Sirius réellement perturbé par ce frère si différent de celui qu'il consolait lors de ses cauchemars et qui le suivait comme son ombre avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

– J'ai bien dû grandir, déclara-t-il sombrement. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon faible et malingre de jadis mais ça pour le remarquer encore aurait-il fallu que tu me prêtes attention. Non tu as toujours préféré tes amis Sang-Mêlés et Traîtres à leur Sang »

Ce ne fut que la souffrance qui perça ce nouveau masque que revêtait son frère qui empêcha Sirius de l'attaquer encore. Il se redressa sans le quitter des yeux et se mit à le scruter réellement pour la première fois depuis des années.

Certes son jeune frère était plus petit que lui mais pas de beaucoup. Bien qu'il était plus mince et moins baraqué que Sirius, son corps paraissait solide et sec du fait certainement des nombreux entraînements intensifs de Quidditch. Sa posture était affirmée tout en étant accompagnée de cette pointe d'élégance ainsi que de cette suffisance si typiquement Orionesque. De toute évidence il avait calqué la manière dont se tenait leur père Orion Black. Quant à ses traits de visage si semblables aux siens qu'on pourrait les croire jumeaux, ils se différenciaient par leur arrogance et leur mépris. Regulus avait appris à regarder les gens de haut tout comme tous ces petits camarades de Serpentard.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? s'enquit-il son ton narquois étant revenu au point que Sirius douta d'y avoir lu de la souffrance. Je suis une version améliorée de toi. Une version parfaite aux yeux de la famille. Je suis devenu ce que tu aurais dû être !

– Ouais et ça me donne envie de gerber, vociféra Sirius. Et ça me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai bien fait de me rebeller contre eux »

Il ignora le regard plein de mépris de Regulus et se força à ajouter en souvenir de l'amour fraternel qu'ils s'étaient portés autrefois :

« Il est encore temps pour toi Reg, dit-il reprenant le surnom qu'il lui donnait petit. Temps de faire tes propres choix, de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends… »

Regulus le coupa en éclatant d'un rire lugubre et sardonique qui fit froid dans le dos de son frère.

« Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie. Et pour quoi ? Pour côtoyer des gens au sang douteux, être renié par toute la famille et par extension me fermer toutes les portes du beau monde ? Renoncer à atteindre une échelle sociale d'envergure ? Très peu pour moi ! Je suis plus que satisfait de mon sort mon frère.

– Tu n'as même pas conscience que tu répètes comme un imbécile les propres mots de père et mère, explosa Sirius. Tu pratiques le psittacisme à merveille que s'en est écœurant.

– Excuse-moi d'avoir le cran d'assumer ce que je suis et d'en être fier. Je suis un sorcier de Sang-Pur et naturellement ma place se trouve au-dessus de l'échelle sociale c'est ainsi. Et que tu le veuilles ou non la tienne aussi… enfin pas si tu continues à autant t'égarer. A la limite les parents pensent que ça te passera après Poudlard, or je pense qu'ils ont trop d'espoir à ton sujet encore.

– On est au moins d'accord sur un point », persifla l'aîné des Black.

Sirius se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir pu penser une seconde que son frère puisse avoir le courage de prendre sa destinée en main. En réalité ce n'est pas qu'il en manquait réalisait-il plutôt, c'est juste qu'il ne le voulait pas. L'adorable Regulus de leur enfance était devenu tout ce qu'il exécrait dans cette société sorcière obnubilée par la pureté du sang. « _J'ai perdu mon petit-frère pour toujours _» songea-t-il et fut furieux d'en ressentir une tristesse insondable. Il était temps qu'il se détache de la famille Black et de tous ses membres.

Il tourna donc les talons décidant de commencer dès maintenant et de mettre le plus de distance entre celui qu'il ne souhaitait plus reconnaître comme son petit-frère et lui.

« Alors c'est tout ! » cracha soudain Regulus dans son dos.

Sirius en se retournant fut étonné de voir qu'il paraissait vraiment hors de lui alors que depuis le début de leur échange il avait gardé un sang-froid hautain des plus agaçant.

« Ah mon frère je comprends mieux pourquoi elle t'a préféré un Sang-de-Bourbe quand je vois comment tu réagis ! »

Sirius s'avança de nouveau vers Regulus la rage l'ayant de nouveau envahie. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'il fasse des allusions à Arabella, qu'il croit la connaître mieux que lui.

« Je te préviens et je me contrefiche que tu sois mon frère, n'essaye même pas de l'approcher. Ne tente même pas de la regarder !

– Je vois qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui te fasse réagir, avisa-t-il d'un ton que Sirius ne parvint pas à identifier dans sa colère. J'en prends note… »

Puis avant que son aîné ne puisse comprendre ces derniers mots ou réagir, il le bouscula sèchement et violemment pour ensuite disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir. Sirius ne sut combien de temps il resta debout et seul dans ce couloir les poings serrés. Il ne savait comment évacuer sa rage, ignorait même vers qui elle était dirigée, vers lui-même ? Son idiot de frère ? Voire même Arabella et son si parfait petit-ami ?

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il gagna son dortoir Cornedrue et Quedver étaient en train de dormir profondément et que même Remus était revenu de son escapade. Mais à l'inverse des deux autres il ne dormait pas lisant un livre comme s'il attendait le retour de Sirius. D'ailleurs il abaissa son bouquin devant s'attendre à être confronté par son ami mais celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et de grimper dans le lit au-dessus du sien. Il ferma rageusement les courtines. Ce soir tout le monde pouvait bien aller se faire foutre et les cachotteries de Lunard aussi par la même occasion.

* * *

_8 janvier 1976_

Les cinquième année profitaient d'une après-midi de libre mais l'heure n'était pas à la détente pour eux mais plutôt à une atmosphère studieuse. Même les Maraudeurs s'étaient installés ensemble dans un coin de la salle d'étude et révisaient leurs cours comme tout élève normal de Poudlard avec les BUSE en fin d'année.

Lily, Mary et Arabella s'étaient comme d'habitude depuis la rentrée scolaire installées ensemble. Mais pour la première fois depuis que leur amitié avait débuté avec la blonde, il régnait une ambiance tendue entre elles. Enfin surtout entre la rouquine et la blonde, Mary de son côté ne paraissait pas en vouloir à Arabella de leur cacher des choses. Or Lily pour sa part ne parvenait pas à passer outre même si leur amie s'était excusée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle recommencerait à la moindre occasion et c'est cela qui fit prendre conscience à la préfète qu'elle ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça finalement.

La rouquine leva les yeux sur ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie pour dévisager discrètement la personne qui se tenait assise devant elle. Arabella inconsciente de l'examen minutieux dont elle était la victime était concentrée sur ses révisions. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux blond pâle en chignon un peu lâche afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tombent sur les parchemins étalés devant elle et était en train de caresser machinalement l'une de ses joues avec le bout de sa plume. Elle gardait cependant ce masque impassible que Lily s'était habituée à lui voir porter depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Jusqu'à hier cela n'aurait pas dérangé la rouquine car elle avait rapidement appris à lire la plupart de ses ressentis dans son regard si expressif. Arabella se confiait rarement sur son passé et lorsqu'on connaissait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son père, la préfète admettait que ce fut compréhensible. Mais malgré tout, cela l'énervait au plus haut point sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

En réalité, elle était déçue et blessée qu'Arabella ne la considère comme pas assez importante pour partager ses angoisses. Tout en étant aussi jalouse de Sirius Black à qui elle avait révélé ses problèmes avec Rosier. Lily aimerait tellement qu'elle se relâche en sa présence et celle de Mary car elle avait toujours l'impression que la blonde maîtrisait chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche comme si elle craignait de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Et elle pouvait être si froide et fermée que Lily n'osait pas lui poser des questions. Et il y avait une interrogation qui flottait depuis longtemps dans son esprit pourquoi son amie avait quitté son pays et Ilvermorny pour s'expatrier à Poudlard ? Personne n'était transférée ainsi sans raison durant son cursus scolaire. Était-il possible qu'elle ait été renvoyée ?

« _Non impossible_ » songea la rouquine. Arabella était bien trop observante des règles de l'école pour ça et elle doutait qu'elle fut différente à Ilvermorny. Pourtant il devait bien avoir une raison.

« Tout va bien Lily ? »

Celle-ci sursauta et tourna la tête vers Mary qui la dévisageait curieusement. Elle comprit ce qui avait alerté son amie quand la préfète se rendit compte qu'elle serrait tellement l'un de ses parchemins dans son poing qu'il était sur le point de se déchirer. Lily s'empressa de détendre sa prise dessus et sortit sa baguette pour lui redonner forme.

La demande de Mary avait attiré l'attention d'Arabella qui la fixait d'une tête imperturbable, enfin peut-être plus que d'habitude. La blonde n'était pas stupide elle devait ressentir la rancœur et la colère de Lily depuis leur discussion de la veille au soir avec Remus. Pourtant face au regard bleu scrutateur d'Arabella, la préfète ne parvint pas à demander réellement ce qui la tracassait et biaisa sur un autre sujet.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-elle alors à Mary. C'est l'anniversaire de Sev demain et je me demande si ce n'est pas l'occasion qu'on se parle pour mettre au clair nos différents.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est utile »

Lily n'était pas surprise de la réaction de son amie, elle n'avait jamais apprécié le Serpentard et celui-ci lui rendait bien. Quoique pour lui, la rouquine soupçonnait qu'il avait été jaloux que la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés face partie de ses amis proches. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de savoir qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle n'ait que lui comme ami.

« Je pense qu'il serait dans notre intérêt que je me rapproche à nouveau de lui, souligna Lily. Il pourrait nous donner de précieuses informations sur Rosier et les autres.

– Tu oublies que s'il peut nous donner de précieuses informations comme tu dis, c'est parce qu'il fait parti du groupe de ces tarés qui s'en sont pris à moi !

– Je pense que Lily n'a pas tort, intervint doucement Arabella afin d'éviter d'énerver encore plus Mary. Il pourrait être bénéfique de lui faire croire que Lily soit son amie pour obtenir des informations.

– Je ne lui ferais jamais croire une chose pareille, s'offusqua celle-ci, vu qu'il est mon ami ! Et je n'abandonne pas mes amis sans raison », murmura Lily tout en jetant un regard plus que révélateur à la Gryffondor devant elle.

Arabella paru mal à l'aise par la remarque et évita son regard.

« Oui mais on parle de Severus Rogue, insista Mary d'une voix de plus en plus stridente au point que la rouquine commença à s'inquiéter d'attirer l'attention. Tu ne comprends pas que je ne supporte pas tous ces Serpentard, qu'ils m'effraient maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont responsables de ce qui m'est arrivée ! »

Elle fondit en larmes attirant l'attention de deux Serdaigle de leur année qui lui lancèrent des regards curieux. Arabella s'empressa de les remettre froidement à leur place et ils se détournèrent aussi sec d'elles. Comme quoi la froideur de la blonde pouvait servir.

« Oui désolée, culpabilisa Lily qui l'entoura d'un bras. Tu as raison et puis c'est à cause de lui si on en est là. Ce n'est pas moi qui ferais le premier pas surtout au vu des êtres peu recommandables qu'il fréquente depuis quelques temps »

Mary renifla bruyamment et accepta le mouchoir qu'Arabella venait de faire apparaître et qu'elle lui tendait gentiment.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autres choses que des Serpentard. J'ai l'impression que nos conversations ne tournent qu'autour d'eux ces derniers temps. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

– Bien sûr Mary excuse-moi tu sais que je ne pensais pas à mal », supplia Lily.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés hocha la tête et adressa un sourire à son amie pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais la préfète se reprochait son manque de tact. Mary avait beau l'air d'aller mieux depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, elle restait encore fragile face à cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il fallait songer à ne plus l'impliquer dans les recherches. Elle devrait en parler un jour avec Arabella.

D'ailleurs cette dernière comprenant surement les ressentis de Mary, lâcha comme une bombe :

« Je me suis disputée avec Matthew »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire définitivement sécher les larmes de la Gryffondor et d'attirer entièrement son attention sur la blonde.

« Quand ça ?

– Lundi, le soir de son anniversaire »

Si Lily restait quant à elle silencieuse, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Alors que quelques instants auparavant la jeune fille lui reprochait intérieurement de ne pas se confier, voilà qu'elle la faisait mentir. Certes cela avait pour but de distraire Mary mais cela restait quand même des confidences sur sa relation avec le Préfet-en-Chef. Et la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Lily. Pourtant tout se passait bien entre vous.

– Je sais… », marmonna Arabella.

Puis à la grande surprise de ses amies ses épaules toujours droites s'abaissèrent de découragement et elle fit reposer sa tête sur l'une de ses mains.

« Je crois que tout est ma faute.

– Raconte-nous et nous verrons bien », suggéra sagement Mary.

Lily lança un regard entendu vers cette dernière après tout la jeune fille avait déjà été en couple plusieurs fois depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Si quelqu'un pouvait aider Arabella s'était bien Mary. Cette année était par ailleurs la seule où celle-ci était célibataire mais quand on savait ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début d'année c'était compréhensible.

« Tout se passait très bien, nous mangions ensemble le dessert qu'il avait préparé dans un lieu discret et intime. Nous échangions sur nos souvenirs respectifs de nos Noëls précédents et sur les cadeaux reçus, raconta-t-elle. J'ai été curieuse et ravie qu'il se confie sur les habitudes des moldus durant ces festivités… »

Elle sourit doucement à ses souvenirs et Lily la trouva attachante.

« Eh bien comme attendu de notre Préfet-en-Chef, il sait comment réaliser un rendez-vous parfait, s'attendrit Mary les étoiles pleins les yeux. Je peux t'assurer que c'est assez rare crois-moi !

– Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en veniez à vous disputer ? interrogea Lily curieuse de savoir ce qui avait mal tourné.

– Il m'a posé une question qui m'a… comment dire froissée…

– Quel genre de question ?

– Une question en lien avec ma famille », avoua Arabella du bout des lèvres.

Mary lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Je me suis énervée contre lui et j'ai fuis. Depuis il m'évite quand on se croise dans les couloirs, révéla-t-elle.

– En même temps si tu lui caches aussi des choses », persifla la rouquine mauvaise.

Arabella se figea et Mary regarda la préfète d'un air horrifié.

« Quoi ? s'exclama celle-ci. On ne peut pas blâmer Anson de vouloir en savoir plus sur sa petite-amie. Et s'il a le malheur de demander, il se fait envoyer sur les roses je comprends sa réaction !

– Alors quand on entre dans une relation il faut obligatoirement tout partager ? » demanda sèchement la blonde.

Lily toujours rancunière pour la veille laissa la colère prendre le dessus.

« Bien sûr sinon où est l'intérêt de la commencer ! Quand on est sincère avec l'autre, les secrets ne doivent pas faire obstacle.

– Mais enfin Lily, tâcha de calmer Mary qui sentait que la conversation s'échauffait, personne ne dit tous ses secrets à quelqu'un. Tout le monde a un jardin secret et pour certains il faut du temps pour se confier.

– Vous avez toujours tout su toutes les deux. Je ne vous ai jamais rien caché, chuchota furieusement la préfète afin d'éviter de déranger le silence de la salle d'étude. A quoi sert d'avoir des amis, des relations, de la famille, un compagnon si on ne peut pas exprimer les choses qui comptent vraiment ?

– Mais Arabella et Anson ne sont en couple que depuis peu, rappela Mary embarrassée par l'éclat de son amie.

– Je pense que ça fait un moment qu'il n'est plus question de ma vie sentimentale, remarqua Arabella d'une voix blanche.

– En effet mais je doute que tu saches aussi ce qu'est une relation amicale »

Lily et Arabella s'affrontèrent du regard sous les yeux dépassés et épouvantés de Mary. Mais étrangement ce fut la blonde qui baissa le regard la première comme si elle ne pouvait soutenir celui de la rouquine.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air »

Puis sous les protestations de Mary, elle abandonna toutes ses affaires et quitta la salle d'étude sans un regard en arrière. La Gryffondor se tourna vers une Lily troublée par son comportement et la lueur de douleur dans les prunelles de son amie avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

« Tu es fière de toi, lui reprocha vertement la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés. J'espère que tu regrettes ce que tu as dit ! »

Elle le regrettait déjà.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arabella arriva dans la bibliothèque elle s'empressa de se jeter sur plusieurs manuscrits et les apporta à une table libre assez éloignée de l'entrée et au calme. Elle avait comme besoin d'eux pour penser à autre chose. Ne pas se sentir blessée par les propos de Lily, ne pas être triste de ses regards froids, après tout elle n'en avait pas le droit si elle y réfléchissait bien.

Tandis qu'Arabella se plongeait dans la complexité des écritures anciennes et il fallait bien ça pour accaparer toute son attention, elle fut rejointe par Regulus. Il paraissait détendu comme s'il était naturel pour lui de fraterniser avec une Gryffondor, lui un Serpentard faisant parti du groupe d'Evan Rosier.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

– Moi aussi bonjour, je suis content de te voir », dit Regulus sarcastique.

Arabella jeta des coups d'œil rapides autour sans équivoque pour que le jeune Serpentard comprenne. Or celui-ci se contenta de sourire plus largement de l'attitude de la jeune fille. Voyant que ses mimiques subtiles étaient royalement ignorées, elle changea d'angle et lui jeta un regard menaçant.

« Oh c'est bon, j'ai le droit de venir m'asseoir en face de toi pour étudier sans que tout de suite tous les élèves studieux de cette pièce répandent des rumeurs bizarres. Il faut que tu apprennes à te détendre ! Tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge »

Il jeta un regard appuyé sur la chevelure d'or pâle de la Gryffondor.

« Quoique de ce côté-là je crois que c'est déjà trop tard ! »

Arabella referma son lourd grimoire d'Études des Runes d'un mouvement sec qui lui valut quelques regards réprobateurs des élèves autour d'eux. La jeune fille grimaça regrettant son accès d'humeur, elle ignorait comment ce Serpentard avait l'art de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Tu faisais quoi hier soir avec tes petits camarades dans notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

– C'est incroyable tu es vraiment partout », répartit sèchement Arabella.

Elle n'avait même plus l'envie ni la force de chercher à comprendre comment ce Serpentard parvenait à se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment – ou au bon de son avis à lui certainement.

« Tu pourrais me remercier car sinon mon frère aurait débarqué. Il n'était pas très loin de là où vous vous trouviez »

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Sirius cherchait aussi à espionner ? « _Ce devait être un trait de famille_ » pensa la blonde sarcastique. Avait-il des doutes sur le comportement de Lupin qui s'était rapproché d'elles depuis quelque temps ? Cela ne gênait pas vraiment Arabella qu'il soit au courant des problèmes de Mary mais c'était à la principale intéressée de décider s'il devait être mis ou non dans la confidence.

« Comme il y avait ta copine Sang-Mêlé avec toi j'imagine que c'est encore pour cette histoire d'agression, supposa Regulus ou ouvrant l'un des bouquins de la jeune fille et se mettant à le feuilleter à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et vu que Lupin était accroché à elle comme une sangsue lors de la soirée de Noël je présume qu'il est lui aussi au courant de ses aventures.

– Oui d'ailleurs tu as pu en apprendre un peu plus du côté des élèves de ta maison ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

– Quelle impatience, se contenta de répondre le jeune Black en souriant moqueusement. Tu me crois vraiment capable de dire du mal des camarades de ma propre maison »

Arabella ferma les yeux tout en expirant doucement. « _J'ai besoin de ce morveux, j'ai besoin de ce morveux_ » se répéta-t-elle s'exhortant de rester calme.

« Si je me souviens bien tu m'avais promis que tu enquêterais pour tenter de savoir quelque chose. Et puis ne me fais pas croire que tu en as quelque chose à faire des Serpentard. Tu as dit toi-même que vous cherchez continuellement à obtenir des moyens de pression entre vous !

– Oui tu as raison je pense avant tout à mes intérêts comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, admit-il le regard presque sérieux. Mais bon tu es également mon amie alors j'ai accepté de t'aider parce que tu sembles tenir à cette Sang-Mêlé. Néanmoins tu as vraiment de drôles de fréquentations »

La jeune fille lui en fut gré de ne pas faire de référence à Lily Evans et de l'insulter de la charmante injure de Sang-de-Bourbe. Regulus Black devait se douter qu'il était plus prudent pour lui d'éviter ce genre de terrain glissant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'approuve pas que j'ai le droit de te dire avec qui tu dois nouer des amitiés… ou plus d'ailleurs », ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Arabella comprit le sous-entendu à Matthew Anson. Allait-il être du même avis que Sirius sur son petit-ami ou faisait-il seulement une référence au fait qu'il était né-moldu ? Devait-elle partager certaines de suspicions avec lui ? Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'il faisait voler les pages d'un livre qui en s'abattant firent voler les légères boucles sombres tombant sur son front. « _Décidément non_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas se confier sur le journal de son grand-père avec l'un des suspects de sa liste des amis descendants de celui-ci.

« Bon… tu as obtenu des informations ? » demanda la jeune fille le plus calmement et gentiment possible.

Elle vit qu'il était amusé par ses efforts pour rester calme et charmante mais répondit enfin :

« C'est toujours en cours ma chère. Mais je vois qu'apparemment tu n'as pas lu mon cadeau sinon tu serais moins à cran », constata Regulus hilare.

La jeune fille se retint de toute ses forces de l'assommer avec son grimoire d'Études des Runes. Cela lui engendrerait trop de problème et il y avait aussi le risque qu'elle abîme le précieux manuscrit. Quant au livre _26 façons de profiter de la vie_, autant dire qu'il traînait au fond de ses affaires dans son armoire et qu'elle ne l'avait même plus touché depuis Noël.

« Alors pourquoi tu viens me parler ? bougonna Arabella ne cherchant même plus à faire bonne figure toujours atteinte par son échange avec Lily.

– Très aimable à ce que je constate maintenant que je ne te suis plus utile », remarqua sèchement le Sepentard certainement vexé.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et passa une main lasse sur son front.

« Excuse-moi je me suis disputée avec une amie. Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça en ce moment, rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

– Je sais comment tu peux te faire pardonner vis-à-vis de moi du moins », tenta de plaisanter Regulus pas rancunier.

Il se baissa et sortit des parchemins de son sac tout en ayant pris soin de regarder autour de lui que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise ce que c'était, elle l'avait deviné sans problème. « _Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas rancunier lui, il est encore intéressé_ » songea cyniquement la blonde. Elle pressentait qu'il ne viendrait plus la voir le jour où elle aurait résolu tous ces calculs arithmantiques.

« Voilà la seconde partie dont je t'ai parlé, dit-il d'un air conspirateur. Je te promets de mon côté de continuer à tendre l'oreille et d'ouvrir l'œil. Dès que j'apprends quelque chose je viendrais t'en informer le plus rapidement possible »

Arabella hocha la tête et prit ce que le jeune homme lui tendait et les rangea dans sa robe de sorcière vu qu'elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires auprès des filles. Il faudrait certainement qu'elle aille les chercher mais elle n'en avait pas encore la force. Elle resta donc auprès de Regulus jusqu'à l'heure du dîner dans un silence total.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Réconciliations

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le magique univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux en y insérant quelques OC !_

* * *

_Chers lecteurs je tenais à vous partager le fait que je sois assez déçue du peu de retour qu'a cette histoire malgré le nombre de vues. Sachez que vos commentaires permettent à l'auteur de savoir si son histoire plait ou non, ce qu'il est possible pour lui d'améliorer et d'avoir vos ressentis aussi bien positifs que négatifs pour réadapter au besoin les choses qui font défauts. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Passé cette petite parenthèse je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

_9 janvier 1976_

Sirius allongé dans son lit ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais il n'osait pas réveiller ses amis car James avait dû subir une intense séance d'entraînement de Quidditch et était épuisé. Le brun n'avait pas le cœur à le tirer de son sommeil parce que lui-même s'ennuyait à mourir. Quant à Lunard, le jeune homme lui en voulait encore de lui cacher des choses et de refuser d'en parler. Depuis qu'il avait compris que Remus et les filles se rencontraient en secret pour parler d'on se savait quoi, Sirius avait décidé de garder presque tout le temps la carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Il en avait par ailleurs informé le lycanthrope qui s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Restait Peter mais Sirius savait que son ami préférait rester bien au chaud dans ses draps plutôt qu'arpenter les couloirs glacés de l'école en ce mois de janvier.

Alors adossé au coussin de son lit le bout de sa baguette éclairant la carte de Poudlard, il observait les rondes des préfets et professeurs sans vraiment les voir. Comme à son habitude le directeur tournait en rond dans son bureau malgré l'heure tardive et Sirius avait remarqué qu'il s'absentait régulièrement de l'école ces derniers temps. En laissant dériver son regard vers les sous-sols il lut le nom de son frère ce qui le fit se remémorer leur dernière altercation qui s'était avérée désastreuse pour lui. Refusant d'y repenser pour l'instant, il reporta son attention sur la tour Gryffondor et le nom d'Arabella se superposa aux nombreux autres noms des rouge et or. Sirius se demandait vaguement si elle aussi ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. En tout cas il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas dérangée par ses cauchemars.

Soudain alors qu'il laissait son regard dévier vers un couloir du sixième étage, il tomba sur les pas de Matthew Anson. De toute évidence le Préfet-en-Chef faisait sa ronde et il ne risquait pas de croiser grand monde car dans son rayon de surveillance il n'y avait que Peeves quelques couloirs plus loin et le professeur Jones qui s'approchait de plus en plus de sa position. Mais alors que Sirius s'attendait à ce que les deux noms se croisent et passent leur chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent comme s'ils discutaient. « _A tous les coups Monsieur Parfait s'adonne à son activité favorite_ » pensa-t-il mauvais. Il devait certainement flagorner auprès du professeur de DCFM.

Il ne prit que quelques instants avant de se décider à les espionner surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait ensemble sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds la carte bien en main. Guidée par elle, il arriva très rapidement à leur niveau percevant d'abord leurs voix étouffées avant de les voir. Il se rencogna derrière une statue dans l'ombre du couloir. Quel idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre la cape d'invisibilité de James. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux hommes.

Bien que Sirius n'avait pas suivi la conversation depuis le début, il comprit qu'ils paraissaient se disputer.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu traficotes avec eux », cracha Anson semblant en colère.

Mais Sirius était surtout étonné de la familiarité avec laquelle le Préfet-en-Chef s'adressait à un professeur. De plus il paraissait lui reprocher quelque chose au point d'être même en colère. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler le brun n'avait jamais vu le métis perdre son calme légendaire et son flegme d'élève parfait. Donc le Gryffondor était prêt à se fondre dans le mur si cela pouvait lui apporter une réponse à sa grande curiosité.

« Pas ici Matthew, répartit doucement Jones bien que ses traits que Sirius parvenait difficilement à voir dans la pénombre était figés de colère.

– Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi ! rétorqua le métis semblant redoubler de rage.

– Je t'ai déjà informé de tout ce que tu devais savoir. Pas besoin que tu en saches plus »

Matthew Anson émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Ce sont encore des enfants ! Ces… sorts que tu leur enseignes ont-ils conscience de ce que cela peut leur faire ?

– Ils sont bien plus à même de ces choses que tu ne le penses. Tu sais dans quel genre de milieu ils ont été élevés alors ton inquiétude est quelque peu hors de propos »

Sirius ignorait de quoi ils parlaient mais n'était que peu surpris de voir Anson – le très sérieux Préfet-en-Chef – se plaindre de ce qu'il pouvait juger dangereux. Il avait par ailleurs provoqué des problèmes à Hagrid en début d'année car le garde-chasse faisait pousser des plantes carnivores sur ses parterres.

« Tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça, poursuivit Jones d'un ton soudain rassurant. Tu m'as toujours fait confiance jusque-là, pourquoi doutes-tu aujourd'hui ?

– C'est vrai que j'ai toujours cru en toi », soupira Anson son ton devenant plus doux.

De toute évidence ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, bien plus longtemps que quelques mois. Alors que le Préfet-en-Chef s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, il tourna la tête vers Sirius et plissa les yeux. Le brun comprit qu'il s'était fait repérer et jura tout bas. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais n'eut que le temps de ranger la carte de Poudlard dans sa poche avant que le métis ne le rejoigne.

« Toi ! Sors de là ! »

A contrecœur Sirius émergea de l'ombre. Le métis avait les sourcils froncés de désapprobation les mains sur les hanches. Le professeur Jones passé la surprise alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, semblait amusé. Sirius l'appréciait beaucoup en plus d'être un excellent professeur de DCFM, il était connu aussi pour avoir un bon sens de l'humour. En tout cas il n'avait jamais tenu rigueur aux Maraudeurs pour leur nombreuses farces aux Serpentard dans ses cours ou en dehors. Les élèves s'accordaient tous à dire que ce jeune professeur était « _cool_ » et ce n'était pas essentiellement dû au fait qu'il était extrêmement séduisant de l'avis d'une grande partie de la population féminine.

« Black pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même plus ? » souffla le Préfet-en-Chef quand il le reconnut.

Sirius sourit d'un air goguenard car il ne se souvenait pas combien de fois il avait entendu ce ton dans la voix d'Anson depuis trois ans que ce dernier était préfet.

« Bizarre tu as l'air d'être seul. A moins que tes petits copains ne soient pas loin et que tu t'es dévolu à être le seul pris, dit le métis d'un ton soupçonneux.

– En tout cas moi je n'ai rien vu », intervint soudain le professeur Jones.

Celui-ci sourit à Sirius et lui fit un clin d'œil complice qui amusa le jeune homme mais fit lever les yeux au ciel au Préfet-en-Chef.

« Je ne saurais quand même vous conseiller de retourner dans votre dortoir maintenant Monsieur Black », dit-il tout de même devant certainement se rappeler qu'il était une figure d'autorité dans ce château.

Sirius hocha la tête trop ravie d'échapper à une heure de colle ou des points retirés.

« Tu ferais mieux de le raccompagner Anson.

– Bien sûr »

Le ton du métis était assez crispé tandis qu'il répondait à Jones. Ce dernier les laissa assez rapidement partant en direction des escaliers pour rejoindre ses quartiers au second étage. Anson lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de partir vers la tour Gryffondor. Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre dans un silence maladroit. Après tout, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais été proches et le fait que le Préfet-en-Chef sortait avec Arabella faisait que le brun le détestait encore plus qu'avant. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment envie d'engager une conversation. Or celle assez étrange qu'il avait surpris entre lui et Jones le travaillait assez pour le sortir de sa réserve.

« De quoi parliez-vous tous les deux ? demanda curieusement Sirius abandonnant l'idée de cacher qu'il avait surpris une partie de leur conversation.

– Comment ça ?

– A propos de sorts que Jones enseigne »

Anson lâcha un soupir énervé à son intervention tout en passant une main impatiente sur sa nuque.

« Je vois que tu nous as écouté, maugréa-t-il. C'est seulement au sujet des sortilèges impardonnables qu'on apprend en dernière année. Il nous en a fait une petite démonstration en classe durant la semaine »

Sirius vit clairement Anson pincer les lèvres de désapprobation.

« Moi je trouve ça bien au contraire, le défendit le brun. Il nous apprend ce dont on aura besoin une fois en dehors de l'école. Il nous faudra être prêt à tout affronter !

– Vous tous l'encensez bien trop », marmonna Anson d'une voix si basse qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

A croire qu'il lui disait à demi-mot de se méfier du professeur Jones. Il était plutôt rare que le Préfet-en-Chef critique si ouvertement un des enseignants de Poudlard. Sirius commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus derrière leur dispute que les sortilèges impardonnables montrés en classe. Mais il ne put pousser plus loin ses questions car ils arrivaient près du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière faisait mine de dormir mais Sirius savait qu'elle écoutait avec attention tout ce qu'ils disaient.

« Sache que je ne t'ai pas retiré de points parce que tu es un camarade de classe d'Arabella. Mais je ne serais pas aussi tolérant la prochaine fois », le rabroua-t-il gentiment.

Ses propos associés à son charmant sourire que Sirius avait toujours trouvé faux lui donna envie de lui balancer son poing en pleine figure. Il se retint difficilement et serra si forts les mâchoires que les jointures craquèrent. Sirius hocha donc sèchement de la tête et s'apprêtait à lancer durement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame quand le métis le retint par le bras. En tournant la tête vers lui, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait hésiter. Puis plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux anthracites de son vis-à-vis il dit d'un ton déterminé :

« Peux-tu transmettre un message à Arabella ? »

L'absence de réponse de Sirius qui le regardait d'un air mauvais lui fit lâcher son bras mais ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre :

« Dis-lui que moi non plus tenir un journal intime ne m'intéresse pas.

– Quoi ? »

Sirius ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait.

« Contente-toi de le lui dire. Elle comprendra »

Bien que le Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer le but de ses paroles, il était outré que le Préfet-en-Chef se serve de lui pour discuter avec Arabella. « _Il n'était pas un putain de hiboux !_ » pensa-t-il en colère, Anson pouvait rêver il ne dirait rien à la jeune fille. Mais il ne put l'envoyer sur les roses car le métis s'éclipsa après lui avoir sorti son sourire parfait qui lui donnait envie de lui faire bouffer toutes ses dents. Il se tourna vers la Grosse Dame et lui aboya le mot de passe tandis qu'elle se mettait à hurler à grands cris qu'il venait de la réveiller de si mauvaise manière. Ils se disputèrent violemment durant quelques minutes avant que le tableau ne consente enfin à le laisser entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Vraiment qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de quitter son dortoir tout seul. C'était bien plus amusant avec ses amis et se jura de ne plus recommencer une telle initiative.

* * *

_10 janvier 1976_

Il régnait une belle effervescence depuis le début de matinée devant l'heure qui approchait et ferait rencontrer Serdaigle contre Serpentard rouvrant de nouveau la saison de Quidditch. Arabella indécise, ignorait si elle devait s'y rendre car elle risquait d'y croiser Matthew et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole depuis cinq jours. De plus il régnait un froid certain entre elle et Lily depuis que cette dernière n'avait pas supporté l'une de ses cachotteries. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la pauvre Mary tenait la chandelle entre ses deux amies qui ne se parlaient que sur le bout des lèvres. Alors vraiment rien ne donnait envie à Arabella d'assister à ce match.

Pourtant alors qu'elle en informait les filles qui s'apprêtaient à s'y rendre – enfin surtout Mary car Lily refusait de la regarder – la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés s'était récriée contre cette idée. En effet elle arguait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour se réconcilier avec le Préfet-en-Chef.

« Tu sais que si son équipe gagne il sera tellement heureux que je suis certaine qu'il te pardonnera tout », avait notifié Mary avec entrain.

La blonde s'était abstenue de remarquer que l'inverse était aussi probable. Alors elle se retrouvait donc à marcher aux côtés d'une Mary qui paraissait ne pas vouloir lui lâcher le bras. Lily marchait de l'autre côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et était concentrée sur ses pas tandis qu'elles rejoignaient le terrain de Quidditch. « _Il faut vraiment que nous ayons une conversation elle et moi. Ça ne peut plus durer ainsi_ » songea la blonde avec tristesse. Elle ne pouvait supporter que sa nouvelle amie soit si distante avec elle.

Quand elles arrivèrent à destination, elles n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter avant de décider de rejoindre les gradins des supporteurs de Serdaigle. Ceux des vert et argent étaient composés essentiellement d'élèves de Serpentard avec quelques Poufsouffle mais bien que moins nombreux, ils parvenaient tout de même à se faire étonnamment remarquer. Les filles rejoignirent les supporteurs de Gryffondor qui soutenaient ce jour-là les bleu et bronze et Arabella remarqua James Potter leur faire signe discrètement. C'est-à-dire sautiller sur place tout en hurlant le nom de Lily. La rouquine rougit de honte sous les rires de ceux qui les entouraient mais n'eut d'autre choix que de rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui leur avaient gardé des places. La préfère se plaça aux côtés d'Arabella soit le plus loin possible de Potter. La blonde pensa cyniquement qu'elle était contente que la rouquine la préfère au jeune homme à lunettes alors même que leur relation était tendue en ce moment.

Remus vint les saluer et se tenir aux côtés de Mary mais Arabella remarqua le regard songeur de Sirius Black sur lui. La blonde se rappelait que Regulus avait croisé son aîné à fureter près de l'endroit où elle, les filles et Remus s'étaient réunis pour parler du cas de Mary. Le brun commençait-il à soupçonner son ami de lui cacher quelque chose ? Il était peut-être temps de mettre les autres Maraudeurs dans la confidence avant de mettre à mal l'amitié qui les unissait à Lupin. Arabella était certaine que la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés ne voulait pas être la cause de tensions entre les garçons. Et ce n'était pas le discret et serviable Remus qui allait s'en plaindre en plus si jamais c'était effectivement le cas.

Arabella décida de se changer les idées et se concentra sur le terrain sur lequel venait d'entrer les deux équipes au sol. Ils enfourchèrent leur balais tout en se faisant face alors que Madame Bibine qui faisait office d'arbitre devait certainement leur rappeler les règles de bonne conduite.

La jeune fille sentit soudain quelqu'un souffler à son oreille :

« J'espère que ce sera un beau match »

Arabella se retourna brusquement et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme derrière elle soit si près au point que leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision. Ils reculèrent un peu et rougirent légèrement tout en se lançant un regard gêné. Pour finalement rapidement rire de la situation ce qui permit de briser instantanément la glace qui persistait entre eux depuis leur rendez-vous catastrophique.

Matthew Anson regarda Lily d'un air interrogateur et cette dernière se décala pour lui laisser la chance d'assister au match aux côtés de sa petite-amie. Arabella eut chaud au cœur quand la rouquine la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur altercation deux jours plus tôt afin de lui faire un clin d'œil encourageant. Même si elles ne s'étaient pas encore expliquées, la préfète avait tenu à ce que son amie sache qu'elle la soutenait face à sa relation avec le Préfet-en-Chef. Ce dernier inconscient de ce qui pouvait se jouer entre les deux amies, prit place près d'Arabella.

La blonde sentit la grande main chaude du métis enserrer la sienne mais il ne chercha pas à aborder la conversation. De toute façon avec le boucan que faisait les supporteurs des deux côtés, il n'y avait aucune chance de tenir la moindre discussion. Ils auraient bien le temps après le match pour échanger mais déjà qu'il ait fait ainsi le premier pas vers elle rassurait grandement la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait craint que sa paranoïa n'ait éloigné définitivement son si gentil petit-ami. Toute à sa joie de le sentir à ses côtés, elle ne fit que peu attention au match que finit par remporter Serdaigle, leur attrapeuse ayant coiffé au poteau un Regulus plus que contrarié. Arabella sourit à l'idée de le taquiner à ce sujet la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient. Lui qui pensait être le meilleur attrapeur de l'univers.

D'une pression de la main, Matthew guida la jeune fille hors des gradins sous les regards joyeux et pleins de soutiens de Mary et Lily. Arabella ne vit cependant pas la mine renfrognée de Sirius tandis que Remus posait une main compatissante sur son épaule. Ils mirent du temps à quitter le terrain de Quidditch face aux élèves qui tout comme eux retournaient au château. Comme lors du match Gryffondor et Serpentard du début d'année, ils s'éloignèrent alors de la foule pour se diriger vers le parc déserté à cette heure.

Ils marchaient en silence mais celui-ci n'était pas inconfortable certainement dû au fait que les deux jeunes gens se tenaient encore par la main. Sentir la douceur de la peau du métis contre la sienne rassurait grandement Arabella sur l'état d'esprit de celui-ci.

« J'imagine qu'après avoir reçu mon message, tu as compris que je regrettais d'avoir abordé ce sujet en particulier. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait remonter de tels sentiments en toi.

– De quel message tu parles ? » s'étonna Arabella.

Le métis s'arrêta pour la fixer bien en face mais sans lâcher sa main pour autant comme s'il répugnait à cette idée.

« Je vois que Black ne t'a rien dit », soupira-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

La blonde devina qu'il faisait certainement référence à Sirius et non à Regulus car elle ne voyait pas Matthew confier quoique ce soit à un Serpentard alors qu'il l'avait déjà mise en garde contre eux au début de leur relation. Et pour Sirius, connaissant ce que son camarade de maison pensait du Préfet-en-Chef, Arabella n'était pas surprise qu'il n'ait passé aucun message. La jeune fille eut envie de l'étrangler alors que le brun avait détenu un moyen qui lui aurait permis de se réconcilier avec son petit-ami.

« Bon cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, constata doucement Matthew. Puisqu'il semblerait que tu ne m'en veux plus pour ma maladresse de l'autre soir »

Arabella le dévisagea bouche bée n'étant pas sûre de comprendre.

« Mais… je ne t'en voulais pas Matthew, révéla-t-elle. Au contraire je me reprochais à moi-même une réaction aussi excessive. Et… »

Elle hésita à poursuivre.

« J'ai cru que toi tu m'en voulais plutôt vu que tu m'évitais dans les couloirs cette semaine.

– Ce n'était pas du tout pour ça ! s'écria le jeune homme d'un air catastrophé. Je pensais qu'il fallait que je te laisse du temps pour me pardonner de t'avoir rappelé de si mauvais souvenirs !

– Je vois… nous avions faux tous les deux alors »

Et Arabella ne put retenir un sourire devant leur stupidité réciproque. Heureusement qu'Anson avait eu le courage de faire le premier pas alors que ce trait de caractère était plutôt l'apanage des Gryffondor d'habitude.

« De plus j'en ai parlé aux filles et c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être bien trop renfermée sans m'en rendre compte. Ne m'en veux pas si je n'aime pas aborder le sujet de ma famille…

– Nous sommes donc deux beaux imbéciles maladroits », releva Matthew d'une voix amusée.

Ils rirent de concert soulagés de savoir cette histoire derrière eux.

« La prochaine fois nous devrons parler de ce qui nous dérange tout de suite afin d'éviter de se méprendre et de nous faire souffrir en laissant la situation se désagréger ainsi », fit-il remarquer avec justesse.

Puis alors que la blonde continuait à rire heureuse et rassurée d'avoir désamortie une des relations conflictuelles qu'elle avait en ce moment, elle ne vit pas que son éclat semblait fasciner son petit-ami. Ne restait plus maintenant que Lily et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et vu leur dernier échange de regard, Arabella avait bon espoir que tout se termine bien. Elle était revigorée et prête à tout affronter comme si elle venait de boire une gorgée de _Felix Felicis_.

Soudain elle sentit les mains du jeune homme entourer ses joues avec douceur et tendresse. Son rire se coinça dans son gorge devant le regard sans équivoque de son petit-ami. Elle ferma inconsciemment les yeux et sentit ses lèvres prendre les siennes avec une passion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jamais leur baiser ne fut aussi intense et elle l'entendit même murmurer d'une voix sourde :

« On devrait se méprendre plus souvent si ça nous permet de nous retrouver de cette manière »

Puis après un dernier baiser – chaste celui-là – sur les lèvres, ils reprirent tranquillement le chemin du château. Arabella se rappela qu'elle devait demander des informations au sujet de Zéphir Flint à son petit-ami vu qu'il était un descendant direct d'un des amis de son grand-père.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ? s'enquit Matthew d'un air surpris après qu'elle lui eut posé la question.

– J'ai entendu Miller le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor parler de lui en disant qu'il était fiancé avec une élève de ma maison. Comme j'apprécie cette dernière j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur l'homme à qui elle est promise »

Ce mensonge lui écorcha la bouche mais sur l'instant elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Heureusement le jeune homme ne sembla pas remettre en cause ses dires certainement parce qu'il n'assistait pas aux rassemblements de sorciers au sang-pur. Alors il ne risquait pas d'être au courant des unions prévues entre ces familles.

« Il n'est pas de mon année alors je ne le connais pas très bien mais je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu traîner avec de mauvaises fréquentations. C'est un élève assidu qui respecte le règlement. En tout cas je n'ai jamais eu à le reprendre sur quoique ce soit »

Comme Arabella l'avait pensé Zéphir Flint n'était pas un ami du groupe d'Evan Rosier mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes idéologies. Ni qu'il n'était pas responsable de l'agression de Mary. Devant l'air songeur de sa petite-amie, Matthew rajouta :

« Mais si tu veux je peux me renseigner un peu plus.

– Tu ferais ça ? s'écria-t-elle tâchant de cacher son impatience.

– Tu mets un tel point d'honneur à protéger une amie que ça ne me donne que plus envie de t'aider »

Les propos d'Anson la mirent mal à l'aise car elle venait clairement de se servir de lui en plus de le duper. Mais elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle faisait bien cela pour protéger une amie, Mary MacDonald.

Le jeune homme lui sourit l'air heureux de lui venir en aide pour quelque chose puis changea de sujet en proposant :

« Serdaigle organise une fête pour notre victoire dans notre dortoir… tu veux m'y accompagner ?

– Je pensais qu'il était interdit à des élèves d'autre maison d'aller dans les salles communes qui n'étaient pas les leurs », le charria Arabella.

Il eut la bonne grâce de rougir et cela se remarqua malgré son teint chocolat.

« J'imagine que pour aujourd'hui le Préfet-en-Chef ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

– Ah bon ce traitement de faveur n'est valable qu'aujourd'hui ?

– Eh bien…, hésita le métis mal à l'aise alors que la jeune fille ne cherchait qu'à l'embêter un peu. En dehors de ce genre de rassemblement il serait mal vu que je te laisse entrer dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Mais pour aujourd'hui il y aura tellement de monde que personne ne s'en rendra compte… enfin je pense.

– Ce n'est pas raisonnable Matthew et je crains que tes camarades ne t'accusent de favoritisme si je t'accompagne. De toute façon je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

– Tu as peut-être raison », marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Ils se séparèrent devant le Grand Escalier et Arabella le vit légèrement hésiter avant qu'il ne s'abaisse vers elle pour lui embrasser délicatement la joue. Avant de partir, il remit une des mèches pâles de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et ce geste la fit doucement frémir en rappel de sa fougue précédente. Matthew lui adressa un sourire plein de douceur mais la blonde crut noter une certaine confusion dans son regard bleu avant qu'il ne tourne les talons. Lui en voulait-il finalement ou étais-ce totalement autre chose ? Il était vrai que la jeune fille ne s'était jamais inquiétée de savoir s'il avait des soucis de son côté. Peut-être devrait-elle lui poser la question… un jour où les siens seraient moins compliqués peut-être.

Arabella soupira en pensant combien elle n'imaginait pas à quel point être en couple pouvait s'avérer aussi prise de tête. Elle regagna rapidement la tour Gryffondor et son dortoir peu surprise de voir que la salle commune des rouge et or était en ébullition. La victoire de Serdaigle contre Serpentard avait de quoi réjouir les lions après leur décevante défaite contre les serpents en début d'année. Il était donc indispensable de fêter ça et avant de monter dans son dortoir Arabella vit Sirius et Potter enflammer la pièce en sortant d'on ne savait où des bouteilles d'alcool. La blonde soupçonnait les garçons d'avoir fait un tour à Pré-au-Lard illégalement avant le match. Sûrement étaient-ils passés par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne que Sirius avait commencé à lui montrer le soir du nouvel an avant qu'O'Ryan ne vienne l'interrompre.

Quand la porte de sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles de Gryffondor de son année se referma sur elle, le bruit que faisait ses camarades de maison fut un peu étouffé. Le dortoir était vide et Arabella se dirigea vers son lit près duquel se tenait son sac. Bien entendu la blonde n'y avait pas laissé son bien le plus précieux et dangereux. Les poches de sa robe de sorcière étaient assez grandes et larges pour qu'elle puisse trimballer partout avec elle le journal vert sombre d'Augustin Archdeacon. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne quittait presque jamais son uniforme scolaire au grand désespoir de Lily et Mary qui aimeraient qu'elle s'habille plus décontractée. De toute façon aucunes de ses affaires ne pouvaient correspondre aux exigences de ses amies. Sa mère était celle qui gérait sa garde-robe alors autant dire que ce qui lui faisait défaut c'étaient bien des vêtements simples.

Arabella prit la bandoulière de son sac mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que les jointures craquent répandant le contenu sur le sol par la même occasion. Soupirant d'agacement, la blonde s'accroupit et sortit sa baguette magique pour réparer les dégâts. Elle ramassa ensuite ses livres, parchemins et plumes avant de tomber sur un petit parchemin roulé et délicatement enroulé d'un fil vert. Ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir déjà vu, Arabella le prit précautionneusement entre ses doigts. Après un temps d'hésitation elle le déroula.

_Méfie-toi de Mulciber et Avery._

_Ne te balade surtout pas seule dans les couloirs._

Il n'était bien sûr pas signé. Qui avait donc pu glisser un tel message dans ses affaires songea-t-elle avec effarement. Elle pensa tout de suite à Regulus Black avant de secouer la tête. Non si le jeune homme devait lui dire quelque chose, il le lui disait clairement et face à face. De plus il lui conseillait plutôt de rester le plus loin possible de Rosier. Penser à ce dernier lui fit se remémorer qu'Opale MacMayan l'avait aidé à réunir ses affaires après qu'un élève l'ait bousculé quelques jours auparavant. Étais-ce donc elle qui en avait profité pour lui passer anonymement ce mot ? Dans quel but ? N'était-elle pas la fiancée de Rosier ? Ce dernier étant le chef de la petite bande de Serpentard dont faisait partie Avery et Mulciber. Étant la fiancée d'Evan Rosier il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle soit au fait de leurs exploits bien qu'Arabella ne voyait pas le Serpentard se confier à la jeune femme. De plus pourquoi c'était elle qu'on prévenait alors que c'était Mary qui avait été agressée en début d'année peut-être même par ces deux satanés Serpentard de sixième année. Mais alors avait-elle raison ? Étais-ce de sa faute si son amie avait été prise pour cible ?

« _C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?_ » pensa-t-elle avec désespoir comme si ce n'était pas assez le bazar dans sa tête. Entre les descendants des amis de son grand-père, Ernest Janssens dont elle ignorait encore tout, les manigances inquiétantes de Rosier, sa paranoïa injustifiée envers son petit-ami, l'agression de Mary et maintenant une possible implication de MacMayan elle n'avait malheureusement pas fini de se perdre dans toutes ses interrogations.

* * *

_17 janvier 1976_

La première semaine de la rentrée avait été plutôt riches en évènements et Arabella était contente que celle-ci se soit passée plus calmement. Et Merlin savait qu'elle désirait souffler un peu après tous les évènements de ces derniers mois. Cependant durant la semaine, la jeune fille s'était expliquée avec Lily. La blonde était satisfaite d'avoir pu parler à cœur ouvert avec la rouquine. Mary agacée de les voir s'éviter et se battre froid les avait vicieusement réunis dans le dortoir en lançant des sorts sur la porte pour qu'elles ne puissent sortir s'en s'être vraiment parlé.

Si au début Lily faisait la sourde oreille et n'osait toujours pas regarder Arabella dans les yeux cette dernière n'avait pas abandonné. Les caractères enflammés des deux jeunes filles s'étaient finalement heurtés avec violence durant quelques minutes. Lily avait relâché toute sa colère rentrée envers son amie et Arabella avait compris que la distance qu'elle maintenait inconsciemment avait blessé fortement la rouquine.

« Je m'excuse d'être si secrète, avait hurlé la blonde. Mais toi pourquoi tu hésites à me poser des questions aussi !

– Tu m'impressionnes voilà tout, avait continué de crier Lily au point qu'Arabella avait espéré que Mary avait pensé à lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation car toute la tour Gryffondor devait les entendre.

– C'est ridicule je ne vais pas te bouffer ! avait répliqué Arabella d'une voix toujours aussi forte.

– Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir non plus en te forçant à te confier ! »

Puis elle avait eu la surprise horrifiée de voir la préfète fondre en larmes tout en s'excusant d'avoir tenu des mots aussi horribles la dernière fois. Et alors qu'elles se criaient dessus une seconde plus tôt, elles avaient fini dans les bras l'une de l'autre à rire et pleurer en même temps tout en tenant des propos incompréhensibles. C'était de cette étrange manière que Mary les avait retrouvés quelques instants plus tard. Et la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés s'était joint à elles.

Arabella ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle se souvenait de la scène. Elles avaient dû passer pour trois folles aux yeux éberlués de Mathilda et Roxanne qui étaient entrées peu après. Alors que la blonde réunissait ses affaires pour quitter la bibliothèque où elle étudiait seule n'assistant pas aux cours de divination et d'étude des moldus auxquels étaient inscrites Mary et Lily, cette dernière débarqua en trombe faisant sursauter tous ceux présents. Arabella regarda son amie les yeux ronds car ce n'était pas dans son habitude de perturber le calme quasi religieux de ce lieu. D'ailleurs Mrs Pince les éjecta sans autre forme de procès de la bibliothèque avant même que Lily puisse sortir un mot.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda impatiemment Arabella voyant l'état plus qu'affolé de sa camarade.

Puis notant l'absence d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés à ses côtés elle blêmit.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mary ?

– Non elle va bien, la rassura immédiatement Lily qui reprenait son souffle après avoir couru. Je suis bien allée la chercher à la fin de son cours de divination comme on l'avait prévu »

Arabella se détendit un peu à ces nouvelles mais restait inquiète du comportement de la rouquine assez inhabituel.

« C'est notre dortoir quand nous sommes revenues à la tour Gryffondor.

– Quoi le dortoir ?

– Tu comprendras mieux si tu vois par toi-même », émit-elle en réponse.

Puis elle entraîna une Arabella curieuse vers le septième étage. Dans la salle commune elles croisèrent trois des Maraudeurs qui ne firent pour une fois pas attention à elles. Leurs têtes penchées les unes vers les autres, ils devaient préparer peut-être leur prochain mauvais tour. Remus n'était pas avec eux. Mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger du pourquoi car elle dû grimper l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles à la suite de Lily.

Arabella n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de remarquer une Mary agenouillée contre le mur un air inquiet et presque terrorisée peint sur son visage. Sans attendre la jeune fille s'accroupit près de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mary ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

– Non », souffla celle-ci en réponse.

La blonde fronça les sourcils ne comprenant décidément pas où était le problème. Mais Lily la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle jette un coup d'œil à leur chambre. Arabella resta statufiée devant l'aspect de leur dortoir puis elle s'avança précautionneusement. A croire qu'un typhon était passé par là. Les affaires des cinq filles dormant là avaient été presque sauvagement éventrées et retournées en tous sens.

« Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'une d'entre nous, nota sceptiquement Lily qui était derrière la blonde. Peut-être que ça concerne Mathilda ou Roxanne. Après tout elles partagent aussi ce dortoir avec nous »

Mais même elle ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle disait. Arabella lança un coup d'œil à Mary qui était toujours assise lamentablement dans le couloir. Voir un tel déchaînement avait dû lui rappeler les mauvais souvenirs de son agression. Surtout que seule une Gryffondor avait pu pénétrer ici pour tout saccager et c'était une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, ni elles ni Remus. Voilà que toute cette histoire se compliquait de nouveau.

Arabella se redressa et d'un air déterminé sortit sa baguette. Elle répara les dégâts et rangea le tout. Quelques minutes plus tard leur chambre était de nouveau rangée et rien ne laissait sous-entendre que quelqu'un l'avait dévasté.

« Nous ferions mieux de regarder dans nos affaires pour voir si quelque chose manque », dit la blonde à Lily.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et tira Mary par la main pour que celle-ci fasse de même. Après une bonne heure à vérifier, elles se concertèrent pour dire que rien ne manquait.

« Alors peut-être que c'était bien Mathilda ou Roxanne qui était visée », intervint Mary d'une voix plus assurée.

« _Ou alors la personne qui a fait ça n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ou encore que ce n'était qu'une mise en garde_ » pensa plutôt Arabella. Et quand elle croisa les yeux verts de la rouquine, elle comprit que Lily était du même avis qu'elle. Mais elles gardèrent leurs soupçons pour elle pour ne pas perturber plus leur amie encore fragile des évènements.

« Mathilda et Roxanne sont au courant ? demanda Arabella.

– Non. Je leur en parlerais toute à l'heure pour qu'elle vérifie elle aussi que rien ne leur manque », répondit Lily.

Alors que Mary les informait qu'elle partait prendre une douche pour définitivement se détendre, la blonde en profita pour exposer ses doutes à la rouquine.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Arabella. C'est bien trop louche cette situation. C'est une coïncidence trop grande après ce qui est arrivé à Mary.

– Je crois qu'on devrait en parler à Remus »

Lily hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation et Arabella retourna dans la salle commune. Potter, Pettigrow et Sirius étaient toujours là mais Lupin ne les avait toujours pas rejoints malgré l'heure écoulée. Sirius qui l'avait remarqué se leva pour aller à sa rencontre un sourire pas du tout innocent aux lèvres.

« Tu sembles chercher quelqu'un. Est-ce que par chance ce serait moi ?

– En réalité je cherchais Remus. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard.

– Pourquoi tu le cherches ? demanda Sirius d'un ton qu'Arabella trouva presque accusateur et méfiant.

– Pour… euh… »

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle bredouillait devant le jeune homme.

« Laisse-moi deviner pour un devoir d'Arithmancie ou d'Étude des Runes »

Le ton plus que sceptique et narquois du brun laissa comprendre à Arabella qu'il ne croirait pas autre chose que la vérité.

« Bon tu sais où il est ? » s'impatienta la blonde mal à l'aise d'être mise au pied du mur par le jeune homme.

Il se mit à plisser les yeux et la blonde se demanda si elle ne devrait pas demander à Potter ou Pettigrow quand enfin il lâcha comme à contrecœur :

« Il ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui alors il est à l'infirmerie.

– Rien de grave ? » s'inquiéta cette fois la jeune fille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Lily arriva à leur hauteur.

« Tu as trouvé Remus ?

– C'est une mode en ce moment de le chercher comme ça, se moqua Sirius.

– Il est à l'infirmerie apparemment, répondit Arabella à son amie. Viens retournons dans le dortoir »

Ignorant le regard ombrageux du jeune homme, la blonde entraîna une Lily surprise avec elle. Mais Sirius ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

« Ah non je ne te laisserais pas te défiler cette fois Arabella, s'écria-t-il furieux.

– C'est quoi ton problème Black ? »

L'appeler par son patronyme paru faire éclater les vannes qui retenaient tant bien mal sa rage et la blonde sut qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

« Mon problème ? » cria-t-il et le répétant par deux fois.

Ses deux amis alertés par son éclat se levèrent avec inquiétude.

« Mon problème c'est que tu traficotes je ne sais quoi avec Remus ! Au point que même lui ne nous dit rien ! J'espère que tu ne le mêles pas à des histoires sordides, il a bien assez de soucis comme ça pour ne pas s'encombrer des tiens !

– Calme toi Patmol ! » l'adjura le brun aux lunettes.

Puis il se mit à murmurer très vite quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami qui lançait toujours un regard furieux à Arabella. La jeune fille ignora ce que James Potter pu lui dire mais ce fut efficace car Sirius prit le chemin de la sortie.

« Ne crois pas que je vais en rester là et que je lâcherais l'affaire ! lui cria-t-il avant de disparaître.

– Mais je t'en prie ! » répliqua la blonde en réponse peu inquiète par ce ton pseudo-menaçant.

Ce n'était pas Sirius Black qui lui ferait peur.

« Excusez-le il est un peu à cran en ce moment, allégua un Potter encore plus charmant et séducteur que de coutume quoiqu'un peu contrit par les réactions démesurées de son ami.

– Ça doit être la pleine lune qui exacerbe ses humeurs », railla Lily à Potter en réponse.

Les filles furent surprises de voir le grand James Potter rougir comme une jouvencelle. Pettigrow lui, regardait ses pieds semblant leur trouver un intérêt plus que fascinant tout à coup. Puis les deux Gryffondor bredouillèrent qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose d'important et suivirent Sirius peu de temps après.

Lily et Arabella échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules. Comme la blonde le suspectait et vu la vitesse à laquelle les trois Maraudeurs avaient déguerpi, ils devaient vraisemblablement préparer quelque chose. Et la jeune fille n'en avait que faire tout comme Lily qui avait abandonné l'idée de les reprendre à chaque fois. Elles retournèrent donc dans leur dortoir pour retrouver une Mary à présent apaisée dans son lit après sa douche chaude.


End file.
